Bittersweet Fate
by Birdie27
Summary: It was done. Naraku was dead and along with him everyone she loved most, including Inuyasha. She was alone in a world that only wanted to use her, yet she was without a purpose. He would offer her a purpose, but what more?
1. Chapter 1  While the Moon Watches

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha. Enough said.

**Chapter 1 - While the Moon Watches**

The moon has a strange way of making you feel as if you are not alone. It shined down on her and she felt exposed in a way. The blood soaked into her clothes and her memory. She sat there frozen; completely unaware of how long she had been sitting there. Her legs bent under her, her back hunched, and her arms hanging lamely at her side. She felt her hands resting in the now cold blood. But, all she could do was stare at the moon lost in its comfort.

It was finally over. He was dead...yet the suffering remained. The suffering was never ending where this evil was concerned. All he had ever done was take everything he could from anyone he wished. Never one to give up, he left this world taking everything she loved with him.

The breeze swept over her as if sent by the moon to wrap her in a comforting embrace. It lifted her hair softly and touched her dry lips for a moment. Her tongue shot forward to bring moisture to her cracking lips. It was the first movement she had made in what felt like forever. As if bringing her back to reality her eyes fell away from the moon and landed on the small jewel in her hand. She lifted her hand from the ground only vaguely aware of the blood dripping from her knuckles.

She held the jewel at the tips of her fingers and studied it. How could something so small, so seemingly fragile, destroy her world? Slowly she blinked and in that moment she was alive again. Her heart was aching painfully in her chest; the pain coursed through her veins as her heart slowly pumped it through her entire being. She couldn't seem to suck in enough air to fill her lungs as her world began to spin. Her fingers closed around the jewel willing it to turn to dust and disappear. Her face scrunched in pain as her heart ache became physical pain.

She hunched even further forward as she brought her hand to her heart smearing blood all over her chest. She could see all of it again as it played over in her mind like a bad movie.

"Miroku..." her voice sounded foreign to her as her friends name fell from her cracked lips.

She could see his panicked face as the thousands of demons made their way toward Sango. She held Kilala's lifeless body in her arms unaware of her approaching end. He moved as fast as he could on his broken leg while he hurriedly unwrapped his prayer beads from his cursed hand. Just as he opened his hand Kaguara, on of the last minions left alive, appeared behind him plunging a sword into his back. He screamed out in pain as she grabbed his hand forcing it to stay open. She smiled and leaned into his ear whispering something to him. His pain forgotten, his eyes shot to Sango once more. He begged her, but she only twisted the sword inside him. Forcing his hand to stay open she aimed his wind tunnel at Sango.

"Sango...no," she whimpered to herself. She saw Sango's face as she felt the pull on her body.

She turned to see Miroku slowly dying. She screamed out his name in panic, but then she realized what was happening. She yelled his name again as her panic took her over. She grabbed at ground as everything around was being sucked into the void. She pleaded with the wind witch to take her life herself, begging her to not force the man she loved to take her life. Miroku cried out her too her a million apologies as tears steadily flowed from his eyes. His anguish was palpable as he saw Kilala's body be ripped from Sango's grasp. He wished the witch would pull the sword from his body so that he could die already. However, she fully intended for him to live through every moment. Kilala was suddenly ripped from her grasp and in a foolish attempt to save her lost companion, sango grabbed for Kilala, but in doing so lost her hold. Slowly, as if in slow motion, she was lifted from the ground and sucked into the void.

Kagome could hear Miroku's earth shattering scream as Sango's body was sucked into his own hand, his curse. His face turned red as the veins in his neck popped out. One last burst of adrenaline allowed him the satisfaction of pulling his hand from the witch and turning the tunnel on her. However, the satisfaction of her death couldn't compare to the pain radiating from his chest. He collapsed into a pool of his own blood. With his palm up the life drained from his eyes as the wind tunnel continued to suck in everything in its path. His heart stopped before his curse could destroy what was left of him. Kagome couldn't help, but be silently pleased that it wasn't Naraku's original curse that ended his life.

She closed her eyes to stop the memories from flowing. She didn't want to see the tormented, ghostly look on his face as he took his last breath. She was sobbing now as the pain seemed new once more. But, her mind would not relent as she remembered looking into ice blue eyes.

"Why..Kouga?"

His name triggered the scene all over again. She felt him grab her shoulder, thankfully, she took her eyes from Miroku's body and they landed on his face. He spoke words to her that she could still hear ringing in her ears. Then he held up his jewel shards to her. It took her a moment as her eyes look down at his bleeding legs before she understood what he was giving her. She slowly took them from his hand as her eyes welled up with tears. He gently held her face in his hands as he smiled that smile that he seemed to give every time he claimed her as his own. Then slowly placed his lips upon her. It was soft, but she could feel his love like a slap in the face.

Before she could even open her eyes he was gone. She never saw what became of him. Her attention was torn away from Kouga's retreating back by a child's scream...

"NO!" She refused to remember this.

However, her brain wouldn't be stopped as it conjured the picture of Shippo's small body being thrown into a tree. Her feet moved instinctively to her fallen child. She was so close and then he looked up at her with eyes that were too old for him. He held his hand up to signal her to stop. There was something in the way he looked at her in that moment that made her stop. He begged her to let him protect her. The next thing she knew a was throwing foxfire at one demon and being burned alive by another. She couldn't stop the vomit that forced its way out of her mouth as she watched his tiny body being burned down to the bone.

Something inside of her snapped as a power she didn't know she held surged from her hands and purified everything in front of her. She prayed that Shippo's small body was purified so that she didn't have to bury him...pathetic.

"STOP! Stop, stop, STOP!" Her voice cracked as she screamed.

She pounded her head with her fist hoping to force her brain to stop. She felt her strength leave her body as she fell forward. Her head landed in her hands as her elbows dug into her legs. Her hair fell passed her shoulders landing in the blood around her.

"Whose...blood?" It was hardly a whisper.

Suddenly she felt the nights chill on her bare skin. Once it was a sweet embrace from the moon, but now it was like clawed fingers running down her back.

Slowly she reached around to grab her shirt, body still hunched forward. Suddenly her fingers came into contact with the skin of her back instead of her shirt. In a moment of panic she ripped her shirt off. Holding it in front of her she three long tears...as if someone ran they claws down her back. She instantly dropped her shirt to ground and her hands once again found her back. BUt...she felt nothing there, just smooth skin.

"Oh...oh Inuyasha," she wasn't even sure she said his name...her voice didn't even reach her ears. "Why?"

She saw Kikiyo fall to the ground and turn to ash. Then she saw Inuyasha lose all control. His eyes went red and jagged purple marks appeared within seconds of her death. HE was lost to her at the worst possible moment. His eyes connected with Naraku who was simply laughing at his anger. True to his very nature, Inuyasha charged forward holding tesiga. The fact that he was holding his father's fang, but remained transformed terrified Kagome. There would be bringing him back this time...she knew that.

All the demons on the battle field turned their attention to Inuyasha in that moment. Kagome was trying to shot down as many as possible, but her supply of arrows was wearing thin. She felt her power once again bubble to the surface as she ran forward desperately trying to get her love. She didn't even noticed the glow radiating from her as everything that touched her was purified into nothing. She needed to be close to him, to calm him down. He couldn't die...he wouldn't leave her. She was close she could feel his power. She almost cried when she broke through the last wall of demons. What she saw made her wish she were a weaker person. A weaker person would run away. A weaker person would run to the well, seal and never look back. Kagome couldn't bring herself to be weak.

Naraku had him by the throat as of his tentacles was slowly ripping the skin of his back off. It was strategic as if it was drawing a picture. She couldn't hold back the scream that tore from her throat when she realized what IT was doing. Naraku's was burned into his flesh. However, Inuyasha was having his flesh PULLED away to reveal a spider. She fell to her knees unable to look away from his back. His screams were strangled and she could tell he was back to normal. Naraku couldn't have him out of his mind when he had such a beautifully tragic way to break Inuyasha.

When he was done he dropped him to the ground and smiled sweetly at Kagome.

"He is mine now dear girl," his voice was like the sweetest poison, "It would seem he was never meant to be yours."

"Wha...what have you..."

"Done? Oh that's simple. I have embedded a piece of myself in this fool," he pointed to Inuyasha's tortured back. " You see little Miko; he and I are now one."

She had no words, no thoughts. She forgot how to breathe. The evil bastard made sure that she would have to...

"I have to kill him," she sobbed suddenly not able to hold the thought in her head.

"You must do your duty after all," she could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

She felt pure hatred surge through her body as she stood to her feet and aimed an arrow right at his head. She released and he laughed until the very end. She knew it wasn't over. He made sure of that. He would be able to come back because of Inuyasha. His games were never ending.

Just then he stood up with his back to her. The winds changed then and she practically smell Naraku on him. She wanted to die and just be done with all of this nonsense. She had no idea how she was able to keep her eyes on him as he turned, smiling, to look at her finally.

"Oi, wench, what of it? We gonna dance."

"Inuyasha please! I'm begging you come back to me, FIGHT him!"

"Nah,I like this power. We could share it you know," he was slowly walking toward her now.

"Stop," she wasn't sure if she actually made a noise or not.

"Me and you Kagome, together. Kikiyo is gone now. OUR time is now."

"Please, yasha..."

"Oh baby I want you begging in a very different way."

She couldn't even begin to think about his implications before he was upon her. She didn't fight as he pushed her to the ground with his body. She cried out as he pushed his weight into her. She refused to look him in the eye choosing to study one of his hands that was next to her head, trapping her. She tried to ignore the feeling of his body on hers.

"Look at me," his voice was almost tender.

She slowly looked in to the sweet amber eyes she once loved so much. The tinged though, spoiled with red.

Suddenly his hand was caressing her face as he whispered, "I can make you mine with or without your approval."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I would. Every king needs a queen after all," he was so close his breath brushed her face.

She watched, frozen, as his face lowered to her throat. She jumped suddenly when she felt his tongue slowly moving up her neck to her ear. He nibbled for a moment on her ear lobe. Then he said something that she could never un-hear.

"I love you Kagome. Tell me you love me," the hand on her face found its way to her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Never," a whisper it may have been, but weak it was not.

His anger was immediate, "Tell me bitch." His claws dug into her skin puncturing her.

"NO!" she took his moment of anger and lashed out with her powers.

Her hand connected with his chest launching him off and away from her. She got to her feet as fast as she could. However, she was slow and tired. Within in moments he was upon her once more. She almost didn't register his claws dragging down her back, almost. She cried out as she fell to the ground. She could feel her blood pouring from the wounds inflicted by the same claws that had so often saved her life. Her soul tore along with her flesh.

"Inuyasha...why?"

He walked up to her rubbing his heel into her wounds. Then he rolled her body over with his foot and smiled down at her.

"I am not Inuyasha, that's why you foolish woman," his words were almost teasing. "Now, tell me."

"I'm sorry," the tears that had somehow stopped started flowing once again.

"Sorry?"

"I love you Inuyasha and I always will."

He smirked in he reached to pick her up. But the moment he touched her she grabbed his wrist and he felt the burn. Suddenly, she shot up pulling him toward her crashing into his chest. Then she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her hands right on the scar on his back. She took a moment to just let herself hold him once last time.

"What the f..." his words fell short as he felt the searing pain on his back.

She was purifying him or rather his connection to Naraku. He thrashed against her opening various cuts all over her body. She held strong and would not let go. The pain of her body couldn't being to compare to the pain of her heart. She was killing him and she knew it. Suddenly, he stopped fighting and fell limp against her. She had to push her weight into in order to not br crushed. His body fell and she couldn't find the strenght to stay on her feet as she fell to her knees next to him. Her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that the back of him...was gone, along with the mark.

"Kag...Kagome?"

"OH inuyasha!" She buried her face in his chest and wept.

"Stop that stupid, takes this," in his hand he held the almost complete jewel.

"How?"

"Don't ask me woman," he choked out as blood sprayed out of his mouth, "Now get the fragments and lets finish this thing."

She could only stare at him, crying, and oddly tired. Then she realized she was still bleeding. She knew she had to hurry and finish this thing before she passed out. She opened the vile around her neck and dropped the shards into her hands. She didn't even remember dropping Koga's into the container. Then she gathered the whole thing in her hands and closed her eyes. She only meant to purify, but that was all it took. She opened her hands and there it was. The damned Shikon No Tama.

"Good job Kags," his smile broke her heat all over again.

"I can wish for you..."

"No. Give me the jewel."

She was too tired to fight as she gently laid in his hand. Her fingers lingered a moment longer just to feel his fading warmth.

"I love you Kagome, but I can't let you die because of me."

"Wait...what?"

Then he did it. He did the one thing she never prepared herself for because she never thought anything like it could ever happen. He wished for her life. He promised the jewel his soul in return to Kagome to live. He wished...for her to love again and to be happy again.

"NO!" she scream and tried to smack the jewel away, but it was too late.

She didn't understand when her hands came up and began to radiate a power that shouldn't belong to any human. She felt her very soul cracking under the weight of such power. The jewel was forcing her to purify him. She fought with everything she had to stop herself, but she couldn't. She could watch as her own powers erased him from this world. He smiled at her all the while as if she wasn't the one who was killing him.

"INUYASHA!" Her throat was raw when her scream came to a strangled end.

She looked down at the shirt in her hands not able to take her eyes off of it. It was her own blood, and his, that she was sitting in. She could feel it drying on her skin. She could smell it and taste it. She hated him for leaving her alone this way. She hated him for being so unselfish. She hated him for loving her at all. She hated how much her heart insisted on loving him.

Her hands balled into fists and she began to hammer her shirt into the ground. She pounded into the ground mercilessly. Blood, dirt, and grass all mixing together in the fabric of her awful uniform. She pounded the ground ignoring the rocks that broke her skin and bruised her bones. She screamed all the while; spit flying from her mouth and tears dripping from her face. She didn't stop until she couldn't tell the difference between her shirt and the blood; nor from the grass or dirt. It was a part of the earth now.

She was numb again. Dead to the world once more. She left her body fall to the side landing in dry grass. She wouldn't let her legs leave their blood; it was all she had left of him now.

"Why Yasha? why would you wish me to be alone this way?" She looked at the jewel now laying uselessly in her hand.

His soul was there now, but the jewel was dead to the world. A truly selfless wish was all it really took to destroy the damn thing. Now all she had was a powerless jewel that she couldn't bring herself to part with. This was all she had left of him once the blood dried. She curled up on her side and held it to her heart.

"Give them back! All of them! NOW!" Her cries were lost to the world.

The moon shined down on her still offering no comfort. It was simply something to observe her pain so that she remembered how real it truly was.

"Please...I'm begging," she knew not who she was really begging as she continued, "I need them! I need him. Please, please..." a heart wrenching sob broke through her pleading.

However, it was not only the moon that heard her. He stood tall, regal, prefect under the same light as her. In all his coldness he could not find it in him to feel disgust toward the tiny human. In fact, he was almost positive that for a moment in time his heart wept for her...possibly.

Then he turned on his heel and slowly walked away. The woman could drown in her despair alone; he wouldn't waste another moment on her. He had watched the final battle against Naraku with little interest. He decided to be there simply to step in once the half breed screwed up. He had to admit that things unfolded in a much more...horrid fashion then he could have imagined. However, the girl finished it and that's all he really cared about for now.

All the while the moon stood tall in the sky seeming to watch every life ending.

**Authors Note:** im going to go ahead and let you know now that I am THE WORST at spelling, typos and proof reading. i apologize and i hope it isn't so bad that you can't even read through everything lol. BTW this is my first attempt at fanfictin so please, PLEASE, be nice and i really hope u enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 More to Lose

**Chapter 2 ****- More to Lose**

There was nothing and then she opened her eyes. It was like she blinked and now a new day had begun. She simply starred at the wall...the wall? She rolled onto her back and looked around for a moment. She couldn't find it in herself to panic. Somehow she knew that she was safe where she was. Then she heard the flap move and someone walk in.

"Kaede," it was but a whisper that fell slowly from her lips.

The old woman set the wood in the corner and walked over to Kagome. She swept the bangs from her face and softly rested her hand on her cheek.

"I am sorry child."

Kagome looked into her old eyes and for the first time since knowing her she knew everything behind them. The pain and suffering the world had bestowed on her was given to Kagome ten times over. She leaned into her hand needing the touch of anything familiar. Her eyebrows pushed together and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh Kaede," her voice wavered and cracked.

Suddenly she was crying again. It was as if she hadn't allowed herself to cry in years, when in reality she only stopped crying for a few hours as she slept. She wanted to hide in the warmth of her embrace, but couldn't find the energy to move. She simply wept and Kaede kept her hand where it lay allowing her other hand to come up and slowly smooth the child's hair.

The old woman could not even begin to imagine the horrors that occurred during the battle. She tried her best to keep the villagers calm and fight off any demons that came looking for an easier kill. It felt like eternity, but finally she felt it. She felt a calm that seemed to sweep over the land. He was gone. She fell to her knees and wept for sister, but slowly her tears turned to ones of happiness. Eventually, she found the energy to walk to the battle field. What she saw there she could never truly un-see.

Blood. Blood was everywhere and on everything. Body parts, entrails, bones, and things she could not even name. She saw Miroku's body and knew that his death had been drawn out by the look on his face. Not even in death had he found peace it would seem. She searched for any other bodies, but found none. They were gone, that was obvious, but they would never have a proper burial. A cool breeze swept through the land as if the earth were trying to clean this wretched mess.

She felt tears falling, but couldn't register herself crying. They were all so young and beautiful. They lived mostly dark, tortured lives. They fought for any happiness that might have fallen into their laps. Even now, as they removed the worst evil from the world, they never found happiness in this life. However, they had do so willingly. They gladly ran into battle for revenge; either for themselves or others. Especially her, dear Kagome. The girl had fallen into their laps, stayed with them out of honor first then out of love, and she had taken on their tragedy as if it were her own. She had given everything when she could have easily walked away and none would have ever blamed her. But, no, she couldn't walk away. The girl had to see things set right.

Just then her eyes landed on her body. Tears overwhelmed her as she registered the pool of blood under the girl. She took a small step toward her, but came up short. she didn't want to know that the girl was dead. She certainly didn't want to know why the poor girl was shirtless. Just then she noticed a movement...was she...crying? A sob broke through the clearing and Kaede's heart was almost overwhelmed by the pain in her sob to actually feel the joy at finding the girl alive.

She ran as fast as her old bones could carry her to the girls side. She noticed then that she was asleep, but seemed unharmed. "But...the blood?" She whispered to herself.

"Inu...yasha, please..." her voice almost didn't make it to the old miko's ear.

Kaede felt a gust of wind hit her face just as Kagome's words found her ears. She couldn't help wondering if the moon had sent the wind simply to bring the child's message to her. Then it hit her. All that blood wasn't just the girls, but Inuyasha's. His body was nowhere to be found. The girl had watched him die. She stood there for a moment afraid to move. She wanted Kagome to be alive, but knew that she couldn't be okay. Devastations such as these last a lifetime.

Slowly, she bent down and touched her shoulder gently. However, Kagome gave no response. On the contrary, she closed her eyes tighter.

"Oh child what shall I do with ye?"

With some persuasion, and a few threats, she managed to force a village man to help her carry Kagome to her home. He barely kept down his dinner as he registered all the blood that was now smearing all over him from the girl. She was like a living corpse in his arms. Kaede pointed to the mat in the corner of her hut and the man practically threw Kagome to the floor and fled the hut. Kaede had no idea why he reacted so violently to a sleeping woman. Then she noticed something in Kagome's hand.

"Why..." was all she could get out.

She didn't even want to think of why the jewel was still in this world. Surely, someone made a selfless wish thus destroying it. She assumed that it would simply turn to dust or disappear, but it seemed that it only lost its power. Her curiosity nearly overwhelmed her, but she knew that even should she wish it, she would not get a word out of the child for some time. Even now that the child was awake and acknowledging her she could not find it in herself to ask the girl what happened. All that mattered in that moment was that the war was over and that evil was gone simply because one small woman fell down a well and landed in the past.

"Rest child," she softly demanded.

She moved quickly about the hut gathering water and a cloth. She returned to Kagome's side and started cleaning the blood from her body. Kagome choose then to speak again.

"Everyone is gone...they are all Dead," she whispered it and yet her eyes were boring holes into the old woman.

"I kno..."

"Do you? You weren't there! There was no peace in their end. They didn't even get to see him die...all they knew was that he tortured them until their last breath...he WON!"

Kaede couldn't think of anything to say. She had no comfort to give the girl. All she could do was stare at her wild black hair and her wide tortured eyes. There were things behinds those eyes that Kaede never wanted to know about. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kagome getting up. The girl moved with an energy that she never had when she was healthy and happy. It was as if sorrow energized in her ways happiness never could. The need to run away from her pain was simply too great. The old woman didn't have the heart to try to stop her. She had earned her right to decided what her life becomes now and Kaede would not stand in the way.

And so Kagome ran. She sprinted through Inuyasha's forest with speed she didn't think a human could posses. She assumed a grace that she never had before as she avoided every stub, branch and rock on the forest floor. She had to get away from this place...this time. She couldn't be happy about having at least one loved person alive because she only reminded Kagome of the ones who died. She didn't register the tiny cuts forming all over her exposed torso as she ran. Her blood felt like fire in her veins and her chest was going to explode, but still she ran. She needed to go back to her time; she deserved the peace of her own time. She burst through the trees and her eyes landed on the well. Then suddenly she stopped.

"What if..." she couldn t finished the statement.

She was terrified that the well would not take her back. She had the jewel, but it was powerless. It seemed very clear that it was only because the power of the jewel that Kagome was allowed to travel back and forth. Would it really force her to stay in the wrong time after she had sacrificed so much to it's purpose?Her burst of adrenaline suddenly disappeared as she fell to her knees.

She felt him their at the very edge of the clearing opposite of her. She couldn't bring herself to care. She HOPED he would just kill her. She kept her eyes down as she fought to catch her breath. Her entire body was trembling and he thought it was because she was scared. After everything she had been through the fact that she could still visibly feared him pet his ego in a way he wished it didn't. Was he always such a vain creature he thought to himself quickly. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the girl. The fool was half naked, more than usual, with only a small odd black cloth covering her breasts. She had practically saved the world and now she left herself vulnerable to the pathetic human man who was currently leering at her from the shadows. He did not want to waste his time saving her life, but knew that she had deserved at least that. However, he waited to make sure the man would actually do something; he would not soil his hands for nothing.

For a moment her curiosity peaked as she wondered why he seemed to be just standing there...watching her. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she heard someone rushing toward her. She turned her head just in time to see a man tackling her body to the ground. She was too shocked to realize what was happening as her body was roughly pinned down by what seemed to be a very large man. He was straddling her body as he somehow managed to pin her hands above her head. All she could do was lie there speechless. Could this seriously be happening to her right now?

"You are practically begging for it. I saw my brother carrying you and knew I had to have you," he leaned close to her face revealing very yellow teeth.

"... " she just stared bug eyed at him.

"Oh a quite one I see. Don't worry I will make you scream nice and loud for me," with that he leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue up her neck.

At this point she simply ignored his disgusting, sweaty hands and tried to imagine herself elsewhere. She was tired of fighting everything that this life seemed to want to throw at her. Maybe he would kill her when he was done. He used his left hand to hold both of her and slowly slid his right down her arm. The moment it landed on her breast she froze.

"My...shirt..." suddenly her mind rewound to the moment she ripped it off.

She had never even thought to replace it and couldn't even find it in her to be mad at Kaeda for forgetting such a detail as well; the woman couldn't have anticipated her running away the moment she awoke.

"Don't tell me you forgot to dress yourself!" He was practically laughing at her.

His laughter was harsh, more like a cackle. She bucked her hips trying to remove his weight as it was currently pushing her body into several rocks.

"OH I like that," he huskily whispered as he ground his groin into her.

That simple movement made her suddenly aware of the reality of the situation. Her breathing sped up and her mind started to panic. His hands were going to far south for her liking. Then she froze as she felt his hand slide under the band of her skirt. She was afraid to move. Her mind was suddenly blank again and she tried to escape reality completely. Fate had no mercy for her and she would not willingly witness what was about to happen to her. She had had enough of remembering every painful event that occurred in her life. She was too tired to fight physically, but she would use all she had left to escape this without a single memory of it.

"Oh don't be scared you will like this ve..."

"Piece of human filth," he spat at the man as his claws tightened around the man's throat.

That voice. She didn't even notice the loss of the man's weight on her until that voice broke through her mental cage. That icy, emotionless, deep voice. It could only belong to one man...but...why on earth was he saving her?

"You wonder why I despise you things."

"Let...go," he somehow managed to choke out.

She couldn't seem to move from her position. She could only stare at the sky and hope that soon he would kill her and get it over with.

"Silence," those were his last words as he gave a quick squeeze.

There was a loud cracking noise and the man was dead. He let his body drop to ground like a ton of bricks next to Kagome. Death it would seem was a rather consistent theme in her life as of late. She looked at the now lifeless man and couldn't help, but feel responsible as she starred into his lifeless eyes. She couldn't look away from his lifeless eyes. She had seen this look on so many that she loved and hated. She could not feel remorse and yet she in no way felt satisfied by his death.

"Fool." He spoke again and she couldn't stop herself.

She let her head turn further until her eyes landed on him.

"Why do you put yourself at such risk?" Just then she locked her eyes with his.

He found himself unable to breathe. Those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days. There were dark bags under her once youthful eyes. He remembered the spark that she once held in those eyes and couldn't fight a chill as he registered the obvious loss of life in her. There was pain, anguish, behind those eyes that he had never seen nor felt. The girl wanted to die.

"Why not?"

"He would have happily raped you."

"Everything has been taken from me," her voice cracked at the end as her eyes filled with tears. "Why not...that too?"

He was speechless. Her sorrow radiated from her tainting her scent. During previous encounters he couldn't help, but notice her pungent scent. Often times he would be momentarily distracted by the smell of citrus. There were times she smelt like spring; fresh and crisp. Her scent was stronger then most which he found strange, but could never bring himself to dislike the fact. At least she didn't smell as disgusting as the rest of her kind. Now, her scent was almost lost under the smell of death and sadness. Simply put the women smelt like a graveyard soaked in tears.

"Will you not kill me?"

His eyebrows shot up, but his face gave no other indication of his surprise.

"You hate me don t you? I have forced you to soil your hands with that man," her voice seemed broken and so...lifeless.

"Do not flatter yourself to think that I was forced to save your life. You have done enough to be saved from such a disgusting crime."

She was too drained too be shocked by his words and she found herself simply saying, "Oh."

He was becoming rather unnerved by the way she refused to look away. He was certain the woman hadn't even blinked. It was like she was trying to figure him out or rather how to get him to kill her.

"You truly wish to die." It wasn't a question.

His only reply was the falling of tears from one eye then the next. She hadn't even blinked the tears simply overflowed passed her lashes. She was the physical embodiment of pain. There was something deep inside of him that wanted to protect her if only to repay her for the sacrifices she made for a world that he must also clam as his own. He assumed that Rin's influence over the years had something to do with this.

"You are much to useful to waste that way."

"Use...ful?"

"Yes. I must admit that your power is...impressive to say the least."

"So...you are going to use me?" Up until this point she was still on the ground.

Now she was sitting up staring at him.

"Why not?" He asked as he noticed her movements and hoped that she had some fight left in her.

As if it had never left, a spark appeared in her eyes. He had upset her enough it would seem.

"That sounds familiar." She spoke slowly as her hands balled into fists.

"Then you should be used to it," he purposely let the sarcasm bleed into his voice.

He needed to know that there was life somewhere in her still.

"Go to hell." There was plenty of life left or at least enough to get her killed.

"Watch your mouth girl."

She jumped to her feet and took a step toward him, "I've had enough! Either kill me or fuck off!"

He almost wanted to laugh, but chose another route all together. Kagome found herself pinned to a tree by her throat within seconds. He wanted to kill her, but knew that he couldn't allow himself to do it. He would settle for terrifying her.

"Watch your mouth human," he was practically growling.

She felt his breath on her face and the pressure on her throat and yet she didn't fear him. He saw the pronounced lack of fear in her eyes and tightened his grip. She WOULD fear him. However, when he did she simply closed her eyes and relaxed into his grip. She showed no fear, not even nervousness, when he could so easily end her in moment. He stepped away from her and let her fall to the ground before he lost control and ripped her hear off. She was never normal, but now she seemed...

"You are broken." His words were so simple and yet the cut through her.

She was broken. She had no idea how to fix herself and she honestly didn't know if she cared to fix herself. She sat there a moment before looking straight into his eyes.

"I know," she whispered for his ears only.

He couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily for him she wasn't finished.

"I'm alone, they are all dead...how is someone supposed to fix that?" Her eyes moved to stare at the ground.

He knew this answer all to well, "Settle for being alive and content with what you have."

She looked back at him, "What if you have nothing?"

He hated how weak she seemed and how...familiar her pain was to him. He turned to walk away, but he couldn't stop himself from giving the worthless woman some advice.

He looked over his shoulder at her and coldly stated, "You learn what nothing really means."

Her head shot up and her eye brows were lost in her bangs. She honestly didn't know whether to be mad or sad or terrified at the thought that she could have less than she did at that moment. Was he simply unaware of the full extent of her loss or did he just not care or worse...was he right? Was there something worse than this?

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel like maybe i lost some steam lol but oh well!


	3. Chapter 3 A New Purpose

**Chapter 3 - A New Purpose **

She watched his back fading into the distance until she could no longer see white silk. She was even more lost than she was before. Why did he even come here? Her head hurt and she couldn't ignore the waves of pain she felt. She felt each loss constantly and it felt fresh every time. She mourned for each of them individually and all of them together. People tell you life is hard, but they fail to mention how much pain the heart was capable of feeling.

A cool breeze swept over her skin reminding her once again of her state of undress. She managed to force her body to walk back to the hut. It was like walking through a dream. Nothing was recognizable and she forgot everything almost as soon as she passed it. There were no thoughts in her mind, only memories playing over and over again.

Kaede walked out of her hut the moment she heard the villagers loud whispers. None seemed upset by her state of undress, but rather the look on her face. These people loved her and yet that lifeless look in her eyes was enough to keep them far away. They were afraid to even look directly at her. Of course the girl was once so lively and loving that people almost never had to really come up to her. Kagome had always had a way of initiating conversation with just about anyone. She was truly interested in what they had to say and people had always been able to sense that.

The old woman was forced from her thoughts as she saw Kagome's body fall to the ground. The girl fell to her knees and wailed. Her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep herself from falling apart. Her tears stained the dirt beneath her as her whole body lurched forward as the force of her sobs wracked her tiny farm. The girl would never be right again.

Some how a few village woman were able to half carry Kagome into the hut, clean her as best the could, and get her into decent garments. After a while her wails and sobs became muted crying and a few hiccups. Slowly, the life was completely draining from her. It would seem that even the pain found it hard to live in such a lost soul. The women all sat and offered her what comfort they could. However, they soon found their attempts were futile. They all bowed the Kaede and turned to leave.

Kaede almost asked them to stay simply so she wouldn't feel so...alone. She thought better of it and decided to try and get Kagome to eat. Luckily, Kagome sat up for her and ate every drop of soup she gave her. Her body seemed to go through all the motions as if she were a puppet and Kaede the puppet master. Kaede was stuck between relief and horror as she watched the young woman move as if she were still asleep.

This is how it was for days. Something inside of Kagome shut down completely. The fire that had sparked with Sesshomaru had gone out entirely. She slept, woke up, ate, was bathed and changed, and used the bathroom only when told to do so by Kaede. The old woman's voice seemed to be the only one that broke through to the rational part of her mind that understood what her body needed.

Kaede slowly brushed her hair from her face and took in her hollow face. Kagome suddenly focused on her face and the sadness there was unfathomable. There would be no healing for her this time; her heart would never come back together.

Kaede was torn from her sad musings when she felt a strong presence coming toward the village. With one last quick look at Kagome she stood and walked outside. The power was familiar. What that power was doing here she had not a clue.

He had no idea why he was back. Sesshomaru slowly walked toward where he felt the girl's power. He ignored the frantic movements and screams of the villagers. He saw the old woman exit the hut that he assumed was where Kagome was being kept. He had no interest in speaking to the woman, but he couldn't be so crude as to force his way into an old human woman's house. He unfortunately was a painfully curious man. He needed to see how the woman responded to all the events that had taken place in her life. The fact that she hadn't taken her life by now was promising. It would be interesting to be able to have such a powerful weapon at his disposal. Certainly someone so broken wouldn't put up a fight against being given a purpose once more.

She felt no animosity from him, but she couldn't find it in herself to not be afraid on some level. However, she squared her shoulders and held her head op as he closed in on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted him with an old respect. Appearances aside the man was hundreds of years older than her and far more powerful.

"Hm."

"May I ask what I may do for ye this day?"

"You have nothing to offer me. I simply want to see the woman for a moment to appease my own curiosity. All I need from you is allowance into your," he took in the small hut, lifted his eyebrow and spoke slowly," home."

She ignored his pause regarding her home and simply stepped to the side. She couldn't look away as he walked passed her and gracefully swept the mat out of his way. A sight she was sure she would never see again. And did the man actually ask her permission. She sighed loudly, looked to sky with her arms behind her back, and walked toward the center of the village. Surely his honor, the same honor that forced him to ask permission, would not allow him to hurt the child.

He was taken aback by the smallness of his current surroundings and the seeming insignificance of the tiny form huddled under a thin blanket. Her face was hidden by her hair and facing the wall as her body was curled into the fetal position.

"Pathetic," he said more to himself than to her.

He could hear her breathing and she sounded very much asleep. He walked closer and sent a very silent thank you to the old woman for keeping her clean. He was inches away from her bed roll at this point and he gracefully took a knee. Without really thinking he reached out and swept her hair out of her face. If there were a fabric softer and richer than silk it would still fall short of the softness of her ebony locks. Just as he was allowing his hand to linger he noticed a pair of eyes focused on his face. Those eyes! Honestly, he was thinking about ripping them out to avoid having to get lost in such despair. However, they were...pleasant eyes to look upon if one were only observing the shape and color. The color brown had never been more beautiful. Not to mention the full lashes that acted like a curtain threatening to close hiding those eyes from his...observations.

His hand suddenly felt like it was burning. He blinked at it for a moment before he realized the tips of his fingers were resting on her face. He ripped his hand from her flesh and glared at her for a moment. His fingers still burned slightly. Did she just try to purify him?

He would have growled had he not been so surprised, but instead slowly asked, "Did you just try to...purify me?" It rolled off of his lounge as if he were testing the words to make sure that's what he was actually asking.

For a moment her eyes drifted passed him, but came back in focus as she replied, "Sorry." Her voice was rough as if she hadn't used it in days.

"I should kill you."

"Wont you?"

"I suppose not. Now why did you..."

"I can't control it...it just happened."

"You didn't even try...it simply came to the surface."

"…"

"You are too powerful to remain here for anyone to claim or kill as they wish," he spoke so casually it was as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Please, just leave me alone," her eyes filled as she turned her head to face the wall.

Moments ago the girl was a corpse and within moments she was alive once more; alive and filled with agony. Her shoulders started shaking and she began to turn the rest of her body toward the wall.

"You will not turn away from this Sesshomaru woman," he snapped as his hand shot out and gripped her shoulder.

The moment his hand touched her he felt like his skin was being melted off by his own blood. He clenched his teeth and forcefully pulled her back to face him. The moment his eyes fell on hers once more he removed his hand, but kept his claws poised to kill.

"Refrain wench or I will make you wish for a death that I assure you it will never come," his voice dripped with malice.

He had no idea why he was even here and putting himself out in such a manner. The girl was better off dead and she seemed to have no problem with the fact. However, he couldn't seem to bring himself to end such a power.

"I CAN'T help it!" Her head turned harshly to fully face him.

Her eyes were so alive he couldn't look away. However, he would happily reprimand the girl for her tone. His hand shot out so fast the girl's eyes didn't even flicker in observation of it. With deadly precision he moved one clawed finger from her cheek to her chin. He pulled his hand back and watched as the blood slowly started to form all along her face. It was only then that her eyes widened and her eye brows shot up.

"Raise your voice to me again, I dare you."

Slowly she raised her hand and was once again taken aback when her hand came back with blood on it. She stared at her finger now smeared with her blood and something inside her snapped.

He noticed the moment her eyes seemed to dull as if her mind was going somewhere else. For a split second his chest tightened. He knew her mind was taking her to the last moment she was covered in her own blood. She was going to fall back into a prison of pain made by her own memories. That was too big of a set back for him to deal with.

"FOCUS," his voice was sharp and full of authority.

Her eyes narrowed as they refocused on his face. Her face worked itself into a hard glare and it was as if she found her body again. She sat up with an ethereal grace; her body was stiff with power just barely being restrained. Were he a lesser man he would've fled the hut and probably the village.

"Don't ever touch me again." A whisper never sounded so menacing and neither, he was sure, had this woman.

"You will do well to remember who it is you are talking to. I am not Inu..."

He didn't even finish when something powerful and burning hot struck his chest. He felt his back break through the hut wall, but all he could see was her hand right where he had just been kneeling with her palm open and glowing in his direction. He knew he was still flying through the air, but he couldn't help taking in her face. Her eyes were blazing with white power, her eyes brows up in surprise, but the rest of her face set in anger. She was shaking with power that wanted to be released.

Just then he noticed his proximity to a rather large tree and chose that moment to land. He slammed a claw into the ground rooting himself to the ground. However, his momentum was too great at the moment. He was forced back several more feet until he was able to get his feet on the ground and swing his body around full circle. Slowly he stood, flicking his hair back with a graceful jerk of his head, and simply waited for her next move. It was only then, when he was finally still, that he notice his armor was completely gone and his chest was mostly bare.

"I rather liked this," he said aloud as he picked at the tattered edges of his clothing.

She sat there with her arm still hanging in the air. She tried to calm her rage, but her body was shaking violently and her blood was boiling. She knew exactly who she had just sent through the wall and she also knew that that was just a taste of her power. She had no idea where it came from. She had trained with Kaede, but only to control her power. Suddenly she was tapping into a whole new pool of power. She didn't why, but she was glad as hell.

She didn't know what he wanted and she didn't care.

"CHILD!" Kaede came running into the hut.

Kagome only took notice of her for a second before turning her eyes back to HIM. He had the nerve to come in here, disturb HER rest and then WOUND her. The man was intolerable before, but now he was...he was worth killing. Slowly she got to her feet. She ignored the protest of her weak, unused muscles and began walking toward him. Suddenly she regretted sending him so far away and couldn't help being grateful that he had come to his senses when he did. She knew damn well that man could have stopped sooner. Why he hadn't she had no idea.

He watched her with a mask of boredom. Truth be told he couldn't wait until she was close enough to make her next move. He wouldn't waste his time on a real fight, but this would be a perfect moment to really see what she could do. He tried to remain passive, but he couldn't ignore the single, thin kimono she was wearing nor the fact that it was coming undone. One side was practically hanging off her shoulder and dropping low enough for him to catch a generous glimpse of her breasts. Another glimpse of skin stole his gaze as he noticed, with every step, her right leg was being exposed passed the knee. Her skin was seemingly flawless and surprisingly tempting.

It was only the sight of her white knuckled fists that snapped him out of his foolish thoughts. It wasn't as if he had never seen the girl done up like a common whore. The hideous thing she wore while traveling with his fool brother had only ever disgusted him. Her state of undress the night everything ended was vastly over shadowed by the utterly exposed pain shinning from her eyes. Today was another story entirely. It was the fact that she was wearing something appropriate and it was coming undone in such an intimate manner. Like a wife walking to her husband the morning after...

His eyes widened as the word husband found its way into his head. Now was not the time to dissect that thought. Her scent was closing in on him.

She felt the breeze lift and flutter through her kimono, but she paid it no mind. She was very much set on murdering this man! She felt her cheeks blazing with angry heat and her chest was heaving as she forced air into her lungs. Neither of these things escaped the notice of Sesshomaru. He suddenly wondered if he could make that face a little darker. He wasn't usually one for playing with people in such a way, but he also wasn't one to deny himself a little fun every now and then.

"Aren't you cold?" He spoke calmly once she was in hearing range.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him without even thinking about what he said.

He intended for her to get embarrassed, but it would appear that getting her angry had the desired affect. He decided to forgive her outburst for now. She was close now; close enough to overwhelm every other scent around him. At this point he could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. He forced down a smirk and watched as she stopped and rooted her body to a spot just a few feet away from him. She was getting ready for something.

"You," her finger pointed accusingly at him, "do not deserve to speak his name! I have no idea who you think you are or why on earth you are here! I cannot fathom any possible reason as to why you are here, but I can think of more than a few reason why you should turn around and leave me the hell alone!"

Her chest was rising and falling at an impossible speed and her face was impossibly red. Her finger still hung in the air condemning him. It would seem this conversation would be unpleasant for both parties.

"Are you deaf or stupid? I have already told you why I am here or did your feeble mind already forget being in the hut just moments ago?"

He could practically see the steam coming from her ears as she yelled, "I was practically asleep still or were YOU too stupid to realize I was asleep when you barge into the hut in the first place!"

"You say barged as if I was intruding when in all actuality the old woman had no qualms with me entering her home." He watched as she faltered for a moment and chose that moment to shut her up. "And you were not sleeping...you were practically dead."

He watched as her hand fell along with her face as she softly spoke, "Dead..."

"Yes, you were too wrapped up in your own despair to be bothered with living."

"What..." her voice was louder now, but still lost as her eyebrows creased together.

"You are much too powerful to waste away like a pathetic fool," his words were harsh, but his tone was still calm.

"Excuse me?" Her anger was slowly boiling back to the surface.

"Humans find life hard when they lack a purpose. You are useless at this point and I simply seek to give you a new purpose. I have a kingdom to consider after all and you could be made into a rather impressive weapon," he spoke with a natural air of superiority. He thought she should consider herself lucky that he would pay her such a grand compliment.

He watched as her eyes narrowed and her fists balled once more.

"You pompous bastard! I am not some thing that you can just claim and use however you decided!" Her voice worked its way up to a rather unpleasant screech.

He flinched at the abuse of his ears and spat out, "You had no problem with my brother using you."

He knew the moment those words left his mouth that he had crossed a line. A line that even he had to admit was better left untouched. Slowly her eyes filled with angry tears and her entire body tensed as her powers pushed against her skin to get out. Just like that she was upon him. In all his life he had never failed to react until this moment. He saw her knees bend and her feet push of the ground as she launched herself at him. He didn't not anticipate the force with which she was launching herself as she closed the gap between them in a second. He managed to take a step back, but that was a natural reaction that he had never actually learned. He felt a burning sensation spread over his shoulder as her tiny hand found a grip there. He fought off a shiver as she wrapped one long leg around his hip and somehow managed to find a foot hold on the other hip. For a moment he wondered what it would have been like had she wrapped both legs around him, but quickly returned to the situation at hand.

Her scent was drowning him and there was a burning sensation spreading from every point of contact her body was making that he wasn't sure was entirely due to her power. In fact, he was positive his body was simply reacting to...HER.

He had no time to dwell on the fact as her free hand hovered above her head. It was glowing with a fearsome power and was aimed directly at his heart. Such a small, delicate hand was actually threatening his life. And yet he could not find it in him to react. He had never been taken by such surprise and frankly had never been met with such a threat. Would the girl really kill him?

"You will never speak of him again," her voice dripped with malice and obvious pain.

He moved his eyes from her hand to her face. He almost sighed in relief when he was able to force his gaze up and away from her highly exposed chest. However, when he finally met her eyes he almost wished to be looking at her chest. It was there that he saw murderous intent and a girl who wouldn't blink once she took his life. He had seen the girl in many roles; care giver, victim, hero, body guard, friend, and lover. Murder was one suit that he would have bet his life he'd never see her wear. But now as he looked into her eyes he thought it fit rather well.

"You would take a life?"

"Wouldn't be my first," her voice cracked, but she refused to break.

"It wouldn't help," he was actually trying to talk her out of it instead of just killing her!

"I don't care...you deserve it," her tone betrayed no doubt.

He knew this would not be settled with diplomacy. In a split second his hand was wrapped around the hand threatening his life. He held back a scream as her power burned his flesh and immediately began producing his acid.

Her mind was overwhelmed by the white hot pain of his acid now burning through her flesh. She barely even registered his hand grabbing hers. In pure desperation her whole body fell from his and her other hand started clawing at his hand. In a moment of animalistic fear she forgot herself and her powers as they seemed to fade into her body again. She kicked and screamed as she felt the acid burning away her skin.

"One way or another you will learn to stop fighting your own fate. You WILL accept that happy endings are not birth rights. There are those who must resign to simply living the most minimal lives where happiness is a luxury NOT a necessity," he spat every word in her face and she struggled.

Her feet suddenly stopped kicking as she hung from his grip on her hand a foot off the ground. She just stared her their hands with wide eyes. He was right of course. Fate it would seem only deemed it necessary to throw her in any direction that needed her power. She was literally a weapon to be used and forgotten. Inuyasha got what he needed from her and now fate found her another purpose. Crueler still fate seemed to have no intention of offering her an early death, but a prolonged life of...slavery. It would seem that he was right when he spoke of learning what nothing really meant.

He felt her body fall and her struggles stop so he stopped his acid. Her free hand dropped to her side and her body slumped like a doll in his grip. He almost regretted breaking her this way.

"I was idiot to ever believe my life could be my own...to believe that my fate was to love or be loved," her voice was dull and lifeless again as she rambled to herself.

He smelled salt before he actually noticed tears falling from her down turned face. She seemed too broken to even noticed her still burning flesh. Slowly he lowered her to the ground and released her hand. He looked at his and noticed his palm was free of skin. Luckily this would heal in hours, but the fact that SHE had done this to him so easily would stay with him for a while. He let his hand fall from his gaze and tried to ignore the smell of her tortured flesh.

"You will come with me," it was not an answer nor a confirmation of her obvious submission; it was a command.

She didn't say a word. She only cradled her hand to her chest and kept her teary eyes on the ground. He was surprised she managed to stay on her feet. It was only then that he realized how cold his body felt at the loss of her warm body so close to his. He suddenly felt the regret of losing her warmth on his body and the begrudging regret of sucking the heat of life from her soul. Moments ago she was furious, but alive. Now, she was resigned to her fate, cold...dead.

**Author's Note:** ALRIGHT! there ya go whoever is reading this! i hope it was okay and chapter 4 is coming soon! Don't worry things will start moving a little faster :)


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home

**Chapter 4 - A New "Home"**

He didn't waste much time gathering the girl's few possessions and throwing them at Jaken. Jaken of course had not shut up since the moment he showed up. A few swift kicks and he at least started mumbled his protests.

"The fool is not worthy...she is a filthy human...your brother's bitch..." and he went on and on.

Kagome only reacted to the last one and Jaken had a large burn on his back to prove it. Aside from that momentary reaction the girl simply sat on AhUn starring at nothing. The old woman didn't put up much of a fight. She gave her warnings and her dirty looks, but she seemed easily convinced that Kagome would be better off with him. He looked over his shoulder as he handed Jaken the girl's hideous yellow bag and took her in. Shoulders hunched, eyes hallow, and hands laying useless in her lap. How boring.

"Child," the old woman slowly approached her.

She had not said a word since they returned to the village. She only trailed behind Sesshomaru with her head down. He had done all the talking of course and then much to the surprise of everyone present he gently lifted the girl and placed her on the saddled beast. However, even then Kagome barely batted an eye lash. Kaede was not sure why the girl was being so docile about being taken by Inuyasha's brother to his kingdom of all places. She was afraid for the child even though he had assured her, in his own way, that the girl would meet no harm. It wasn't until she saw him hesitate, keeping his hand on Kagome's lower back, to leave her on his pet that she knew he would take care of her. He seemed to be observing her in such an intimate manner. He may not have realized the concern in his own eyes, but the old woman had lived long enough to recognize it. The girl would be missed, but she would be safe.

She gently laid an old wrinkled hand over the child's hands. She was careful to not make contact with the injured one as she spoke.

"Child you are always welcome here. These people will receive you as family if ever you wish to return," her voice was kind and maternal.

Kagome's eyes searched out Kaede's and began to water, "Will I be okay?"

"Life has not been kind to you, one so deserving of kindness, but you will find your peace that I promise you."

He watched as the old woman filled the Kagome's head with foolishness. Then he watched as she laid a hand on both sides of her face, cradling it like glass, as she placed a kiss on her forehead. He watched as a few tears slipped passed both sets of eyes and he turned away. Even he could recognize a moment that was meant to be private. Life had granted the girl such love and yet she was miserable. Life made very little sense even to him.

"Sorry about your hut," she quietly called out to the only person left, alive, in this world that she loved.

She panicked when she couldn't really see her anymore and those were the only words that she could manage to get out. She new that this was her fate and yet she hated Sesshomaru for forcing it on her. She looked at her wounded hand and wanted to spit at him. However, all she could manage was an empty glare. She felt lost in her own mind, in her own body. She felt like a stranger again. Even with all this going on she still felt the loss of her friends, her life, in the back of her mind and the front of her heart. Her entire body ached with longing of what once was her life. The breeze blew as the sun set and she wrapped her arms around her body.

He knew she was probably getting cold, but he had no clue what to do about it. She was lucky he was letting her ride AhUn instead of walking. She was lucky he let the old woman wrap her hand in a bandage. She was lucky and yet he knew he would have never denied her any of those things. For reasons that he rather not investigate he wanted her to be comfortable at least. He was cold yes, but he knew when a person deserved at least this much. She had sacrificed a lot to save this world and everyone in it...including him. It would not take them long to arrive at his home, but he knew that she would need a blanket.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord," the fool was already bowing to the dirt.

"Go through the bag and find a blanket for her," his voice left no room for argument or complaint.

Jaken gave Kagome an icy glare, but did as he was told. He pulled out the first piece of fabric his hand touched. It was her sleeping bag which Jaken eyed critically for a moment then threw in her direction. He didn't even look back as he closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder again. He never saw the foot coming as it connected with the back of his head and drove him face first into the dirt.

"Jaken. I didn't ask you to throw it did I. What if it had gotten wet or dirty? Hmm? Try again."

Kagome saw him catch her blanket, but she didn't see how he got in front of her so quickly. She didn't even realize he was paying attention to them. She watched as he lifted his foot and waited for Jaken to gather himself enough to get up, grab her sleeping bag, and walk it to her. She almost wanted to kick him for the look he was giving her, but thought he had taken enough abuse for the day.

"Here wench."

She grabbed the sleeping bag just in time. The second it left his tiny green hands he was being launched into the air by someone's foot. Big surprise as to whose foot it was.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

He watched with morbid satisfaction as Jaken's tiny body disappeared into the forest. He wasn't even sure if she had spoken. The woman had not said a word to him or anyone in hours. He turned his head and took her in. She still seemed lost, but at least her eyebrow was up in curiosity.

"You are under my protection now and you are to be treated a certain way. He knows that and yet he insists on treating you as any other human. You think the fool would know better. He works with every person under my protection who lives on my land and works for me. He knows how to treat each and every one of them."

"Some better than others?"

"Naturally. However, you are a...special case," he eyed her closely wondering how she would react to the word special.

"Special...in what way?"

"You are a hero in your own right and powerful. You are to be a useful weapon and respected ranking official," he had no idea when he decided this, but saying it out loud made it seem so obvious.

"You want me in your army?" She couldn't believe that would ever go over well.

"Obviously. You don't strike me as useful in any other aspect. You are too hot headed to be on my domestic staff."

"Hm," her eyes drifted away again and she sat in silence.

HE turned to walk ahead once more, but her voice caught his attention once more.

"What about Jaken?" She wasn't even looking at him or in Jaken's direction.

"He will catch up, he always does."

They stayed that way for hours. The girl seemed oblivious to her body's needs. She didn't complain once about being tired or hungry or sore from sitting for so long. She just stared ahead and stayed silent. He didn't care as long as she didn't slow them down. If she seemed content to walk straight through then he would happily oblige her. He had no need for rest.

She felt like she was trapped in a dream for hours. It was like she had no control over herself or anything around her nor could she seem to find her voice or control her body. Then suddenly she could feel her anxiety rise. He wanted her to be a soldier! She couldn't fight! All she could really do was shot an arrow and she only recently started calling her powers to her hands. She had no training or discipline to speak of. She slowly turned her head and sheepishly looked at Sesshomaru from under her lashes. She didn't want to disturb him and she could feel they were getting close to his kingdom; the auras were impressive. In the end her own anxiety won.

"Um..." she was rather eloquent today.

He stopped as suddenly as she spoke. He stood for a moment not even sure if she had spoke then slowly he turned only his head. Her head was bowed slightly, but her eyes were searching for his gaze. The girl was nervous that much was obvious.

"Yes."

"I can't fight...I have no training really."

"I've seen you with your bow and arrows. I have felt your power first hand," his eyes snapped to his hand and back to her face.

A blush spread across her face, "I know very little about very little."

He almost laughed, "I would never throw someone into my army who wasn't personally trained by me."

Her head shot up, "What?"

"I have personally trained every man in my army."

"You...are going to train...me," she spoke each word slowly.

"Of course woman. If you should be useless still then you will simply tend the wounded. That much I have seen you do."

She sat starring at him once again mute. This was all too much too fast. The man had never even spoken directly to her and now they were having conversations left and right about spending extended periods of time together! She was a miko; being a fighter was simply against her nature. She debated asking him whether or not he would just let her go straight to nursing, but thought better of it. He obviously had a plan already.

"I will not hurt you while we train."

Her eyes focused sharply on his face, "That never even occurred to me...but now that you mention it," she looked at her abused hand.

He followed her gaze and he almost felt guilty, "That was necessary. You were attacking me after all."

She kept her eyes on her hand and softly whispered, "I wouldn't have killed you. I was angry..."

"Enough. It happened and its done. That is your punishment," he turned his head and started walking again.

She was too tired to argue with him. He did after all provoke the attack. She decided to let it go as she slumped forward and rested her head on the back of AhUn's neck. She adjusted her body and slipped quickly into sleep.

He listened to her breath as it quickly evened and slowed as she fell asleep. He had never trained a woman before. Hell he had never trained a human before. His men would not question him, but they wouldn't be happy either. He would simply have to make sure she was the best before he presented her. He looked back over his shoulder and watched her sleep. He noticed how thin she was, how her pale skin stretched over her small frame, and only then did he realize what exactly he had gotten himself into.

…...

It was the dead of night when he arrived. His guards didn't hesitate to open the gates for him, but one almost dropped his sword when he saw Kagome. The other immediately went to grab her, but was stopped by a rather strong hand.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Sir..."

"Do you think she has gone unnoticed by me?"

"No, of course not my Lord."

"Then you would have no reason to react in such a way to her. She is there because I want her there. Now go have a room prepared amongst the soldiers training quarters. Close to the dojo," he kept his voice calm, but his grip was very close to snapping the wrist he was holding.

He dropped the guard's wrist casually and continued toward his home. The fool guard was lucky to still be breathing.

Kagome could hear voices, but what really woke her up was the flare of power she felt. She slowly picked up her head and peaked at the scene in front her. Sesshomaru was holding the wrist of what looked like a fox demon and that fox was in obvious pain. What unnerved her most was the fact that Sesshomaru looked so calm and yet she could feel his anger. She felt so out of her element being here at HIS home watching him deal with HIS men. However, her mind was as tired as her body. She found herself once again thrown into sleep.

She lost herself in old memories and heart breaking dreams of what once was. She felt Inuyasha take her hand. She watched as Sango opened up to her for the first time. She heard Miroku give line after line to any female within ear shot. She saw Shippo's smiling face running at her full speed with Kilala close behind. She could smell a burning fire and cooking ramen. She could hear the light arguments and the jokes. She thought she would die from the aching in her chest if she ever woke up. Kagome sank as far into her dreams as she could and silently wished to never wake again.

He almost forgot she was with him until the stable man was there to collect AhUn. The man stood there speechless just holding the reins. Sesshomaru almost applauded him for being smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He turned slowly and watched her sleep. He almost thought she was dead. He had never seen anyone in all his life sleep the way she was right then. Her body was completely limp and her face was so peaceful. If you were to look at her you would think nothing bad had ever touched her life. However, he knew better and he knew that the events in her life are exactly what drove her so far into her dreams.

Knowing she wouldn't wake up he grabbed her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. Ignoring the stable man's wide eyes he turned and walked into his home. He made it only a few steps in before someone was there to take her still sleeping body from him. He stared at his personal maid for a moment before dropping the girl in her open arms. Kira had been his maid for over a hundred years. She rarely had to be told what to do and she rarely said a word. Those were the only reasons he allowed a female cat anywhere near his home. They were notorious for being hot blooded whores and generally smelt of too many men to count. It was as if they wore the scents of others as trophies.

"They have yet to find her a room."

"Hm," he figured as much, "Put her in the room nearest the dojo and tell Ken he can sleep at home."

Ken was his most trusted captain, but also the biggest free loader. He stayed in his home for the free food, laundry, etc. He had his own home not to far from Sesshomaru's, but no woman to run it. He wouldn't be pleased, but he would never question him.

"Sir," a quick bow and she was gone. Never "My Lord" always "Sir". He had no idea why, but he knew that for her Sir showed more respect so he allowed it.

He watched her retreating form and almost followed just so he could see the scene that would unfold once she told Ken the news.

In all her years working for him she had never seen the man bond with fellow warriors or Lords. Yet, in the passed few years he had brought home one small girl and now a human woman. Rin was seen as more of a pet than anything else. At any rate the girl had already been married off and settled in a human village just beyond Sesshomaru's village. This was something entirely different.

She looked down at the human in her arms and she could feel her power. It terrified her that she could feel her power when the woman was in such a deep sleep. She was obviously a miko. Could it be that she was reacting to being so close to a demon? Kira walked a little faster when that thought hit her. She needed to get this girl away from her. She made countless turns and passed several puzzled guards when she finally came to Ken's room. She shifted the girl in her arms, took a deep breath, then tapped the door with her foot.

She heard shuffling, swearing and then, "What?"

"Hello Ken," was her tired reply.

"Oh Kira wh..." his eyes landed on Kagome and he froze.

"Where is your shirt?" She had to try to distract him.

"I was asleep...what's this?"

"Ask Lord Sesshomaru. All I know is that this is now her room," she pointed her chin toward the room and squared her shoulders.

"A human woman...is taking my room," his handsome face stared in wonder then broke into a grin.

"Are you going to move?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she shoved passed him. He recovered quickly and just leaned causally against the door frame. She quickly placed the girl onto the bed and straightened the covers as she covered her. She turned and surveyed Ken leaning against the door. His dark red hair was down and a complete mess. He tossed his head to get his bangs out of his eyes and flicked some hair over his shoulder with a grin still on his face.

His honey brown eyes narrowed as he asked, "What is he planning to do with her?"

"One can only assume he plans to train her. For what I don't know and I don't care," she brushed her apron and glanced back at the girl.

"She is not hard to look at, but the woman is a miko."

"Do you not recognize her scent?"

His eyebrow shot up and he just tilted his head to the side.

"She is the Shikon Miko idiot."

His grin completely left his face as his gaze sharpened, "What the hell is she doing here? I thought the girl was dead."

"She was the only survivor from the final battle it would seem."

He pushed his body from the door frame and approached the bed slowly. He stopped just shy of being able to touch her. He took in her raven hair, her pale skin, and the harsh edges of her face. The girl had clearly not been eating properly. Humans were such fragile things when it came to the death of their comrades.

"Surprised she is still alive."

"The jewel would never let her die."

They both stood there a moment longer before Kira finally cleared her throat.

"At any rate you should head home now. The girl's things will be arriving shortly," she turned to leave, but was stopped by Ken's growl.

"How long will she be here?"

"Not up to me."

"This is bull..."

"Enough of that. Just do as you were told and go home. You can ask questions tomorrow."

With that she left the room hoping that for once he would just listen to her. He was too tired to fight at the moment. Before he left he took one more look at her. Her full pink lips and dark lashes he had missed at first, but now were more obvious. Perhaps with a proper diet and a little sun she could be something to behold indeed. He grunted and turned on his heel. He snatched up his clothes and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Ken stormed through the gardens toward his home. It had gone better than he expected, but he fully expected a fight tomorrow and possibly a head ache. He knew Kira would be coming to his quarters soon to check on him so he left the window and slipped into a simple white kimono moments before the knock.

"Enter."

She slipped quietly into the room head bowed, "Sir, the girl has been situated."

"Good."

He could smell her hesitation as she stood there uncertain of something.

"Out with it Kira I am tired."

"Why is she here?" She said it quickly, but with caution.

"You know who she is that much I assume you can smell. The girl is powerful and alone; that is a weapon I can make use of."

"I see," it did make sense, but something about it still seemed strange aside from the obvious.

"She will be trained by only me and possibly Ken. You will see to her other needs. Is that understood?"

In other words he was done with the conversation. Kira quickly nodded and bowed then left the room.

He sat on his bed and stared out the window. Perhaps, he thought, all of his time with Rin had made him soft. He was often surprised at how the mention of her name would make him suddenly miss her. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Now was not the time to think of Rin when had had a new problem to deal with. Although the dojo was in the same section of the house he still didn't think he would be able to smell her. Yet, as he relaxed in his bed and drifted into a light slumber his nose was plagued with the scent of citrus drenched in sorrow. It was like smelling an orange rot under snow and he didn't like it.

…...

The visions she tried so hard to keep hold of started to fade and she felt herself being pulled back into reality. Her eyes slowly opened and she could already feel a nasty headache coming on. Her body was sore and she couldn't seem to focus her eyes on anything. She rolled from her stomach to her side and stared at a door she had never seen before. She slowly took in the rest of the room. She knew where she was, but she had no idea what room she was in or why he put her in here.

Kagome didn't want to deal with anything she just wanted to fall back into her dreams. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes with her arm across her forehead. Then she heard a knock. She turned her head toward the door, but said nothing.

Kira took her silence as "come in" and she slowly opened the door. Kagome took in what looked like a cat demon. She had sandy blonde hair that seemed to be braided down her back. She was tall and impossibly thin. Her skin was olive, but what gave her away as a cat was her eyes. They were narrow like a cat and impossibly yellow with flecks of brown and red. Not to mention they were huge. Kagome watched as she moved about the room with impossible grace. Her face was almost to narrow and sharp to be pretty, but there was something about her that was beautiful.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you bathed and fed," her voice was deep and she spoke so slowly, almost like a purr.

Kagome hadn't taken her eyes off of her, but she remained silent. Kira tried to seem busy as she bustled about the room, but the truth was the girl was unnerving. She was just starring at her with those beautiful dead eyes. Her power was even more noticeable when she was awake. She quickly snatched up a clean kimono, bathing supplies, and a comb. The girl looked like hell.

"Who are you?" Her voice was sweeter than kira had expected.

"I am Kira. I am Sesshomaru's personal maid as well as head maid. He has asked me to see to your needs as well," she answered quickly avoiding eye contact. Never in her life had she avoided anything.

Kagome didn't feel like moving, but she knew this couldn't be easy for Kira. The woman was clearly uncomfortable and she wouldn't even look at her. Kagome slowly sat up and placed her feet on the floor. She could feel Kira tense with every muscle she moved. She was almost annoyed with how on edge the woman was. Honestly, she didn't have weapons and she was even trying to push her power further down.

He could practically smell the tension from down the hall. Kira was actually afraid! This was going to be fun. Ken made his way down the hall with half eaten apple in hand. He grinned like a fool at every woman who passed actually winking at a few. He could smell citrus and fresh flowers. It was too strong to actually be oranges and flowers. He stopped for a moment just outside of the room and took a deep breath. It was only the sting of sorrow that gave away the scent.

"It's the human," he couldn't believe it.

"Follow me," Kira's deep voice was muffled by the door.

Ken quickly stepped back to avoid getting run over. Kira looked positively spooked and by what, a tiny human woman. Speaking of which she was awake and moving. She was obviously not all there, but that much was to be expected. However, she was gorgeous.

"Where's the fire Kira?" He spoke to her, but kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Her voice was higher than usual.

"I've come to claim my room again."

"Are you dense? It is HER room until further notice," her hand found her narrow hip.

Kagome just stood there taking in who was obviously Ken. He was almost as tall as Sesshomaru, but slightly thicker. His hair was red where Shippo's was orange. His eyes were beautiful and so was he. His skin was tanned and mostly covered in a coat of dark hair. She couldn't help but think the body hair suited him in a perfectly masculine way. She was also positive that the five o'clock shadow he had was permanent. He filled his clothes perfectly. The man was rugged, but flawless. Ken didn't miss her starring for a second and his grin only widened.

"I am sure she wouldn't mind sharing," his voice became husky.

Kagome could hear the implications in his tone and she almost snapped, "As if!"

Kira jumped at the sound of her sharp yell. The girl was going to give her a heart attack. Ken held back a laugh as he took in her wild hair and messed clothing. She was a beautiful angry mess that was for sure.

"Enough Ken! the girl has things to do," she shoved passed him.

His eyes didn't leave Kagome as they walked away. Suddenly she looked back at him and he froze. Her eyes were breath taking and she was pissed. He suddenly got a sharp chill that he suspected was from her. Once she turned the corner the chill was replace by yet another chill. He turned just in time to be surprised.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he grinned widely and bowed at the waist.

"Hn."

"About my room, you don't seriously intend to give to...her do you? I mean she is nice to look at, but really..."

"The girl will have the room and she will be trained."

"Trained? In what?" He was trying to watch his tone, but his grin was quickly fading.

"Hand to hand. She knows archery, but I think she should be accustomed to a few other weapons. She will need help with her power as well."

"Hell no! The girl is a MIKO! she could easily kill anyone here!"

He resisted the urge to rub his head, "Watch yourself Ken. The girl is powerful and I would think that you would be trying to assure that a weapon like that is as useful to us as possible."

"That's just it sir! She isn't a weapon. She is a HUMAN! We cannot possibly control her emotions and her emotions control her power. That is simply how people like her work," he had his hands on his hips now and was all business.

"We have tamed more wild beasts, Captain."

"Never a woman my lord."

He almost laughed at that, "It is not up for discussion. It was either bring her here or kill her."

"Why not just let the girl be? Surely she would find something to do."

"You honestly believe that there are not others who would seek her out to use her against us."

Ken was almost embarrassed that he didn't realize that sooner. If she wasn't under his control than she would just be a threat. Well he would have to get used to the idea of her being around. She would certainly be a nice change of scenery. Aside from Kira, and a handful of the domestic staff, Kagome would be the only woman he would encounter in the main castle. Sesshomaru refused to entertain the idea of having a court or any kind of "entertainment" in or near his home. The further you went into the village the more women you'd see. However, Ken lived close if not in Sesshomaru's house. It helped that Kagome put to shame any female in the house.

"I will wait until you have had enough time to break her in sir. I have encountered the girl for a moment of two and it is clear she is spirited."

"You should have seen her before," he muttered knowing Ken would hear.

Without so much as a goodbye he turned and walked away. Ken just smirked and walked to the dojo. He was used to such departures by now. Dog and fox demons were very different creatures. Even then Ken and Sesshomaru were about as far on the spectrum as they could get. After over three hundred years Ken was just now learning how to deal with the man. And after all that time Sesshomaru had learned when the fox had fixed his eye upon something shiny and the girl certainly did glow.

He followed the scent of citrus and Kira's discomfort through the house to the bath house. He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the cat was being. She was tensed and ready for attack.

Kagome could still feel her tension as she waited for her to change and enter the water. She only asked her to turn around so she could change. Kira was acting like she was about to be executed. She practically ripped her clothes off and plopped into the steaming hot water.

"You can turn around now," she tried to sound kind, but her annoyance was hard to conceal.

"Of course. If there is nothing else you need," it sounded like a question, but Kira was already backing away.

Kagome had had enough, "OH for the love of...I'm not going to hurt you! Stop acting as if I am holding a gun to your head!"

Kira only cocked her head for a moment at the word "gun" before blushing, "I'm sorry..."

"You have done nothing to provoke an attack. I am not like other mikos you know. I don't kill first ask questions later. If you remain cordial than so will I. Now, please stop being so tense," her tone was less aggressive at this point.

"You understand my apprehension?"

"Of course, but it isn't necessary with me," her voice was much softer now. Her eyes, although still slightly dull, were kind.

Sesshomaru supposed now would be a good time to step in. Kira was not good in these types of situations and he supposed she suffered enough. He knocked sharply on the door just once and in a split second Kira was opening it.

"Sir," she bowed low. Her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"You are done here I need to speak with the girl."

She almost hugged him in relief. One second she was afraid for her life the next second she...well she didn't really know what to say about that. She wasn't used to women being so straight forward and she certainly wasn't used to humans being so open. Above everything else she had never even spoken to or been spoken to by any miko...ever!

"Kira?"

Her soft vulnerable voice found its way around the wall and to his ears. He stood for a moment wondering how she would react to him walking in on her bathing. Nudity was never a big deal to him. He often had other people helping him while he bathed. He decided he was being ridiculous and the girl would just have to get over her bashfulness. He rounded the corner and came face to face with a very surprised Kagome.

She was craning her neck looking for Kira when Sesshomaru walked in. Her eye widened into saucers and her face was slowly turning into a tomato. Her mind could not even wrap around her current predicament.

"I assure you I can see nothing that is under the water."

She did a quick assessment of herself and noticed she was covered from the shoulders down. She almost sighed in relief, but decided to sink a little lower. She eyed Sesshomaru was he situated himself on the bench next to her change of clothes.

"I will give you three days to get yourself together. The kitchen staff has already been told of you dietary needs. You need to put some weight back on before training. Your training will start in four days from now..."

"Do I have any say in the matter?"

"No and do not interrupt me again."

She huffed lightly and leaned against the wall.

"Better. Now you will be trained in hand to hand, sword fighting, and learning to better control you power. I will start your training and Ken, I assume you met him, will take over once you've reached some level of usefulness," his tone left room for no argument.

She just sat there taking in everything he was saying. She would literally be fighting for this man and she had no say in it. Her heart suddenly ached for Inuyasha. He would never allow her to fight or to be forced to do anything she didn't want. He treated her like a glass doll and she had always adored that about him. Her eyes started to water and she quickly looked away from Sesshomaru. It was too late. He could smell the salt.

"Tears will not change your fate."

She didn't look at him as she spoke, "I am not trying to...I am mourning my fate."

He had no comeback for that. He stood there for a moment taking her in. It was understandable for a human, but he had no time for it.

"Well I shall leave you to your mourning. You have three days."

The girl was lucky to have three days. He was given hours and the moment the sun set on his pain it was to disappear. All those years ago and there were times when it still felt fresh like he was a boy again. He didn't envy the girl her pain or circumstance, but her mourning. He quickly turned away from her and left before he changed his mind.

She hardly noticed his words or his exit. She was overwhelmed by pain. She had no idea how long it had been now since that day. Her time spent with Kaede was pretty much an complete blur. It had to have been long enough to dull this pain, but she was feeling it as if it happened yesterday. She wanted to sink into the water and let the steam carry her pain away through the window where it could evaporate. Her body felt heavy and her heart pounded in her ears. A sob escaped her lips and then another. Kagome tried her best to cover her mouth to muffle the sounds, but she couldn't control them as they burst from her throat.

Ken stood like a statue outside the bathing chambers. He could hear her, but more than that he could smell her. Her pain was washing over him. He couldn't move. The pain she was feeling was so real. He was almost positive that he had never and would never feel the way she felt. He would never know this kind of pain. It wasn't just because she was a woman or a human even. It was something much more than that. The girl had given up her youth, her heart, and lost everything just to kill a common enemy. Naraku was a threat to all, but the only one who stood to face him alone was this small woman. He could feel her body shaking as her sobs rocked her body. He could hear her heart beat harshly against her chest. Her scent was completely drowned in salt and something that reminded him of a graveyard. He was weak when it came to women and there was something about this woman that made him want to kill Naraku all over just to make her feel better.

Sesshomaru watched as everything Ken was feeling flashed across his face. He didn't like what he saw; pity, compassion, sympathy and some sort of protectiveness. Ken was a good man, but he would not lay a hand on the girl. That was not her purpose after all. Ken seemed to finally shake himself as he slowly stepped away from the door and walked back the way he came. Sesshomaru turned hard on his heel and walked back to his chambers. Some time in the dojo would calm Ken down and maybe remind him that she is a human. A powerful miko who saved their world...but still a human. She was human thus she was unappealing, incompatible, unworthy... right?

**Author's note: **I am on a roll i swear! i hope u like and please review so i know what to do or stop doing, etc. lol and i really really appreciate and the reviews and feedback i am getting!


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking a Broken Girl

Chapter 5 - Breaking a Broken Girl

It was the end of the third day and she was exactly where she had been since the day she broke down in the bath house. She was sitting on her bed starring out of the single window in her room. Luckily it was a large window and the view, like most views in this time, was beautiful. She was watching the sunset and trying her best to bury every painful memory and feeling she could deep inside herself. She knew it wasn't the best idea, but she didn't have time to really deal with it now. Tomorrow would be her first day of training and she needed to be level headed.

She brought her legs to her chest and put her chin to her knees. She missed sleeping on the forest floor by a fire surrounded by the loves of her life. Those people were like her soul mates. She missed feeling safe and taken care of with Inuyasha watching over all of them. She missed the way he smelled and how red he would get when she would hold his hand or hug him.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to force away her thoughts. She almost wished she had been more present during her time at Kaede's maybe that way she would have actually dealt with some of this. A soft knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Her voice felt weak.

Kira slowly opened the door and poked her head in, "Dinner."

"I will eat in here...thank you."

Kira wasn't surprised really. The first day she had to be forced to eat. The last two she had eaten everything, but taken all the meals in her room. She didn't like how calm and blank she always was. It kept Kira very much on edge. The girl was a few tears away from completely losing it and killing all of them on accident. She murmured of course and turned to leave to the kitchen when she came face to chest with a very bare chest.

"Hello Kira darling," Ken grinned at her like and idiot.

"Honestly Ken! Do you ever wear a shirt?"

"Eh not my favorite thing. Is she coming out to play today?" His eyes stayed on Kagome's door.

"No, now move so I can get the girl her food."

"I'll do it," he lost the grin, but still seemed odd.

"Why?"

"I need to get used to the girl and you obviously do not enjoy being around her. Your going to get a head ache from the tension you know."

"Shut up...fine, I don't care, just be careful."

He laughed out loud at how foolish the woman was being. And to think she was one of their strongest. Ken followed Kira to the kitchen. She put a hearty beef stew, hot tea, noodles, rice, and some bread on a tray and turned to Ken. He could only stare at the tray then back at Kira.

"Am I supposed to dine with the woman?"

She sighed heavily, "No. This is the diet Lord Sesshsomaru has her on. The girl needs to put on weight as well as gain some energy."

"Well eating like that she will just get fat and what a waste that would be," he put on a look of mock sadness.

"You are a fool if I've ever seen one," she pushed him aside and swept out of the kitchen.

Ken laughed at her as he gathered the tray along with an extra bowl of noodles. He made his way cheerily to Kagome's room and tapped lightly with his foot.

"Come in," came a soft, sweet reply.

Her voice was softer than it was before. It had the same affect as laughter; it just lifted his spirit. He readied himself and walked into the room. She was sitting with her back to him looking out of the window. She was so still he almost wondered if she was sleeping sitting up. Her scent was so strong in the room he felt his nose was buried in her neck.

"Hey there, got dinner for you," his voice smiled at her.

That wasn't Kira's voice. She tensed and then quickly turned her head to see who it was. She felt her power spike as her eyes landed on him...Ken was it? The man had no shirt on! She got lost momentarily in his wide happy eyes and lop sided grin. His hair seemed redder today and more wild than last time. How could one man remind her of so many people from her past. Her eyebrow was up and she just stared at him as if he had something to explain still. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes on his face with his chest so...open. He had an even coat of hair covering his chest that faded evenly into his abs. She noted that his happy trail, or at least that's what she thought her friends used to call it, started bellow his belly button and was thick, but not unattractively so. If she wasn't mistaken his pants were ridding rather low on his hips. Suddenly her eyes snapped back to his face and her cheeks filled with color.

Nothing escaped his notice. Her wondering eyes, the way she licked her lips, unconsciously of course, as she looked him over. The best part came at the end when her face exploded in color and she ripped her eyes away. She was innocent obviously. Oh, this would be fun indeed.

"I also have food for you," his tone was light and teasing.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you here?"

"You make Kira uncomfortable," he shrugged as he sat her tray down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Hm...I thought she would get over that," her eyes drifted toward her lap.

"I am much more fun than her anyway," he waited until her eyes went back to him than winked.

Kagome didn't even know what to make of that wink. She decided to ignore it and eat her food. She slowly stood and smoothed her clothes. She took a few small steps and was at the table. She gracefully seated herself on a pillow by the table. He watched every move she made from the bed to the table as if in a trance. Who would have thought a human could be so...graceful? He sat across from her and grabbed his bowl and watched as she grabbed her rice and started to pour half the bowl into her soup. Why had he never thought of that?

"How do you like the food?"

"It's delicious! I never had food this good..." she almost added "in this time".

"We have the best cooks," he grinned at her.

She took a quick sip of her tea. Then she ripped off some bread and dipped it in her stew. There something so uncivilized about the way she ate, but it suited her and still seemed lady like. She didn't make a noise as she ate; not a slurp or a burp.

"I think he is trying to make me fat," she looked exhausted as she looked at the food.

He snorted, "That's what I said, but hey you'll need the extra weight once your training starts."

Her shoulders fell at the thought of training, "Yeah."

He would have regretted bringing it up had he even known she was obviously so against it.

"You don't want to train?"

"No. But it isn't my choice. it doesn't help that I have him teaching me...Killing Perfection."

He couldn't argue with her on the last part. However, he found it hard to believe that someone wouldn't want to train with or fight for Sesshomaru.

"Why are you resistant? He is a good man."

She gave him a skeptical look, but decided to now to say anything about Sesshomaru personally.

"It wasn't my choice. I wanted to be done fighting...it really is my gift," she mumbled into her tea.

"You move with grace that becomes any fighter," he tried to sound analytical, but came off adoring.

She eyed him suspiciously, but thanked him quietly. There was no way that was true, but she would accept that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Well I will get it over with and prove to that man I am useless. Hopefully then he will just let be a healer."

"Healer?"

"I am good at it and it makes me feel like I am actually doing something. I am useless in battle," there was no pity in her voice.

He wanted to smack her! This woman had defeated Naraku and she acted as if she was some silly woman crying on the sidelines. He wanted to yell at her, but she seemed to fragile.

"You will prove yourself wrong," his tone left room for no further argument.

Kagome had no idea what his angle was, but she would leave the subject alone. They sat and ate in silence for a couple moments.

Suddenly Kagome blurted, "Why are you here?"

"I'm eating."

"Why here...with me?" Her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"A pretty girl should never eat alone," his wore a grin, but his voice was kind.

Sure she wasn't bad to look at, but for a man who looked Ken to say she was pretty was just ridiculous...wasn't it? She didn't say anything after that. She just sat there while he finished his noodles. His table manners were surprisingly good. She couldn't help thinking that no man had ever looked handsome while eating. She was so caught up in the way he drank his tea she didn't noticed he was looking at her until his lips parted in a grin and his fang poked out. She looked up only to be trapped in his gaze. What the hell was she doing!

The girl was intoxicating in her own naïve way. He knew he was good looking, but the way she took him in was a rather big ego boost! He trapped her beautiful eyes with his. She was an open book and she didn't even try to hide it. He suddenly thought it very wise to leave.

"Thank you for letting me join you..."

"Kagome," she didn't know why she added her name, but she did.

He smiled and repeated, "Kagome. You know all this food is doing you good."

What he meant by that she didn't know. However, he clarified as he reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there than grabbed her chin for a moment. Then, just like that, he was up and half way out the door. Before he closed the door he looked back and smiled at her.

"I think you'll find, with me at least, there are no ulterior motives."

He wanted her to trust him. He didn't know why and she wasn't even sure she was thinking right when she connected the dots. She didn't know if she could trust someone under Sesshomaru, but then again he was so different. He seemed to be the man's complete opposite and that only made her wonder how exactly he had come to fight for a man like Sesshomaru.

She could only stare at him with wide eyes as he gave her a little wave and then left the room closing the door behind him. She just looked at the door wondering if he would suddenly come waltzing back in. After a few moments she finally found her voice.

"What just happened?"

…...

His eyes opened bringing him out of a dreamless sleep. He sat up slowly and turned his head to the still dark sky. The sun would be rising soon. He got up and went to the bowl of water Kira left in his room. He splashed his face once and then went to his wardrobe. He put on some simple training clothes and then sat in front of his window to meditate.

He didn't have a clue as to how things would go with the girl. He knew why he brought her and yet he didn't know. He gave her a private room. He fed her better than any man in his army. He practically shared Kira with her. Why was he being so delicate with the girl? She was a hero and as such deserved certain treatment. But her own room! He ground his teeth and tried to force himself to concentrate. After a few moments of strain his mind started to clear. His breath was steady as he focused on his own heart beat. His world revolved around that heart beat in that moment. His breathing was down the that rhythm. His half lidded eyes fell shut.

The moment he found that place of calm an image flashed through his mind. It was her, Kagome. Sitting there in a pool of thick, cold blood. In one hand she clutched something and the other lay dead in the blood. Her shoulders were hunched and her hair was dirty and tangled. The moon cast shadows on her pale face. However, it was her eyes that took his breath away. They were wide with the most acute despair. New tears retraced down the paths of old tears. They were slightly red and surrounded by dark circles. She was looking directly at him; into him...through him.

His eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath trying to calm his heart. That look! That horrid haunted look she had given him. Who knew the dead could still show such emotion. He tried a few more times, but was only met with similar images of the night he found her. He refrained from punching a hole in the wall and got to his feet. The sun was close to rising now and he needed to wake the girl.

Kira had already asked him to never make her wake the girl. The foolish woman thought she would have some sort of trigger reaction. She felt the moment she woke her Kagome would purify her on the spot without even thinking. He couldn't argue that it wasn't possible. He decided to give her a break and just wake her himself.

He walked through the silent dark hallways and drank in the silence. He loved this time of day around his home. It was the peace of being completely alone, but the comfort of knowing he was surrounded. Before he realized it he was at her door. How was he supposed to wake her? He knocked once and could hear the girl sleeping soundly. He pushed the door aside and stepped in quietly.

He decided right then to put an end to the gentleness. Today would be anything but gentle for her. He walked up to the bed roll, bent down and grabbed a hold of it. He looked at her peaceful face for a moment and then tore the bed from under her. Instantly her body hit the ground and rolled.

She thought her heart exploded from the shock of it. She felt herself falling and then just like that she was hitting the ground and rolling into the wall. The moment her body landed she was up on her knees looking around wildly clutching her chest. Her eyes stopped on a pair of leather boots. Slowly her eyes trailed over longs legs, a bare arm, a long neck and landed finally on a painfully beautiful face. She could've spit on the man!

"What the hell was that!"

He almost smirked at her anger, "Your wake up call. Now, lets go."

She was fuming, but slowly got herself to her feet. Her back hurt and she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. She realized right then that one of her hands was glowing faintly. She quickly reigned herself in. She mumbled a few curses then stomped passed Sesshsomaru. She grabbed her training gear that Kira had left in her room the day after she got there. She went behind her dressing screen and fumbled her way into the stupid outfit. What she wouldn't give for a tank top and shorts right then. She looked down at her body now covered in simple white and silver clothing. Well, at least he actually gave her pants and her arms were bare. She crossed her arms and walked around the screen and waited.

He took her in for as long as he dared allow himself. The clothes suited her and her arms were surprisingly muscular. He had never trained a female before which only meant that this day was going to be long and one big surprise. He despised surprises.

"Come," was all he said as he quickly turned and started down the hall.

Leave it to a dog to treat her like a DOG! She stomped behind him for about two minutes before they were at the dojo. It was right about then that she came crashing into his back. She fell backwards and as she prepared her bottom for some abuse she felt two arms wrap around her. Her tightly shut eyes snapped open and she jerked her head around to see who it was. Of course it was Ken.

"All grace I tell you," he grinned at Sesshomaru.

Kagome almost regretted leaving his embrace as she pushed him back and his hands slide down her body as they left her.

"You could have said something!"

"You could have been paying attention," he snapped back.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ken watched the scene in pure joy. This was going to be so much fun! Sesshomaru hadn't even lashed out at her yet. That could only mean that he had enough respect for her status and circumstance to let the girl be herself. Ken barely even got that much from him.

"Well boss is it okay if I sit in. I would like to know what I 'm going to be working with soon."

"No."

Ken's whole face fell, "Of course, Sir." He always reverted back to formal speaking when he was disappointed or otherwise upset.

Kagome wondered why watching them train would be so interesting that he would be upset for not getting to go in. She began to get very nervous. What on earth was about the happen to her? She gulped loudly then walked into the dojo ahead of Sesshomaru so she could at least hide her face a littler longer. However, he could hear her heart beat, feel the sudden heat coming from her body producing nervous sweat, and heard the gulp. It was about time the girl showed a little fear.

"Alright come stand in the center facing me."

She didn't even noticed him walk passed her and now he was standing in the middle of an impressively large dojo. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she walked toward him. He was too still for her liking. Her muscles tensed as she felt like something was about to happen. The moment her foot hit the middle of the room she knew what it was she sensed. It was like her world was in slow motion as she watched him tense for a moment and then in a blur of speed he was upon her. Her mind couldn't seem to process a single self preserving thought.

He was surprised to see awareness of his movements in her face. In fact, her entire body seemed to tense the moment she started to approach him as if she knew something was going to happen. Interesting. He was behind her now and it was time to act. He wrapped his arm around her body trapping her arms to her side and her body against his body. He gave her a moment to register what position she was in.

She felt one strong arm wrap around her body like she was a small child. She could feel his heart beat in his chest and the heat that radiated from his body. Who would have thought the Ice Prince could be so...warm. Her foot twitched and it was only then that she realized her feet were off the ground. She turned red and let her power rush forth! He was too close and for some reason all she could think of was how he smelt.

"Control you power woman."

"Release me MAN."

She kept her powers just below her skin and it was starting to sting. He tightened his grip until he heard her breath hitch. They stood that way until she finally called her power back. However, he did not release her right away.

"Remember who you are dealing with girl," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered, out of fear she hoped, and shakily replied, "I'm not exactly harmless myself you know."

He snorted and dropper her. She quickly fell to her knees and took a few deep breaths. Then she stood straight and glared at him.

"What was the point of that?"

"You need to get used to demon speeds. You also need to learn to fight back. I know you sensed I was coming, but you did nothing."

"My mind froze. I can't process how fast you move."

"Then we will not stop until you think a step ahead."

The moment the last word left his lips he was upon her again. She registered his hand around her throat early this time and put her hands up hoping to release her power. However, he saw it coming and spun her around so that her back was against him again, but his hand was still around her throat. She stood there one hand still out and stomped her foot.

"GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"Your enemy will do no such thing."

"You mean YOUR enemy," she made her voice as hard as she could.

"My enemy is now you enemy don't forget that," his voice was a whisper in her ear again.

His claw dug into her skin for a second and then he was on the other end of the dojo again.

"I hate you."

"Not important."

"Why?"

"You will do as you are told regardless. You would no betray me."

"How could you be so sure?"

"You may be many things, but a coward or trader is not in your character."

"You don't know me."

"I know Inuyasha..."

"Shut up!"

His name always seemed to trigger the worst reactions in her. Sesshomaru stood there wondering if he should continue. Maybe he could get her to really fight back.

"The fool wouldn't surround himself with back stabbers or cowards. No, that was his job wasn't it," he tried to keep his tone even and cold, but his words were even harsh to his own ears.

The words register slowly in her mind as well as the implications. Her face fell and tears welled in her eyes.

"Take that back you bastard," her voice cracked at the end.

"Why? It is the truth and I think now would be a great time to come to terms with it. He loved that undead whore. You couldn't even compete with a whore of clay and dirt! He kept you there like a dog on a leash controlling your power along with your heart. He was unworthy of your loyalty, but then again something so easily obtained by such a disgrace couldn't be worth..." his voice hitched in his throat as he felt a blinding sting connect with his face.

When did she even come at him? He looked up and noticed she was still standing across the dojo from him. He brought his hand to his face only to feel blood and dead skin. She actually lashed out at him and landed a hit.

"You didn't know him and you didn't deserve to know him. You are nothing, but a cold, heartless, piece of filth," her voice trembled with anger as she spat the words at him.

"Hm," he was still looking at his own blood dripping from his finger. "How did you do it?"

"What?" She practically barked at him.

"Hit me."

"My power reacted to my stress...i think...I wanted to smack you."

She THOUGHT it and her power reacted. She was connected to her power on every level it would seem. It came to her defense in times of fear, pain, stress or anger. It knew exactly what her mind wanted to do to someone and it did it for her. She had such control over her power and yet in the past she seemed useless.

"When did you learn to do such things?"

She wanted to hit him again! He was just moving on as if he hadn't said such horrible things to her. She wanted to kill him!

"Why the hell do you care?"

He had enough with her attitude. Within seconds he had her by her throat pinned to the ground. He held his arm straight and kneeled over her body.

"Reign in that tone wench?" He spat right in her face.

"Why? You can attack the dead and ME and I'm not allowed to defend myself!"

He pulled her up by her throat and slammed her head into the ground before answering, "No."

She was fighting the stars swimming in her vision. She was going to have one hell of a head ache very soon. However, while her head was spinning she noticed an opening and took it. Before she really thought about it her knee was connecting with his groin. Without another arm to balance himself he pulled back his arm and fell onto his butt. He coughed in pain and just looked at her too stunned to speak. Never a good sign.

She happily took her opening as she charged him pushing his body to the ground. She quickly straddled him with one hand on his chest and the other hovering over his head fully charged. He could have easily been dead right then, but all he could think about was her weight on his hips. Did she not realize how low she was? The way she was leaning forward was exposing her chest to him ONCE again.

"Take it back," she pushed on in chest to force his attention.

He just stared at her with a stern cold face. He could unseat her, but she was so unbalanced at the moment he had no idea how her power would react. However, he refused to take anything back at her demand.

"Take it back!" Her voice was becoming desperate.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Is it not at least somewhat true?"

"Stop!"

"He was unworthy of many things."

"Please...just stop."

Her voice faltered and something wet hit his face. She was crying. Her tears were falling steadily onto his face and chest. Her other hand was still in the air charged with energy, but she was breaking.

"Why? Why are you so cruel?"

"Because I must be."

"I hate you," her voice was dripping with sorrow.

He almost sighed when he other fell to his chest. He couldn't bring himself to move though. Her head was bowed now and her shoulders shaking as her tears showered him in her pain. He felt her tears soaking into his skin and transferring her pain to him. He had done this to her and he in no way felt proud of his accomplishment. He got her to lash out, but all that meant was her anger made her dangerous which was a given. He had broken her down again. All he could do was stare at her as she came undo again. He noted the fact that she seemed fuller and had more color than before. He wasn't going to get her fully back if he kept up this way.

"Woman."

"I hate you!" She screamed right in his face.

He couldn't even do her the favor of calling her by her name. It was as if she really was just an object, but oh yeah even his sword had a name! She was so mad at him she wanted to kill him. Before she could think about what she was doing her fists were pounding into his chest over and over. She could feel her tears hitting her hands and her hands smearing the tears on his exposed chest. She didn't care that he would probably kill her.

He would never kill her now. She was the embodiment of human suffering. He wanted to stop her, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he deserved at least this. There was no honor in treating a broken girl this way. Not to mention she had saved the world almost single handedly. Yet here he was egging her on and stabbing at her most painful wounds. He laid there under her as she tried her best to make him feel her pain.

"WHY! Why! Why! WHY!" Each "why" was accompanied by both fists crashing into his chest.

He couldn't speak. Never in his life had he felt...guilt. It was more than that though. He felt her pain. He assumed it was her power doing it to him, but deep in his chest he could feel his heart tighten painfully with each blow.

"Why did he leave me here with YOU!" She screamed until her voice was raw.

Was he so evil after all? That was all he could think. Then her fists stopped and she looked him right in the eyes. Her blood shot, watery eyes were still so beautiful he had to admit.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

He didn't know what to say, but she clearly did not expect an answer as she fell forward head first into his chest and continued to weep. He realized that he had not give her enough time and she would never have enough time to fix this damage. Her small body was balled on his chest and sleek legs were still wrapped limply around his hips. He was finding out that his self control had never been tested until now. He could feel her warm body against his and knew he could easily take her...what a disgusting man he was indeed. Slowly he tried to sit up.

She felt him shift and realized she was still on top of him. She scrambled to get away from him. She was laying on top of the one man in the world she wanted dead...well now that Naraku was already dead. She was crying on him as if he would offer her comfort. She was one hell of a mess.

His body tensed as she practically jumped away from him. He needed to get away from her. Her pain was coursing through his blood and unfortunately he could think of a few ways to replace that pain. He had no idea what had gotten into him! He was acting like...like...like KEN! He quickly got to his feet and started to walk away. Then he stopped. He at least owed her something.

"You did well today. You landed a hit and showed me impressive control over your power," his voice was monotone even to him.

She didn't even look in his direction. She stayed curled up on her side facing the wall opposite him. She was beyond repair and she just wanted to get lost in that small part of her mind where the good memories existed.

Ken could smell the unpleasant spike in her scent. He hesitated for a moment before he started toward the dojo. He turned the corner just in time to see Sesshomaru standing outside the door. Ken stopped and took him in for a moment. His fists were clenched, his face seemed to be bleeding and his face was...pale. Ken took a step back wondering what on earth could have happened in the room to make Lord Sesshomaru pale. He had never even seen the man change facial expressions. Not to mention the girl managed to land a very direct hit.

Sesshomaru's voice cut through his wild thoughts, "Get her to her room."

Ken was caught very much off guard. Sesshomaru hadn't even looked at him or given any indication that he knew he was standing there. Even after he spoke he simply turned the opposite direction and left. He waited until Sesshomaru turned the corner then he quickly walked to the dojo and threw the door open. The sight that greeted him was not all what he expected. Kagome was curled up in a ball facing the wall. Her entire body was shaking and he could smell her tears. He couldn't explain why he suddenly wanted to murder whoever did this to the girl. He certainly couldn't explain the tightening of his chest at the sight of her. His hands clenched and unclenched as he slowly started walking toward her. He knew he should worry about such a unbalanced, powerful, miko, but all he could think about was getting her out of here.

She didn't even look at him as he knelt besides her body. He reached out and tried to move her hair from her face, but that only made her curl up tighter. His frowned at her obvious attempt to remove herself from reality. He took a deep breath trying not to take in her scent and quickly scooped her up. In one fluid motion he had her in his arms and was walking toward the door. She didn't fight at all. She simply turned her face into his chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. She was desperate for any kind of comfort. He knew how to give women pleasure, but comfort was lost on him.

He quickly found her room and opened the door. Her scent was strongest here and at least here it was still somewhat pleasant. He went to the bed, but when he attempted to put her down she only grabbed his shirt with both hands and dug her face into his neck. He was frozen in place by the desperation of her actions. She just needed someone close to her.

She didn't really know who she was grabbing, but she did know that whoever it was made her feel safe and not so alone. Her white knuckled grip grew tighter as she thought of losing that comfort. Ken was trapped. he would not leave the girl at a time like this and he certainly would not be the one to finish the job of breaking her that his lord had started. He knew the man was cold, but he never thought him capable of something like this. The girl was innocent and vulnerable. She was broken and in pain. She didn't deserve this treatment.

Ken lowered himself enough to get Kagome's body on the bed. Then he carefully positioned his body next to hers. She balled herself up and buried as much of her as she could into his side.

He had never actually been in a bed with a woman who wasn't naked and even then once he was done they left or he left. Now, lying there with Kagome he found something inside him was rather content. He wrapped one arm around her bringing her closer to him and closed his eyes savoring the moment. He was probably a fool to treat her this way and yet he could not fathom treating a woman like this any other way. He had heard ridiculous tales of her kindness, strength, and overall strangeness. He would have thought the girl a myth were she not currently so close to him.

Sesshomaru stood outside her door wondering why he was even there. He could smell Ken in there and for a second he wanted to rip the door down. Ken could help himself to the local whores, but his staff was off limits. However, he stopped himself when he noticed her scent was slowly shifting back to normal. He stepped away from the door and made his way down the hall slowly. Ken could have her as long as she performed as he needed her to. However, his white knuckled fist told another story.

**Author's Note:** I am a little lost right now as to how exactly i want this to go. Im just letting the characters find their own way so who knows where i will end up lol. I hope u all still like it!


	6. Chapter 6 The Training Begins

Chapter 6 - The Training Begins

At some point in the middle of the night Kagome's grip on Ken loosened then left him completely as she rolled away from him to face the window. His eyes drifted open as he felt her shifting. He turned his head and just watched her sleep. Her legs finally stretched out to their full length and her arms were stretched out above her head. She was much more relaxed now and her scent was back to it's original state with only a hint of sadness.

He reached out and pulled her hair over her shoulder out of her face. He took in her profile as the moon shined down on her soft skin. He would have thought the girl to have a more sunny disposition, well...before at least. He would have loved to see her smiling and laughing. He put both arms behind his head and just watched her sleeping. He knew that THIS was not exactly acceptable. However, Sesshomaru had to have known he was in the room and yet he did nothing. He didn't know, but he knew he shouldn't push his luck. He watched her for a while longer taking in the small changes of her facial expression. He wanted to be there in her dreams where she trapped herself in happy memories so that he could glimpse her at her best.

Slowly, he sat up and stood from the bed. He turned and gave her a lopsided grin as he pulled the blanket over her body. She was a kicker so the blanket would be there for long. He turned and left the room.

Kira watched him leave the room from down the hall. Sesshomaru sent her a while ago to make sure he cleared out, but she couldn't bring herself to walk into the room. She wasn't fool enough to think anything sexual happened, but it was that fact that worried her. What on earth was the man aiming for with her? She was a human MIKO for crying out loud! Kira quickly walked to the room once Ken was out of sight and cracked the door open. The girl slept like the dead, but there was something more calm about her tonight. Kira decided that she was much more comfortable being oblivious to the situation. She shut the door and turned the Sesshomaru's room.

He sat at his desk starring at the moon. His mother loved the moon. She always had outlandish tales to tell him about people from the moon and the moon itself being alive. Right then he felt like the moon was starring back at him and reading his foolish thoughts. Kira was taking too long getting back to him which meant that Ken was taking too long leaving the girl. The fool didn't even know her and yet he was treating her like...like what? Not like any of it mattered. The girl needed to get herself together in order to make it through training which he WOULD be picking up again when the sun came up.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts, "What?"

Kira steeled herself then walked in, "Sir, he went back to his home."

"Hn."

"I do not suspect anything out of line happened, Sir. They were just sleeping."

"I do not recall asking for any such report. Your thinly veiled attempt at reassuring me is unnecessary," his tone was cold and he didn't once look at her.

Kira had rarely been hurt my his words, but at that moment she felt like she had been slapped. She stood there without a word to say. Then she turned and left the room quietly and quickly. She stood in the hall outside his room and wondered why his tone hurt her feelings so much. She took a breath and squared her shoulders. She didn't have time for this.

The moment the sun broke through her window Kagome's eyes opened. She felt like she lost something she only just found while she slept. She rolled to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the ground. Her eyes felt hot and puffy still. She remembered everything that happened including Ken. She didn't know when he left, but she was glad he did before she woke. She felt odd about being in bed with a man for that long and she felt shame as well. She loved Inuyasha and now here she was in bed with some man she just met. They were never anything official, but she was his all the same. However, she had to admit that she deserved some comfort. Inuyasha would hate it, but deep down he would be grateful there was someone there for her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. He was so warm and so strong. Her face turned red at the thought of being so close to such a beautiful man. She found herself wondering again about how such a man came to work under Sesshomaru. The thought of his name made her red for a very different reason. The man was absolutely incorrigible! He was cruel and cold in a way that Kagome could have never guessed. Surely a man who tried to kill his brother couldn't be good, but he was much worse than the worst.

She stood and stomped her foot. She hated him, but she wouldn't be beaten by him! Just as she stomped her foot again a knocked sounded through the room.

"Yes," she nearly shouted it as she was still caught up in her anger.

"Breakfast," came a deep purr.

"Oh sorry Kira come in."

She didn't want to go in, but she thought it might be a good idea to feed her before training this time. Sesshomaru hadn't slept yet and he was in a nasty mood. However, she convinced him to wait until after breakfast to start training. She had a heart after all and she couldn't send the poor girl into the lion's den no matter what she was. She put her breakfast on the table and turned to leave. However, she had a question for the girl.

"My lady..."

"Kagome."

"Kagome...why Ken?"

"He offered me comfort that is all and I think I deserve at least that much," she ended with a loud sigh. She should have seen something like this coming.

"I didn't mean..."

"It's fine...I understand."

Kira nodded her head once and then left the room quickly. At least the woman wasn't easily offended. She could feel Ken heading her way. She waited outside Kagome's room until he got there. She gave him a stern look and waited for him to say something.

"My, my Kira one would accuse you of jealousy!"

"Shut it! What are you thinking! You know she is a virgin right and is soon to be a soldier!"

His face took on a serious look, "I am not sleeping with her and that was not my intention. I don't know if you've noticed, but she has lost everything in her life that means something. She is completely alone and in extreme pain. Now, she has been thrown into something that she could have never prepared herself for. Do you not have sympathy," his voice was hard and cut right through her.

"I..."

"You of all people should understand."

Her head snapped straight and she eyed him. She had lost her family years before she came here. She had been through many things she would rather forget. She earned her life and her small comforts. Still she had nothing to say in her defense.

"Kira she is not the enemy you know. She is a human woman," his voice softened.

Kira just looked at him and walked away. She had no idea what to think. He was right of course, but she was afraid of the girl and she never feared anything. It was odd to fear something to pure and peaceful. She tried to sort her thoughts, but settled for locking them away until she had some real free time.

Ken watched her go with slight guilt. He knew he should have mentioned her past, but she was being ridiculous. Kira had had a hard life, but that didn't mean that every person deserved to have an equally hard life. Ken took a moment to calm his nerves and then knocked.

"Yes Kira?" She sounded annoyed.

"Not Kira. You already forgot my name," he pushed the door open and stood against the door frame.

"Oh," Kagome's voice was an octave higher.

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were already turning red. Ken just grinned and walked forward to sit across from he at the table.

"How is your breakfast?"

"Oh...umm good," she sounded like an idiot.

"You mind," he had his hand hovering above some of the food.

"No, please go ahead. This is way too much food for just me," she managed a semi real laugh.

He popped a grape into his mouth and continued to grin at her. She was very much on edge about last night. It wasn't like they did anything, but the girl was a bundle of nerves at this point.

"Don't feel uneasy about last night. I was happy to help you," his voice was gentle and his face sincere minus a grin.

Kagome couldn't help, but smile at him. She was never one to turn down a friend and she couldn't ignore the feeling he gave her. The very same feeling her smile was giving him times ten. He took in her full lips, perfectly white, straight teeth and the way her eyes seemed to light up. She titled her head slightly to the right unconsciously he was sure. He smiled back whole heartedly.

"Thank you for saying that. I felt like I trapped you," she gave a small laugh.

He stored that laugh in his mind as he said, "Like you could trap me."

She was starting to love that stupid grin. They sat talking that way for a while. He watched as her hands flew around in the air as she spoke. They way her eyes took on a shine when she mentioned friends or family. He panicked when he saw her eyes shift down as she remembered her pain. He couldn't stand losing her to her pain so soon. He gave her a way back to him every time her eyes drifted away.

She held fast to every line he threw her to bring her back to him and away from her heartache. She watched every subtle smirk, grin and smile that appeared on his face as he spoke. She loved the way he rested his chin in his palm as he listened or talked. His hair was in a pony tail today and still it was so messy and wild. His voice comforted her in such a profound way. It was like listening to a lullaby when she was small at night.

He noticed the way she was taking in his hair and everything else about him. It didn't seem like it was in a purely lustful manner either.

"What is about my face that attracts you so?"

Her eyes snapped from his lips to his eyes, "Um."

"Go on tell me."

"Well...you remind me of someone I knew."

"Who?"

"You hair is like theirs. Your eyes are like his, but the way you speak is like him. You are so many of them, but none of them," her voice cracked and her eyes filled.

He knew she was talking about her lost friends and he felt for her. He had no idea being around her would hurt her simply because he was in her line of vision.

"I'm sorry maybe I should leave..."

"No!" She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"But..."

"I didn't say it was bad. You remind me of them, but you are something so different. Please don't go," her pleading was as powerful as her grip.

"Alright there calm yourself, " he smiled her as he put his hand over hers.

Her body relaxed, but her hand didn't let go.

"I am not going anywhere. Now! Finished your breakfast your training hour approaches."

The mention of training completely grounded her. She was still going to have to do that. She slowly pulled her hand back to her plate and began eating her food again. Her change in demeanor didn't escape his notice.

"I will sit in today for the sake of observation," he added nonchalantly.

She knew what he was doing and she was thankful, "If you must you must." Her smile gave her away.

They finished their food and he excused himself so that she could get dressed in peace. He felt...young. However, the fact that he had to now go to Sesshomaru and tell him he was going to sit in on their training today aged him again. He stood tall and walked toward his master's chambers. He walked passed the dojo and heard a grunt. He stopped and quietly opened the door and saw just the man he was looking for warming up. He was thrusting his sword in the air as if he were literally driving it through an enemy.

Sesshomaru noticed the moment he walked in, but decided to finish his exercise.

Then he turned and spoke, "What Ken?"

"Oh! Sir, I just wanted to ask if me sitting in today was an option."

His face didn't change as answer, "Yes. You will sit in, but you will NOT interfere or speak."

Ken should have seen that coming, "Of course Sir."

He walked into the dojo and sat cross legged on the far wall and waited for her to arrive. He was more and more nervous for her as Sesshomaru continued to murder the air. He was upset and she was a factor.

She could sense him already in the dojo and tried her best to take several deep breaths before she opened the door. Her eye went right passed Sesshomaru and landed on Ken who in return gave her a very reassuring grin. Then her eyes back tracked to Sesshomaru. He stood tall and confident in the middle of the room already covered in a thin layer of sweat. She already wanted to purify him if only for being so beautiful and regal!

"Good you are on time," he spoke evenly as he turned away from her and walked to a wall full of weapons.

She didn't say a word as he walked toward the wall. She just crossed her arms and waited. She saw him reach for a sword and panicked. She could use one weapon and a sword wasn't it.

"We should just start with the sword. It will teach you foot work and its important to know how to use more than one weapon."

She hated how insulting he managed to sound when he was being perfectly logical.

"I don't know anything about swords," her tone was sharp.

"I guessed as much."

Ken watched them with acute interest. The way the interacted was so odd. They fell into some sort of rhythm as if they had been working with each other for years. Her tone or snappish tone didn't seem to offend him. He seemed to anticipate it. Everything he did seemed to drive her insane, but she was prepared for it. They always seemed to face each other. Even as one moved the other would slowly shift so that the remained face to face. By the looks of their actions they were unaware of it.

"Just do as I do."

She ground her teeth as she tried her best to position her body just like his. She felt awkward and stupid as she held herself in a completely foreign manner. Both men could see the awkwardness of her posture, but they could also the grace in it.

They went on that way for hours. She would positions until he was satisfied. She would go through small motions as he did over and over. Slowly she would start at the original position and then slowly added each small motion he showed her. Repetition seemed to be at the core of these exercises. Kagome was forced to move so slowly, but with such precision and force that her muscles were already shaking.

By the end Kagome was covered sweat that was starting to soak through her clothes. Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't say she was tired until she passed out. He pushed her as far as he dared just to play with her. He decided he should eventually call it a day before the fool ruined herself. He looked over at Ken who sitting up sleeping. He almost wanted to kick him through the wall.

"Okay that is enough for today," his voice seemed to boom throughout the room.

"Oh thank god," she dropped her sword and feel to her knees.

"Tired?" He sounded so smug Kagome wanted to rip off his face.

"Shut up! I held my own no thanks to your ridiculously meticulous nature!"

"Practice makes perfect woman," he snapped at her.

"Whatever I am taking a shower," she snapped right back.

Ken was still half asleep on the wall. He had grown accustomed to their shouting matches during the morning. She had loudly objected several times to being forced to hold her body in impossible positions for so long. He generally told her to shut up and try again. It was thrilling...really. What really woke him up was her attempting to stand abruptly. He watched as her adrenaline allowed her to get to her feet, but her body soon gave out. He watched as her eyes widened registering the pain and tiredness of her body. She would have fancied herself in decent shape once upon a time. Now, she felt like an infant!

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and wrapped on arm around her waist. That woke Ken up completely.

"Moving is not a good idea because you've decided you were super human today," his tone was like a parent berating a child.

"Quite," she said between pants.

He moved his arm from her waist to under her butt. Somehow he managed to lift her allowing her to rest against the length of his arm and his chest. It was a little awkward, but comfortable all the same. Kagome was just trying to catch her breath while calming her heart beat. What was he doing! She was trying to find any sign of intention from his face, but she just lost herself in his markings instead. She didn't even notice when he stopped right in front of a still sitting Ken and removed his arm. She was looking at his crescent moon when she felt her body falling. She barely had time to register falling before she was being caught.

Ken almost saw it coming...almost. He reached out to catch her so that she didn't have to collide with him.

"Take her the bath house. She smells awful."

"Sir," he sounded confused, but not about what he wanted him to do.

"Bath salts should help also," his voice was muffled because he was already walking out of the room.

Kagome just sat in Ken's arms starring at Sesshomaru's retreating form. She suddenly realized what was happening and what he said.

"HEY! What the

hell was that! I do NOT stink..." her voice was muffled by a large hand.

"Shhh woman, my ears cannot take anymore abuse," it was a quite plea.

Kagome huffed, but calmed all the same. She crossed her arms and relaxed in Ken's arms, but still crossed her arms to show her frustration.

"I must admit the smell of sweat becomes you more so than any other woman," he grinned at her.

Her cheeks reddened, "Quite."

He stood to his feet, grin still in place, and headed for the bath house.

Kagome just wanted to go back to sleep and being in Ken's arms was just making her more sleepy. For someone so strong the man was like a heated pillow. She rested her head on his shoulder with half lidded eyes. She didn't even realize they were in the bath house until she felt him putting her down on a bench. She let her body fall into a hunched mess on the bench as she watched him move around the room. He grabbed a small bag and walked to the water. He began pouring what looked like bath salts in the water.

"Isn't that Kira is for."

"She is a busy woman i don't mind," he smiled over his shoulder at her.

She just stared back at him as he put the bag down and started walking toward her again. He reached out to grab her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Putting you in the water," he laughed at her.

"NO you are not! I am not taking my clothes off!"

"Did I ask you to?"

"What..."

Without another word he lifted her up and quickly plopped her into the water. If she weren't so overwhelmed by the beautiful feeling of steaming hot water she would have screamed. Instead she let out a long sigh and instantly turned to jelly in the water. Ken noticed her sliding and kept her above water with his hands under her armpits.

"Can I trust you to not drowned?"

"Mhmm," she was practically moaning and her eyes were fully closed.

He sighed and gave in to his fate. He slipped into the water behind her and pulled her against his chest. She didn't put up much of a fight once she realized he still had his clothes on. She just rested against his chest and let her legs float in the water as her body soaked the medicine the salts realeased.

"I'll keep you above water you foolish woman."

"Whatever," it was half hearted at best.

"Why didn't you just call it quits after the first two hours?"

"Then he would have won...he thinks I'm weak. He wants me to be weak," she ended with a yawn.

"I see," he smiled gently at her.

He pulled her closer to his chest and rested his chin on her head. She had no idea how wrong she was. Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was capable of. He needed to test her first to see if she was willing to live to her full potential. She had done just that and much more. Sesshomaru needed her to be strong. He needed her to be stronger than everyone. It was the only way he would ever get away with what he planned on doing.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner Time

**Chapter 7 - Dinner Time**

The following months were filled with endless repetition. Kagome woke up or was waken up at the same time every day. Someone managed to convince Kira that she could wake her up without being purified on the spot, but Ken often brought Kagome's breakfast. Kira gave him the same disapproving look every morning before she left. For Ken it was the perfect excuse to sit and eat with her most mornings. They both found that when they missed their breakfasts together their days seemed less in some way. Kagome also found that a lot of food was often wasted because Ken wasn't there to finish what she couldn't. She understood the need for her diet, but just couldn't bring herself to eat so much food! She often found she loved listening to Ken talk in the mornings. She would just sit with tea cup in hand and watch him come to life as he spoke of things he loved. She would have never pegged one of Sesshomaru's men for having such a sense of humor either. With a grin like Ken's though she should have seen it coming.

Ken quickly found out she was not much of a talker in the morning, but he was also learning how much she seemed to laugh in the mornings. He quickly learned what made her laugh most and the most important thing he learned was that her laugh was the single most perfect sound he had ever heard. He longed for her laughter during training. However, her light almost completely went out once she entered the dojo. She was all attitude, snappy comebacks, and hard looks at that point.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the obvious change in her demeanor. He could hear her laughter floating through the walls and sometimes he would just listen to it. He had always appreciated beautiful music and there was certainly something melodic about the girls laughter. Then he would watch as her disdain for him robbed her of her warmth every morning. Not like it mattered to him. He needed her serious, focused, for training. Ken could waste his time with her smiles, but he did not have such a luxury.

As for Kagome, she was catching on surprisingly well. The entire first month was swords which she hated. The discipline and repetition were trying, but add to that a thirty plus pound sword and it was excruciating. She held herself with a certain amount of grace, but while it was clear that she would do well with the sword she would never excel. However, the second month soon came and they started hand to hand. She thought it strange how there was no physical contact yet. It was like sword training, but without the extra weight. She had flown through most of the basic foundation movements and Sesshomaru quickly moved on to combos. Kagome was constantly surprised at how therapeutic it was to move her body so rhythmically and fluidly. She was even more surprised at how well she seemed to manage it.

There were times when she got lost in watching Sesshomaru move his body with such skill and confidence. His patience seemed endless at times as he moved his body so slowly and precisely so that Kagome could replicate his moves accurately. There were a couple times he deemed it necessary to remove his top which of course almost ruined Kagome every time. She had never seen such a perfectly defined body in her life. There was slight bulk, but sharp edges as well. His skin seemed flawless like porcelain. She tried her best to ignore it, but he was beautiful. Ken would usually clear his throat or say something rude. She would give him a dirty look, but mentally thank him for breaking her observations.

Ken was slowly starting to regret coming every day to watch them train. The woman moved with the grace of a dancer, but with the precision of a skilled fighter. He saw the way Sesshomaru watched her as she moved and couldn't fight the red in his vision at times. The logical part of his brain tried to tell him that his MASTER did this simply to make sure she was without flaw. However, there were times he would ask her to repeat a move or sequence that she had done perfectly the first time. Ken couldn't help, but see something sensual in the moves that Sesshomaru always needed her to repeat. He would circle her like a predator closing in on a meal. He would often meditate just to ignore the foolish waves of jealousy and possessiveness that flooded his mind. But there was something about the way that her clothes clung to her sweating body and the limber way she moved that left him...flustered.

Unlike Ken Sesshomaru saw something sensual in every single thing the cursed woman did! They way her face flared when she was mad or when he took of his clothing. The slow, sometimes unsure, way she moved her body as she watched him. She got lost in her movements the way a lover would as she watched his body. The way she bent and twisted her body perfectly. Her clingy, wet, clothes would be the end of him.

At the end of the day her progress could not be denied nor her obvious natural talent. After the first two months the began alternating between swords and hand to hand, but simply kept repeating everything she had learned already. Now, she needed to know exactly how to use them against a real person. There were things a person would never learn unless they used everything else they already knew. Soon, they would be forced to spar.

"Yes that means physical contact," Ken's voice was calm, but his mind was worried.

He watched her twitch as she repositioned her body under a willow tree. They had often walked through the gardens after lunch. Kagome would light up at the sight of the large and extravagant gardens. Some flowers were common while other were searched out from all over the land. Every color and shape you could imagine. Coy ponds were scattered all over and several small beautiful wooden bridges. Ken found it amusing the way she seemed enamored by the detail put into the bridges. The willows were by far her favorite place to rest. Now, it seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else, but there having such a discussion.

"I guessed as much," she mumbled as she rang her hands.

"You are nervous, but why? You have flown through training and exceled in much of it."

"Yea I know...but...he isn't exactly gentle is he?"

Then it hit him. The last time they had actually "sparred" the girl was reduced to a crying mess. Not to mention Sesshomaru left with a blood face and the bruises on her body had taken forever to fade. She was afraid of him.

"He will not hurt you," his voice was quite, but fierce.

"That sounds familiar," she spoke under her breath, but he caught it.

"He will not make that mistake again. It was a setback and he doesn't do setbacks."

"You can't be sure though," she finally looked up at him.

He sat on a bench under the willow watching her lean against the tree. She was beautiful even in a simple green kimono. He could see the fear in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Would you say that you have come to know me, Kagome?" The sound of her name from his mouth always made her smile.

"You talk so much how could I not know you," she laughed at him.

"Take that as a yes," he gave a look then continued, "Well then you can trust me when I say that no harm will come to you by any man as long as I breath," there was no grin his face and there was no question in his tone.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Inuyasha and swore such things all the time in his own way. Ken said it with just as much fervor as Inuyasha and more confidence that she couldn't find it in herself to ever doubt him. All of their talks had made it very clear to her that he was honest to a fault. That was something she loved about him.

"Okay," she whispered as she smiled at her own lap.

She could be so shy at times and so blunt other times. She excited him and fascinated him. She was unlike most women, but so like a woman as well. However, he would never treat her as he had ever treated any other woman. He stood from the bench and within a seconds he was in front of her. He heard her gasp as she registered his movements and current position. He kneeled in front of her and looked her right in the eyes.

She watched as his hand reached out and rested gently on her cheek. She didn't shy away. He stayed there for a moment then his hand gently trailed down to her jaw. He held her jaw with his fingers and tilted her chin toward him with his thumb.

"You are mine to protect little one," he spoke only for her ears.

She couldn't fight the tears that sprung to her eyes and the blush that spread over her face. He was so close that his hair seemed to be surrounding her as he leaned forward. He was so masculine, but so beautiful. She didn't even realize her body was leaning toward him or the way she leaned into his touch. He didn't miss these things for a second.

"I know Ken," she wasn't even sure if she had spoke.

He tilted her chin further up and took her face in for a moment. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were slightly wet, but so trusting. He adored this woman. Slowly, as if dealing with a butterfly, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Her lips were softer than he dreamed. His were warmer than she thought possible. She felt his beard scratch her, but found it comforting. Before she knew it he was pulling away breaking the kiss.

"I rather prefer you this way," he grinned at her.

Her eyes half lidded and her lips still waiting for him. He gave her cheek one last caress and then went back to his seat. He made it just as she snapped out of her haze.

"Quite Ken," was her half hearted attempt at scolding him.

Sesshomaru watched the display from a distance wondering why it bothered him so much. Ken had often made moves on most women. Maybe that was it. She wasn't most women. She was the Shikon Miko. She defeated Naraku. She was claimed by HIM to be in HIS army. She was HIS pupil. SHE was leaning a little too much into Ken's kiss a moment ago and now her cheeks were a little to pretty colored in pink. He knew their constant talking and taking every meal together would lead to this. However, he had hoped Ken would see some sense. Kagome was a drug to the fool...and not just him.

"Jaken," he spoke quitely, but the way Jaken reacted you would think he roared.

"Y-yes Mmm-milord!"

"Let Kira know what Kagome WILL be dinning with me tonight properly. It is about time she stop eating in her room like a child."

Jaken hesitated, but a rather hard glare from sesshomaru sent him running in the opposite direction to find Kira.

Lets see how Ken measured up when there were other men present.

…...

"WHAT! Why?" Kagome's scream could be heard clear across the countryside.

"Please Kagome don't be so loud," Kira pleaded, "He didn't give you an option. I am just here to dress you for dinner then Ken will walk you there."

"That jerk! I would rather not be forced to tolerate his presence beyond training! And...wait aren't you dinning with us?"

"No I help serve to food Kagome honestly," she sighed.

Kira had slowly gotten over her fear and had taken to talking to Kagome like a foolish child. Kagome would have been annoyed had she not been so glad Kira had finally come to her senses. She actually liked the way she talked to her and the way she carried herself. She reminded her of Sango and her mother at times.

"Well am I the only woman going?"

"Of course, there are no other women of your rank."

"My RANK! Please! I am in training and surely you bring more to this household than me. You deserve to dine with us and I do NOT want to be the only woman there."

"You are being ridiculous. Now get dressed please," Kira's voice was always so deep and refined, but her sighs gave her away.

"I am not wearing something insanely elaborate," she huffed as she walked behind the privacy screen.

In the end Kira got her into two whole layers before she threatened to murder her. The first layer was deep blue and after that she skipped right to the final layer of crisp white silk. The sash was silver as were the tiny flakes at the hem. Kira took her in and had to admit she pulled it off rather well. She watched as Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as if she had never seen herself before. Kira quickly swept half up and pinned it with a silver comb. The girls bangs couldn't be fixed so this would have to do. She stepped back and waited for Kagome to snap out of it.

"Wow," she finally spoke.

"Agreed. Now, hurry and get your shoes on before Ken gets here," Kira hurried around the room to straighten up.

Kagome couldn't believe how royal she looked. This made up for every school dance she ever missed. There was a knock at the door and her heart beat sped up. What would Ken think? Kira let him in just as Kagome stepped out from behind the screen. Ken came up short as his grin fell from his face. He took in her form and they way her hair fell perfectly over her shoulder from the comb. He could see the light blush on her cheeks and wondered if it was make-up or not. He almost laughed as he noticed she only wore two layers. He thought Kira looked miffed when he walked in. Wearing only two layers showed her figure much more. He finally came back to her face and noticed her eyes on him.

Ken was dressed in the same colors, but he filled it out with much more confidence. He looked handsome when he was fully clothed. HIs hair was braided down his back and he was breath taking. However, he refused to shave and she was thankful.

"Well look at you. Kira dear she looks very much like Kagome we may just fool Lord Sesshomaru with this one."

Kagome sent him a nasty look, but ended up laughing at him as she once again found herself in the mirror.

"I was slightly surprised myself Ken," Kira added with a slight smirk.

Kagome turned to glare, but she the moment she turned around she saw how Ken was looking at her. He taking her in like she was...a masterpiece? His eyes trailed up her body and he finally came to her face. He knew he had been caught, but he just grinned wide at her and refused to look away. She couldn't help blushing.

"Well as much as I would prefer joining you in starring at you, we are going to be late for dinner."

"Gah! Fine," she hunched forward and stomped toward Ken.

He laughed out loud at her childishness and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. He applied enough pressure to make her straighten her shoulders.

"A lady should hold herself straight with grace you barbaric woman."

She slapped his hands off her shoulders, but kept her body straight. She moved to walk, but his fingers hooked under her chin stopped her as he lifted her head higher.

"Don't hide that smile from me," he frowned at her for a moment.

She was lost in his honey brown eyes. Before she knew it he was offering her his arm and she was taking it as he aimed them toward dinning hall. She was so caught up in the warmth he gave her that she didn't even start panicking until she set eyes on two large wooden doors. Her palms started sweating and her grip on Ken's arm would leave a bruise if he were a human man.

Ken noticed her grip and had to admit it was uncomfortable. Generaly the feeling of her touch brought him such peace and always heated his blood. He was surprised when they first touched that mere contact with such a powerful miko didn't burn him. On the contrary, when they touched he felt as if he was affected in a supernatural way as her powers were reaching to him in a positive manner. However, at that moment he was overwhelmed by her anxiety. Just before the doors he stopped and had to reach out to stop her before she tripped.

"Geez Ken, what is it?" She tried to hide the shaking in her voice.

"I don't want you vomiting from nerves when we are AT the table," he tapped her nose.

"Oh...shut up!"

"I can assure you he as rather cordial during dinner."

"No, he is cruel."

"You are strong."

"I am tired."

"I am here with you."

She had nothing to say to that. He was the only thing pulling her forward at the moment. She just looked up into his eyes and knew he would not leave her alone in this.

"Yes. Yes you are."

He cupped her face in both of his hands and lowered his face to make direct eye contact with her.

"You will be wonderful," his voice was a whisper meant only for her.

He leaned forward and placed a soft, warm kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss while taking a deep breath. She knew she would be okay as long as he was close. Ken lingered a moment longer and stepped back. Tucking her hand back into his arm he pushed the doors opened to face Sesshomaru.

"You are almost late," his cold voice filled the room.

Kagome only glared, "Our apologies."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and paused. Only two layers and she was damn near surpassing every woman who had stepped foot into his dinning hall. Seeing her in HIS family colors gave him a very unfamiliar twinge in his chest; he satisfied by it. Her face was being ruined by the look she was giving him and yet she was beautiful. He really hated her for her obvious appeal at that moment. More over, he hated the grip she had on Ken.

"Ken take your seat," he pointed to his right, "Kagome here," he pointed to the chair next to the chair on his left.

She thought the placement strange, but did as she was told as Ken gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. When he walked away from her to his seat she felt cold. wasn't someone supposed to pull out her chair...just as she thought it Sesshomaru stood.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, "It is the hosts duty to seat the women amongst his dinner parties."

"Well...thank you," she mumbled as she took her seat.

"Who else will be joining us sir?"

"Just us for today we have things to discuss."

Kagome didn't like the sound of that, but she was suddenly distracted by the smell of food. The staff quickly walked in and spread an elaborate meal before them. There was no way they would finish all of the food, but Kagome was really going to try. She was raised with to good of manners to just start digging in. She waited for Sesshomaru to start serving himself. Once his plate was full she quickly served Ken and then herself. Sesshomaru watched her with quite approval.

"Tomorrow we will start sparring," he was so casual about it.

"We have discussed as much, Sir," Ken gave Kagome a wink.

"Hn. Tell me Kagome what do you fill your days with after training?"

"Not much," her voice was as distracted as her eyes by her food.

"Well, by my observations, you seem content with walking around the gardens and distracting my captain here most of the day," he took a sip of his tea.

His tone caught her attention, "And what, pray tell, do you suggest I do?"

If she was mistake the corner of his lip twitched, " I have a rather extensive library. You could take up painting..."

"Library?"

"Obviously."

Ken wanted to smack him, but focused on Kagome, "You enjoy reading?"

"Yes! I haven't had time to read in years! I've lost all my books as well."

"You aren't a prisoner. You can go there anytime you wish," Sesshomaru tried to sound casual, but he was rather hopeful she'd take him up on his offer.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she sounded sincere, but what surprised both men was her smile.

Ken didn't like it, "Sir, I was wondering what we were going to do about her power?"

"And the fact that she could easily purify me? No worries, the girl has trained more than she lets on with the old woman..."

"Whose name is Kaede," Kagome growled at him.

"Of course. Anyway, she mostly has control, but its obvious when she becomes emotional she loses focus."

"I have noticed as much. Shouldn't we deal with that first then? She could hurt someone."

"SHE is in the room you know!"

Sesshomaru looked at her as he spoke, "SHE will learn while she fights. In a real fight it won't matter, but it would do her good to learn to control he power without her emotions."

"Wait...I could hurt you though..."

"You sound concerned."

"Well duh! I don't want to hurt you!"

Both men gave her quizzical looks, but Ken recovered quickly.

"I am sure the pressure will only push her more."

"It will," he didn't take his eyes off of her as he replied to Ken.

"I don't know it sounds dangerous. I hurt you. You get mad hurt me. Next thing you know someone is dead."

"Don't flatter yourself woman to think that you could affect me in such a way physically or mentally."

"Don't flatter YOURSELF by thinking that I couldn't kill."

Ken could feel the tension slowly building up. All he wanted to do was enjoy this dinner, eat this amazing food, and walk her back to her room. However, he would have to step in soon before this became their sparring session.

"I think it would be best to leave all emotions out of this if possible," he tried to sound diplomatic.

"That is not how I work," Kagome snapped at him.

"I know Kagome, but you have to learn a new way to handle yourself," he tried to sounds gentle, but firm.

"We do not need a emotionally driven wreck in our army," Sesshomaru was back to his cold, business like tone.

"Oh shut it both of you. I just want to eat," she was cut off by the food she was shoving into her mouth.

Ken smiled at her table manners as he too began eating once more. Sesshomaru watched her eat and was suddenly thankful he hadn't evented anyone else. She wasn't a complete animal, but there were certainly some similarities to Inuyasha.

"May I assume the food is good?"

All he got in return was a nod of her head and quick smile.

"I see my brother's table manners rubbed off on you," he said between sips of tea.

Kagome's chopsticks froze at her lips. Was that a joke or was he being cruel? Ken didn't know whether to shocked that Sesshomaru had just made a joke or worried at how Kagome would take it?

"Was that...a joke?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"Well...of course," she was at a loss.

Ken couldn't help it any more. He laughed out loud. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so tense or because Sesshomaru had made a joke. Frankly, it didn't matter. Soon Kagome was laughing lightly with him. She had to admit Inuyasha had rubbed off on her. Her mother would be appalled! Deep in her chest she knew her heart was quietly cracking at the mention of Inuyasha and the way he was. Everything about him made him who he was and had made her fall in love. However, she decided that laughter was much preferred over tears. She needed to started finding to happy in her past again.

They ate their dinner in quite for most the rest of the meal with small conversation here and there. Ken took his jester hat back from Sesshomaru and kept Kagome's laughter somewhat frequent. Sesshomaru had to admit that he enjoyed her laughter at his dinner table, which he was positive had never heard so much laughter in all the years he lived there. He was starting to see the side of her that Ken always got to see and he couldn't deny it didn't bother him.

The servents soon entered and removed the dishes.

"Well thank you for inviting me," she bowed her head to Sesshomaru.

"You will be expected here every night. Breakfast and lunch I will leave up to you," he didn't look at her as spoke.

She decided to leave well enough alone, "Fine."

"Ken goodnight," Sesshomaru was dismissing him.

Ken paused for a moment, "Sir..."

"I can assure you I can walk the girl back. I do know the way around my home."

Kagome sat there wondering what on earth was happening. Why was Ken being dismissed and why was Sesshomaru being so short with him? Above all else why was Sesshomaru going to walk her to her room!

"Well can't Ken wa..."

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru," Ken didn't bother hiding his obvious anger at being dismissed.

He stood quickly and walked to the other side of the table. He was almost positive he knew what was going on here. He just had to test the dog first. He stopped next to Kagome's chair and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"I will see you at breakfast," he knew Sesshomaru could hear.

"Okay," she smiled at him.

Then he placed a quick kiss allowing his lips to touch the smallest corner of her lips. Anyone else would have missed it. However, he had been with the man too long. He could feel him tense and when he stood he saw how tight his jaw was. He knew the man well enough to know exactly how he reacted to someone else playing with his toys. He did it when someone stepped on a boarder or when someone tried to take his swords.

Kagome was too distracted by the kiss to observe anything, but the feeling of Ken's beard on her face and his warm lips just barely touching hers. Sesshomaru noticed her obvious delight and wanted to remove Ken's head. The man was playing the wrong game. He didn't want the girl...he just didn't want his soldiers bedding each other. He didn't need Ken playing to get a rise out of him. They needed to be distance and that was final.

"Goodnight, Sir."

He left the room and the walk home did nothing to calm his nerves. Once he was gone Sesshomaru stood and waited for Kagome to follow him. She quickly caught on and realized her night was done. She quickly fell into step next to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She really intended to walk next to him. He stopped suddenly.

"You do not walk next to me."

"What?" She was already mad.

"You walk behind. Ken barely has the right to walk next to me," his eyebrows were set in a straight line.

Kagome wanted to punch him right in the face, but was just to tired, "Whatever."

She fell back a couple steps and he resumed his pace. The walked in the quietest silence Kagome had ever encountered. Sesshomaru took the time to think over what, exactly, he was doing. Why was he walking her to her room? Why didn't he just let Ken do it? He could have made sure he went straight him the moment she got to her room. He could have made the woman walk herself! Then he looked back at her and knew he could never leave her alone. She seemed so fragile suddenly in such beautiful, delicate clothing. Her cheeks were stained with pink and her grace was slightly compromised by her full stomach. She was so vulnerable how could he have ever been so cruel to someone who was practically a child. He tossed the thoughts from his mind the moment they landed. Now, was not the time. He saw her door up ahead and his pace quickened.

Kagome was starting to waver. She almost tripped trying to keep up with him. She just wanted to go to bed. She watched him as he stepped forward and opened the door for her. This was getting weirder and weirder. She eyed him, but moved to walk through the door. Just as she passed him his hand on her arm stopped her cold.

"Tomorrow I will show you the library after lunch, understood?" Only Sesshomaru could make such a sweet favor sound like an unwanted demand.

"Okay..thank you," she gave him a small smile.

His hand lingered on her arm and then fell away. Kagome couldn't ignore the sensation that came from his touch. Before his touch was threatening and harsh. Just then he had practically caressed her arm as if asking her permission to touch her. All she could do was stare at him as she walked into her room and he closed the door. She felt like their eyes didn't break until the door finally closed.

"Huh..." was all she could say as she fell into bed.

On the other side of the door Sesshomaru stood with his hand still on the door handle. Tomorrow he would have to lay hands on her in a much more violent manner and he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore.

**Author's Note: **I would just like to say thank you a million times over to everyone for all the reviews and everyone adding me to their favorites which btw is the biggest compliment ever! i love all of you and i really appreciate the love u send my way! i hope u liked and 8 is on the way!


	8. Chapter 8 Physical Contact

**Chapter 8 - Physical Contact**

Her dreams were haunted by every past encounter she had ever had with Sesshomaru with Inuyasha. Every time he tried to kill them or threaten to kill them or when he just felt like messing with Inuyasha. Every time she felt fear, but also anger and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness of Inuyasha. She knew very well that he was more capable of protecting himself than she was, but there was something about a brother being attacked by another brother that begged for a woman to step in. However, in her dreams her feelings were different. She saw every scenario, but all she could feel was the sensation she felt when Sesshomaru touched her so gently at her door after dinner. She tossed and turned throughout the night trying to get him out of her head until finally her eyes opened.

She turned to the window and noticed the sun was just starting to rise. She was starting to wake up at the same time every day. It was like they trained her, like a dog, to wake up all on her own. She had to admit they had done a good job because she was wide awake and already on her feet stretching. She felt Kira come to the door, but she didn't come in. Obviously she could tell she was awake and of course she couldn't waste time on her if she didn't have to. Kagome rolled her eyes and rolled her neck a few times. She was still trying to shake off her dreams when a knock sounded.

"Yes."

Ken opened the door and walked in with breakfast, "Your diet seems to be growing," he laughed.

Kagome eyed the ridiculous amount of food, "Yeah I remember him mentioning my body refused to gain weight and I was too skinny to be useful."

Ken watched as she stuck her tongue out at an imaginary Sesshomaru with a wide smile. He set the tray down and sat in at the table. He waited for her to seat herself. Slowly, she finished stretching and took her place.

"How was your walk?"

She knew exactly when he was talking about, "He told me he would take me to see the library today after lunch," she said as if she were talking about someone else.

"Hm. That is also his office by the way," he ended with a half shrug.

He didn't know why he added that. It was like he was trying to sort it out with himself while talking to her.

"Well I figured as much, " she eyed him as she picked up her chop sticks.

They sat in silence for a longer stretch than normal. Kagome could tell Ken was off and she wasn't dense enough to ignore the reason why. He didn't like Sesshomaru stepping in on THEIR routine. There were obviously feelings, but Kagome would never flatter herself to think that Ken was exclusive with his feelings or kisses. She watched him eat as his eyes drifted away. She loved the way he ate. She loved to watched his face and his beautiful hands while he ate. She didn't know such little things about his enthralled her so, but they simply did.

Before they knew it they were talking toward the dojo. Kagome saw the look Ken seemed to be giving the wall and suddenly stopped. Ken made it another few steps before he noticed and instantly stopped and turned.

"Kagome?"

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I don't like the idea of you two sparring...among other things," he was all too aware Sesshomaru could hear them.

"I can control myself and I can handle him," she also guessed he could hear them.

"Ah nothing like a confident woman," he grinned at her as he reached forward and tapped her nose.

She giggled, "Can we go in now and get this over with?"

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He slide the door and walked into the room with her hand still in his. Kagome couldn't stop looking at their hands. She remembered when Inuyasha would grab her hand this way, but he was never as gentle or confident. Ken strode forward daring the world to see; wanting them to see.

"Ken to your wall. I don't need you coddling the girl," his eyes never left their joined hands.

Naturally he had heard them and honestly there was nothing wrong with their conversation. It was just there way with each other that pissed him off. He was the one who brought her here and saved her from a life uselessness or worse.

Ken squeezed her hand and then left her to it. Kagome watched him walk away and took a few deep breaths. This was it. She would finally get to fight the legendary Killing Perfection.

"Alright let us begin with hand to hand. You seem to enjoy it thus far."

She smiled slightly at the fact that he noticed she enjoyed it, "Alright."

They both tipped their heads and then tensed for attack. Sesshomaru naturally charged forward, but Kagome saw him tense took a quick step back. She quickly threw a punch, but hit air. She threw several quick punches and was met with air every time. She was already getting mad. She tried to calm her heart and her power. He was suddenly right behind her delivering a surprisingly painful hit right to her kidney. She instantly dropped to her knees clutching her back fighting the tears in her eyes.

Ken tensed the moment he saw the hit coming. He didn't hit nearly as hard as he could've, but he still hurt her badly. He almost dared ask the man whether or not he forgot she was a HUMAN WOMAN!

Sesshomaru tried to hold, but he couldn't let her hesitation go unpunished. Even now she seemed to forget she was fighting. He stepped in front her as she strained to steady her breathing.

"An opposing warrior won't stop the fight so you can catch your breath every time you are hit. Get up."

Her head snapped in his direction as she began climbing to her feet. She tried to let her anger override her pain. She got to her feet and threw her elbow back. She was almost as surprised as everyone else in the room when her elbow connected with his face. She didn't stop to celebrate like she wanted. Instead she twisted her body the other direction and threw a punch at his ribs. It barely caught him just as he moved around her and delivered a knee to her gut. She lunged forward as she spit flew from her mouth. She landed on all fours willing oxygen back into her lungs.

Sesshomaru took his opening and aimed his foot for her side. However, he saw her head snap toward him just as she brought her arm up to deflect his kick. Luckily for her he wasn't kicking hard. Just as she knocked his leg away she brought her first toward his groin. He reached for her wrist, but she knocked his hand away and brought her other hand up this time aimed at his face. He almost didn't even notice her move from both knees to one knee to the point she was at now on both her feet. This time he caught her hand in his much larger hand and didn't let go.

His grip was painful, but she kept going. He only had one arm after all. She quickly brought her free hand forward making direct contact with his chin. He jolted in surprise and she ripped her wrist from her grip. Without hesitation she flew at him again, but was suddenly on the ground with a clawed hand around her throat.

"Mind your power!"

She almost yelled back when she noticed the slight burn mark on his cheek. She watched blood form and she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice," her voice was a whisper.

"Exactly."

He started lifting her by her neck, but she brought her arm around and over his forcing him to break his hold on her. She rolled away from him and got to her feet in seconds only to have a large fist connect directly with her chin. She instantly saw stars as she bounced off the floor.

Ken was on his feet before he realized what he was doing. She was going to sustain damage to her brain with this kind of abuse! She was too small and fragile for this. It took everything in him to stop himself from running to her. He watched as Sesshomaru calmly walked toward her and took a knee next to her. Ken's eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru's hand reached forward and grabbed her chin forcing her to focus on him.

"Look at me. Focus on my face alone."

Kagome heard his voice, but saw three of his faces. She blinked hard and then picked on face; the one in the middle. Slowly, his markings fell into place, his eyes were down to two and his lips were talking again.

"You won't have long during battle to do this, but you must do it. Find something close and make it you center. Focus as hard as you can on that one thing until you can see every detail in it. This helps your mind focus again when you take such a hit," his voice was calm.

His voice was also helping her mind focus on one thing; him. She was seeing every detail of his face like it was the first time. His markings were darker in the middle and the color slowly faded into his regular skin. She always assumed they were more like tattoos, but they were much more beautiful. His crescent moon was went from blue to silver as it faded into his skin. His lashes were full and surprisingly dark for silver, but they were just silver; they were silver, gray and white. His nose was more masculine than she thought. Her eyes landed on his lips again once she realized that her mind was normal again and the lights dancing in her vision were gone as well. She had one very clear thought in her head; he was perfect and that wound she put on his face simply wouldn't do.

Sesshomaru was lost in her face. Her eyebrows didn't go in one direction and yet they were neat. Her small delicate nose pointed right to her full pink lips. Her eyes had red and black flecks in them. He was so caught up in her eyes that he didn't notice her hand coming toward his face until it touched him. He froze. She could kill him if this were real. However, her hand was so feather light that he didn't move away. He felt a warming sensation, but couldn't find it in him to move away from it. It was only then he noticed his hand was still under her chin; it also remained.

Ken walked across the room and left. He couldn't sit there and watch those two get lost in each other. What the hell were either of them thinking! Two seconds ago they were killing each other and now they were taking each other in like...like LOVERS! He didn't bother closing the door as he went to kagome's room and laid down on the bed. HE didn't have to watch THEM spar anymore. Sesshomaru would never hurt her now.

Sesshomaru only snapped out of it when he felt a soft sting on his cheek. He pulled away from Kagome and brought his hand to his face. The skin was smooth and the wound fixed. His eyes snapped back to the girl's face.

"How?"

"I thought it and my powers did it."

"How can a miko HEAL a demon?"

"I don't know how a miko can do it. But I know that I can do it just by wishing it," she sounded annoyed.

"Why?"

"You are beautiful...and I should have never done that," she fumbled to recover.

He watched her face for signs of untruth, but all he saw was embarrassment. The woman probably had a concussion. He wouldn't deny being called beautiful by her was rather nice.

"I think you are done for today."

He looked back to call Ken, but he was gone. He smirked. He had obviously won something he didn't even realize he was competing for. He turned back to Kagome and noticed her rose cheeks. She was blushing just for him.

"Can I get up?"

He looked at her skeptically until he realized he was kneeling on her clothes pinning her to the ground. He stood to his feet and offered her a hand. She gingerly reached out and took it. There was warmth, then heat, then fire and then there was something entirely new. They both felt it and wanted to assume it was their auras reacting, but knew better on some level. Sesshomaru felt inclined to distract his mind.

"You did well. You need to work on your power a little more and your recovery instincts. It takes getting hit to do that."

"Okay."

They stood there hand in hand starring at each other. Kagome's eyes were wide as she thought of every time she touched Inuyasha. She was searching desperately for a time that being around him or touching him felt like this. She found nothing. His large, pale, deadly hand held her hand too gently. Her hand rested in his too naturally...like puzzle pieces. She pulled her hand from him and held it tightly against her side.

Sesshomaru felt perturbed at not being the one to break contact and at having that feeling taken away. She wanted to go back to her Ken it would seem.

"You are dismissed," he walked passed her with a flick of his hair.

"Wait what?"

HE honestly thought that would be the end of it as he turned, "Training is over for today. You have taken major hits that your body is not used to."

"I am not that weak you know. I can take it," her voice was rising as she started getting closer to him.

He tilted his head and turned his body to fully face her again, "You have probably already started bruising and to not let them heal would make it worse. Not to mention you kidney."

"So what? I don't think the opposing side would give me a breather. They wouldn't give me a breather if my legs were missing!"

"Well surely you'd be dead in such a scenario," his tone was dry.

"Look, I am fine. I would like to continue," she sounded somewhat polite.

He looked down at her. He knew she was head strong before, but now it seemed to be coming back. He hadn't noticed until then that she was coming back to life. Her eyes still seemed haunted at times, but he could also so her fight the feeling. Now, she stood in front of him her shoulder straight and her chin set in defiance. Her eyes were very much alive.

"Two more rounds. If you win one I shall grant you another."

"Good," she sounded more satisfied than happy.

They both fell into the proper stances and gave each other a moment to prepare. Then they charged. He had to admit she was using what he taught her rather well. She was a natural fighter and at time she was clever. She had a tendency to revert to sloppy, rash movements when he cornered her. He would have to fix that. She was surprisingly quick and strong for her size. Granted, he was operating at a very small percentage of his power. She was proving to be very promising.

Kagome was feeling like a completely idiot by round two. He was too fast, too strong, too smart, and just too good. He seemed to know every move she was going to make. The few hits she landed didn't faze him. She wasn't surprised by any of this. She was human, and a woman, on top of being an extreme novice. Inuyasha at his best still walked away from their fights half dead. However, she enjoyed putting her newly found skills to use. Fighting was invigorating and exciting as she thought of counter moves for every attack he threw at her. It was like a game trying to see where he would go next or rather where he had magically appeared at out of thin air. She felt so alive and her mind was so occupied with trying to not get hit in the face that she didn't think of anything, but Sesshomaru and their fight. She somehow managed to block a hit by throwing herself under his arm and rolling back to her feet. Then as if she had practiced the scenario a million times she stood to her feet and charged his back.

He knew what she was doing and he almost wanted to let her win. The whole thing was quick and fluid. She was thinking fast and acting faster. However, she was getting tired and her arms were covered in bruises. She also had a nasty bruise on her face from the first hit she took earlier. He spun around and charged at her.

She saw it, but it was too late to stop her momentum. She was already air borne. He was charging her and soon their bodies clashed. She wrapped her legs around him unconsciously and her arms went around his neck and over his shoulder down his back. Sesshomaru was obviously caught off guard by her reaction as his hand landed on her rear end. He felt like he was drowning in her scent as her hair draped over his face. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that they were crashing into a wall until he felt the impact of her body slamming into the wall and pressing into his as he pressed back against her.

The breath was knocked from her lungs as she was crushed by Sesshomaru's body against the wall. She was pretty much breathless when she felt his hand on her butt. Now, she was suffocating by the molding of their bodies and the acute lack of oxygen in her lungs. She felt some pressure leave her body as she noticed his hand leave her back side and push against the wall. She tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall, but he didn't push off all the way. She was still very much trapped.

"What was the point of this? Do you intend to seduce every opponent?" He was sure that she could hear how breathless he sounded.

"It surprised you didn't it. A man is going to react naturally to a woman wrapping herself around him. He isn't going to attack her he is going to bring her closer...at least that's what I thought...I had no idea..."

"It would work. Hm. I makes sense I suppose."

She was too afraid to look at him so she kept her chin rested on his shoulder. She couldn't let him see how red her face was getting because she was becoming very aware of his body moving under her legs. She could feel his muscles moving against hers. She could feel his wide, strong chest against her breasts. It was as simple as a hug, but felt so sensual. However, she had something to finish.

"What would your next move be?" He tried to sound like a sensei, but the truth was he didn't want to move.

Her curves rested nicely against him and her strong legs felt rather natural around him. He knew it had been too long since he entertained a woman, but he suspected he would feel this way even had he been with a woman that morning. He felt her head move as her face turned into his neck. He could feel her lips move against his skin and he couldn't stop the shiver that raced up his spin. He had to know what her next move was. Then he felt it. A burning sensation went up his back. It was quick, but painful. He could feel her finger pressing into his lower back, on top of his spine, and dragging up his back along the path of his spine. He would have been completely overwhelmed by the pain had he not been slightly aroused by it. Suddenly the pain lessened and her hand went to rest on his shoulder. She unconsciously tried to push of his shoulder and tightened her legs to push up her weight to adjust her position. However, she pretty much ended up pressing her body further into his body in a semi grinding fashion. Were he a weaker man he would be on his knees. Who thought a woman could be so useful in battle simply by being a woman?

"If I had let it go deeper it would have hit your spine and paralyzed you...I think," she whispered into his neck, "Sorry."

He felt her give a small shrug. She had just won and they both knew it.

Sesshomaru stepped back from the wall, but his hand went back to her bottom to support her. He could feel her racing heart and her hot skin. She was embarrassed, obviously. He moved his hand to her hip and gently tugged on her. She seemed to understand him as she unwrapped her legs and stood on her own two feet once more. The moment she was no longer touching him he slowly took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

Kagome was terrified. She tried to use as little power as possible, but he was too quite. She almost didn't want to get off of him...as absurd as it sounded. Maybe if she stayed that close to him he would take it easy on her. She watched as her removed his shirt and an image of her wrapped around him without his clothes flashed through her mind. Her eyes went wide as she tried to get rid of it. Sesshomaru's voice stopped her mental fight.

"Very good."

Her head snapped up as she took in his face looking for any signs of lying. She saw nothing.

"Thank you...I am sorry."

"You did what you had to. You held back almost all of your power at least."

"Like you."

He smirked. Of course she could tell he was going easy on her. There was no way she would be able to survive more than a few seconds had this been real. However, that didn't take away from her victory.

"One day you will face a man who does not find you attractive. Then what will you do?"

"Are you saying you find me attractive?" Her mouth tilted up in a mocking grin.

"Hn."

He didn't deny it. She assumed he worded his first statement badly, but she called him out and he didn't deny it. She stared at him, but decided to leave it alone. She frantically searched for a change of subject.

Suddenly she blurted, "I can heal that if you want..."

He took her in for a moment. She was redder for some reason and she was avoiding his eyes. What was the woman thinking?

"Very well."

She walked around him and took in her work. There was a thick scar from his lower back to the spot between his shoulder blades. It was bleeding and the edges of the torn skin seemed to be smoking as they turned black. It was disgusting, but she had seen much worse. She concentrated her power to her hands and took a step closer to him. Her hands went from a dark purple to a light blue signaling a change in her intent. She put her left hand over the top of his scar only letting the tips of her fingers touch his skin. Then she laid her other hand over her left hand. She kept her eyes closed as she slowly started moving her hands down his back.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath. At first the contact of her hand burned and then all at once something washed over him. It was like being coated in a warm breeze or falling into hot water. His eyes fell closed as he tried to memorize the feeling of her finger tips running down his back spilling her soothing power into him. He had heard stories of what it felt like when a miko healed instead of hurt. He never knew it could be so...blissful. All the pain he was feeling left him, but more than that his mind was so clear. The tension flew from his body. He knew it had to take a lot of control for her to do such a thing for a demon. He silently applauded her.

She was breaking into a sweat and her eyes squeezed tighter. It was always hard to fight the natural instinct of her power, to hurt a demon, and heal them instead. When she first started healing Inuyasha she had burned him on accident. After working with him, Shippo, and Kouga she had gotten much better. However, she was always rested then, especially compared to now. She was drained and almost ready to drop. Her body felt heavy and her mind foggy. She finally reached the end of the scar, but it wasn't completely healed. It was clean and his skin was back to its smooth color, but it wasn't sealed. At least now it resembled a paper cut. It was red, but not bleeding.

He knew she wouldn't be able to fully heal him, but she had done better than he thought. It was obvious how tired she was. He could feel her trembling as she struggled to stay on her feet. He felt as if he had taken a three month vacation. He turned just as she swayed. He reached out and steadied her.

"I believe I owe you a round, but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Hmm...ok," she yawned loudly.

The feeling of his hand on her, supporting her, almost broke her heart. It was so comforting, inviting and she thought she'd never feel that way again. Even Ken's touch didn't make her feel this way. She felt like she was with Inuyasha again...maybe even more so. Just as the thought went through her mind she threw it back out. She stepped away from his touch and started walking toward the door. He was Inuyasha's brother! He hated him and he hates her! He tried to kill them or at least ruin their week every time he saw them. He wasn't even there during the final battle to help.

"I will see you later..." she almost didn't want to waste the energy talking.

He didn't say a word as the limped toward the door. He didn't like the way she stepped away from his touching so quickly. He was only trying to support her and it took her all of 5 seconds to realize she hated him again. He could hear Ken approaching and decided to leave her to him.

Ken saw her stumble into the hallway and within seconds he was by her side sweeping into his arms. His feet were already moving toward the bath house. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with him. He had hoped the man would ease up, but apparently not.

"Rough sparring session?"

"Yea, but I won."

He almost didn't believe her, "That would explain why you are tired."

"No," a yawn interrupted her, "I had to heal the damage I..." yawn, "...inflicted on him."

He stopped walking and looked down at her, "You wounded him?"

"I won," her eyes were half closed and her head fell against his shoulder.

He grinned at her, "Can't wait to hear about this."

He walked through the door into the bath house and sat Kagome down on the bench. He needed to get at least her top layer off so that the salts could get straight to her skin. He had undressed tons of woman, but the thought of removing ever a slipper made him cringe. What would she think of him trying to undress her when she was so weak? Where would it lead? Could he control himself? He took her in and knew she was probably too tired to fight, but decided to just ask.

"Can I take this top layer off?"

She eyed him, "Why?"

"You need as little clothing as possible between you and the bath salts. Today was hard and you need to let all the bruises and wounds be healed before tomorrow."

She sat for a moment and then sighed, "Fine."

She lifted her arms, but she couldn't keep them up. As if on cue Ken brought his hands up to her collar and started pushing it back. He got it passed her shoulders and already he could see bruising. He tried to ignore his anger as he undid her sash. Kagome on the other hand was trying to ignore the strange newness of being undressed by a man. She couldn't deny that he seemed to be skilled in removing women's clothing as he slipped her sash off in one quick motion. He started pushing her top layer down her arms and darker bruises were appearing. Kagome didn't know where to look. She couldn't look at her abused body and she didn't want to look into the eyes of the man undressing her. So she just closed her eyes still while trying to stay awake.

Ken's hand flinched away from her clothes as he saw one large and colorful bruise on her right arm. He took a breath and smoothed his hands down her arms finally relieving them of clothing. He heard her breath hitch and couldn't help the smug sense of satisfaction. He often got that reaction from running his hands along a woman's body, but coming from her when he wasn't even trying was nice.

Kagome wasn't used to men or their attentions. Everything that would seem normal, if not a little innocent, was setting her on fire. Before she knew it she could feel his hands running over her hips to loosen the strings of her pants. As tired as she was one would think she wouldn't even pay him any mind. But when a man as good looking as Ken was undressing you, you paid very close attention.

He put both her arms around his neck and said, "Try to hold on. I just need you up for a second so I can get these further down."

A quick tug on her pants and she knew what he was saying. She only prayed that her kimono underneath was longer than she remembered. She felt him stand slightly and she tried her best to hold as he did so. She felt his hands on her upper thighs bunching up the fabric as he inched them further down her body. Once her bottom was exposed he quickly pulled her kimono down into place. It was hardly longer than a shirt.

"Okay relax again," his voice seemed too husky.

She let her arms fall back to her sides as she watched him slowly pull off her pants. Ken's heart sped up as her long, creamy legs fell from they prison. Her under kimono barely came to her mid thigh. However, the sight of one large, particularly ugly, bruise on her left thigh brought him back to reality. He didn't even think as his hand came forward landing on her legs right under the bruise. He ran his thumb over the edge of it. A hiss of breath brought his attention back to her.

"Ow..."

"Sorry. Did you piss him off or what?" He couldn't help, but sound pissed.

"I wasn't paying attention and failed to block a kick," she half laughed at herself.

His hand was starting to burn her skin. Seeing his dark, hairy skin on her pale smooth leg was intriguing, but he needed to remove that hand before she forgot who she was or how tired she was. He heard her breathing start to quicken and realized where his hand was. He couldn't help dragging his hand off her leg allowing his fingers to run down to her knee. Her breath hitched loudly and he grinned.

"Cut it out pervert! Just get me into the water already."

He laughed, "Sorry, but you are a pretty thing indeed."

He scooped her up and walked to the water. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the water until she was submerged to her neck. He held her there allowing her head to hang over his arm and into the water. He watched as her hair floated in the water like ebony waves. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"Better already," she whispered.

He neck was fully exposed to him and he couldn't deny himself on small kiss. He leaned forward and gently, as if he were trying to hide if from her, he pressed his lips right to her jugular. His lips were like fire on her skin and she couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. His hair fell over his shoulder covering her like a blanket as the rest wove into the water. Inuyasha had never been so forward. They had only ever kissed a couple times and she had always kissed him first. Ken freely took what he wanted and Kagome was starting to like it.

Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at her. Her eyes were shut, her lips parted, and her cheeks red. That was easy.

…...

Eventually Kira had walked in and Ken had finally allowed Kagome to be taken away. Kira traded places with him and held her in the water. Then she dressed her and carried her to her room. Ken had to go for a run to calm himself down and Kira couldn't agree more with his choice. Once she got her to her room she laid her down on the bed.

"Be careful," she spoke before thinking. Never a good idea.

Kagome was half asleep, "What?"

"Ken is a fool and he is a fast fool. He likes you though and there is nothing worse than an attached man who knows how to deal with women."

Kagome starred at her as if she were dreaming. She was literally giving her love advice as she were worried about her or at least Ken.

"Okay...thank you," she sounded confused and tired.

Kira knew she had just changed something in some small way, but the girl needed to be warned if she insisted on being swept away by that foolish fox. Kira just nodded her head and left the room. Kagome immediately fell asleep. Her last thought was of Sango and the first time she had protected her.

…...

Sesshomaru could smell Ken all over the girl and all over her room. He had let himself in, naturally it was his home, and had Kira bring her lunch. She couldn't just sleep all day. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her. She was much nicer to look upon when she was sleeping instead of speaking or attacking him. He waited until Kira put out the food and left the room before he moved to wake her. He knew he would have to speak to Kira later. He could sense her uneasiness and, of course, her curiosity.

"Woman wake up," he spoke from the foot of her bed.

She didn't even flinch.

"Woman!" His deep voice rose slightly louder.

Again, no reaction.

"Kagome!"

Just like that her eyes were open and she was already grumbling.

"Ah what! Let me sleep."

His eyebrow twitched, "You need to eat."

He watched as she kicked he blanket off trying to get up. Her kimono slid up her legs and a rather ugly bruise showed itself. A few other were scattered over both of her long legs. He almost felt guilty for ruining such nice legs. She didn't seem to notice her state of dress of his stare as she finally found her footing on solid ground. Her shoulder was also exposed as was another nasty bruise. Perhaps he was over doing it with her. He watched as she rolled and stretched like a cat. She fixed her clothing without even realizing how exposed she had just been in front of him.

"Where is Ken?" She looked around as she walked passed him to sit at the table.

"He went for a run."

"Oh...do you want to eat with me?"

He stared at her like she had grown another head. She wasn't sure if he found the idea ridiculous or her asking ridiculous. He walked to Ken's spot and gracefully took a seat. She couldn't help finding the image of him in such a small room eating with her at such a small table...funny.

"I only require tea. The food is yours."

She took her cue and quickly pour him some tea. He noticed the slight stiffness of her movements as she did so.

"You will require another bath at the end of the night."

"That would be wonderful," she sighed wistfully.

They sat in silence. Him sipping his tea and her trying not to eat like a complete animal. There was something refined about the way she ate, but there was also something very barbaric as well. Kagome was trying to avoid looking at him because of the way he was starring at her. She suddenly wondered if this was what the animals at the zoo felt like. If she ever made it back home she would never go back to a zoo again.

She almost sighed in relief when she finished her meal. She couldn't stand being scrutinized by someone so painfully perfect! She started cleaning to dishes when his hand on her wrist stopped her. She couldn't look away from his striped hand on her wrist. She couldn't ignore the instant flame that seemed to light. She was starting to think that she was being exposed to too many beautiful men and her hormones were completely out of whack! She was turning to jelly whenever a man touched her lately! Not mention one of those men was SESSHOMARU! She was a mess.

"Kira will clean this. It is time to the library," his deep voice was like velvet.

He removed his hand and stood by the door waiting for her. She blinked at where he had just been touching her a few more times and then stumbled to her feet. She was all grace today it would seem. Nothing about his behavior right now was normal. He was being too pleasant, too gentle and too quite. Yes, she had realized that someone she once thought was a man a few words often couldn't be shut up. She regained some composer as she followed him into the hallway and took her place a step behind him. Ken never made her walk behind him.

She twisted so many times she was sure she would never be able to find her way back to her room alone. She watched his long legs stride steadily in front of her. His shoulders confidently straight as his hair swayed behind him. His hand, which was rather beautiful, was relaxed and unclenched. She was almost sure that his hair was the same length as Ken's, but Ken's hair was in so many crazy layers and always a mess. Whereas, Sesshomaru's was one length, perfectly straight, and always perfectly maintained. He braided if for training.

She was so lost in his beautiful snow white hair that she walked right into it. Her nose went through the silk curtain and crashed right into his strong back. She stepped back and rubbed her nose.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"At least that's one bruise you can't blame on me."

His emotionless, cold voice was starting to make sense to her. He expressed emotions, but he did so more discreetly and he spoke with such restraint sometimes it was hard to get passed that. However, after the last few months she was catching on to small things like sarcasm, anger, annoyance, and every now and than she thought she could hear guilt.

"By the way we are here."

She looked up and saw him sliding a door open and waiting for her to walk in. She dipped her head to him and then walked in. She was taken completely by surprised by walls completely covered to the ceiling with books shelves fully stocked with books. There was a large wooden desk in the center of the furthest wall. To her right there was two small tables with large pillows were scattered around them. The room wasn't very bright, but there were oil lamps all over. There was a beautiful white carpet on the ground with silver and blue patterns hand stitched. It was a beautiful room. There was one large window behind the desk. Kagome walked up to the books and just ran her fingers over them. There were also scrolls randomly throughout.

"You may read whatever you want. If you wish to take it to your room tell me and sign that book," he pointed at a large log book, "when you take it and when you bring it back."

He stood back as she walked around the room with a brilliant smile on her face. Her eyes were shinning in a way that he had never seen them and would have never dreamed of seeing after that day. He couldn't help the sense of satisfaction he felt at making her so happy merely by bringing her here. He watched as she stopped and carefully pulled out a book. He was just pleased she could read.

Kagome had learned a while back how to read the agent Japanese. It was difficult at first, but she caught on. She was surprised that the book she held in her hands was a romance. She looked up at Sesshomaru with the question already on her lips. He beat her to it.

"There are women here. Everyone here can read and write. I prefer to be surrounded by intelligent people," he sounded bored almost.

He walked to his desk and she sat down with her book. He did have work to do after all. However, once he got to his seat he couldn't stop watching her. Her face was interesting to watch. You could practically read the book simply by reading her face. The girl was always an open book. She bit her lower lip as she read and fiddled with the pages. He wouldn't get work done today with all that noise.

Suddenly she looked up and saw him watching her again. He never looked away. That only made her think that he had reason beyond attraction for looking at her which made it easier to handle at times.

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"Hm...can I help?"

"I doubt you could or would want to."

She frowned at him, "You don't have to be so nasty."

"You don't have to be so sensitive."

"I'm not. You just seem to think that everyone is as cold as you."

"Cold? I don't see it that way."

"Of course not. Some say the dead don't know they are dead," her voice took on a condescending note.

He didn't like her tone, "You are well acquainted with the dead aren't you?"

He could have been talking about so many things, but all she heard was his tone. It was sharp, mean.

"You're a bastard."

"Watch your mouth," his eyes narrowed.

"Why? You can say whatever you want!"

"It is my home, my kingdom. Of course I can."

"Why! You have power, so what? You can't just walk all over everyone else. That isn't exactly the way to keep loyalties."

"I keep my men and my staff happy enough. They have all the comforts they need and some they don't. They must respect me, not the other way around."

"A kingdom is built on the backs of its slaves and workers. If those men were to leave, your foundation would be ruined. Why should they stay when they are treated like fools or worse. A foundation doesn't deserve to be taken care of, it must be."

"Do not lecture me wench. My men have more than most and those who are loyal have my respect. Their feelings are not as easily hurt as yours. As it is, I rarely speak to most of them. At any rate, you forget we are not humans here," he was getting upset now.

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I am your soldier! Don't you respect me at all?"

"I respect what you have done and what you have accomplished. That should be obvious."

She blinked, "How?"

"You dined with me and you are to do so from now on. Did you see any other men there?"

"No," she was suddenly ashamed.

She had never even thought of what an honor it had been to be invited to his table to eat with him. However, she still had a point to make.

"But still! I AM human. I do not work like the rest of these people. You cannot keep attacking me with my past!"

He knew she was right, but he didn't care, "Keep that tone in check, girl."

"Why should I!"

"Do not test me."

"Just because I was forced to be here doesn't mean I will fight for a man who can't even be cordial with me," she spat at him.

"You will fight if told to fight. Don't be so naïve as to think you have a choice."

"You cannot jump inside my skin and work my body for me!"

"Enough," his voice boomed through the room.

She only saw a white blur and then he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand.

"You have shelter, food, clothes, personal training, books, and you practically run around with my best man all day. I have given you more than enough! You will respect me. You will fight for me. These are not requests and I am out of patience."

"I can see you have built a shaky foundation indeed."

She ignored the white hot pain he was inflicting on her already bruised arm as she stared in right in the eyes.

"Why do you push me? I could kill you," he sounded exhausted.

"You won't."

He release her arm and grabbed her neck. Her eyes stayed on his set with determination. He squeezed tighter, but she did not back down. He hated her! She was too intelligent for her own good and to loud for his. He was not cruel to his people simply because he didn't trade pleasantries with them! His people weren't supposed to love him. They only had to fear him and respect him.

She broke through his thoughts when she rested her hand on his. Her skin was so soft and her intention so unclear.

"I am not a demon and I am not a man. I have to be handled differently. Humans sometimes build kingdoms on fear forcing people to respect them. But a man that fears you will let you die. A man who loves you will give his life for yours."

"You are pathetic."

"I stayed with Inuyasha, fought for him, because I loved him. I would have died for him..." her eyes drifted off with her voice.

"Inuyasha treated you appallingly."

"He was rough around the edges, but I knew he loved me. He made it clear to me and that's what mattered. He became softer with me," her voice cracked as her eyes watered.

He dropped his hand, "He didn't deserve your..."

"Yes he did because he understood me. He knew he could not forced me and he allowed me to want to follow him. Demons may be okay with this, but humans are different. I am different."

He suddenly had an idea. Slowly, he brought his hand to her face. He almost smacked her for flinching. He gently cupped her face and stared down at her. Kagome was a statue under his touch. A statue about to crack.

"This is what you want. You want me to be gentle and kind like Ken," he spoke sarcastically.

She hated him, "You are not Ken I understand that...I wouldn't expect you to..."

"Is that how I'd get your loyalty then," he sounded menacing.

"What..."

Before she knew what was happening he had her against a book shelf with his lips upon hers. She thought she would explode and butterflies would fly out of body. His lips were harsh on hers, but warm at the same time. His hand was on her stomach pushing her against the shelf. Just as her eye lids fluttered closed he broke the kiss. Her eyes snapped open.

"You want affection. That is what would make you feel wanted."

"No!"

"It seems to work for Ken and I heard no complaints just then."

"I am not a whore," she growled at him.

"I know that, but you want love. You loved Inuyasha and followed him to the end. Should I make you love me then?"

"What...no..I..."

"You don't even know what you want. He could speak to anyway he please because he loved you. That was his personality. Well, this is my personality and you shall put up with it because I put up with you."

He was still so close to her she couldn't possibly think straight. He took a step back and watched her flounder.

"I would die for this kingdom because it is mine and everything in and on it is my responsibility. I would die for these people because that is my duty as their leader. I live my life with pride and honor. These things may not be love, but they are not fickle like love either."

She stared up at him, lips on fire, with wide eyes. He was a good man, but she insisted on making him a monster because that is the only thing that still made sense to her. He turned his back and went back to his desk without another word. She stayed up against the shelf trying to make sense of everything that just happened. She didn't even register Ken walking in until he was right in front of her.

"Kagome..." he sounded worried.

He hadn't seen her like this before. She wasn't tortured, but she was conflicted. She seemed lost and fragile, but confused as to why. He was really going to have to stop leaving her alone with Sesshomaru. He was currently sitting with his back turned to them and he could feel the anger rolling off of him. It would seem both sides got their hits this round.

**Author's Note: ** Oh boy im not sure about this one lol. took my forever and i just got so sick of i posted it without proof reading soo my apologies for any ridiculous typos! I hope you all enjoy! and also thanks again for all the positive feedback i love it!


	9. Chapter 9 Solutions and More Problems

**Chapter 9 - Solutions and More Problems**

Having been with Sesshomaru for so long Ken had grown accustomed to silent meals. However, at that very moment the quietest meal he had ever encountered was taking place. There they were the three quietest people to have ever sat at Sesshomaru's dinner table. Kagome's eyes hadn't left the floor or her hands since she entered the room. Ken's eyes hadn't left Kagome since he picked her from her room. He knew something was wrong after he walked her to her room from the library, but she didn't say a word. Sesshomaru was even less help and at that very moment his eyes were still glued to the same document that he had been starring at since the start of their meal.

Sesshomaru was fighting his way through the document, but it was taking him forever. He should have taken care of it in the library, but after the kiss he forced on Kagome he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even after Ken arrived and ushered her back to her room. The kiss was meant to insult her or prove a point or something productive. Instead, the kiss did nothing, but confuse him to no end. Her lips were like silk against his and her mouth tasted sweeter than she smelt. He could still feel her flat stomach under his hand. His fingers grazed her breasts and he could feel her rapid heart beat. There was something painfully sensual about the way he had leaned into her petite frame. The worst part was feeling her reacting to him. He instantly broke the kiss realizing his plan had backfired. The look on her face was too much for him. She seemed stunned and disgusted. She was filled with shame, but obviously tempted. She was as lost as he was. He went back to his desk and just stared at his paperwork never once actually reading a word. Now, he half read while stealing glances.

Ken was about to go mad. Kagome was not a quite person and at that very moment she seemed to be chewing without a sound. Sesshomaru was always quite, but now he was tense and Ken had noticed several quick glances in Kagome's direction. He needed to know what happened in that room to make them both act this way. Sesshomaru was never one to bring work outside of his office which only means he failed to complete something that needed to be taken care of. The only conclusion Ken could draw from that was he had a rather good distraction and that distraction was currently sitting across from Ken. He would wake these two up real fast.

"Sir, work at the dinner table?" He scolded him lightly.

"It needs to be taken care of," his lips were still lightly pressed to the rim of his tea cup.

"I see. Well, Kagome dear, would you like to join me for a walk tonight after dinner? You haven't been out all day," he smiled at her.

She perked up instantly, "Oh, yes please!"

"Good. Lord Sesshomaru will you join us?"

Ken looked at Sesshomaru daring him almost to say yes. Him saying yes would say a lot. That would mean that he wanted to keep the girl close which means that he doesn't want Ken to try anything which would mean that he made a move! A normal person would have argued this logic, but Ken was positive he had it all together.

"No and neither will she," his eyes stayed on the paper.

"Sir?"

"Excuse me!"

Kagome's eyes finally landed on Sesshomaru and she was red with anger. Ken was confused by the answer, but intrigued by her reaction.

"Are you deaf? You have plans tonight and they include helping me finish paperwork. You were a rather annoying distraction before."

Kagome's head spun as she sputtered for a moment until she finally said, "Me the distraction! You were the rude, impossible, jerk who forced me to go there in the first place and then insulted me!"

"Umm," Ken was lost.

"Watch you tone girl," he growled finally putting down his paper.

"Oh shut up with that! And what is so important that I have to help?"

Before he could answer she stood up flinging her chair backwards and ripped the papers from his hand. Ken tensed ready to protect her, but Sesshomaru only sighed and waited as she read HIS letter. Ken felt so out of the loop at this point he just fell into his chair and sighed loudly.

Then she made eye contact with him for the first time in hours, "It's a proposal for a peace treaty...from the North," her voice was a stunned whisper.

Ken's eyes widened as they went to Sesshomaru, "Sir?"

Sesshomaru sighed again, he was getting good at it, "The Lord of the North is worried about his men. They are getting restless it would seem and he thinks that a peace treaty will calm them. The fool can't control them himself."

"We have never had major problems with the wolves. What is their issue now?"

His eyes moved back to Kagome, "Her."

"Me!" She pointed at herself.

"Yes, you. The Lord's daughter blames you for Prince Kouga's death, her intended. Now, that you are here, with me, they have gotten it into their heads that it was all some elaborate plan to kill him and weaken them."

"So we could attack them?" Ken sounded outraged at the idea.

"The fools think that we would actually need to go out of our way to weaken them in order to attack them."

"Kouga...it was my fault," her small voice turned the heads of both men.

"Excuse me?"

"He had been told to back down from the final battle. Ayame came to deliver the message. The elders decided that it was too big of a risk for an issue that was no theirs anymore. Kouga refused to leave...he said he would stay to protect me when Inuyasha failed..." her voice seemed hallow as she relived scattered memories.

"That was his choice. If the girl was there why did she tell the story differently?"

"She hates me..."

"Because the wolf preferred you over her. How juvenile," Sesshomaru was disgusted.

His kingdom was being threatened by war because of a heart broken, jealous woman!

"Sir, when did they send this letter?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Will you sign?"

"No. I refuse to be a pawn in the fools game. The woman will get herself and all of her people killed."

"Sesshomaru maybe I should go to them."

"And what? Talk to her? Ridiculous. She would probably kill you on the spot."

"Well then she would be happy and you wouldn't have to get into this mess..."

"Don't be stupid Kagome!" Ken stood from his chair.

"This has nothing to do with you! I will deal with the situation myself!"

"I won't allow it! I will go with you and kill any man who touched you and then we would be thrown into war anyways!"

"Enough," his powerful voice filled the room.

Both parties blinked at him. Neither of them even noticed they had been leaning over the table getting in each others faces.

"You will not leave my lands. You are MY soldier and as such you are under my protection. I will not throw one of my own to the wolves especially for such a foolish reason."

"Thank you, Sir," Ken fell back into his chair.

"I am not you property! You can't just order me around!"

"Kagome, he is protecting you..."

"Well I never asked him to! None of you people will die because I pissed off the wrong woman."

"None of us will die because the wolves are weak and we are strong. If that man cannot control his kingdom then I will gladly teach them a lesson myself."

"Please! Just sign the treaty or let me go," she was desperate now as she took a step closer to him.

"You have no say. I will not have you die such a dishonorable death...you deserver better."

Kagome blinked at him several times then dropped her head, "They died because of me. He fought because of me. They all fell because I was too weak to help them..."

"You defeated Naraku," Ken tried to reason with her.

"It took them all dying to awaken my power," her eyes began to water.

"Enough. Your self pity will get you nowhere. You will not be wasted on that fool woman," his irritation was leaking into his voice.

"You don't own me. I can decided my own fate, my own end..."

Before Ken could react Sesshomaru snapped forward grabbing her by the throat and slamming her onto the table. Ken was froze unable to react as he leaned over her body and got right in her face.

"Would you decide to die a fools death at the hands of a jealous, pathetic woman?"

"Who cares!"

"That's what I thought. You are not fit to run your own life," his breath was hot on her face.

She was getting dizzy and not just because the lack of oxygen, "Am I your prisoner then?"

"No, but you are mine. You are my soldier and much too valuable an asset to lose."

"Asset? I see, of course. Then you just want to use me and force me to fight for you. Then eventually be rid of me," her eyes filled with moisture.

"No. I want you to be content and I want you to want to fight for me. I want you to grow up," he was being more gentle than he had ever been in his life and it scared her.

"I'm sick of growing up and taking on the world."

"The world is far from done with you so get over it," he once again lacked any sign of gentleness.

She knew he was right and she hated him for it. He wanted her to be content, but she wanted to be happy. All she could do at that point was cry.

Ken knew he needed to step in. She was starting to break all over again. Not to mention the look in Sesshomaru's face worried him. He couldn't tell if the man was irate or...he didn't even know what it could be. He couldn't really think to straight because all he could seem to focus on was the lack of light between their bodies. He was too close to her and that was a problem. He stepped forward.

"Sir..."

"Get out."

"Sir, please this isn't the way to handle her."

"I will handle her how I see fit! The girl needs to realize that life isn't always what you want it to be. She needs to understand that I am the only one acting in her best interest."

He knew he was right, but he also knew that Kagome was fragile, "Sir, she is human. Their minds work differently and their society is vastly different than ours."

"Then let me show her demon society!"

"Sir..."

"LEAVE!" his voice echoed through the room and down the halls. Kira looked up the moment it reached her ears from across the house. She knew it was bad, but she also knew who was in the room with him. They could handle it on their own. She was keeping her hands clean on this one.

Ken, on the other hand, stood starring into the eyes of a very pissed Sesshomaru. He knew leaving her there was a huge risk, but he also knew he had gone too far. He was face to face with a man who outranked him and overpowered him. He gave her one last longing look, gave a weak bow, and than stormed from the room.

Kagome's eyes followed Ken as best she could from the angel she was at. He seemed to defeated and it broke her heart.

"What was the point of that?"

"You two are too attached. The man would do anything for you including question me. If he were any other soldier he would be dead right now."

"You love him."

"No. I respect him and I value him as a soldier," he snapped back.

"He is your friend," she snapped back just as fast.

"Enough. There is war coming and I need you focused and training. Now, what exactly is your problem?"

"You," she stated it like a simple fact.

He tightened his grip, "Why?"

She honestly didn't have an answer and so she said nothing.

"Hm, good answer. What do you want?"

"To be treated like I matter..."

"I take care of you and I am much more lenient with you than anyone else."

"This is lenient?"

"Very," he stood back and released her neck.

Her hand came to rub her neck, "I bet."

"You need to understand that I do things a certain way. I will not coddle you like Ken or put you on a pedestal like my brother."

"Ken is a good man who understands that certain people must be handled certain ways."

"He is a man who sees exactly how to get what he wants from women."

"AH! This is going in circles!"

"Agreed."

"Look...can you step back a little?"

He looked down and noticed his body was still very much touching hers. He decided that now would be a perfect time to make a tense situation more tense. What better way to get her to give in? He leaned forward resting his arm on the table behind her. Their faces were close enough for their noses to touch and she couldn't comfortably lean further away.

"Really," she asked in sheer exasperation.

"Really. Now, you will stop this talk of running off to get yourself killed. You will train harder."

"You will stop being so nasty toward me and you will at least phrase some things likes question,s instead of commands."

"You will talk about what happened and move on."

"You...wait what?"

"Humans often need to talk about things in order to sort them out properly. This allows them, you, to move on from tragedies."

"Oh...well who?"

"I don't care just do it."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Okay."

"We are agreed?"

"Yes I suppose we are," his voice was getting deeper.

"Okay...can I leave now?"

"Hm, one more thing."

"...what?"

He was so close he could practically taste her on his lips. He inhaled her through his nose and mouth for a moment. He could have her, but what would the point be in that? She was just a soldier why make things awkward. However, he could not deny the physical attraction. He decided that he was slowly losing his mind and the best thing to do was to walk away. He stood back to his full height and turned away from her.

She let a sigh of relief fall from her lips. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her legs were shaking. The man had no idea how hot he was! With just that thought she was sure Inuyasha was cursing her from the other side. One day she would face him again and on that day this would be all he talked about.

"We can discuss it later. You better go find Ken before he does something foolish."

She gave him a quizzical look and then heard a loud crash. She turned to the noise and immediately took off running toward it. She tried her best to follow the noise and his energy so she wouldn't get lost. Much to her surprise she found herself in the kitchen. She slowed down and slowly stepped into the kitchen. She could only see a few nervous looking cooks. They saw her and pointed toward what looked like a pantry. She turned toward it and realized it led to what looked like a break room or at least it did before Ken got there. There were tables overturned and broken dishes everywhere. There was food and liquids all over the ground. Ken was standing in the corner with his hand on the wall and his head bowed in front of the window. His shoulders were tense and he looked like he might punch a hole through the wall soon.

"Ken..."

"He could have hurt you or worse and all I could do was walk away. That man comes in and takes whatever he wants. He orders me around like some common foot soldier," he ended that statement with a fist in the wall.

"Ken please...he didn't hurt me and he didn't take me. I don't belong to anyone."

"I know...but...I don't know what I'm saying Kagome, sorry."

She walked up to him and her heart ached for him. He seemed so upset, so vulnerable...so serious. Those things just didn't fit Ken. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. Immediately she felt the tension melt from his body. She almost sighed when he slid his hands along her arms and held each of her hands in each of his.

"I am right here and I am safe. Please, calm down."

"I am calm. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Is it the way you look at me?" She laughed.

He didn't because he was almost sure it was.

"Look, you are seeing things. The man only keeps me because I am useful...I am powerful. He needs only that."

"What happened in the library?"

"I honestly don't know and it doesn't matter."

He knew he had no right to demand anything from her so he let it go. He just stood there feeling her body on his and breathing in her scent. How any man could have ever walked away from her he would never know. He heard about Inuyasha being with that dead miko. Now, that he knew Kagome he understood even less the man's choice. This woman was warm, kind, beautiful, funny, and everything a woman should be. He could feel the soft hum of her power just under her skin and he loved it. He gave her hands a light squeeze then turned in her arms. She adjusted for him and looked up at him with her wide eyes. He held her for a moment and then reached back and grabbed her hand. He couldn't describe what he felt when she firmly held on to his hand and feel in step beside him. He was deeply satisfied that she followed his lead so willingly and naturally. With any other woman he would force her back a step, but somehow he felt she was more his equal than any other.

"How about that walk?" His grin firmly back in its place.

Her eyes sparked and a brilliant smile claimed her face, "Yes, please."

Sesshomaru watched them walk hand in hand trying to figure out why it upset him so much. He was a man who didn't not get upset. He simply killed or destroyed anything that was seen as an inconvenience. Yet, when she pissed him off he did not kill her. He argued with her and at times he could even see her side of things. He wanted her to be comfortable and he told himself it was because of what she had done. He was starting to think he wanted her comfortable because he wanted her happy. He wanted to be the one to make her happy. He wanted that spark in her eyes that she gave only to his brother and Ken. It was one more thing that he needed to win; to call his own.

**Author's Note:** I'm not thrilled about this chaper but im also sick of being stuck here lol I hope you guys like it more than me!


	10. Chapter10 Sesshomaru Steps Into the Ring

**Chapter 10 - Sesshomaru Steps Into the Ring**

Kagomee laid in bed, staring out the window, wondering for the hundredth time how she ended up in her current situation. Her body felt heavy and useless as the days events weighed down on her. She had pretty much agreed to go into battle with Sesshomaru to fight a battle that was entirely on her. Who would have thought, such a reasonable man could just bypass diplomacy so easily. She was starting to see the family traits between him and Inuyasha. She sighed loudly and pushed her head into her pillow.

She closed her eyes again trying to find the memories and dream buried under all the other stuff floating around her mind. However, all she could see was Kouga looking at her without a single ounce of regret. All she could feel was his lips pressed against hers' trying desperately to convey the love he felt for her. She opened her eyes trying to erase the images. She sighed loudly and noisily rolled onto her side.

After another ten minutes of restless shifting she abruptly kicked her blankets off and pulled her body into a sitting position. She put her feet on the floor and debated laying back down. It took her all of five seconds to decide to give up on sleep. She stood up, smoothed her hair down, and quickly re-braided it. She didn't put any extra clothing on. She didn't even bother putting on shoes. All she could think about was what her mother taught her years ago. Her mother had always read to her when she had had a bad day. She told her that escaping your reality, your problems, with books often helps you gain perspective. There was something about getting lost in the characters problems, and always thinking their problems were so easily fixed, that made your problems seem a little smaller.

Without another thought she quietly went to the door and looked down the hall to make sure she as the only one awake. She felt like such an intruder lurking around someone's home so late at night. She practically ran down the hall trying to remember exactly where the library was. Luckily, she only got lost twice.

Once she got to the library she felt him. The moment her hands landed on the door she could feel him in the room. She didn't want to deal with him in the slightest, but she wouldn't be intimidated by him either. She would get what she came for and be on her way. She squared her shoulders and opened the door completely unaware of the fact that the moment she felt him, he had felt her.

He thought she would turn the moment she realized he was there. He kept his eyes closed and his breath calm as he listened to her attempt to remain quite. He could hear her foot steps as her bare skin slapped quietly against the floor. He found himself incredibly relaxed as her scent swept through the room and assaulted him in citrus and flowers. He sank further into his chair as he heard her small intake of breath.

She tried to not even look his way and she walked straight for the book she wanted, but her eyes were naturally drawn to him. She meant only to glance at him, but was stuck the moment she saw his eyes closed. He was asleep at his desk. Suddenly, she was sure that she knew what had kept him up. She slowly moved toward the desk hoping to see what he was working on. Instead of the papers, her eyes found his face. He was so beautiful as he slept. His markings seemed to stand out harshly against his face, that seemed softer and paler, as he slept. His entire body leaned into his chair forgetting his painfully strict posture for once. His hair fell over his shoulder and the back of his chair. She could practically see him flicking that hair over his shoulder. She realized she was starring and quickly looked down. She didn't even realize she was in front of his desk. She looked down and there she saw that it was indeed her war that was keeping him up. She wanted to wake him up, but found that she really just wanted to touch him just to make him feel her apology.

Her scent was drowning him. He could feel his entire body relaxing and his mind finding it easier to slip into unconsciousness. She was so close he could hear her heart beat, and her foot steps, as she bravely walked around the desk to get closer to him. He could feel her power radiating from her anticipating any move on his part. He found her awareness comforting for some reason. He could feel the heat rolling off her hand as it reach for him. He could feel something maternal about the way she was reaching out and wondered for a moment if she would actually touch him without trying to hurt him.

She had no idea what she was thinking, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to feel him while he was so peaceful and unguarded. She didn't want the only contact they had to be while they were attacking each other. She had to know that he was soft somewhere under all the hard and cold. Her hand suddenly found his face and she froze. Her fingers were lightly resting on his cheek and she could feel his velvet skin under her touch. She could feel his strong jaw under his skin and the firmness of his face that seemed to be a common theme with the rest of his body. She could feel how he seemed to melt into her touch, although she was sure that was in her mind.

It wasn't in her mind though. The moment she touched him he melted. Her touch was so gentle and caring that he wondered how any man could walk away from it. Everything about it was inviting. He allowed himself a moment to just take in her tiny, soft hand on his face. However, she couldn't really think that she could just come in and lay hands on him all she wanted.

She felt him tense a split second before his fingers were wrapped around her wrist. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. His eyes were open and he was holding her hand in the air over his desk. She just looked at him, looking at her, trying to think of something to say.

"...Sorry!"

"Do you make a habit of touching people while they sleep?" He slowly released her hand.

"Wha...NO!" She stumbled back slightly from the loss of pressure.

"Well good because you are terrible at it. You are louder than loud."

"HEY! I was just coming to get a book! Why aren't you in bed?'

"I have a kingdom to run with or without sleep. And with war on the horizon sleep is almost entirely out of the question."

"Oh...I am sorry...about everything," she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Hn. Well, go get your book so that I may get back to work."

"Do you want me to help you sleep?"

His only response was a lift of his eyebrow.

"Well...my mom used to read to me..."

"Hm I see."

She felt like an idiot. She tried to step away from him, but he reached forward and grabbed her wrist again. She was trying to get away, but he needed her stay right where she was. He needed her to see that he would stay true to his word and treat her life she mattered.

Her eyes sought out his face wondering what he was up to, but in his eyes she saw nothing cruel or angry. She relaxed in his grip and waited.

"Is this your way of being cordial?"

"No, it is my way of trying to help you find some small sort of comfort in such a crap situation...I'm trying to help you."

"You are being kind...to me?"

"Well, yes, I guess I am," she gave him an uncertain lopsided smile.

He was filled with satisfaction. She seemed content simply to be around him and not be fighting with him. He would indulge her story reading if it made her content in his presence. He was sick of feeling like the villain in his own home.

"You may read if you like," he released her wrist.

She quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you."

She felt as if touching him made everything more honest and more real. His hand was so unlike Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru's were bigger, but slimmer. They seemed too soft and clean to have ever touched a weapon, but she could see the callouses on his fingers. Inuyasha's hands were all callouses, scars, and dirty fingernails. She slowly released his hand and stepped away from him with a shy smile. He immediately missed her warmth.

She walked to the shelf and quickly found a book of poetry. She had no idea what a man like Sesshomaru would normally read, but she loved poetry. She turned back to his desk and saw him watching her. Her face grew hot and her eyes quickly found the floor. She walked back to his desk and sat in the small chair in front of him. She gave him a quick smile and began reading. Within seconds she forgot where she was and who she was reading to. All she knew was the words on the page.

He watched her grab the book of poetry and was slightly surprised by it. He wouldn't have made her for a poetry kind of woman. Poetry wasn't his favorite, but she had chosen a very good writer. He resumed reading through the stack of papers on his desk as she began reading. Her voice was rather sweet when she wasn't shouting insults at him. Her voice rose, and fell, with perfect timing along with the words. The words in front of him disappeared as the words flowing from her mouth took over his thoughts. He watched as her face fell into a pretty frown as she began reading a love poem.

"...and if I shall wake up, and your gone, I will not cry, and neither, I suspect, will you. Our time together was worth the pain..." her voice caught in her throat as tears flooded her eyes.

He knew she was thinking about Inuyasha and it annoyed him. Even after his death she loved him so fiercely. She was a loyal creature to say the least.

"Please, move on to the next," he spoke softly, but with authority.

She turned the page, but didn't continue reading. He watched as her tears hit the page. He just wanted her to be content for a little while before this war. He leaned forward and brought his hand for her face. He gently rubbed away her tears with his thumb. He felt her freeze under his touch as her eyes frantically found his. He could see her trying to understand what was happening.

"I can see that you have not talked about him," he sounded bored, but his hand lingered on her face.

"I can't," her voice cracked.

"You love him still."

"...yes."

"Why?"

"Because...he was the first man I ever loved. He was brave...kind..."

"There are many kind and brave men in this world," he lied.

"He was the only one name Inuyasha," his named fell like a whisper from her mouth.

"Why do you allow your love to hold you prisoner?"

"Love is powerful. One doesn't control love...love controls you. Love does not disappear simply because the person does."

He sat back taking his hand with him, "Perhaps you should be the poet."

"Perhaps," a small grin came and went.

"You will move on eventually," he tried to sound comforting.

"How do you know?" She sounded slightly hopeful.

"With time, the pain fades as do the feelings. They do not disappear, but they are replaced by stronger ones."

"...How do you know?"

"I have lost before," he sounded cold again.

She knew he was telling her to leave it alone, but she went on, "Who?"

His eyes narrowed at her. He hadn't spoken of his mother since the day she died. The thought of her still caused his heart to tighten, but perhaps it would help her to move on.

"My mother. She died after Inuyasha was born."

Her curiosity beat out her shock, "How?"

"She was murdered. I was young still and now I am not. End of story."

She knew he was done, "I am sorry."

"Hn."

They sat there in silence and then something occurred to Kagome.

"Who did YOU talk to?"

"No one. I was young, but I was still a man. Demon's do not offer mourning periods for men."

"That's awful..."

"From your point of view yes, but from mine it is normal."

"Did anyone comfort you?"

He laughed at her, "Now, you are being ridiculous."

He face fell into a frown, "Physical comfort is important to the healing process. It is people offering you comfort in the most basic way."

"Who has comforted you Kagome?" Her named sounded strange coming from him.

"Kaede...Ken..."

"Ken? I am sure he has comforted you," his scarcasm didn't escape her notice.

"Not like that! He talks to me, laughs with me, and he...he makes me feel wanted in a world that has no place for me anymore."

He gave her a slightly offended look, "Have I not given you a place and a purpose?"

Her eyes went wide as she registered the anger, "Well...yes, but..."

"I have not tried to seduce you, is that it?"

"Sesshomaru, please..."

"I am not Ken, but I have tried to make you comfortable here the best way I know how," he sounded more flustered then he had in years.

He had no idea why he was defending himself, but he needed her to see that he was trying and that it was a big deal.

"I...thank you, of course," she sounded like a mother trying to comfort a child.

"Hn. What comforts does he offer you?"

"What..."

"Physical comforts."

"That isn't your business," she was caught completely off guard.

"Of course," he spat at her.

Somehow, she had managed to hurt a man that, up until now, she had no idea had a heart. She could see now that he had taken extreme measures to offer some sort of comfort in a situation that really offered her no comfort. She felt so guilty for treating him the way she had. He was cold and cruel at times, but that was all he knew. She had so easily forgiven Inuyasha for being a jerk all the time and...Kikiyo. Sesshomaru has said awful things to her, but he had also given her a place to live comfortably. Training her was his way of keeping her alive and giving her a purpose. He even showed concern for her mental and emotional state.

"I am sorry...I have been ungrateful," her eyes fell to her hands.

He didn't think she would actually apologize or even recognize her fault in the matter. He simply nodded his head at her hoping she would catch it while she was pointedly staring at her hands. She was a person who didn't like being in the wrong, but a person that was honest enough to admit it. Frankly, she was becoming more promising everyday.

Then she continued, "You are the bad guy and he was my hero. That was my reality until everything was taken from me. Everything changed so dramatically and now I am left with you and I have no idea what to make of it all."

"Am I so dreadful?" He rolled his eyes.

"No! You have been...kind in your way. There are times when you are more cordial then Inuyasha was. You have taken me in and I am so grateful. I just need to adjust to all of this."

"I see. I suppose the fact that I tried to kill you isn't helping."

She laughed, "Again with that humor of yours."

"I accept your apology and it won't be necessary to talk about this again."

"Thank you for talking to me. Inuyasha was flawed, but he was good. I miss him everyday, but since I've come here I have found that having something completely different to wake up to everyday helps. Sometimes when I look at you I think of him, but then I'm distracted by your fist flying at my face," she giggled.

He smirked at her, "That is good."

"Would you like me to keep reading?"

"I think it is time we attempt to sleep," he reverted back to authoritative tone.

"You're right."

She stood to her feet and went to pick up the book, but his hand stopped her. His large hand covered her hand and most of the book.

"Leave it. You may read it tomorrow."

She blushed sweetly at him and nodded her head. He moved his hand back and started to straighten his papers. She stood straight and turned from him. She took a step away and suddenly had a very stupid idea. She couldn't seem to fight it as she turned back to him. He looked up at her with a quizzical brow. She walked around the desk and stopped right in front of him. He turned in his seat and lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"My mother was a firm believer in hugs and so am I. Just sit still and shut up," she sounded like she was about to go into battle.

He couldn't bring himself to move as he watched her come forward and place herself between his legs. She hunched forward awkwardly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could smell her hair was it fell into his face. He closed his eyes and let the moment happen. She was trying to convey every ounce of sadness that she felt for him and something more. Suddenly, he needed to feel more of her against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and curved his chin over her shoulder.

She almost panicked when she felt him wrap his arm around her as he brought her closer. She tried to keep herself steady, but the angle was too awkward and her knees gave out as she fell into him. He scooted forward in his seat and moved his arm lower as he pulled her further against him. Her breath caught in her throat as she was forced to stand up straight. His head fell into her chest and her arms were practically wrapped around his head. There was nothing sexual about it, but her heart was racing. He was pressing into her as if he was trying to steal her warmth or trying to hide in it.

He felt young again as her small show of affection forced him to remember the pain of that day. He wanted to drown in her comfort and her warmth. He could hear her heart beating in her chest and he wanted to live his life to that beat. His arm wrapped completely around her tiny frame. Her simple hug was like a delicacy to a man who had barely even been touched since his mother's death. he rubbed small circles on her side with his thumb.

She almost wanted to cry. He seemed so desperate for comfort. Just moments ago he was firm and cold. It was as if the moment she touched him, he broke. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and smoothed his hair down. He was as broken as Inuyasha and she would comfort him just as she tried to comfort Inuyasha. Inuyasha had rarely embraced her attempts to comfort her. When he did accept her he did so gently, but awkwardly. Sesshomaru seemed to jump in head first. Kagome wanted to know everything that had ever happened to him to make him this way.

Just then he spoke, "My mother was the only woman to ever hold me. My father often yelled at her for coddling me, but she wouldn't stop."

Her eyes watered, "She loved you."

"Yes and she was the only one."

Kagome held him closer, "I am sure your father..."

"No," he stiffened against her.

"Sesshomaru..."

"No!"

He pulled away from her, but held her still. His face was hot with anger as he looked up at her. Kagome stood with her hands barely on his shoulders. What had she done wrong?

"That man married, and had me, simply to do his duty. He never loved me or her. He loved that whore and the half-breed!"

She cringed at his tone. She pulled her hands to her side, but his arm trapped her there.

"I'm..."

"To her I was life and to him I was a symbol of what a slave he was to his duty," he wasn't yelling, but he seemed just as loud.

"Sometimes its hard to be bound by fate and duty...he misplaced his anger..."

His face suddenly fell, "And you know about that don't you."

"What..."

"Now, you are forced to be with me and fight for me!"

"Sesshomaru...no," she just wanted to disappear.

"Fine! Go!"

He released her harshly and pushed her away. She felt like she was failing him just like every other person who had ever had to take care of him. She felt like she was looking at Inuyasha one of the many times he accused her of not wanting to be with him. She couldn't stand hurting him so deeply and unintentionally. She stood there trying to think of something to do to convey to him that she, for some reason, cared how he felt about her. She didn't want to be another someone who hated him.

"I like it here and I like you," she surprised herself when she realized it wasn't a lie.

She enjoyed sitting with him and talking to him. She liked watching his face as he talked so she could learn all the tiny changes that conveyed his real emotions. She loved the way he seemed to observe her and the way it felt whenever their bodies made contact. She even loved sparring with him. He treated he as an equal and expected as much from her as he would any other soldier. He made her feel more apart of something than she ever had with Inuyasha. They all loved her, but they knew she was different, soft, and they treated her that way. However, Sesshomaru wasn't convinced.

"Your lies aren't helping, get out."

Who would have thought he could be so emotional! She took in his face as his eyes dared her to leave while daring her to stay. He needed her to be different. She needed to be different. She had let Inuyasha's stubbornness chase her away. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru's anger do the same. She boldly walked back to him and placed herself between his legs again. She felt the stiffness and tension in his body as she reached forward. She held his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Don't you ever call me a liar again," her voice was almost too soft to hear.

He suddenly felt like a fool for acting like such a child. This woman was honest to the core and she was here with him now. She wasn't walking away from him or leaving him forever. She had been a staple in his home for the passed few months and he wanted it to stay that way.

"I apologize."

Just like that she felt like she was looking at Inuyasha. He always seemed to be apologizing to her. Sesshomaru's face fit so perfectly in her hands and she could feel the heat from his body melting into her. she honestly didn't even think about what she was doing before she pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha would have never allowed this.

Sesshomaru saw it coming, but didn't think she'd go through with it. He saw her lean toward him and her hands pulling his face up toward her. He allowed her control to see what she would do. Her lips pressed against his and he was lost to her. He had never been with a woman. He considered them wastes of time. They were without honor while they constantly threw themselves at him, like whores. Kagome was so different. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He pressed into the kiss and stole every bit of comfort he could from her.

Kagome was lost in his warmth and his taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her back! She couldn't believe the way it made her feel. The first time he had kissed her she thought she reacted the way she did because, well, it was the Killing Perfection kissing her. Now, she knew it was something more. Her legs turned to jelly and her mind fogged. Ken's kisses excited her and comforted her. Sesshomaru's kisses moved her; changed her. His kiss made her feel like a different woman and yet she felt more like herself than ever before. Kissing him was like coming home after being gone for weeks. It seemed so new, but it was familiar and natural. Her body curved so naturally against his as she sat on his leg and draped her legs over the other.

Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied by her position. His hand went to her hip then slowly went down her thigh. She was wearing thin sleeping clothes and he silently thanked her for it. He pushed the fabric up until her leg was exposed. He slid his hand to just above her knee and grabbed her leg forcefully swinging it around his waist. Naturally, her other leg adjusted by also wrapping around him. He put his hand to her lower back and pulled her flush against him. He felt her heart pounding and her sharp intake of breath. He took advantage and deepened the kiss as he explored her mouth. She tasted like a fruit he had never tasted, but craved all the same.

Kagome was almost undone by his hand sliding over her leg and forcing her into such a position. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Now, she was ruined. She had never liked tongue. She had kissed few boys in her time, but they had all tried it and she had always avoided it. It was so wet and sloppy. She almost wished Inuyasha had tried. Then, she would have something to compare THIS to. It was blissful. They tasted each other so fully. Their tongues danced, or rather, fought for dominance. She pulled his hair to force his head back so she could dominate him. However, he was just as forceful as her head was forced back by his hand. Only he pulled her head further as he broke the kiss. She inhaled sharply, but it sounded more like a moan. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to her pulse point. He felt her pulse pound against his lips and smiled into her neck. She felt his smile and needed to see it. She used both hands to grab his face and force it in front of her face. His smile was perfect and he was devastatingly handsome with it. The man could win a war with a smile like that.

"You should smile more often," she sounded breathless.

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality, "Hm perhaps if I had reason to do so more often."

They sat there starring at each other. His lips were slightly red and a small smile lingered on his face. Her face was red, her lips were puffy, and her hair was a beautiful mess framing the whole thing. He was perfectly aware of her purity and perfectly aware of how badly he wanted her. He needed to get away from her before he did something foolish.

"I think now would be a good time to retire to bed," he spoke slowly.

She was suddenly embarrassed, "Oh yeah! Of course."

She quickly stumbled to her feet and took a few steps away from him. She could smell him and taste him on her lips. She needed to get further away from him. She had never found any man so intoxicating!

"I will move training to after lunch," he sounded a little more like himself, but still slightly breathless.

"Okay...thank you," she didn't know what to say.

She turned and started walking toward the door. Just as she was about to step out she turned to him.

"You are nothing like what I thought...you are so much more," she whispered to him knowing he would hear her.

Her words were simple and plain, but they moved him in a way he didn't think possible.

She stood outside to door with her back to it. Her fingers lingered on her lips as she tried her best to memorize everything just happened. A huge smile spread across her face as she blushed at the fresh memory. She managed to get back to her room, but even then all she could think about was his hand running up her leg and his warm lips pressed against her throat.

Simply by his touch everything she had ever thought of him was gone. Every negative thing Inuyasha had told her was erased. All she saw was a beautiful man, with gifted lips, who shared her pain. He was a man who smelled like winter air and cinnamon. A man who was only ever loved by his mother. She could not longer find it in her heart to hate him.

He could no longer find it in his heart to ignore her. Her scent lingered on him as he laid in bed. He almost smiled when he realized her scent smelled fresher than he could remember, even when she was with his brother. It was citrus and spring time, but now there was the scent of approaching rain lingering on her. It was divine and he took it with him to his dreams.

…...

Ken stood over her bed as she slept with a frown as he handsome face. He could smell Sesshomaru all over her. Their breakfast was getting cold and the girl was still asleep. Nothing about this scenario was comforting him in the least. Especially, the delicate smile that was on her face. That smile that was drawn on her face with two slightly swollen lips. He knew something serious had happened between them.

Kagome could feel someone watching her. She opened her eyes half hoping to see Sesshomaru, but knowing she'd see Ken. Their eyes met and immediately her face grew hot. She knew what he could smell. Hell, she could smell Sesshomaru.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he called over his shoulder as he turned to the table.

"Sorry, I over slept..."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went to the library to read a little..."

"Hm, who was there?"

"Ken," she softly warned.

"Was Sesshomaru there?"

"...of course, it is his office."

"What did he do to you?" His voice was so harsh.

"Ken, please!"

"His scent is all over you!"

"Don't make it sound like he attacked me!"

"Oh...so he didn't. I suppose it was mutual!" He was close to shouting now.

She huffed, "Oh, stop it! You sound like a jealous child."

He gave her a cruel grin, "May I assume that you reacted the same to him as you did to me?"

Her eyes widened and her hand connected with his face before she could really think about it. She watched as his cheek turned red and his eyes slowly blinked.

He knew he deserved the hit. He knew what he said was out of line, but he was pissed. He knew he had no claim on her, but he figured he would have more time before the dog made his move! He looked up and locked eyes with her. They both just stared at each other trying to calm down. Finally, he smoothed his hair back only to have it spring back into his face. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You are a free woman you may do what you please," he reasoned.

"Ken, it wasn't like that...I mean...oh I don't know," she threw her hands up and they fell back into her lap.

"Do you not find me pleasing?" He gave her a ridiculous wink.

She almost sighed in relief to see him joking, "Shut up."

He became serious once more, "I will not give up you know."

"Great," she rolled her eyes and plopped herself in front of the table.

"Although it will be in vain," he smiled sadly at her.

"What? Why?"

"He already has you."

"Who says he has me!"

"Oh trust me darling, he has you. I don't know how, but he has you," he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and simply began eating. Ken watched her sadly. He wanted her. He wanted to wake up to a sweet smile on her face that he had put there. He wanted to protect her from a world that obviously had it out for her. He just wanted her, end of story. He could fight for her until Sesshomaru made a real claim and knowing that dog, he would wait just long enough for her to take a second look at him. He may win after all. He puffed his chest and began eating.

Sesshomaru knew Ken was already in her room. That was their routine. She seemed flustered. Sesshomaru walked to her door and froze there. What would he do now? Barge in and demand Ken find another woman to court. He had been practically courting the girl for weeks now and she seemed to be oblivious. He assumed the time travel he had heard about was to blame. She seemed completely unaware that Ken's attentions, and her reaction to those attentions, was a mutual courtship. He would put a stop to it. He knocked swiftly on the door.

Ken knew it was him. He quickly got to his feet and opened the door, "Morning, Sir."

"Hm. Sparring will be moved to after lunch, Ken. Now, take your food and find an appropriate place to eat."

Kagome's heart was beating out of her chest the moment he walked in. He was so beautiful! Him being there just made what happened all the more real. Then, he spoke.

"What is wrong with here!" She snapped.

Sesshomaru gave her a hard look, "This is your room not a dinning room."

Ken knew what was happening, "I have been taking my meals here for some time, Sir."

"And I am sure you have heard the rumors."

Kagome, who already had something else to shout, suddenly had nothing to say. She had no idea people were talking about her and Ken. She didn't even think about how people would see them.

Ken's back went rigid. He knew what they were saying and he knew Sesshomaru would know as well. He did not want Kagome to know. She was unaware of how they looked to other people because she was so innocent. He liked her that way. If she were to find out what people were saying she would be different around him. She was just that kind of girl.

"Of course, Sir. I understand," he tipped her head to Sesshomaru.

"...What are people saying?" Kagome sounded meek.

"Do not concern yourself with that. I will fix the mess Ken has allowed to happen," Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Ken.

Ken's eyebrows scrunched into a straight line, "I am sorry, Kagome."

"Ken, leave."

"Wait a minute!"

Both men turned to her.

"Who cares! I like eating with Ken! I hate eating alone in my room. I do not know those people and I could care less what they have to say."

Ken could of kissed the girl! She was so confident and stubborn. Granted, if she knew what people were saying, she may think differently. As he watched her cheeks turns red and her fists curl, he wondered if anything would change her mind.

"I will not have my home filled with gossip. I am not asking," Sesshomaru took a step closer toward her.

"That's bull! This is your house! Tell YOUR people to shut up and mind their own business!"

"Lower your voice," he commaned as his voice grew louder.

Ken spoke up, "Kagome, it is okay. You can just come eat with me in the kitchen."

"No, she can't. That will only give the impression that someone talked to you and you compromised. She will eat here. If she wants company she may ask Kira."

"Kira! Is that a joke? I haven't even seen here in weeks! That woman hates me," Kagome's voice was becoming strained.

"Kagome, calm down," Ken begged.

"Immediately," Sesshomaru added.

Kagome's eyes didn't leave Sesshomaru as she took a few quick, deep breaths. She wanted to punch him right in that perfect mouth of his. She had know idea what he was playing at, but he was pissing her off.

"Ken, take your food and go, please," Kagome talked as slowly as possible.

Ken looked at her nervously, "Okay. I will see you later."

Sesshomaru's slightly narrowed eyes in Ken's directions did not slip Kagome's notice. However, he seemed pleased by her dismissal of Ken. He watched as Ken grabbed a single apple and left the room in two strides. He was livid, but that could be dealt with later. The door closed and they were alone.

"You are rather loud in the morning."

"What the hell was that?"

"Your relationship with that man is inappropriate."

"I like him and I like the time I spend with him," she sounded like she was explaining something to a child.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "Hn. Well, I am sure you can do that outside of your room."

"Why do you care?"

He closed the gap a little more between them. He looked down at her and just wanted to kiss her until she gave in to his demands. He knew it was not the time or place for such behavior. The look on her face told him not to push his luck.

"Do not worry about that."

"You can't run my life you know," she sounded a little softer, but still heated.

He was too close. He was clouding her senses already. She was struggling to keep the icy glare in place.

"If you want Ken just say so?"

He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted his head slightly. For some reason he had not even considered the possibility that she was interested in Ken. Suddenly, he felt something similar to panic in his chest.

She hesitatied a moment, "...get out," she turned on her heel and walked to her bed.

He smirked at her as she walked away from him. He was right, obviously. He watched as she sat down on her bed with her back to him. Her back was straight as an arrow and her arms were crossed. Her hair cascaded down her back distracting him momentarily. How he had managed to miss her beauty, he would never know. Now, as she was sitting there obviously not pleased with him, he couldn't ignore it. He wanted to turn her into the woman she was last night. He wanted to explain why Ken needed to distance himself. He wanted her to see that this was best. However, he couldn't tell her all that because he didn't even know what it meant. Would he court her? That would be a mess of epic proportions. And still, he could not even entertain the idea of her belonging to another man. He tossed his foolish thoughts aside and decided now was not the time. He would keep her where she was until he had time to deal with her. They were months away from war for goodness sake!

"I will be on my way then," his voice was smooth as velvet.

"Don't sound so pleased with yourself," she threw over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:** ALRIGHT! there it is! i really tried to read through this and proof read lol i am sorry if it doesnt show! i hope you all like it and please let me know! LOVE YOU!


	11. Chapter 11 A Game of Tag

**Chapter 11: A Game of Tag**

He was beautiful. She couldn't deny for a moment that the man was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on. However, watching his fist fly at her face was what she needed to work on. His fist lightly connected with her jaw and her head snapped to the left. It wasn't hard enough to knock her down, but it was hard enough to make her regret not paying attention. She wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it! Normally, his hits were much softer. He didn't even seem mad.

Ken cringed as Sesshomaru landed another hit. He didn't understand why he was being so hard on her today. He suspected it had something to do with the talk they had that morning, but he couldn't be sure. There was already a bruise on her right cheek and her lip was bleeding. Ken couldn't even be that mad at Sesshomaru because Kagome was the one constantly getting distracted. She was getting lost in Sesshomaru's movements in the worst way and Ken wanted to smack her.

Sesshomaru was going to knock her out if she kept on this way. She was getting lost in her thoughts and her eyes kept taking on a glazed look. Her mind was in all the wrong places, but so was his. However, he knew how to handle himself. He watched sweat slide from her forehead, down her face, along her neck where it finally got lost in her breasts. He also watched her sloppy right hook and pathetic attempt at a knee to his groin. She would die on the field if he were anywhere within her line of vision. She made a grab for him which he quickly avoided. He stepped to the side and watched as she flew passed him. He quickly brought his knee into her stomach and watched as she rolled off his knee and onto the floor.

"Sir, honestly," Ken couldn't help himself.

"Damnit!" She managed to get out between coughs.

"Pay attention!"

"I am trying!"

"Doesn't look like it," Ken mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

She shot him a dirty look, "Shut up!"

"Your lack of sleep may be to blame," he added nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru ignored Ken and focused on Kagome, "You need to remember that we are sparring here, but during battle men will be trying to kill you."

"I have my power for that," she huffed.

"What happens when you grow tired? Your powers drain you much faster than fighting. You use your power as a last resort."

"Whatever! I am tired and this is not working...can we just call it a day?"

Ken had to agree with her, "That might be bes..."

"Land one hit. One hit, you useless woman, and you may go," he was practically growling.

Kagome's hands balled into fists and her jaw tensed. Ken was hoping that getting her mad enough would force her to focus. Without a word they squared off and fell back into their starting stances. Kagome lashed out first, of course. She flew forward attempting to land a quick hit. Sesshomaru caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pressed into her and leaned into her ear.

"You are better than this, you know that."

"Bite me," she growled.

Ken noticed the way she leaned into him. Something had certainly happened between them.

Kagome just wanted to melt into him, but he was being a complete jerk at the moment. She allowed a small amount of her power go and stung his hand holding her arm. He instantly snatched his hand back. She quickly turned and threw herself into him. She hooked her leg around his so he couldn't regain his footing. They landed in a thud on the floor. Kagome didn't even wait until they landed before positioning herself on his stomach and grabbing his neck. Sesshomaru was stunned to feel her tiny hand barely gripping his neck. What stunned him even more was her other hand suddenly flying across his face.

"There! I landed a hit," she sounded smug.

She had just back handed him and he honestly didn't see it coming. He had not seen her move that fast since they started training. He saw Ken now standing and walking toward them. Under normal circumstances she would need Ken right now, to protect her, but this was a special case indeed.

"Yes, you did indeed," he sounded completely bored.

Ken stopped just short of them. He was pretty sure he had just seen a human woman back hand his Lord, but Sesshomaru hadn't even reacted yet. She wasn't dead, or in an extreme amount of pain, so what exactly was happening? Ken had to admit that she had been clever and fast with her attack. She was obviously fed up with getting beat up.

"We are done here then," she released his neck.

She pushed off his chest and stood up. Sesshomaru reached forward and swept her legs from under her. Before she could blink he was on top of her with her arms above her head. Her legs were trapped between his and he was much heavier than her.

"What made you think you could back hand ME?"

"The same thing that made you think you could bust my lip," she grounded every word out.

Ken watched her face color and Sesshomaru lean into her body. There was something to natural and much to sexual about this. He took a step closer.

"Sir, maybe we should call it a day. It is time for her bath..."

"Kira will be taking her today."

"Wha...oh, of course, Sir."

Ken should have seen it coming. He couldn't even eat breakfast with her in her room. Why on earth would he be allowed to take her to bathe?

"Good. Leave."

This time Kagome did not look to Ken for help. In fact, her eyes didn't leave Sesshomaru for a second. Ken stood straight and quickly left the room. He was losing already.

"What is your deal?" She waited until she heard to door shut before asking.

"You are being ridiculous. You are so lost in your daydreams that you couldn't even block my hits. Might I add, those hits were sloppy and slow. You could have avoided them your first day of training," his voice was low.

"I'm sorry...you are distracting. Maybe I should spar with Ken."

"You are lucky I let him train you with the sword. That man will not be putting his hands on you."

"Why?"

"Don't be foolish."

They found themselves in a heated starring contest. All she could think about was what happened in the library. Their entire session all she could see was him touching her softly and kissing her tenderly. He was the polar opposite here.

"How can you be so hot one minute and so cold the next?"

"I understand that there is a place and time for certain things. The battle field is no place for tenderness," his voice grew husky.

"How could you kiss me then and bruise my face now?" There was a crack in her voice that she didn't even know was there.

For a moment his masked slipped and his guilt registered. He had hurt her on more than a physical level. He had no intentions of doing so. He assumed she would understand that sparring was no place for kisses. His hand released her hands and slowly traveled down her arm. Her arms relaxed, but did not move. He trailed over her arm and found its way to her face. He caressed the bruise on her cheek. Perhaps, he had been to hard on her. Her face had never bruised so quickly. However, his treatment had no barring on the way she seemed to melt into his touch.

"You have my apologies, Kagome."

Her name on his lips made her shiver, "Thank you."

"You may want to get used to it."

"What?"

"War is coming. Your training will need to be faster and harder to get you ready."

"So you are going to beat the crap out of me every morning."

"Not if you properly defend yourself."

"Let Ken train me."

"No. He is good with a sword, but not good with putting his hands on women."

Her arms tensed again, "You are an ass."

He smirked at her. He leaned forward placing a quick, soft kiss upon her lips. He pulled back and smiled softly at her. He knew she would not understand what he was about to tell her. Even if she did understand it she wouldn't like it.

"I cannot allow my...attraction to you interfere with what needs to be done. I cannot allow myself to make a spectacle."

"So you will pretend that I am nothing at all..."

"I am the Lord of these lands. I have duties and responsibilities that cannot come second to a woman."

She moved her arms into his chest and pushed against him. He did not budge.

"Get off of me. I don't want someone to come in and see you with filth like me," she spoke threw clenched teeth.

He stared down at her with annoyance, "You are hurt? Why? This is who I am. Would you rather me flaunt you and make a grand show of it? Would you rather become the target of more rumors and the target of my enemies?"

She looked at him with an ache in her chest. Inuyasha had been similar of course. He reserved his attentions and affections for when people weren't looking. He also put his life on the line for her, and made no secret of his love for her, or how important she was to him. Albeit, that behavior led to several kidnappings and attempts at murder. At least he was brave enough to show it. Yet, he was never brave enough to fully embrace her. Kouga was more than obvious about his love, and his intent, but she never wanted him. Now, she wasn't even sure if she wanted him and he was already hiding her away. Well, she was done. She wasn't going to be Sesshomaru's little secret. She understood his need to separate his personal and "professional" life, but he was being extreme. She gave him another firm push and this time he gave in.

She pushed passed him and got to her feet, "You are thinking five steps ahead and you won't even give me a real chance."

He sat there with his arm rested on his knee. She was being ridiculous! He gracefully stood and followed her as she stomped toward the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You are being impossible," his voice was low and dangerous.

"I deserve better. Ken hasn't made his feelings a secret has he?"

He stood straighter than straight and released her arm, "Then go to him."

They stared each other down until Kagome finally turned away. He didn't care. He was just caught in a moment of emotions and slight attraction. She had no idea what she had been thinking. They had one extended moment of feelings, and kissing, and she assumed he would transform. The next day he would be a different man and he would be sweet and gentle like the night before. He wasn't that man. He was cold and calculating. He was a Lord first and a soldier second; everything else was an after thought. She stomped down the hall toward the bath house. She needed a hot bath and possibly a drink! She had picked Inuyasha over Kouga and look where that got her. Taking a man who could barely admit he loved her over a man who shouted it to the world. She would not be doing that again with Sesshomaru and Ken. She would give Ken the chance he deserved.

She would get to give that chance sooner than she thought. Ken was sitting in a very hot, and very well deserved, bath. He felt her coming and she was pissed. He sank a little further into the water preparing for what was coming. He truly had no idea what was even coming. He felt her get closer and closer until she was barging into the room. He heard her cursing under her breath before he even saw her. She was a few feet in front of him and completely unaware of him.

"I am pretty sure Sesshomaru wouldn't approve of this," he spoke with a grin.

Kagome froze mid rant. She looked about two degrees to her right and there he was. Ken was very much naked and very much right in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Uh...sorry."

"No worries. What did the old dog do?"

"He...he was himself," her voice was angry, but still distracted.

"I see. Kagome, he means well."

She laughed, "Of course he does."

He grinned knowing he wasn't going to win, "Would you like to join me?"

Her face darkened, "Ken, what am I to you?"

"You are a beautiful, strong woman in every aspect. You could be everything to me," his face was sincere as he spoke and free of any grin.

Her eyes watered, "I was everything to a man once," she wasn't even sure what man she was talking about.

"I am a different man."

She looked at him hoping to see some kind of lie or uncertainty, but he was too honest for that.

"Why?"

He laughed then, "That is like asking why the sun rises or why the stars shine. There are no answers, those things simply are."

Her tears feel over her lashes. She took one step after another toward the bath. She stepped into the water slowly. He watched as her body was slowly submerged. His heart quickened and he sat a little straighter. He was hypnotized by the way she moved gracefully through the water toward him. It was as if she was a mystical extension of the water. She didn't stop until she was directly in front of him. The tips of her hair were swirling in the water.

"I can still feel him...everywhere," her voice was a sad whisper.

"I know," he spoke just as softly as he looked up at her.

She slowly moved herself next to him as she sat down beside him. Their bodies pressed together. She turned her head to him and rested her hand to his face. His hand automatically came and rested on her tiny hand as he pressed further into her touch. She leaned into him as she pushed his face toward hers'. When their lips met she knew it would never be the same as Sesshomaru. There was no fire and nothing inside of her shifted. However, it was warm and thrilling. She would take those feelings, and run with them, as far as she could.

…...

Sparring turned into a competition on who could inflict the most pain with the least amount of contact. Ken watched as they danced around each other beautifully. It was almost as if, the idea of Sesshomaru touching her, was more terrifying then getting punched in the face by him. He had managed to win her and lose her in less than two days. The man was gifted, but he wasn't unaffected. Every time he reached for her there was something desperate about it, but every time he landed a hit he moved like hell to get away. The only words spoken came from Sesshomaru when he was correcting her. There was no laughter, talking, or even shouting. Her improvement was miraculous, but her coldness was alarming. It was nothing like when she practiced with Ken.

"Perhaps we should get you a stick," he laughed at her.

"Quite! This thing weighs as much as me!"

"Hardly," he whispered and then charged her again.

She deflected his hit and swung back around just barely missing him. Ken stuck his foot out and tripped her up. She flew forward, thanks to the sword for extra momentum, and Ken quickly moved after her. He wrapped an arm around her arms pinning them against her and held his sword to her throat.

"I win!"

Kagome smiled at her own defeat, "Go you, you beat a helpless woman."

He laughed, "I beg to differ."

He released her and handed her sword back to her. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go. She looked up at his face and smiled. He pulled on the sword pulling her toward him and into a kiss. Sesshomaru rarely sat in on their training.

He pulled back, "Alright, bath time, you stink."

"Bite me," she snapped.

"Don't tempt me," he added a extra layer of lust just to mess with her.

She laughed at him, but then got serious, "That was a cheap shot, by the way!"

"I can assure you Kagome our enemy will not always play fair."

"Yeah, yeah...OUR enemy," she stressed the word in agitation.

Ken released her stepped back, "Why do you still fight the thought?"

"Because, this was never my choice. I did not decide to hate these people...to kill them," her gaze shifted to the ground.

"I promise you that we do not pick fights with innocent people," his tone was slightly annoyed.

She sighed, "I know that. I just wish I could decide who I kill or if I would kill at all."

"It is hard at first, but the reality is one of you will die and you have the power to decide who."

She looked up at his face and her expression saddened. He sounded so much like Sesshomaru sometimes. The thought of Sesshomaru made her stomach turn. She had not seen him, outside of training, in days. He had taken to eating in the library and having Kira bring her a selection of books each night. He didn't want her anywhere near him and it hurt her on such a deep level. She tossed the thoughts aside and focused on Ken.

"I understand," she smiled sadly and then quickly changed the subject, " I need a bath now."

"Good idea!"

He closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her forward into a kiss. He broke the kiss and pushed her forward with a slap on the rear. She yelped and gave him a nasty glare.

"Next time that hand is mine," she growled.

He held his hands up and smiled innocently. She stopped and took him in for a moment. She got lost in old memories for a moment. Then she smiled softly at him and turned to the door. He was like so many of her memories wrapped up in something familiar. There were times when it made her heart ache and there were times when she held on to him like she wanted to hold on to what her life once was. She tried to reign her thoughts in as she headed toward Kira.

Kira waited by the bath for Kagome. Sesshomaru still insisted on them distancing themselves. Ken was still not allowed in her room and he wasn't even allowed in the house when she was bathing. Sesshomaru also officially establish a curfew; Ken had to be out of Sesshomaru's home by the time it got dark. Literally, they could only be around each other publicly while the sun was up. Kira couldn't believe things had gotten so out of hand already. Sesshomaru seemed to want to rip Ken to pieces. Ken wanted only to be around Kagome. She had no idea what Kagome wanted and she was starting to think the Kagome didn't know either. She could smell her getting closer and scrunched her nose. She had no idea how Sesshomaru put up with the stench of sweat.

The closer Kagome got to Kira the more anxious she got. Sesshomaru decided to bring these ridiculous rules to her attention two days ago, after the fight, and this was what got to her most. She had to be around Kira for extended periods of time again. Ken had pretty much taken over all of her duties in taking care of Kagome or Kagome did it herself. The only time Kira was really around her anymore was to dress her and that was a quick process. Being around Kira made her feel evil and inferior all at once. She reached the door and walked in.

"The water is hot today," Kira always felt as if she had to speak when she was around Kagome.

"Oh, good."

Kagome quickly stripped and walked into the water. She let the heat seep into her bones soothing away her physical and emotional pain. Inuyasha seemed to cross her mind at the worst moments. She felt like he was watching her in his brother's home being trained by him and practically dating Ken. She felt like she could feel him telling her how stupid she was. She could practically hear him shouting horrible, obscene things at Ken. It broke her heart knowing that he would be heart broken at the choices she was not only being forced to make, but the choices that she was making of her own free will. Thinking about Inuyasha only brought Sesshomaru back to the forefront of her mind. His eyes were colder now toward her than ever before, but when he touched her she felt like he was caressing her. She huffed loudly and plunged herself into the water.

Kira could feel her anxiety. Some part of her felt for the girl. Her life had been anything, but kind to her in the passed years, from what she had heard. Kira watched the human now struggle with her current situation with no friend, no family, no advice...nothing, but two men fighting over her. She waited until her head broke through the surface of the water.

"What are your intentions with Ken?"

Kagome froze starring wide eyed at Kira. She honestly didn't know if she actually spoke or not.

"What?"

"It is obvious there is some kind of courtship between you two, however...unique it may be," Kira tried not to sound skeptical.

"...Umm I'm still lost here."

"Where does Sesshomaru come in?"

"He doesn't...Ken and me...we...oh I don't know," her tone gave away her obvious confusion.

"Hm, well I feel you should know that Sesshomaru plays a role."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed?" Kira couldn't believe the girl's ignorance.

"I have noticed his ridiculous protectiveness and his need to control every aspect of my life. The man thinks he owns me!"

Kira just blinked at her a couple times. She couldn't believe that this woman was so oblivious to the behaviors of demons! If the rumors were true, she had spent years of her life knee deep in demons; enemies and allies alike.

"He is a dog. His protectiveness speaks of more than just his stubbornness."

"He is being ridiculous..."

"That much is obvious," Kira spoke quietly as her head tilted to the side.

"...what does it mean?"

"His protectiveness?"

"Mhm..." Kagome tried to avert her eyes.

She knew that what happened between them wasn't simply because Sesshomaru thought of her as a possession. She knew there was something more there, but she didn't even want to start digging into the man's head OR HEART! However, Kira was peaking her interest and stirring her feelings.

"Everything," she almost wanted to smile.

She had been taking in her reaction every second since the conversation started. She noticed every twitch of every single facial muscle. She saw her tinted cheeks and she could smell her embarrassment. Something had most certainly happened, and it was not just a lingering look or accidental brush of hands.

Kagome watched the wheels turn in Kira's head and she knew what she was thinking. Kira was starting to see that Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't exactly neutral to each other.

"What have you managed to get yourself into, girl?"

"...I don't know!" Kagome flopped back into the water.

Kira sighed, "You have more than caught his interest...why would you turn him down?"

"I...I didn't! He...UGH nevermind!"

"You are making a mess," her eyebrow arched up and her eyes narrowed.

"Ken respects me and he isn't ashamed of his feelings," her voice was low and uncertain.

"That much is clear, but you cannot honestly hold those two men to the same standards?"

"Why not? They are both men."

Kira sighed heavily, "One a king and the other a soldier. They are almost as different as a man and a woman."

Kagome just stared at Kira still trying to wrap her head around the conversation they were having. She shifted awkwardly in the water as a shaky silence fell over them. She knew that Kira was, in her own way, trying to help her navigate the situation. Kagome just couldn't get over the fact that she seemed to be defending Sesshomaru. She watched as Kira smoothed the front of her plan kimono and seat herself on the bench. Her posture was painfully straight, but suddenly her face was softer. That couldn't be good for Kagome.

"War is practically at our front door. Hurry and make up your mind."

It was such a simple statement! Kagome almost wanted to smack her for her overly simplistic attitude.

"I have! You already said our courtship, however unorthodox, is obvious."

"Yes, but so is your interest in Sesshomaru. As long as he can see that, he will not fully back down."

"Fine! I will make it more obvious!"

"He will know you are putting on a façade. He also has to deal with his own...feelings."

"How? How do you even know?"

"I'm a woman and I have worked with that man for far too long to not notice such a difference."

Suddenly, Kagome was in a hot spring sitting across from Sango. She could hear Sango's "no nonsense" voice trying to convince her that Inuyasha wasn't good enough for her. She heard the love, the honesty, in Sango's voice. She could see the blush on her face that always seemed to find its way to her cheeks when she spoke of emotional or personal things. Kagome could see Sango in Kira's straight posture and her blunt way of speaking. Suddenly, she was homesick all over again. Her eyes watered and her heart started to race.

Kira could see the change in her. She could smell the salt of her tears. She had no idea what had just happened and she had no interest in watching it play out.

"Think of what we have talked about. Both are fine men, but only one fits."

With that she stood, with a slight bow, and turned to leave. She could hear Kagome's silent sobs as she left her. She felt something settle on her chest and squeeze her heart. She knew the girl needed comfort, but she was not the one who should be offering it. She saw the way she looked at her at the end of their conversation. She was seeing someone else. She wanted someone else.

Kagome sat and cried in the water. She wondered when she would stop seeing all of them. She tried to imagine a time when it wouldn't hurt as much; when it wouldn't reduce her to tears simply because someone spoke or sounded a certain way. She wondered if she would ever just see Ken or if she would forever see Kouga and Shippo and Miroku.

Above all else, she wondered if she would ever just see Sesshomaru or would she forever see everything that was painful about her past. Would she always see an old enemy? Would she always see...Inuyasha?

…...

Sesshomaru sat in his study contemplating many things, all of which, led back to Kagome. Her training was coming along rather well, but so was her relationship with Ken. She needed to be introduced to the rest of his soldiers eventually. He needed to explain her place to her and everyone else. He needed to talk to her.

He sighed heavily letting his shoulders rise and fall dramatically. Kira was approaching him quickly and he really didn't have the patience. However, he would need someone to fetch the girl for him. He listened to her almost silent, careful, footsteps until she was at the door.

"Kira."

She stepped inside the room and bowed to him, "Sir."

"What do you need?"

"The girl...she is having a slight break down."

He carefully masked his worry, "And."

"Ken is not allowed on the premises and she needs someone to snap her out of it."

"You do it."

"That won't do, Sir. The girl isn't fond of me."

"You are not fond of her."

"I may have spoken out of turn," she averted her eyes, but kept her voice even.

His eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

She tried to shake of the shiver that raced up her spine, "I gave her advice regarding her...love life."

He stood up from his seat sending his chair flying into the wall, "What!"

She took a step back, but remained visibly calm, "She is making a mess. The girl needs some sort of guidance."

"If the fool wants Ken, then she will have him. Nowhere in that equation do you come in," his tone was harsh.

"And where do you come in, Sir?"

She knew the moment the words left her lips she would regret it. He was over the desk and at her throat within seconds. She gripped his wrist with her hands as he held her body off the ground. His face was livid, but there was something eerily calm about him.

"What are you implying, cat?"

She tried to speak, but only a strangled choke came through.

"Speak plainly, but carefully woman. I dare you to cross a line."

He dropped her to the ground without another word or warning. She landed on her knees with one hand in front of her. Her other hand went to her neck and began rubbing.

"She feels for you. Do not ask me what, but she does. She cares for Ken as well, but...it's different."

"How so?" He needed to know.

"I don't know...it just is."

"Where do I come in?" He was practically hissing.

"Sir, forgive me, but there is something between you two. You feel...something toward her. Your possessiveness says a lot, but there is more beyond that."

He scoffed, "You know me so well then?"

"Yes."

She finally found the will to stand to her feet and look him right in the eyes. She held her head high and waited for something painful.

"Hn, I see. What did the girl say to all of this?"

She quickly recovered from her shock, "She is confused. She does not believe you feel anything beyond territorial. She feels as if you feel that you own her."

"She is wise then," he forced himself to sound like stone.

"No, she is lost, confused...scared."

"She is a woman. Why should I not trust her gut feeling over yours?"

"I am an objective third party."

One would swear they were talking about politics or war; anything, but issues of the heart. Sesshomaru took in his most trusted servant. This was not only hard for her, but uncomfortable beyond compare. He would not kill her today.

"Where is she?"

"I left her in the bath house."

He grew agitated then, "The fool could easily kill herself!"

"She was not that torn..."

"Accidents happen when you are broken, confused, and a woman!" His sarcasm barely made is passed his anger.

She had never heard him speak in such a manner. She just stared as he whisked passed her with a soft growl. He was worried about her. She turned to watch him down the hall and she knew things were only going to get worse.

Sesshomaru stormed down the hall scaring any demon in his home into the furthest, darkest corner. Kira was wise, but obnoxious! She was never one to step into another persons PERSONAL business and yet here she was. Then, she leaves the most unbalanced, pained, human alive in a tub full of water. ALONE! He didn't bother pausing at the door. He pushed right in and whipped around the corner. He didn't see anyone. However, he could smell her. He could practically taste her! Then, like a bolt of lightning, her sorrow washed over him. He took a step back in shock at the depth of her pain. It still seemed as fresh as the day he found her.

He reacted a fraction of a second before her head suddenly burst through the water's surface. She was going to give him a heart attack. He calmed his heart as he watched her smooth her hair back. Her hands only made it half way down the full length of her hair. Then, her arms wrapped around her waist and she hunched forward. He could see her body shaking with sobs. The smell of salt was only slightly hindered by the bath salts. He took in the curve of her body. He got lost in the water droplets falling from her hair and sliding down her body. He never even noticed her stiffen.

Her mind was hurling memory after memory at her. She was seeing the beginning, the end, and everything in between, all at once. The cold air assaulted her now exposed body and she tried her best to force warmth into her body. Then, something cut through her like a knife. A power that was as familiar to her as Inuyasha's. She could feel his eyes on her back. She could feel his heat rolling off of him in waves. Suddenly, she was hot and cold all at once.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was watery and soft.

Her voice startled him.

His eyes moved to the back of her head, "We have things to discuss."

"I am taking a bath," her voice was even.

"You are clean," his voice was just as even and monotone.

"Please, just leave me alone," her voice cracked as a tear fell from her chin.

He watched water ripple as her salty tear landed in the water. She needed something and he wanted desperately to give it to her. However, he had no idea what. He was lost and so was she.

"What do you require?" He sounded confident and yet she could hear something under his confidence.

Her face scrunched with confusion as she looked over her shoulder at him. The moment her eyes landed on him she wished she could look away. His beauty surprised her every time she saw him.

"What?"

"You are...emotional and that generally means that you require some sort of comfort."

"Are you asking if I need...a hug?"

Keeping her arms over her chest she turned slightly more toward him. She took in his rigid posture and the uneasiness in his face. She realized then that he let a lot of his emotions slip when he was around her. She tried to ignore the feeling that washed over her. She felt special because she was positive that she was the only person, alive, that saw such emotion on his face.

"If that is what would make you feel...happy?"

"Why," her voice cracked, "...do you care?"

Her watery eyes did things to his heart that he would never admit, "I cannot have my soldiers falling apart on the inside," he lied.

"Just send Ken...he is better with these things."

"No."

Her face got red with her agitation, "Why?"

"You are bathing."

"You do not want to be here. He does. Have Kira find him."

"Do not order me, woman," he tried to keep his temper in check.

"YOU DON'T CARE! Just leave!" Her voice cracked from screaming as her hands balled into fists and desperately tried to hurt the water.

Her chest was exposed, but he didn't noticed. All he saw was a desperate attempt to get rid of the anguish and anger filling her to the brim. He was practically transfixed by her power swirling through the water. It was like an artist worked the rich purple swirls into the water with a paint brush. She was going to explode if he didn't stop her. He did the first thing that came to mind; he reached out to her. He watched as she saw his hand reaching for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and the water became wild with her power.

"LEAVE!"

He wiped the hurt from his face and set his jaw. He walked toward her keeping his hand stretched toward her. He didn't even hesitate before stepping into the water. His eyes never left her face as the pain of her power in the water tried to overwhelm him. He could feel his skin burning, but the water seemed to dilute the sting of her power.

She closed her eyes and her ears to him. She didn't want to feel him or see him getting closer. She didn't want to see him barring such horrible pain simply to comfort her. She didn't want to see it because she didn't want to believe he was capable of something so beautiful.

"Stop," it fell from her lips slowly.

He didn't even respond as he continued toward her.

"Please," her voice was desperate now.

She didn't feel him stop so she pushed her power further out into the water. She gave it an inch and it took a mile. She felt as if her control was an illusion and her power only needed her to open the door. It got the job done.

He grunted in pain and stopped in the water. The pain was blinding, but it was bearable just as long as he was looking at her. His eyes found her face again and this time he was trapped in her gaze. Her eyes were wide and sacred. Her sweet lips were slightly parted in shock. Her brow was creased as if she were in pain. He watched the wet tracks her tears left on her face. She couldn't, wouldn't, believe what he was doing.

She let her power go, but it was too late. The moment it released he was upon her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. His body shook violently from the pain, but he did not let go. He curved around her like a summer breeze wrapping her in the comfort he had to offer. His hand slide up her back and into her hair. He twisted his fingers into her hair and pushed her cheek into his chest. She would feel what he had to offer.

A sob broke free from her throat like a gust of wind. She called her power back into her and collapsed into him. Her arms wrapped around him in a painfully tight grip. Within seconds he could feel her tears soaking through the last dry part of his clothing. He could not rationalize this. He couldn't think of any good reason why he would take such abuse just to comfort her. He could not think of a single sensible reason as to why he found such satisfaction in her embrace. She was allowing him to comfort her and he had never known such a gift. It was only at a time like this that he realized how much he needed his other arm.

"Why do you cry?"

"I am so lost," she cried into his chest.

"Why?"

"I see him, them, feel them everywhere...all the time..." her sobbing only grew louder.

"I see," he tightened his grip.

"Who am I supposed to love? Am I ever supposed to love again?"

He tensed, "You love him...Ken?"

"No...but what if I never do..."

"There are worse things," he spoke as he relaxed back into her.

Just then she pushed away from him just enough to look at him. Her eyes searched his face desperately for what Kira seemed to see to clearly. All she saw was ivory skin, beautiful markings, and golden eyes. Then it hit her.

"Golden eyes," she whispered in awe.

He was almost to lost in her eyes to hear her, "What?"

"His were more like dark honey or amber, but...yours are...gold," her voice sounded delighted almost.

He watched as fresh tears fell and he panicked, "What is it?"

Then a smile spilled onto her face, "I can see you, just you."

He was lost. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't care. She was smiling at him in the most alluring manner. His hand titled her head up toward him and angled her mouth toward his. He devoured her. His lips crashed to her lips like a wave onto the sand. It was a force of nature so forceful and yet so gentle. She melted into him.

She had no idea how she had gone so long without this. She was even more baffled by the fact that she could settle, for Ken's warmth, when Sesshomaru offered her flames. She allowed him to taste so that she could taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, but just then he pulled back.

She almost whined, but then she saw his face. He seemed so serious.

"I cannot feel my legs..." his voice was strained, but stunned.

Her face was blank as she searched his face for answers. Then she looked down and realized the water was tinted pink. The water was tinted with blood. Her eyes wildly searched out his face. It was there that she saw how much pain he was in. He was sweating and his eyes were rolling back into his head. She screamed as he fell forward. She barely caught him, but quickly turned him over to rest his head against her chest. She used everything she had left to pull him from the tub and onto the floor. The moment her body fell back, with his body resting on top of her, she saw his legs. His pants were mostly gone and so was his skin. There areas where she could see muscles tissue. There were areas, like his knees, where she could see bone. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was thankful that the water only came to his hips. Everything below his hips seemed to be sizzling and melting.

She couldn't fight the scream that tore through her throat. She cradled his head to her chest in a desperate attempt to comfort him. She had done this to him. She had been to weak to save her friends then and now she was too powerful. She had purified Inuyasha into the next life and now Sesshomaru was well on his way. Her heart surged painfully in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could see his perfect, beautiful, powerful body in her mind. Her grip on him tightened.

He looked up at her terrified at what was happening. He was being filled with a warm feeling. It was like she was kissing every inch of his body and his soul. The white hot pain was fading into the background and suddenly he felt like he was floating. There was an uncomfortable sensation of something pulling at his skin, his bones, and every other part of him. However, all he could focus on was the feeling of being filled to the brim with...butterflies.

"I'm so sorry," her voice was a whisper that fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly, the most dazzling, serene, smile graced Sesshomaru's lips as he gave in to the feeling of being wrapped in her healing powers. It was just then that she looked down at him and her heart stopped; he was breath taking. She pushed out as much power as possible before the darkness came forward to claim her. She fell back with her arms still cradling him and the image of his smiling face planted firmly in her mind.

**Author's Note: ** I am SO SORRY about how long this took me! Life just gets out of hand sometimes lol, but i really hope you like it. I face some serious writers block on top of everything lol PLEASE review! I love you and you are all beautiful!


	12. Chapter 12 Trapped in a Land of Dreams

**Chapter 12 Trapped in a Land of Dreams**

Ken sat on a chair in the corner of her room holding his breath. He was almost positive he hadn't taken a breath in three days. Ken shifted for the millionth time, but didn't take his eyes off of her. She was lying in her bed in the same position he had put her in three days prior; she hadn't moved a muscle. Several times a day he found himself pressing his ear to her heart just to hear the faint beat. There were also times when he would get lost in slightly parted pink lips as they drew in breath.

He needed her to wake up. He needed to see her eyes and hear her voice. He needed to feel her against him and touching him. He needed to know what had happened.

He should have known something was horribly wrong when he sensed Kira's fear from the gardens. Even then, he couldn't have ever had seen it coming. He ran through the house only to feel a wave of fury pass over him like a tornado and that tornado's name was Sesshomaru. He was pissed, livid, irate! That only caused Ken to run faster. The moment he burst through the door he regretted it.

Sesshomaru was clutching Kagome's limp body to his chest desperately. His eyes were red, his markings jagged, and his fangs impressively long. He was growling in the most feral manner at, of all people, Kira! Kira was as undignified as Ken had ever seen her. She was planted firmly on her bottom leaning back on her arm. With her free hand she clutched her mouth in horror. Her legs parted allowing her kimono to ride up her thighs and allowed Ken to see a gash on her left leg.

He tried to get her to tell him what was happening, but the woman couldn't speak. Ken took one step toward Sesshomaru and those red eyes pierced him. The man was losing it, fast.

Then, like someone blowing out a candle, he fell backwards and passed out. He held onto Kagome with impressive strength even then. It took Ken several minutes to snap Kira out of her shock and several more to pry Kagome from Sesshomaru's grip. Even then he growled, but it was only then that Ken realized his Lord was holding the girl with TWO arms.

He handed Kagome to Kira, who refused at first, and told her to take her to her room. Then he collected Sesshomaru and took him to his chambers. They were laid in their beds and looked over by several healers. They had no physical injuries to speak of. In fact, Sesshomaru looked better than ever. Kagome was painfully pale, but alive. However, they both slept, uninterrupted, for three days now.

Ken stood and rubbed his neck. He had been going over what happened constantly, but he just couldn't imagine it. He couldn't picture something happening that would trigger such a reaction from Sesshomaru. He certainly couldn't think of any reason why he would have his other arm back. He DID NOT want to think of why they were found in the bath house and Kagome was naked.

He forced the image of her naked body from his mind. He walked toward her bed and sat on the edge. He did not like her this way. She was lifeless. She was too quite and too still. Kagome was always moving, or fidgeting, and always laughing...or screaming. He was so wrapped up in the mere memory of her that he didn't notice Kira walk in.

"You need to eat," her smooth voice rolled over him.

"Oh, Kira," he gave her a half grin.

"The girl is alive. She will wake up eventually. You being here every second of the day will not speed up that process."

"I know that," he turned back to Kagome as he spoke.

She sighed and sat his food down. She wasn't even sure if she wanted the girl to wake up. Not after what she had seen. She had felt the amount of power coming from the girl and it only seemed to grow stronger every second it was released. At first she decided to stay out of it, but then something in the air singed her skin. It was as if residue from her power simply danced along the breeze until it found a demon. She slowly made her way down the hall and then the girl's power took a very drastic turn, but the force of it grew stronger. It was not painful, but the sheer strength of it made her hair stand on end.

She opened the door and turned the corner. There they were. kagome was clutching his head and shoulders, but her eyes were closed. Sesshomaru was on top of her naked body and he too seemed to be unconscious. All Kira could do was stand there with her mouth slightly ajar. She could smell burned, purified flesh, and yet he was unharmed, but partially naked. His hands rested lightly on her hands and that's when it hit her. Two hands.

Something in her brain finally clicked and she ran forward to check him over. It was just then that something in his brain decided to click as well. His eyes snapped open, already red, and landed right on her. Without hesitation, he snapped forward and connected with her leg. His claw dug into her thigh and didn't let up until it hit her shin. She fell back onto her rear end. She leaned back on her arm and tried to muffle the scream that tore through her throat with her hand. He attacked her with intent to kill.

His eyes were wild. He was as wild as she had ever seen him and he was NOT in control. She had no idea what to do. Then he spoke.

"Touch her and die."

She had never heard of any demon speaking so clearly in such a wild state. They were pretty much animals at this point and used growls or grunts to communicate. This girl had triggered something in him that no other person had ever been able to touch.

Luckily, Ken walked in just then. Kira stood there and took him in. He had been wearing the same clothes for three days and his hair was more wild then ever. His shoulder were slumped and his eyes were dark. He was terrified that she would never come back to him. However, Kira knew that it was not Ken the girl would be coming back to.

"I am going to go check on Sesshomaru. Please, leave this room at some point," she tried to sound formal, but came off motherly.

She turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. He wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up. Now, she needed to focus on Sesshomaru. Kagome was pale as a ghost, but Sesshomaru was positively glowing. Everything about him seemed cleaner, softer, richer, and just more beautiful than ever. Kira adjusted his pillows for no other reason then to busy her hands. Much like Kagome, he hadn't moved an inch in three days. However, his heart beat was strong and his breath was steady.

She stood straight and looked down at him. War was well on its way. The girl's training was falling seriously behind schedule. If he didn't wake up soon they would take a serious hit. Ken was capable enough to keep them ahead, but only Sesshomaru could win a war with such grace.

She sighed loudly and rubbed neck. Something was going to have to give, but she didn't know what.

...

Life in her head was worse than her real life. She was either being assaulted by terrible memories or being yelled at by an irate Inuyasha. At that very moment it was the latter.

"You idiot! Why are you even in his house?"

She growled lightly, "What was I supposed to do Inuyasha! He would have forced me or killed me had I tried to deny him!"

"Yeah whatever, you like that idiot! You are going all "school girl" on me," he growled back.

She had been having arguments like this with him since her world went black. She wasn't entirely sure if it was all in her head anymore. They were sitting by the well with a lunch laid out between them. Neither had taken a bite. She looked at him and smiled. His ears were twitching, his arms were crossed, and his eyes were bright with agitation. He was everything she remembered.

"Yasha?"

"What?"

"Are you really here?" Her voice was small and scared like a child.

His ears went still and his face grew softer. He dropped his hands into his lap and looked her right in the eyes.

"I think so," his voice was calmer than she had ever remembered it.

Her eyes grew wet, "Why? How?"

"I don't know, Kagome."

They sat and stared at each other. There was so much that she should have wanted to do. Yet, all she could do was sit and stare at him. She felt like she had spent weeks with him by the well arguing. It felt like this was her new normal and why not? She tried to memorize everything about him like she had done so many times before. He seemed to be doing the same.

"I think it's the jewel..."

"That thing still exists," and just like that he sounded like Inuyasha again.

"It looks dead and feels dead, but it is still here...well there."

"I am properly stuck in that damn thing!"

She knew he was just being ridiculous. He had a talent for placing blame on pretty much anything. She wanted to argue, but somehow she felt like he was right. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"Yeah, now I see what they see in you."

She snapped her mouth shut and frowned, "Shut up!"

"Why you lookin' like a fish, woman?"

"Inuyasha, I think you are stuck in the jewel," her voice was deadly serious.

"...what?"

"You took my place in death; that was your final wish. Kaede always said that there was a possibility the jewel would try to absorb me in an attempt to rid the world of anymore threats."

"Why? You were the reason why the world was safe! Well kinda..."

She tried not to frown, "Yes, but it was also because of someone like me that the jewel was created. It has to take good along with evil. The jewel needs to balance the world."

He didn't want to understand, but he did. As always he managed to make a bad situation worse. He once again managed to turn an attempt to be good into a cluster of crap!

He threw his arms up, "Well damn! I was just trying to do the right thing for once!"

She almost laughed, "I know that Yasha. I will just have to find a way to get you out of the jewel...so you can move on."

His hands fell into his lap again, "You wanna get rid of me then."

"No! But, that is how things are," her voice wavered.

He knew she was hurting, "I'm sorry I left you alone...I was always good at that."

She smiled sadly at him. She was mad at him for everything he had done, but then again she had forgiven him. Looking at him now she wished he knew how she had forgiven him. However, she knew it was too late for him. He would always beat himself up about it.

The wind fluttered passed them and picked up the ends of his hair. It was like watching a man whisk a willing woman off into a waltz. The sun broke through the clouds and seemed to reach for his eyes. He really was beautiful. That same dancing breeze was teasing Inuyasha's nose with the smell of citrus and spring. He tried his best to inhale deeply, but discreetly.

"How long have you been...here?"

"Only for as long as we've been talking."

"What about before this?"

"...I don't actually know. It was like I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was here."

Her eyes watered knowing that he was talking about when he died.

"What do you remember?"

For some reason he smiled, "Your face," and then he frowned.

Kagome's heart started racing. He was remembering the fact that SHE killed HIM!

"You were upset and crying," his eyes searched for her.

"Inuyas..." A sob cut through her words.

She had to take a moment to compose herself. He leaned forward to rest a hand on her shoulder and suddenly they were somewhere else.

A huge, full, moon hung in the sky above them. A million stars placed specifically for them reflected in the river they were over looking. They sat side by side on a small hill as a light, cool breeze played with their hair. Every now and then their hair would twist and weave together reminding them of yin and yang.

Kagome spoke first, "I am sorry."

"For what?" He didn't turn his head to her as he spoke.

"I...I killed..." another sob burst forth form her throat.

Inuyasha looked at her then. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to his. In all their years together he had never been so sure, so gentle, in his actions toward her. It was just then that golden eyes flashed through her mind for a split second.

"I didn't hurt, I promise."

She blinked up at him, "Wha...what?"

"I felt no pain or at least i don't remember it. Looking back now I just felt free and warm all over. I felt good, for once."

Her tears seemed to double, but she smiled at him, "Good."

They just sat that way for a while. Niether one blinked as their eyes stayed locked together. She was happy, satisfied to be with him again. It was like coming home after being gone for years. However, this time she had found something more away from home. She was coming home only to realize that this was no longer her home. Her heart was longing for someone else.

"Why don't you stay...here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, with me," his voice was quite, but sure.

Her heart stopped and her chest tightened. Those were the words that she had longed to hear for so long because they were what he really wanted. Yet, all she felt was panic and nervousness and quilt. She couldn't live here with him in a dream. She couldn't let Ken and Sesshomaru watch her body die. She couldn't live here in her mind when her hearted needed something else; someone else.

Her face scrunched in agony and she threw herself into his arms.

"I can't," she sobbed into his chest.

His face fell, but he knew it would be this way. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying, for the last time, the feeling of her needing HIS comfort. He knew that the way she looked him now was not the way she used to look at him. He was always able to see the love, the need in her eyes. He was her hero, her world...her heart. Now, she looked at him with love, but not affection. Worst yet, she looked at him like she wwas seeing someone else. He was finally able to see her, only her not Kikyo, and now...life really could make him laugh sometimes.

He rubbed her back, "I get it."

"No...Yasha..."

"Shut up with all that," his tone was soft still.

She relaxed into his arms and just let her body feel his body around her. He was warm, soft, and everything that she loved about her past. She needed him to know that she would always love him.

"I love you."

He laughed, "You did at least."

She frowned into his chest.

He laughed again, "I know. I always loved you."

Her tears were slow and sad ones. She had always known he loved her, but hearing him say it was like...well there was nothing like it, really.

She rested there against his chest until they were somewhere else again. They were back at the well. It was a beautiful spring day just like the one she had arrived in this era on. They both stood and walked, hand in hand, to the well. She didn't want to let him go. This was worse than saying goodbye because she didn't have to she was choosing to. She turned to him and smiled a smile that was only ever for him.

He reached out and touched her cheek, "You are beautiful, you know that? I always saw it, even when I looked at Kikyo...I saw your beauty."

She just stared at him as her mouth fell open. It was not his words, although those helped, so much as his eyes. They were wet. She reached her hand out and rested it against his heart. His hand left her face and held her hand firmly against him. He closed his eyes and his mouth went straight.

"I see you everywhere...in everything. I would have loved you forever had it been my fate," she smiled sadly at him.

He opened his eyes and tears poured over his lashes. He needed her. He wanted her. She was never his to have.

"I should have loved you forever," his voice cracked, but his eyes stayed on her face.

They stood that way for as long as they could stand. Then, without warning Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his body and claimed her lips. His warm were lips as they confidently claimed her lips and his hands rested in just the right places on her back as he pulled her further into him. This kiss was everything she had wanted her first kiss to be like. This was kiss was everything she had ever wanted from Inuyasha. This kiss was not Sesshomaru's kiss.

Had he known that this was what it was like to kiss her he would have done so a million times over. He would have done a lot of things differently, but all he had was this moment and he would do it right. The kiss was sweet, it was warm, and it was over.

Kagome pulled away from him and her eyes sparkled just for him. Her mouth smiled and her hands somehow found his squeezed them lightly. This was goodbye.

"Don't screw this up," he whispered.

"I'll try," she giggled sadly for him.

She closed her eyes and fell backwards into the well. Her hands seemed to slip from his in slow motion as she fell. They were softer than she remembered. She allowed the swirling lights to consume her hoping that they would once again bring her home. She fell for what felt like hours and then her eyes opened.

Ken was jolted awake by a charge of energy. He stood to his feet and looked at Kagome. Suddenly she was taking a huge breath as her chest rose and fell harshly. Then, he saw what he'd been needing to see for three days; her eyes.

She literally felt like she had just fallen back into her body. Her heart was racing and all she could see was Inuyasha's face. She felt something wash over her similar to relief. She knew that she had just closed the book on something, but her dream was already getting foggy. She stored as much as she could to her memory. That was the Inuyasha she wanted to remember always. Healthy, alive, sweet, rough, and hers.

She looked over at Ken who was staring at her. He seemed to relieved and yet his body seemed paralyzed.

"Ken," her voice was rough from not being used in so long.

"Kagome," he said her name like it was something he had once forgotten, but finally remembered.

"What's wrong?"

"You are...terrifyingly beautiful," his eyes seemed to be looking around her instead of at her.

She looked down at her hands only to see what he was talking about. White and blues swirls of energy were dancing around her body. It was really beautiful actually, but she could understand why Ken wouldn't be thrilled about getting to close.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed.

She focused and pulled back her energy. It was like releasing the dogs. He was on the bed, next to her, within seconds. He had her against his chest in a suffocating embrace. She almost felt bad for being gone so long. She had no idea of his attachment to her and it broke her heart.

"Oh I am so glad! You are alive and you came back," he whispered into her hair as he took in her lively scent once more.

"Me too," she laughed softly at him.

Then, she remembered what had happened to put her in this bed for so long. Her heart pounded and her stomach found its way to her throat. He was going to kill her.

"Ken?"

"Yes?" He did not even let up slightly.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

His body tensed as he pulled away, "Asleep."

"Oh crap," she whined as she bit her lip.

He saw the nervousness, but also the worry. He heard the way she said his name and the faint blush that stained her cheeks. He never was a good loser.

"Come, lets see the old dog," he stood from the bed and offered his hand.

She reached out and grabbed it, but her arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. She pulled her body out of bed, but the moment she attempted to stand her legs gave. Ken anticipated as much and easily scooped her up.

"I was hoping for as much," he gave her a wink.

He felt as if he was literally passing her off. His thumb caressed her where he held her. He held her body as closely, and tightly, as he could without seeming desperate or insane. However, he was both of those things. He wanted this woman.

"Who found us?" Her voice was small like a child's.

He kept his eyes off her as he spoke, "Kira and then me. He lost control at first, but passed out soon after i arrived. We put you two to bed."

She rested her head against his shoulder, "Was he in pain?"

"No, he was irate. He didn't want Kira, or anyone, coming near you."

Her head popped up, "Wait a minute! He lost control?"

He winced at her volume, "Yes, he nearly transformed. Now, stop shouting."

She blushed, "Sorry."

"It was odd though," he starred off a bit.

"What?"

His eyes snapped back to focus, "He seemed very much...in control at one point. He spoke."

"Is that not normal? Inuyasha often spoke when he transformed."

Ken snorted, "He was turning into what I am. I speak do I not? Sesshomaru turns into an animal. That means whines, growls, even barks."

"Oh," her eyes were wide as she rested her head again.

He wanted to tell her it was because of her. He wanted her to know that Sesshomaru was indeed falling for her. Yet, he kept his mouth shut. He refused to make it that easy for the man. He would have tell Kagome himself of his feelings and the reason for his lapse in control. He would have to work for her.

They were close to his room now and Kira could feel them. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she pretty much guessed Kagome would be awake. She felt the huge shift in power. Kira decided to focus on her task at hand and let the fools do what they wished. If he woke up and killed both of them, then so be it.

Ken stopped right in front her Sesshomaru's chambers. He had no idea how to approach this situation. Would the man react violently if he carried her in? Was he even awake? Would he react even if he were still asleep? Ken had no desire to go toe to toe with his Lord. He gently titled forward and allowed her feet to touch the ground. She slide her arms from his neck and straightened her legs. Ken steadied her, but his hands lingered.

"Are you sure? I have no idea how he will react."

"Yes, I need to see him," her eyes were focused on the door.

Ken was positive that she didn't even realize what she said or who she said it to. It cut him, but he would survive. Looking at her standing there he knew that she would not survive without Sesshomaru.

He opened the door and allowed her to step in first. Kagome was taken aback at the simplicity of the room. The man could easily afford a room of gold and yet his room was practically barren. His simple futon was the at the center of the room. There was a large wooden desk tucked in the corner furthest from the door, but overlooked the room. It was beautiful and elegant. There were doors leading outside next to his bed. The most elaborate thing was his wardrobe. It was beautiful really. She was almost positive it was carved our of a tree. It was solid wood, but it was covered in the most elaborate carvings she had ever seen. The most notable was the handles. The handles were shaped like flowers that seemed to be flowing from the door. Leave it to demons to be strong enough to get that thing in the room! The wardrobe was large enough to hold a hundred kimonos and took up half the wall.

Out of all the beautiful things in the room the most beautiful of all was lying on the futon. He was flawless even in his sleep. His hair fanned out like rich silk. His eye lids were covered in elaborate markings that she had never noticed before and probably would have never noticed had he not been so fully asleep now.

Ken watched her take in the room like she was trespassing. She was like a child who snuck into her parents room while they were off somewhere. Then, he watched as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru and her entire body relaxed as if she belonged there. It was if just seeing the man made her feel at home, like she belonged.

She took a single step toward him and Kira was upon her.

"Do you really think this is wise?" Her voice was calm, but accusing.

"Kira, back off," Ken snapped.

"No! She is the one who put him there!"

Kagome starred into the very beautiful, but pissed off face of Kira. Kira loved Sesshomaru, she was more than loyal, and Kagome had left the man bed ridden for three days. She felt quilt and shame overwhelm her.

"She wants to see him! Maybe she can wake him up," he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"I doubt that," Kira crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm sorry," her small voice finally sounded off.

"Kagom..."

"No. I am. I did this to him and I feel awful," her voice cracked.

Kira wanted to smack her or at least shout some more. She would never get the chance because just then something powerful exploded in the room. He was awake.

He could feel her so close to him. Everything about her was opening all of senses to the real world. He could smell her. He could taste her on his lips. Now, he just had to see her to know that she was not just the girl who haunted his dreams anymore. She was real and he was finally awake.

Kagome felt his power like a wave knocking her down and sucking her into his powerful current. It was beautiful and it was terrifying. Ken took a step back, but stayed in the room. Were he only a lesser man, he would be able to run.

Kira couldn't even turn to look at him. She saw something in Kagome's eyes that let her know this moment was only for them, not her.

"Kira," his smooth voice rolled over each of them.

Kagome watched in awe as he lifted his hand and messaged his eyebrow.

"Sir," her voice was as meek as ever.

"I have a guest and yet there is no tea."

Kira could have fainted, "Of...Of course, Sir."

She didn't even bother bowing as she exited the room and headed for the kitchen. She had no idea if he was pissed, content, happy, or completely calm. There was nothing more terrifying than a Sesshomaru that even she couldn't read. All she knew was that she was not going to welcome in his room for the rest of the night, with or without tea.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, but still didn't not look up. He knew Ken was there and if he saw the fool too close to Kagome he was sure it would undo him.

"Ken."

"...Sir?"

"Get. Out."

Ken didn't say a word in protest, but just as he turned he remembered Kagome was in the room still. He turned back to her and spoke to the back of her head. It would take some impressive force to get her eyes off Sesshomaru at that moment.

"Kagome if..."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened and landed directly on Ken, "NOW!" His voice filled every inch of space in the room.

Ken's eyes went wide and he mutely bowed and departed. He would not hurt her, but he would certainly have a few colorful words, at least, for him once he was up and moving.

Kagome didn't even flinch when he roared. She was unable to even move once he opened his eyes. Those eyes were what haunted her and brought her back home. Those eyes were everything she had wanted to days now. She could only hold her breath until his eyes found her.

He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair, but it wasn't his usual hand. He froze and slowly put up BOTH of his hands. He stared at his perfectly repaired hand, wrist, arm. She had healed his injuries, but she also restored...his arm. She hadn't even known what she was doing.

Kagome's heart stopped when she saw two hands floating in front of his face. His arm was back! She had no idea how and honestly didn't care. She just wanted him to look at her.

Slowly, he put his hands down in his lap. Then, he saw her. She was perfect. Her hair seemed longer and thicker, but he couldn't be sure. She stood in a messy kimono, slightly crazed hair, and obviously weak legs. She was beautiful. He watched as color raced from her neck to her cheeks.

All of the air in her lungs left in a moment. She had never felt more seen in all her life. He was looking at her and into her all at once.

Neither one moved. All they could do was stare at each other as if the had been apart for years. Finally, one of them spoke.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" His smooth voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

"Good. You?" Her eyes never left his.

"Better than ever apparently," he lifted his new hand.

"How?"

His eyebrow smoothly lifted, "You."

"What?"

"You healed my legs as well, among other things..."

"After I hurt you," her tone took on a harsh edge.

"That was my fault as well," he tried to comfort her.

She couldn't take it anymore. He was starring into her eyes so intensely and she was so ashamed. Her eyes fell to the ground and her face grew darker.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why?" He sounded annoyed, but really he just wanted her eyes back.

"I hurt you...you were asleep for three days," she yelled more at herself than him.

"Look at me."

She couldn't.

"Woman!"

She wouldn't.

He sighed softly as he pulled his legs out of bed and onto the floor, "Kagome...please."

Her head snapped up. He had just said her name AND please!

"Come sit. Your legs look they won't support you for another second," he spoke with more care than he had in over a hundred years.

Her eyes didn't leave his as she shakily walked toward him. His eyes followed her as she approached his bed. Even now her movements were so graceful. He wanted to feel her again.

Then, she paused, "This is YOUR bed."

"I am aware," he allowed his amusement to show.

"Your BED."

"Sit, now," he commanded softly.

She abruptly let herself fall to her knees in front of him. He immediately reached out and caught by her arms before he knees could absorb the full impact of her fall. He looked at her face and his heart wanted to break. She was torn up about what she had done, but he couldn't understand it. He was not mad and she had given him his arm back!

"Why..."

"I hurt you!"

Her tears seemed to appear out of thin air. Her head fell and she wept.

"You healed me," he tried to reason.

"Why!"

"Why what?" He felt like a fool.

"Why would you allow that to happen!"

He face relaxed once he realized what she was talking about. She wanted to know why he stepped into the water. He took a deep breath and then another.

"Fool, for you."

"Why?"

"You were breaking. I couldn't let that happen," his voice was as soft as she had ever heard it.

"Why?"

"Because...I like you the way you are," his eyes dared her to question his honesty.

She only cried more, "Why did you lose control?"

"Why does it matter?"

"That was what probably made you pass out! Your body couldn't handle anything else," she yelled angrily at him.

"That could not be helped," he squeezed her arms trying to shake some sense into her.

"WHY!"

"Why does any of this matter! You gave me my arm back and I sincerely thank you for that. Now, move on!"

Her body went limp in his grip and her head fell further as her tears poured out. He held her up, but she seemed so heavy.

"What is wrong with you woman?" His voice was so gentle.

"I am not worth all of this," her voice was so small and weak.

"Says who?"

"Me."

She was a fool. She was too emotional. She was loud. She was too much. She was all he wanted. He pulled her forward and into his arms. He held her head against his chest as he slid of the bed and fell to his knees in front of her. He caved in around her and allowed her body to melt with his. He needed her warmth to give him strength, for what he was about to say was not going to easy.

"You are worth this and more," he whispered into her hair.

She was stunned into silence. Her endless sea of tears stopped as her body relaxed into him. Suddenly, she was not so sure she was awake.

"For three days I have dreamt of many things, but they all led back to you. Your scent surrounded me constantly. The taste of your kiss haunted me. I was haunted by images of your death. I was forced to watch as you were taken by other men. I was forced to watch my father lose my mother over and over. I was forced to watch as my world was destroyed because you were not with me...you were his," he growled lightly, "And every time I lost you it was my fault."

She could not think of a single thing to say. She wasn't sure who he was referring to when he spoke of another man. And he kept going!

"Your presence alone brought me back to reality."

"Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome, you will not see Ken anymore."

"But..."

HIs body tensed, "I beg you," it was a whisper.

She pulled away from him with a look of amazement. She kept him an arms length away as she rested her hands on his chest.

"What?"

"I have watched you two for weeks, my dreams were no exception, and I wont watch it for another second."

"You have no say."

He grabbed her wrists, "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you want him!"

"I..."

"Tell me!"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because...wanting you was what brought me back."

He was almost never surprised in his lifetime, "What?"

"I saw Inuyasha...talked to him. I wanted to come back to you even then. I needed to."

"I will court you."

Her cheeks turned dark red, "Okay."

"Good."

It was so simple once you really got down to it. All he had to do was be a man and her a woman. Kagome couldn't believe she was going along with all of this, but she couldn't imagine not being happy about it. She couldn't deny that her body reacted to him in ways she had never reacted to any other man. Her mind was slowly being overtaken by the man; his voice, his texture, his taste. Now, her heart was slowly being taken and she hadn't even known it was available for the taking.

Slowly, she closed the distance between them. She wound her arms around his neck and into his hair. Every sensation, every feeling, every detailed was instantly engraved in her memory.

"I need you to remind me why I came back. I need to know that this was not a dream," she whispered against his lips.

Without a second of hesitation he closed the gap and melted into her. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her was instantly apart of his heart. He drank her in as he sucked on her bottom lip softly. He moved his head to left just as she shifted to the right. His one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her. He felt complete with both his arms around her. Without her there he would still be a broken man.

He was just as hot as she remembered; just as soft, just as rough, and just as right. She pushed harder into him willing him to rise from his knees. He took her cue perfectly. He stood to his feet bringing her with him without any effort on her part. However, she used plenty of effort to push him backwards onto the futon.

His arms would not let her go as he fell backwards. He allowed their bodies to fall and he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her weight settling on top of him. He sat up and forced her legs apart so she could fall comfortably into his lap. She put up no fight.

They took in as much of each other as they could in a flurry of roaming hands and wet kisses. He left her lips and trailed down her neck only to have her pull on his hair to keep him there at her neck. He trailed kissed from her jawline down her throat to he collar bone. Then, she pulled on his hair with a little more force. He placed on last kiss right at her pulse point. He looked up into her hazy eyes and smiled.

She held his face in both her hands, "You are more."

He tilted his head to the side, "Hm?"

"You are so much more than any man I have ever known."

"It would take as much to deserve you."

Her eyes watered, "I could have stayed with him."

His chest tightened, "You didn't."

"No. I couldn't."

"You love him?"

"I loved him."

"Do you see him when you look at me?" He tried to ignore the quiver in his own voice.

Her grip tightened on his face, "I did once. Every time you looked at me. Every time you got mad or became sweet. Whenever you laughed at me or snorted," she was in tears again.

"I see."

"No you don't. All I could see was golden eyes. All I wanted to see was golden eyes. I saw your arrogance, your strength, your beauty in him..." her voice was no longer strong enough.

His heart delighted in her words, but not her pain. He leaned forward and kissed away her tears. One by one, he dried each tear and licked it off his lips. She closed her eyes and sighed as she allowed the last few tears to fall. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and head. She held onto him like she was going to wake up any second.

"I do not intend on leaving," he laughed lightly at her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pushed into her. She allowed herself to fall back and delighted in the feeling of his weight settling on her. Her legs were still partially wrapped around him and his head was comfortably resting on her chest.

"Three days of sleep and we are tired," she laughed.

"Three days of sleep is about what it takes to handle you for half of a day, on a good day."

She lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Your training starts in the morning."

"Fine."

Their eyes were already closed and half their conversation was happening in a dream. This time all she could dream of was him and his touch. Neither one would ever remember after the woke the next day, but it was as if, for one night, they shared in each other dreams. They navigated the world of slumber in each others arms.

**Author's Note:** There you go! I hope everyone likes it and please let me know how you feel. To all you Ken lovers (me) im sorry! lol i love him so much to and i almost wanted to make this a Kag/Ken fic, but no i cant do that lol


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the Rest of the Gang

**Chapter 13 - Meeting the Rest of the Gang**

"Again!"

Kagome didn't even jump at his voice. Her body started moving straight for her target as if she had never stopped moving in the first place. Sesshomaru took in her movements with great interest. He was sure that her sleeping for three days would have been a major set back. However, they not only picked up where they left off, but she seemed to have improved somehow. She charged at Ken with a grace that only a woman could possess, but with the fierceness of a warrior. Frankly, he was just happy she was charging Ken and not him.

Kagome felt more alive than she had in a while. She felt her blood racing through her veins and her heart pumping wildly. Ken finally seemed focused as their swords clashed. It was as if he finally viewed her as enough of a threat to put forth honest effort.

They danced around each other fairly well until Ken slipped up. Kagome saw her opening and took it. She faked to her right and came back hard on her left. Ken realized his mistake, but not before Kagome's blade connected with his ribs. It barely broke the skin, but it easily bruised his ribs.

"Good," Sesshomaru tried to mask his excitement.

Ken gave him a nasty look. Kagome was more lively than ever and he knew exactly why. Now, she was about to slice him open just for more praise! He should have known Sesshomaru would start sitting in on their sessions.

They were dancing around each other when Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru. He was standing with his arms crossed, posture perfectly straight, with the smallest smirk on his face. That smirk undid her. She let her elbow drop for a second and Ken had her on her back. One minute she was looking at him and the next second the hilt of Ken's sword was in her stomach. She fell to the floor with a thud as she struggled to catch her breath. Sesshomaru was already seeing red, but he quickly closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"AH! KEN!" Kagome yelled from the floor as she rolled onto her stomach.

"You need to pay attention at ALL times. That was a stupid mistake on your part," he yelled back.

"I'm not the only one," she said between gasps.

He looked at her and noticed she was looking at his ribs. He looked down at the tear in his shirt and grunted.

"Luck."

"No, skill," Sesshomaru finally chimed in.

Kagome was now on all fours finally getting her breath back. The moment she heard Sesshomaru's voice her head snapped toward him. He was walking toward her slowly, but kept his eyes on Ken.

"Fine, but she needs to learn to keep her eyes on the person who is trying to kill her," Ken was starting to sound annoyed.

"True," always the diplomat.

"Okay! Fine," she was finally on her knees.

"Get up. We have more to cover," Ken was already raising his sword.

"No, that is enough. She needs to start sparring before the pain from the wound YOU just inflicted really kicks in," his annoyance was apparent.

Kagome gave him a wide eyed look, "This is going to hurt worse?"

"Yes," they both spoke. Ken sounded guilty and Sesshomaru sounded pissed.

Sesshomaru finally reached her and offered his hand. For a moment she just stared at it and then back at him. She didn't even realize he was starring at her, waiting for her to take his hand. Slowly, without moving her eyes, she slipped her hand into his. He gently closed his hand and gave her one slight tug and she was on her feet. He did not release her hand and it only stunned her further. She would have never expected such an act during training. She told herself it was only because it was Ken's session, however logical that was.

Ken watched the display with thinly veiled envy. The way she looked at him was too much for him, but the way he looked at her was too much for anyone. He quickly put his sword away and started toward the door. Her voice stopped him.

"Ken?" She sounded worried.

"Yes," he did not turn to her.

"Will you still be joining me for our walk this afternoon?"

The air became thick as both men tensed. Ken couldn't help the grin the spread across his face, but still he did not turn.

"Of course, Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't like the way her name sounded coming from Ken's mouth. He watched the man leave and the door closed before he spoke.

"A walk?" His voice was cold and even, but soft.

"Yes, we do it every day," she was looking at him again.

"Hm," he released her hand.

She starred at her cold hand, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"A walk," was all he could say.

She wanted to laugh, "Don't be childish."

He gave her a nasty glare, "Watch yourself."

She smiled at him as she slide her hand back into his, "Just a walk."

He looked at her tiny hand resting in his. He watched as his fingers closed around her hand naturally. He would not hold this "walk" against her. She was the type of person who surrounded herself with friends. That was all Ken was after all, a friend. He gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Very well. Lets begin."

He allowed her to slip her hand from his as she found her place across from him. They both fell into their positions and it began. She moved first and he waited. She swung and he dodged. It was a beautiful dance between night and day. Her technique was greatly improving and her grace, well, her grace had never been questioned. It took him at least six moves before he landed a hit. It was only then that Kagome realized something crucial had happened in him. Something vital had changed. What once would have been a punch to the face was now a feather light flick to her cheek. She stood there stunned waiting for the real pain to kick, but it never came.

Her hand found her cheek as she asked, "What was that?"

"You respond better to annoyance than pain," he stated as if it were so very logical.

All she could do was fall back into stance and wait. She would just have to wait and see when he gave up the flicking. However, that time never came. Not only that, but it would seem he was right. The flicking was highly annoying. It was like being teased by her little brother or patronized by an old man.

After about an hour she stopped and stared at him which earned her a flick to the ear. Her hands went straight to her hips.

"That has to stop."

"Why? It is working."

"It is driving me crazy!"

"Yes, but you have left very little open and you have managed to block a good percentage of my hits. You are improving greatly."

She was almost speechless, "Yeah...well so what."

He took a step closer, "I will not hurt you."

She tilted her head back in order to look at his face, "I know that...now"

She gave him a smile that would be his forever.

…...

He watched her turn the page for the twentieth time. She was curled up on a large pillow sitting at a table facing him. He had papers spread out in front of him, but they were unimportant in comparison to Kagome. Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy mass on the top of her head with random tendrils of hair falling around her face and neck. He could smell the freshness of her scent, like water droplets on flowers. Everything about her seemed fresh, clean, new, including her spirit.

She was lost in the words of the poetry she was reading. It was the same book she picked out the very first night she read to Sesshomaru. It was beautiful. She read words of true, heart breaking, life altering love and she wondered if she would ever feel that again, or if she had ever felt it at all. Her eyes watered slightly, but she blinked them away.

He could smell the salt for a brief moment, but then it was gone. He stood from his desk and walked toward her. She didn't seem to know he was coming directly toward her. Perhaps it was a very good book indeed. He stopped directly behind her and knelt down.

She jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of his closeness. She could feel the heat rolling off his body so close to hers. She felt his hand come forward, running along her arm, and gently grab the book.

"May I?"

She looked over her shoulder at him as she released the book. He took the book and settled himself on her pillow. He rested his arm on his knee as he began reading and stretched out his other leg. Kagome sat stiff as a board between his legs. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to lean back into him or get up so he could have the pillow. Suddenly, his free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her firmly against his chest. Her once folded legs were now stretched beside his, although her feet stopped at shins. She blushed from her toes to her ears, but she was thoroughly comfortable. She rested her head against his chest under his chin as he began reading out loud. His hand fell across her hips. She wrapped one arm around his bicep and she rested her other hand on the hand on her hip.

"For it is a fool who thinks that he can live a satisfying life without love," his smooth baritone flowed over her.

"Do you believe that?" she asked without really thinking.

"Will you be interrupting me often?"

She laughed, "Seriously."

"I believe that for some people love is vital."

"What people?"

"Humans. Women. Fools. Wise men who..." he abruptly stopped speaking.

He could feel Kira coming, fast. He looked up at the doors just in time to see her burst into the room. She seemed positively frantic.

"Sir," she sounded out of breath as she hastily bowed.

"Kira."

"They are on the move!"

Kagome stiffened in his arms mostly in response to his body turning into stone.

"What?" His voice was carefully measured.

"Ken sent out a few scouts to check on their movements and the terrain. They didn't even make it beyond the mountains before they sensed them. They are moving, Sir," she was standing straight as an arrow, but she was still breathless.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to panic, but she felt as if Sesshomaru was feeding off of her energy. She needed to keep herself as calm as possible to keep him from flying off the handle. She fed her calm, positive, emotions to her power and hoped it would sooth him further.

"How long until they reach the border of the forest separating our lands?"

"There is a lot of them. I would assume it would still take another month."

A month! Was she the only one who thought that was ridiculously soon!

"Possibly longer. Those fools think that they have all the time in the world because they are catching us by surprise," he stressed the word sarcastically.

"Hopefully."

"Tell Ken to call all the men to the court yard. They need to be briefed and they need to meet their new comrade," he tensed his grip on her hip.

Kira suddenly realized what she had walked in on. They seemed to be having a moment of sorts. She had never in all her life seen Sesshomaru in anything remotely close to anything that would be considered an intimate position. She averted her eyes discreetly and cleared her throat.

"I will get right on that," she spoke evenly.

Sesshomaru gave her a nod of dismissal. She bowed and was in a full sprint within seconds.

"A month," her voice was a whisper.

He finally noticed her tension. He wondered in the back of his mind why he was just now noticing her tension. He suddenly realized that he was much to calm given the circumstances. He was feeding off of her emotions, but how? He dismissed the thoughts from his head. There was too many other thoughts flying around his head.

"Indeed."

"What are we going to do?"

He leaned into her ear, "Prepare."

She leaned into him and her body relaxed. Everything about him was inviting and familiar. She still couldn't really believe this was Sesshomaru she so wrapped up in. She sighed loudly.

"They are finally going to meet me."

"Yes. All of them."

Thousands of demons were being assembled as they spoke. All kinds. They were all being gathered to meet her.

"Wonderful."

…...

Ken walked up and down the lines of men standing at attention. They all seemed slightly dazed, but properly put together. It was his duty to make sure the sight of them would not insult Sesshomaru. However, he was hardly paying attention to anyone he passed. He would randomly reach out and tap a chest plate to make it seem as if he were correcting them. All he could really think about was Kagome. They were about to meet her. They were informed that the wolves were on the move, told to get dressed and report to the outside training grounds. They were on high alert and now they were about to be introduced to the most powerful miko he had ever encountered.

Kira stood near the door waiting for Sesshomaru. The men seemed to quite and some seemed down right tired. Must have been someone's nap time. Her shoulders were tense and she was grinding her teeth. This wasn't going to go any way, but bad.

Kagome practically ran to keep up with Sesshomaru. She was trying to keep her power at bay, but all the demon energy was making it a struggle and trying so hard to keep up with him was making it all the more difficult. However, she forced her power down because the words he spoke to her just moments before were bouncing around in her head, "They will attack without hesitation or questions. You will die."

Yes, his words had been harsh, but true. She needed to hear the reality and the reality was he couldn't fight off a thousand of his men at once. He needed to get this over with and move on to their next move. He turned the final corner and there they all were waiting for him. He could feel her shock as she took them all in. She was terrified and her power was raging.

"Sir, they are all ready for you," Ken gave him a slight bow.

He looked at Kagome and knew she was about to pass out or kill everyone.

"Men," his voice was strong, deep, and filled with more authority than she had ever heard.

Every single man could be heard tensing at his voice.

"The wolves are on the move so I shall make this quick. However, I do warn you that any unwarranted reaction will not be tolerated."

Kagome gulped and tried to blend in with the grass under her feet. Her eyes landed on Kira whose eyes were on her. Kira was not happy with her, but she almost seemed worried at the same time. Now she knew she was screwed.

"Kagome, come," he turned toward her slightly.

Her feet found their path to him before she even found her feet. She stopped a step behind him and kept her eyes down. Bad idea.

"Men, this woman is your new comrade. She will be a soldier alongside you as well as a healer on the field."

Soft whispers, grunts, and laughs could be heard all over. One man stepped forward with a smug look on his ugly face. He was too tall and too skinny, but what little frame he did have was carved out of muscle. His short white hair spiked in several directions as his grey eyes took in Kagome.

"What is this Lord Sesshomaru?"

Ken sighed, "Go back to your position, Nao."

"With all due respect I need to know why that girl will be fighting alongside us."

"She is powerful and a skilled healer. That is all you need to know," Sesshomaru snapped.

"She couldn't dodge my spit and her pretty smiles won't charm the wolves to death."

Sesshomaru could already see himself ripping the man's head off, but Kagome spoke up first.

"Hey! You don't have to be a jerk. I am here to help you!"

"HA," he barked.

Her face tinted red with anger.

"What will you do, wench? I doubt your little virgin body couldn't handle that many men," he laughed at her.

Before he could even try to stop it, her power flooded passed the walls. There were shouts of fear and outrage. There were grunts and sharp intakes of breath. There was pissed of miko who was glowing with power right next to him.

"Say that again, I dare you," her voice was low and dangerous.

"Wha..what the hell is this!" He sounded as outraged as he did terrified.

"She is a miko!" A shout sounded from the back.

Ken rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Call the bitch off!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, "Watch your tongue, Nao."

He gave Sesshomaru a nervous look, but kept talking, "She is gonna kill us all, Sir."

"At least you realize that much," Ken growled.

"Kagome, calm yourself."

She looked at him and back at Nao. Her hesitation was obvious.

"Listen to him, bitch, before you get put in your place," Nao snapped at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide and that was about all Nao registered before her hand was wrapped around his throat. Sesshomaru could practically feel her body tense and push her forward as she charged toward Nao. He watched as her adrenaline allowed her to fully extend her arm, lifting his body slightly off the ground. Nao's toes were still on the ground, but supporting zero weight.

"Keep talking!" Her voice was so almost unrecognizable.

Nao couldn't make a sound. His mouth was open with a scream trapped in his throat. His mind almost couldn't register the white hot pain of her power melting the skin of his neck. The pain was filling every inch, every nerve, off his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this tiny woman was lifting him with one arm.

"Kagome," his voice was painfully calm.

Nao heard it in his voice and knew he was screwed. The man didn't care what this woman was going to do to him. Worse than that, there was something in his tone that hinted to the fact that he favored her!

Kagome dropped him without a word and slowly backed up. She found her way back to her place a step behind Sesshomaru. Somewhere in the rational part of her mind she knew she was in trouble with him, but didn't really care at the moment.

"My neck is on fire!"

"That should teach you to keep your rather crude opinions to yourself," Sesshomaru sneered at him.

All the men were frozen as they stared at Kagome. They knew that Sesshomaru would never reprimand a soldier for defending himself, but they never dreamed he'd allow a miko to lay hands on any of his men. Ken looked around and knew that this little show had to end.

"Alright," his voice boomed through the crowd, "We have work to do."

"Indeed, preparations begin now. Pair off and begin your sparring," Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off Nao.

"And we need some healers to look at Nao's neck," Ken stated purely as an afterthought.

Nao's eye didn't leave Kagome as she stared right back at him without blinking. Her eyebrows were knit together in anger and her fists were balled at her side. However, Nao could not ignore the pleasantness of her face.

"Kagome."

The sound of his voice broke her concentration, "Yes?"

"You will spar with Ken."

"But..."

"That was not a request," his tone left no more room for argument.

She snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head. She knew that to question him in front of all his men would be a HUGE mistake. She couldn't help wanting to spar with him. It felt natural to be so close to him. Not to mention the obvious tension between her and Ken. Sesshomaru was well aware of her discomfort and he shared in it. However, he could not spar with one of his soldiers outside of private training. In all honesty, she was pretty much ready to train with the men, but he would keep that to himself for now. He nodded his head toward her and walked away. Something tugged at him to go back and watch them...watch Ken.

Ken approached Kagome with a sly grin, "Ready to dance princess."

She turned to him and shot him a dirty look, "Stuff it."

He laughed, "Now, now, I am not Nao."

She looked back at Nao with a nasty glare, "I shouldn't be surprised I guess."

Ken looked back at him as well, "He will have a nasty scar."

Her face fell, "Will it always hurt?"

He gave her a quizzical look, "I doubt that. Why?"

"I wouldn't want that," her eyes fell to the ground.

"He deserved what he got."

"I was rash. He doesn't deserve to feel it always."

His face softened, "You are too soft."

She sighed, "It is my nature..."

"Enough of that. Lets dance," his grin was back full force.

She smiled at him and fell into her stance. It was like falling back into an old routine. Like going back to school after summer break. It was the same, but it was also new. It wasn't the same as before, but there was something familiar and pleasant about it. She was suddenly less nervous about sparring with another man who wasn't Sesshomaru.

The moment their dance began all the other dances stopped. Everyone had to see how this would play out. Some men whispered about her turning him to dust while others joked about how fast she'd be on her knees. Nao knew that this would be interesting. He waved off the healers and pushed his way forward.

Kagome charged first, but Ken was right behind her. They were similar fighters. Unlike Sesshomaru, Ken didn't wait for her to get to him, he charged forward to meet her. They were too similar to flow smoothly together. When Kagome and Sesshomaru sparred it was like yin and yang. Her and Ken were more like two dogs fighting over a toy.

Kagome saw an opening and went for it, but Ken knew she would. She charged him, but he stepped to the side and grabbed her arm. He twisted it around her back and forced her to the ground. He put his foot on her lower back and held her arm up pinning her to the ground.

She let a pained gasp fall passed her lips and Sesshomaru froze mid-step. She rarely ever sounded that pitifully in pain. He slowly turned and headed back to her. He refused to rush. His men would sense his anxiousness. The closer he got the more aware he became of how much force Ken was using; too much.

"Call it, Kagome."

"No!"

He twisted her arm a little more and she cried out. Sesshomaru wanted to rip his arm off. He was still making his way through the crowd around them.

"Don't make me do it," he warned.

His heart was breaking for what he was doing, but it had to be done. They had to know that she was their equal in every way. She would not be getting special treatment which meant that she would not be getting special mistreatment from them. His chest tightened painfully as he felt her bone slowly shifting.

Kagome tried to fight the tears, but she felt like her arm was slowly breaking. She had to do it. She allowed her power to surge forward and sting his hand. He released her in shock. She moved to get up, but he sprang forward to stop her. He grabbed both her hands pinning them behind her back and laid right on top of her. He used his free arm to push her face into the dirt as he leaned into her ear.

"Say it," his voice was dangerous.

The men just stared. She had managed to get free which would have been enough, but even now she refused to give in.

"No," she mumbled into the dirt.

Sesshomaru finally broke through the crowd and his body immediately tensed. Ken's body was covering Kagome's and she was in pain. They were too close. He knew he couldn't step in, but they were too close. He knew that this needed to happen for her sake, but he didn't realize how much he would hate it. Ken was abusing her body like she was a man! Not to mention, THEY WERE TOO CLOSE!

Kagome could feel him there. He had come back and he wasn't happy with her performance. She needed to prove herself. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of needing saving. She was tired of disappointing people. She could feel her power building up as her mind started racing. She focused her energy and somehow managed to whip her head back and connect with his nose. His head flung back and his grip on her hand gave just enough for her to slip them out. She got her arms free and delivered an elbow to his jaw with a touch of her power. He fell to the side with his legs tangled in her legs still. She rolled over forcing his legs to twist, putting him on his stomach now.

Ken's head was trying to understand what was happening. He had never experienced her move so fast or with such focus. Her body seemed to know exactly what to do with each random position she found herself in. He freed his legs from her, but not before she threw her body onto his. She had one hand pinning his shoulder down and the other glowing pink hovering just above his throat. However, he had somehow managed to grab a hand full of her hair with one hand. His other hand was ready to rip her throat out. It was a stalemate.

Sesshomaru had no idea how she had managed this, but he didn't care. This had to stop now or he was going to lose control.

Ken suddenly laugh, "Alright! Alright, you win!"

Kagome dropped her hands and smiled, "It is a tie, but I'll take it."

All the men's eyes were glued to laughing pair and their jaws were tied to the ground. What had just happened? Was she that strong? That fast? Those were the questions floating through everyone's minds. All except one. Nao's only question was why did she use so little of her power? Why would she allow so much abuse to her body? She could have ended the fight so quickly. Her level of power easily matched Ken.

"Alright, that is all we need from you today," Ken grinned up at her.

Kagome realized her position and was up and on her feet in seconds. Just then her arm screamed in protest. However, she didn't show it for a second.

"You are dismissed," Sesshomaru's voice caught everyone off guard, but only Ken noticed his tone.

Kagome turned to him and her face fell, "Of course."

She limped slightly as she passed him. She could feel his anger. He wasn't satisfied with her performance. She made a b-line for Sesshomaru's home. She could feel Nao coming and tried to quicken her pace.

"No use, I am the fastest man here," his voice was suddenly right next to her.

She looked over her shoulder, "I doubt that."

"Aside from Sesshomaru," he sounded envious.

"What do you want?" She huffed.

"Why didn't you use your power?"

"I did."

"That was barely a taste," he snapped.

She stopped and turned to him, "Why?"

"You could have won. You could have avoided injury."

"I could have hurt him. I could have drained myself too soon," her voice was calm, but confident.

"You are weak," he sounded disgusted.

"No, she is smart," Sesshomaru's voice made them both jump.

They both turned to him.

"Sir?"

"Tell me Nao what would you have her do on the battle field?"

"You save her for last. You bring her in when they are down and you blast them to hell," he sounded smug as his chest puffed out.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Idiot. Why make a bow with one arrow when you could have a sword that will last? She knows to save her power for when it is truly needed. I want a soldier, not a secret weapon."

Nao's face turned red as he looked away. Sesshomaru was right of course. Kagome couldn't believe it, but he was defending her.

"Go have the healers finish with your neck, it smells disgusting," he scrunched his nose lightly.

"Sir," he bowed and quickly turned away.

"You," his voice surprised her.

"Yes?"

"Go to Kira. That arm needs attention."

"Why can't I just get a healer?" She looked around for a healer as she asked.

She missed his eyes flashing, "They are all men. Go."

It was then that she looked at his face. He looked exhausted and yet he had not lifted a finger. He seemed somehow mentally drained and she just wanted to comfort him, but instead she did as she was told and turned to find Kira. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away. It comforted her, it excited her and it sacred her all at once.

Sesshomaru waited until she was gone and safe within the walls of his home before he turned to Ken. The moment he turned he saw Ken standing there waiting for him. He knew what was coming.

"What were you thinking?"

"It had to be done."

"And if you had broken her arm? Where would we be then?"

To the other soldiers Sesshomaru was pissed about Ken almost breaking his new weapon. To Ken Sesshomaru was livid about him putting his hands on her. He was irate that Ken had wounded HIS Kagome.

"I knew what I saw doing."

"She is delicate," his words were only heard by Ken.

Ken's eyebrow twitched, "Not in the way you think she is. She is tough. She is strong enough."

Sesshomaru sighed, "We will discuss this later. Start their drills."

He didn't wait for a response as he turned to find Kagome.

…...

"Ahh!" Her scream was almost heart breaking. It was loud, but weak at the same time.

Kira felt for her as she set her arm. It wasn't horribly out of placed, but if it had been left the way it was it would have either popped out all the way or been stuck that way. The poor girl was sweating and panting. She noticed several ugly bruises all over her body now that she was down to a short sleeveless kimono. She was slumped in a chair with her arms and head hanging uselessly over the edges.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome laughed, "Peachy."

Kira didn't know how to respond to that.

Kagome noticed and answer, "I could use some food, please."

Kira understood that, "Of course. I will be right back."

The moment she closed the door Kagome let her tears come. Her entire body was screaming. Her head hurt and Sesshomaru was pissed! She didn't move a muscle as hot, frustrated tears streamed down her face. She was so done that she didn't even feel him coming until he was there.

He opened the door and there she was. Her body hanging uselessly off the chair and her face covered in sweat and tears. He watched as her eyes became deer like as she registered his presence. He wanted her as badly as she needed him.

She tried to sit up and make herself look somewhat presentable, but just couldn't find the energy. Her body fell back and her face scrunched in pain as she started crying fresh tears. Before she realized he moved he was before her on his knees in front of her. She looked at him wondering what he was doing. She could feel his hands on her hips as he looked into her eyes.

"You are mad..."

"Foolish woman."

"But..."

"He did what was necessary, but I did not like it."

"I was not fast enough."

"You did good," his voice was stern.

Her face lit up, "Thank you."

One of his hand slide up her arm and gently caressed her shoulder. Kagome tried not to wince.

"Kira set it. She said it isn't too bad," her voice cracked.

He leaned forward slowly and pushed back what little fabric there was covering her shoulder. He heard her sharp intake of breath, but ignored it. He leaned forward further and pressed his lips to her soft, ivory skin. He couldn't stand the site of her bruised and battered body. Suddenly, he couldn't stand the thought of her fighting.

"Sessh..." her breath hitched.

Her cheeks were hot and her heart was racing. He was being so tender and so not himself.

"I am sorry."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"This is my fault. You should not have to prove yourself to those men."

"Yes, I should. They have to trust me to fight by their side in battle," her sighed.

He leaned back and looked her in the eyes, "You are so delicate."

"I am not weak."

"I would never dishonor you with such words," he snapped at her.

"I don't think my body can take this," her eyes watered again.

He leaned further back and took in every bruise on her body. It had never occurred to him that demon men would be landing hits. It never occurred to him that they would look at her and still lay hands on her. He couldn't dream of someone wanting to inflict pain on her soft body. His hands roamed over her exposed skin softly caressing her bruises and scraps.

"It will be much worse out there," his voice was soft.

"I know," her voice was a whisper.

She had felt war before. She had been beaten, broken and left bleeding many times. Yet, there was something about fighting back that left her more drained and in more pain. There was something oddly satisfying about, but the pain was almost too much.

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome," his voice was so sweet.

"I don't think my heart can take it."

"Take what?"

"The violence. I cannot just kill men I do not even know. They are men who have families, children, wives," her voice faded.

"What are you? Do you not live a life of your own?"

She said nothing.

"They would happily kill you for bragging rights alone," he stressed each word.

Her eyes fell shut as she took a deep breath. Her body hurt, and now her mind was frantic, leaving her heart drained.

"You are strong enough. You can do it."

Her eyes opened and immediately found his, "How do you know?"

"You are still here. I can feel your power deep inside of you. You haven't even done all you can do yet," he almost sounded excited.

"I am tired of fighting," her voice was weak.

Her eyes were sad and wet. She looked at him like a child looking at a parent to save them. He had seen that look from Rin few times and never imagined he would see it in Kagome. Tears spilled down her face and her body hunched even further. How could he let her fight like a man when she was so painfully feminine? He hated himself at that moment. Never had he second guessed himself until now. He should have never trained her. He should have never exposed someone so pure to such violence and pain. He should have known better than to take a broken woman and force her into the life of a soldier. Now, he had no choice. She would fight.

There was an ache in his heart that was purely his own. It was not her emotion or power influencing him. It was not sympathy or pity. It was his own genuine guilt and sadness on her behalf. The fact that her heart was breaking was breaking his heart. He reached out and cradled her delicate face in his hands. He needed her smile, but knew he would not get it today.

"I am profoundly sorry," his voice was confidently quite.

"Thank you," she gave him a small, sad, smile.

He leaned forward, but pulled back as the door opened. Kira stood frozen in the door way. This seemed to be a new found talent of hers. She seemed drawn to interrupting private moments between these two.

"She needs to eat," her tone held a silent apology.

"Leave the food there and go," he gave her a small nod.

He watched as she gracefully sat the food on the table, bowed, and left the room closing the door with a snap. He turned back to Kagome and sighed. She was half asleep. He stood and walked to her bed. He adjusted the blanket and pillows for her and turned back to her. He gathered her in his arms and laid her body in the bed. He adjusted her so that she was sitting up against the pillows. He couldn't ignore the flatness of the pillows or the roughness of her blanket. Suddenly, he wanted her to be in a different room. He wanted her in a proper room, not a soldiers room. He wanted her soft skin to be surrounded by satin sheets. He made a mental note and moved on.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"You will eat."

"Hn," came her lackluster reply.

He snorted lightly at her and gathered her tray. He placed it on her bed so she could reach it. She sighed and reached for her chopsticks. Her entire body jerked in response to her arm moving. She gave a small shriek and dropped her arm back down.

"Damnit! I am going to rip every last hair out of his head!"

"I shall first remove his head for you," he muttered.

He knew what he would have to do. He would not have Kira in this room again after he dismissed her. He was going to have to feed this woman and for a split second he wished she had purified Ken and avoided all injury. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and grabbed her chopsticks. He picked up her rice and brought it to her mouth. She didn't move. Her mouth remained closed, but her eyes were wide open.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"You are as simple as you look. I am feeding you, fool," he sighed, again.

"Why? Call Kira."

"You have two seconds to open your mouth before I throw your food out the window."

Kagome laughed at him, but did as she was told. She couldn't look away as he slowly brought the food to her mouth. His face was one of pure concentration. She couldn't imagine what he was concentrating so hard on. She sat quietly eating and allowing him to feed her. It was all so surreal. There was a time when he tried to kill her and Inuyasha every time their paths crossed. There was a time she was sure he hated her for taking his arm and, well, just for being alive. Yet, here he was showing her kindness, thoughtfulness, that Inuyasha had never even shown her. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by an emotion she couldn't even name. She watched as he guided a bowl of broth to her lips and waited for her lips to part. Her eyes were glued to his as the tears began to gather. She allowed the broth to pass her lips as tears streamed down her face.

In all her life she had never experienced a kindness like this. Every act of kindness she had ever experienced was from people who you would expect them like hugs from Shippo; talks with Sango, advice from Miroku, guidance from Keada, protection from Inuyasha. This was somehow so pure because Sesshomaru was not this kind of man. He wasn't gentle or thoughtful. He was fair, but dominating. Now, here he was feeding her because her body was so battered and weak. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. He was somehow able to dig up a sense of caring, tenderness, from somewhere deep in his heart for...her.

He saw her tears and his hand pulled the bowl away from her mouth. He could see confusion, pain, and something he couldn't place in her face.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, well yes, but no..." she continued to cry.

"Are you broken?" It almost could have sounded like a joke.

She laughed, "No, I don't know what is wrong with me."

He reached forward and touched her forehead. He saw what he was doing and froze. He saw her eyes widen. What was he doing? He was feeding her like her mother. He was checking her temperature like a nursemaid. He wanted to snatch his hand away from her, but couldn't. He wanted to force her to vomit every piece of food he hand just fed her, but couldn't even fathom that. He could see in her eyes that she had no idea what was happening. She was stunned and so was he.

"You are not warm," those were the first words that came to his mind.

In all his life he had never said the first thing that came to his mind and he had never had only one option.

"Huh," was all she said.

His hand slid from her forehead to her cheek as he pulled away. She reached out fast as lightning and grabbed his hand. She held it against her face with a look of desperation.

"No, please! It's okay, this is good. I need this," she rushed to say everything at once.

He did not resist, but he asked, "Why? What is...this?"

"This is comfort. This is caring. Even if you don't mean it I need to feel it from you," her voice sounded sad.

"Even if I don't mean it?"

"Even if you don't really care about my well being or my comfort. Even if that is not important to you, this right here," she squeezed his hand, "tells me differently."

"It may have been unconsciously done, but I assure I do not do anything that I do not want," he spoke defensively.

A small smile found her lips, "You WANT to comfort me?"

"It...I feel...," he huffed in annoyance.

This was very unfamiliar territory to him. He was not afraid of saying something wrong. He was just trying to say anything at all. He could not think of anything that could describe his feelings. He could not even distinguish one feeling from another. He had no idea what he was feeling more than one thing at once!

"It's okay," her voice was like honey, "Inuyasha was terrible at verbalizing or even understanding what he felt."

That name. That name was all it took to bring him back to earth. He was nothing like that pathetic fool. He would not be compared to him by anyone, especially Kagome. He forcefully removed his hand from her face and stood.

"I will send Kira to finish this," his tone was cold again.

"Sesshomaru..." she reached out to him.

"Quite. You have said enough for one night. Do try to understand that simply because you knew that fool does not mean that you know the first thing about me."

His tone burned her as she dropped her hand. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding in her chest. Why had she said that? Why did she always have to bring him into everything, even now! She knew speaking would only make him madder. She kept her mouth shut as he swiftly exited her room leaving the door open. She could feel his energy fading, but his heat lingered. She could feel his absence physically just as she could see it. He was mad. He was hurt and he had no idea how to handle it. She could not leave him that way.

So she called to him, "Sesshomaru!"

He heard her call, but kept going. He wouldn't be called like a common animal.

She sat up, with much effort, and planted her feet on the floor, "Sesshomaru, please!"

He stopped and clenched his fists. She was making a scene. His logical mind told him that everyone was outside or in the kitchen, but he needed to be mad at her. He knew her words should not have hurt him. He needed something slightly more sensible.

She could feel him. She knew he stopped, but he would not turn. She stood from the bed and limped to the door. She felt like it was her first day of training all over. She mentally yelled at her body to stop being so weak. She almost fell through the door, but caught onto the wall at the last minute as her body crashed into it.

"Please! Come back," she called out to his back.

He could feel his blood boiling, but not in anger. He was reacting to her desperate need of him. Slowly, he turned to her. His eyes landed on a small, weak, body leaning heavily on the wall for support. His eyes landed on a powerful miko whose body had been abused by a demon whom she refused to purify. His eyes landed on the strongest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"You do not see him," it wasn't a question.

She answered anyway, "No!"

He stepped toward her. She stepped fully out of her room leaning on the wall.

"I am being ridiculous."

She laughed, "A little."

He took another step toward her. She couldn't contain herself as she pushed of the wall and prayed her feet kept up with her. They did for a few steps. His heart did something strange at the sight of her trying to get to him. He sped up as he saw her body being flung in his direction. He saw her clumsy feet getting tangled in a comical attempt to run. He reached her just in time as he wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her against his body.

"You can be confused. You can be mad, that is okay," she tried to catch breath.

"Do not..."

"BUT, you cannot walk away! That won't fix anything and if there is one thing I cannot stand it is broken things littering my life."

"Hm, very well."

He swept her body up being as gentle as possible with her countless bruises. He looked at her pale face and took pride in the light blush staining her cheeks.

"You are impossible."

"Hm, imagine what I must think of you."

She smiled brightly at him as she took his face into her hands. She caressed his cheek with her thumb causing his eyes to flutter for a moment. Her heart fluttered in response. She leaned forward timidly placing her lips upon his. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and his hand found her hair. He pressed into her as he pulled her closer to him. One of her hands left his face and got lost in his hair. It was moments like these, kisses like this one, that made both of them see just how hopeless the situation was. They had so much to learn about each other, so much to accept, but it didn't matter.

He watched from the end of the hall with an ache in his chest. They were perfect together. They were something that should have never happened. They were opposite in almost every way. As he watched them get lost in each he knew none of that mattered. They were meant to be in every way. His face wore a sad grin as he accepted his fate. He looked at the flowers in his hands and decided that Kira needed cheering up. He gave them one last envious glance as they disappeared into her room.

They deserved a moment of happiness. War was coming and war had a way of tearing everything apart, even on the winning side.

…...

Her mind was lost somewhere between old memories and new memories. She was caught between who he once was and who he had been all along. Then reality came crashing back. The fuzzy images faded to black and light started to pour into the dark. Slowly, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a pale arm wrapped around her. Her body tensed and she immediately regretted her movements. Her body screamed in protest and her arm felt ten times worse.

A voice sounded from behind her, "I would suggest very subtle movements."

She new that voice and that arm. She relaxed into his body slightly.

"Why are you here?"

"You would not let me go and I refused to apply the necessary force to make you let go."

"oh," she blushed.

He laid there with his eyes closed taking in everything about her. He had been awake for hours just listening to her breath, taking in her ever changing scent, and feeling every emotion she felt as she dreamt. His mind was trying to memorize the feeling of his arm around her body. Once again he found himself hating himself for what he was going to put her through. He could feel her shifting and knew it was time to start the day.

She could feel him finally moving. HIs arm loosened around her as he slowly sat up. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he sat her up. Her ribs protested.

"Ah," she gave a small yelp of pain.

"Hm, your ribs as well," his voice was not happy.

She moaned, "I didn't even realize."

"Well, I am sure your shoulder captured your full attention."

"Ha, I guess."

He slid out of her bed and stood before her. HE waited until her eyes landed on him finally receiving her full attention.

"You will be changing rooms today."

"Huh, why?"

"I will never again suffer that bed or those sheets in my home again," his tone was entirely too snobby.

She blushed, "Do you plan on staying with me again?"

Her face was one of bashful innocence. Somehow she kept her eyes on him and her chin up, but her voice was like a shy whisper. His face softened, but his voice remained serious.

"If you should wish it, then I would wish it." He would wish is every day.

It was then that her eyes fell, but a sweet smile broke out on her face that spread to her eyes. She went to stand up, but pushing off the bed reminded her of her arm. She grunted and sat back down in frustration.

Then, it hit him. She healed him, why could she heal herself?

"Can you not heal yourself?"

She blinked a few times then said, "I never tried."

He sighed at her ignorance, "Then, by all means, try."."

She gave him a look for his obvious annoyance. The only that should be annoyed was her! She closed her eyes and focused her energy. She could feel swirling through her veins. She allowed it to leave her body, but quickly pulled back into her muscles and bones. She had no idea what she was doing. She simply thought of what needed to be fixed and hoped for the best.

He saw her power come forth, but stood his ground. It had a different hue to it then when she was attacking someone. He watched as her mouth worked itself into a thin line and her forehead crinkled in concentration. He watched as her body slowly became more relaxed. Her posture slowly straightened and appeared more comfortable. She was no longer holding her body tensely trying to avoid strain or pain. Her forehead smoothed and her mouth released a small sigh as her power returned to her core. Slowly, her eyes opened and he could still see her power swirling around her irises. She was beautiful.

"Better?"

She took a few deep breaths and then stood up, "Whoa!"

The smile that covered her face was almost comical. Her eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together. She began jumping up and down as she clapped. You would think the girl just received a marriage proposal. He forced his laughter down, but allowed a small smirk to grace his face. She gave a giant leap toward him, but her movements hitched slightly. He reached forward, but quickly checked himself.

"Ow, well, I guess I'm not completely healed," she laughed humorlessly.

He took a step closer and grabbed her arm. She allowed him to move it about. He tried to ignore her obvious discomfort at certain movements. It felt much smoother, but there was still a slight hitch. He would personally removed Ken's arms ,one by one, if he caused permanent damage. He gently returned her arm to her side.

"From now on I suggest you treat yourself at the end of each day."

She nodded her head, "Good idea."

Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming need to show her some kind of comfort or kindness. He wanted to remind her that he cared. Yes, he cared. He didn't understand and he didn't know why, but he cared. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. His lips lingered there on her soft skin for only a second. Then, he gave her hand a light squeeze and released it.

She stared wide eyed at him as her hand stayed in mid air. What the hell did he just do?

"Prepare yourself. We have a full day of training with the men."

He turned on his heel and left her with her hand still in the air. It wasn't until Kira walked in with her breakfast that she realized she had another day of sparring with demon men she didn't even know. She pulled her hand back to her side as her face fell into an ugly frown. She plopped herself in front her food and proceeded to stuff her face.

"Ken favors his right. Nao relies too heavily on his speed. Most of the fox demons can't use a sword worth a damn. Keep your distance when fighting any dragon," Kira went down her mental list.

kagome's head snapped up. She had no idea she was even in the room still. It took her a moment before she realized Kira was trying to help her! She was giving her advice! Kagome was dumbfounded. The only thing that seemed to register was the fact that there were so many types of demons on his army.

"Why aren't they all like Sesshomaru?"

Kira shook her head, "He opens his army to any man who is willing to be loyal. Many of his men are men who were mistreated or abandon as children by their lords. It is unorthodox, but it works in Sesshomaru's favor. Every type of demon has their flaws and weaknesses. They all have their own customs. When fighting Sesshomaru, no man can prepare for every strength and weakness of every demon. Now, focus! I am trying to help you," deep voice was harsh.

Kagome stuttered for a moment and then snapped her mouth shut. She nodded her head and listened intently as Kira listed off various facts and tips. In the back of her mind she was thinking about Sesshomaru. He was nothing like she used to think. He was kind, honest, and some would say modern. For a man that wanted to spill his brother's blood, he was in no way prejudice, well amongst demons at least.

Sesshomaru sat in his study waiting for all the men to arrive for training. He could hear Kira spouting off information about his men. She knew too much for her own good. He sent her a silent thank you for preparing Kagome for the weeks ahead. He would watch her all day today. She would not be hurt again. Ken would not lay a finger on her.

It was going to be another long day and he despised how worth it she was.

**Author's note: **Sorry about the wait everyone! my computer has decided that it doesnt have to work properly for anyone! As long as i dont throw this thing out the window the next chapter should be up soon. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter...not my favorite, but im trying to get this thing moving lol. Enjoy! Love you for reading! Remember REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 The Storm Before the Calm

**Chapter 14 - The Storm Before the Calm Before the Storm**

Keep your distance when fighting a dragon. That was all she had to. The world's simplest advice! Kagome repeated Kira's words in her head over and over like an accusation. As it turns out keeping your distance with a dragon is almost impossible when their specialty is up close, and personal, hand to hand combat!

Her head snapped to the right as she took another hit to her jaw. She could feel her skin opening in several small places where his skin cut her. As it turns out, even in humanoid form, dragon's still have hard, sharp, scales in random patches on their body. Yes, these scales could cut skin open if they hit the skin at the right angle. She could feel blood running down her face, shoulder and leg. As it turns out, any angle this guy hit her at was the RIGHT angle.

"Ha! This is a joke, girl!" Takeo laughed out loud.

He was deceivingly handsome for a dragon. All of his patches were located on his hands, feet, and back. His eyes were narrow and yellow. His face was thin, but very defined. His hair was a color that Kagome couldn't even name. She spit out a mouth full of blood.

"I'm pretty sure that is burned skin I smell," she nodded to his arm.

His face fell, "Luck."

They had been fighting for at least 20 minutes and Kagome was exhausted! She felt like she could feel her skin ripping in several places while blood ran down her body.

"How much longer are you going to make us watch this, Kagome?" Ken called from the sidelines.

"Shut up!" Her eyes never left Takeo.

He licked his lips with his long, pointed, tongue, "Come now, be a lady and step down."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. He had been leading a group of men in sword exercises. He had managed to keep fairly close to Kagome during her spar with Takeo. Takeo was one of his most trusted men and one of his most efficient fighters. However, he was an arrogant man. He had already made several comments about "breaking" Kagome and "showing her what a real man is". Sesshomaru was about to step in and end the fight for her. She had held her own, but this fight she would not win.

Kagome could see Sesshomaru looking at her. She didn't want to look weak, but the truth was she was done. There would be no draw today, simply a loss. She looked at Ken who was looking at Sesshomaru waiting for him to snap. She knew this had to end soon, but she was no quitter.

"Stuff it, you ass," she barked at him.

His eye brows shot up at her words. He almost laughed, but then she was charging him. She held her sword like a woman, but charged like a man. He prepared for impact, but it didn't come. Suddenly, she stopped and threw her sword at him. Threw it! He immediately noticed the sword was charged with power. Yes, she was done. He dodged the sword and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and held his sword to her throat.

"That was pathetic," his whispered into her ear.

"Not really," she smirked.

An insult hung on his lips as he registered what she did. The sword was planted firmly in the ground transferring her power to the earth. It was flowing right at him. The souls of his feet would never be the same. All the other men ran as fast as they could. Ken laughed at them for being paranoid fools. He easily noticed that her power was directed only at Takeo. Ken's laughter died on his lips when Takeo grabbed Kagome by the neck and jumped into the air. Kagome grabbed his wrist with both of her hands as she kicked her feet.

He knew this would break her concentration. The moment he saw her power evaporate he landed, but kept her in the air by her throat.

"That was cute, bitch," his voice was dangerous.

"Enough."

It was the tone that turned all heads to Sesshomaru.

"Sir."

Without another word Takeo dropped Kagome and took a step back. He was never one to question Sesshomaru.

Kagome coughed as she desperately tried to regain her breath. She was on all fours when Ken began approaching her. Her position wasn't ideal under the circumstances. He reached to give her hand, but the smallest growl stopped him. A growl meant only for him. He stopped and stood back up to Sesshomaru looking right at him. All he wanted to do was take care of her. He wanted to matter to her, but Sesshomaru would never allow it.

"She is not your knew punching bag Takeo. You are here to help her to become better. I can assure you she can take a punch. Now, I just need you to show her how to dodge one," he as monotone as ever, never a good sign.

"Of course," Takeo gave a slight bow.

"Kagome, you okay?" Ken didn't not move to touch her.

"I am fine," she barely got the words out.

"Not your best day," he joked.

She gave him a nasty look, "I have lost five out of the last six fights."

"Yes, but every one of those ended in an injury on their part as well as yours. Also, I would consider that first one a draw," he shrugged.

She fell backwards onto her butt and rubbed her throat, "Well, that just makes me feel so much better."

Her adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel every hit times ten. Sesshomaru could see her body stiffening as it started to feel everything. She needed a bath and some time to heal herself before she had to feel the full impact of what her body had just been through.

"That truly was not bad," Takeo chimed in.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look.

"Honestly." He was to honorable to lie.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"For a woman," he grinned.

She almost wanted to laugh.

"At least she used her power today," Nao finally spoke up.

He had been watching every fight she was in that day. He had observed her closely and there were a few people who would say it was too closely.

"How's your neck?" Kagome shot back.

His face fell, "Fantastic."

They stared each other down until Yasahiro stepped in. Apparently, he was the peace keeper amongst the men. He looked to boyish to be a soldier and his tone didn't help. He was slightly taller than Kagome. His eyes were blue, his hair blonde, and everything about him was gentle. However, he could kill a man faster than anyone else, aside from Sesshomaru, in the army. He was smart. He didn't charge in and beat them to death or murder them. He attacked strategically. He knew what he was going to do before the opposing soldier even knew he was going to attack him. He got in, killed him, and got out fast. He took no pleasure in it, but he took pride in it.

"Nao that wasn't unnecessary. She is smart with her power," his voice was a gentle whisper.

Kagome smiled at him and he gave her a shy smile back. He was her favorite.

"Thank you Yasahiro," she beamed.

"Whatever," Nao crossed his arms.

Ken had to admit that there was something down right supernatural about the woman. She could make any man like her, love her, protect her. He could see it already in Nao and Yasahiro after only two days of training. Nao may not like her, but he respected her and feared her to an extent. He saw the way the men looked at her. There were some looks of lust that he would deal with soon, but there were also many looks of admiration. They couldn't deny the girl had courage and great power. For a woman to fight on any army was unheard of, but for a female-human-MIKO to walk in and walk amongst Lord Sesshomaru's men as a soldier was...well indescribable.

It was more than that though. It was the way she carried herself. She was confident. There were times when she positively glowed. She held her own when someone attacked her verbally. She was witty, intelligent, and a lot of other things that they had never seen a woman be. She got dirty, sweaty, and didn't seem to care too much.

Even covered in dirt her beauty was obvious. Her curves were almost painful to look at. Her smile, which was rarely seen during training, changed the atmosphere. She was something they had never seen or experienced. Ken could see that she was something that, eventually, they would protect with their lives.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She turned fully to Ken.

"I think you are done for today," he smiled at her.

"Thank goodness!"

Slowly, she stretched her body out. Every man within eye shot was officially and completely distracted. Ken was not proud of it, but he was one of those men.

"No need to make a show of it. Get inside," his voice cut straight through the crowd.

Kagome immediately froze and her eyes found Sesshomaru across the field. He looked irate and frustrated. Well, that is what she thought. She was starting to see the tiny emotions in his mask. She might have read some wrong, but it helped to read anything from him at all. However, at that exact moment she was no longer looking at his face, but his exposed chest. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat that looked like diamonds under the sun. His hair was braided down his back and his bottoms were riding dangerously low. Her face turned red, but she didn't look away.

The fool was too busy ogling him to notice that she was being undressed by half his men. He could see everything they saw, but he could also taste her on his lips and feel her against his body. He was becoming a man of little patience. He sent her an icy glare.

Ken could see it all and he was thankful that most of the men were looking at Kagome.

"Kagome!"

Her mouth snapped shut and her head spun, "What?"

"Go take a bath, woman," he shouted.

She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her along with half the men around her. She was suddenly hyper aware of her body. She quickly bowed to Sesshomaru without actually looking at him and made a mad dash for the doors. Kira was already standing at the doors waiting for her. Ken watched her with a lopsided grin. She was going to make their army unbeatable, but only if she didn't destroy it first.

Sesshomaru finally tore his eyes away from her and focused on his men.

"Moving on," his voice boomed.

All the men were at attention in seconds. He quickly finished their exercises and moved on. He wanted to get to her. He had no idea what he would do or say. He didn't even know what there was that needed to be said anymore. He just wanted to be near her. He also needed to be sure that her wounds were tended to properly.

The men got the workout of a lifetime trying to keep up with him as he raced through everything. They all took his urgency as a response to war being brought to him for the first time in years. However, Takeo wasn't convinced and Ken knew better.

Sesshomaru left his men to their own devices and searched out Ken.

"Ken."

Sir?"

"Make sure they are doing what needs to be done. Watch Nao."

"Of course."

"Also, I would like to speak with all the men who sparred with Kagome today. Bring them to me."

Ken's grin grew, "Right away."

Sesshomaru stood dripping sweat as he returned his sword to its home at his side. Killing every single one of these men seemed semi-logical to him at this point. They all spilled her blood and made a show of it. However, war was on the way and he needed every man. That was why they would live beyond today. He watched as Ken walked among the men tapping shoulders and throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Each man went pale, but remained strong as they approached him. He stood with rigid, powerful, posture. He had one hand resting at the hilt of his sword.

"They are all yours, Sir," Ken yelled over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction.

He stood impossibly silent for what seemed like days and then he said, "Would you say that me beating each of you into submission would be productive this close to war?"

Each man remained painfully silent.

"I would hope not. I am very glad that you can beat a mostly untrained woman, but I can assure you our enemy is not impressed," his voice was dripping with venom.

He knew they wanted to speak, but he knew that if any of them tried to utter a single word he would snap.

"If any one of you spills her blood again I will personally spill every drop of your blood. She is not here as your new punching toy," his was practically growling.

"Of course, Sir." Takeo spoke up, but kept his eyes down.

He took a breath and went on, "Your job, like with any fellow soldier, is to improve her. Show her what she will be up against and how she can fight it."

"Yes, Sir," came the group reply.

Sesshomaru walked passed them, but stopped and added, "If her wounds do not fully heal I will make sure you have matching scars."

Each men held his breath as he walked away. None of them turned to watch him.

…...

"OW! What the hell!"

"Oh stop splashing around like a child!" Kira sounded so much like her mother Kagome almost laughed.

"What is that crap? It is burning my scared face!"

"It will close the wound. It will help avoid lasting scars," Kira's voice was just on the edge.

Kagome stopped then, "Scars? On my face?"

"Yes. That is what happens when you get too close to a dragon."

"Shut up," she mumbled under her breath.

Kira sat back on the bench and sighed, "If you wish to apply it then do it yourself. I am not going to take a bath with you just so YOU don't have any scars on that face," she wanted to add beautiful, but couldn't bare to compliment her.

"Fine, leave it there," Kagome huffed.

"You should use it," she stood up and straightened her back.

"Why?"

"He likes your face."

Kagome blushed, "What?"

"He looks at you like he is looking at a painting and he enjoys art very much."

Kagome smiled into the water and watched as Kira walked toward the door, "Are you leaving?"

"You have company."

Kagome became very alert. She heard the door snap shut and then she felt it. It was like a storm approaching. It was like seeing the dark clouds roll in, the smell of rain overwhelm all other scents, and finally the first rumbles of thunder in the distance. She could feel him coming. All she could do was sink further into the water and wait. Her skin was tingling with his power clashing against her skin and her power trying to come against it. She held her power at bay.

He could feel her. He didn't give Kira any notice as she sauntered by. He didn't notice the smug look Kira gave him as he stormed passed her. She always knew that when, if, he fell he would fall hard and foolishly. It was in his DNA as Inuyoukai. It was in his DNA as his father's son.

He pushed into the room without any warning and found himself looking at a very nervous miko up to her nose in the water. He stood, like a mad man, in the middle of the room breathing heavily. He could see the marks on her face and he could smell her blood in the water. Every second he was in her presence he could feel his muscles becoming less tense. His body was relaxing, but his mind was still racing.

"Are you badly hurt?"

"No," she replied calmly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No."

"Why haven't you healed yourself yet?"

"I am still tired," her voice was almost melodic.

Her heart was soaring. He was showing so much concern and care with his questions. She almost wanted to smile, but she knew that would only make him more upset. She sighed softly when he took a seat. She had to admit that him sitting down did ruin a perfectly good view of his body, but at least he was calming down.

"The balm burns, but it helps," he sounded resigned.

"But, it burns," she shot back.

"I need to see your wounds."

Her face immediately colored," What!"

"Stop being ridiculous. I need to asses the damage. You may need a healer."

"I think I am pretty good at assessing my own damage after all these years," she sounded smug.

"You have been badly hurt before?" His tone was not light.

"Here and there. A couple scars, a few fractures, bruised ribs..." she noticed that he was not the least bit amused.

"And?"

"Nothing really."

"And," he was losing his patience.

"A couple broken bones," she mumbled into the water.

"Was anyone protecting you at all?" His voice was rising with his frustration.

"Yes!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"I was a burden during battle! They almost died to save me several times!"

"If he were stronger, better trained, you wouldn't have been touched."

She stopped. Her eyes were wide and words hung on her lips. He said "he" where she had said "they". He was saying Inuyasha was not good enough to protect her. He was saying that he failed. Inuyasha had lived his life trying to be enough for someone, anyone. He had always been enough for her. She knew it was not easy to protect a clumsy human, from another time, and yet she had made it out alive because of him and her friends. Her anger was instant and her words too hasty.

"Well, at least he never made me fight his battles," her tone was sharp.

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. She was right of course. Every time the girl stepped into battle on Inuyasha's behalf he berated her and told her to stand down. She never did, but then again she had been fighting for a man she loved. Now, here he was saying his brother was a failure when he himself was throwing her to the wolves, literally. He saw the regret in her eyes at her words, but her anger was also still there.

"True, but I will protect you better on the field than he ever did off it," his tone was lighter now.

"Whatever," she turned her body away from him.

It was then that he saw a nasty gash on her shoulder blade. He stood up and dropped his swords to the ground. He kicked off his boots and walked soundlessly into the water. She immediately felt the water move, but he was already upon her. He used one hand to push her hair to the side and the other the assess the wound.

"Ah! Be careful, that hurts," her pain was evident.

He ignored her. It wasn't the deepest gash, but it was ugly. He snatched the balm and prepared to apply it.

"No!"

"I will not have you covered in scars!"

"It burns!"

"You sound like a child," he scoffed.

"Please," she begged.

Her tone was breaking him. He didn't want to hurt her, but it would help in the end. He had to think of a more creative way to administer the medicine. He was a very creative man.

Her eyes were shut and her jaw was tense waiting for the pain. Then, she felt his hand gently sweep her hair over her other shoulder. His fingers caressed her neck and shoulder as he moved her hair. His claws gently scraped her head. Her eyes flew open and then her lids began to fall again. He leaned into her and nudged her head with his. She didn't understand, but then his nose nudged her jaw pushing it lightly to the side. Her head fell to the side without a word.

He knew she would understand. However, he did not understand what her exposing, submitting, her neck to him so freely would do to him. Without thinking he ran his tongue up her neck. He could taste the salty sweetness of her skin. Soon, his lips found their home amongst the softness of her neck. He pressed one long, hard, kiss right at her pulse point. Then, slowly he began trailing kisses along her neck and jawline.

Her head fell even further to the side as her eyes fell shut. A soft moan escaped her lips as her heart skipped a beat. She was positive her heart was about to jump out of her body. He was positive that he was going to die right then if he couldn't have her. It was then that he remembered why he was doing this. He had some of the balm on his fingers and ready to go. He worked his way to the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck and lightly bit her. He heard her breath hitch and immediately slathered the balm onto her wound.

Her clouded mind snapped back to reality the minute she felt her skin burning. She felt like someone was holding a match to her skin.

"AH! DAMNIT!"

"Stay still," he grunted as he covered the full wound.

"You are such a jerk! You did that just to distract me."

"Good for you for figuring that out," his sarcasm was obvious.

"Screw you," she bit out.

He smirked at her anger, but noticed that she was already over the pain. He looked down her back and saw another wound. His eyes traveled back up her back and onto the side of her face. He had come to see the beauty, the preciousness, of her face and now it was covered in ugly, bloody cuts. He growled deep in his throat. Keeping his hand on her shoulder and moved to face her.

She felt him shift and crossed her arms over her chest, but kept her face turned away from him. She wasn't willing to be nice yet, although she had to admit her shoulder felt better now that the burning sensation was gone. Then, she felt a clawed hand gently grab her chin and turn her head. His gentleness was alarming. She slowly allowed her eyes to drift to his face. He wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Your face."

"Wha...oh," she had honestly forgotten about her bloody face.

Her eyes fell and she bit her lip. She never felt like she deserved the man in the first place. He was beauty personified. He was perfect. She was human. Now, he was looking at her hideous face covered in blood and deep gashes. His hand fell away from her face and back into the water. She saw his fingers curling and uncurling. He was probably trying to get the blood off.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" His voice was harsh.

"I...I look disgusting. I should have protected myself better. Now, you have to look at," she took a breath and her shoulder rose and fell, "this."

Her eyes were watering, but her jaw was set in anger. He would never understand this woman. He would probably spend the rest of his long life trying to solve her and he would fail. Slowly, he brought both of hands up and cupped her face, mindful of her wounds. She refused to look at him. He felt something twist inside him at the thought of her refusing to look at him. It reminded him of how they were not to long ago. He didn't like it.

She was trying to keep the tears locked up, but he was making it very hard. He was being too kind. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. She was just about to pull away when she noticed him moving toward her. Her eyes finally looked at him. She had no idea what he was doing, but she sure as hell wasn't going to move. Like a butterfly landing on your distracted hand his lips graced her forehead. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

Her face would have been worthy of a laugh, but he was much too distracted by the taste of her. He moved to her temple and he heard a sigh. He brushed his lips to her ear and quickly moved to her cheek. He could taste her blood and feel her body tense. He moved to her jaw and up to her nose. He covered her face with his affection and he was not ashamed.

She wanted to cry, but that would just make a bigger mess of her face. She felt him tilt her chin up and her eyes closed. She waited for his lips to find her kiss. His mouth met hers gently, but she captured him and kept him there. Neither one of them deepened the kiss. They both just stood there feeling their lips melt together. It was like bringing two perfect puzzle pieces together. They each pressed forward for a brief moment and then separated.

Kagome just looked up into the eyes of a man that she never thought she would find. She stood before a man she never thought she would even tolerate or be tolerated by. There was something horribly, beautifully, ironic about her life.

"These wounds will heal," his voice was stern.

"I know bu..."

"They will heal fully. Please, close your eyes," his voice became gentle.

She did as she was told at once. She knew what he was going to do, but she trusted him to do it. He reached for the balm and began spreading it over her face. Her tears were instant, but she kept her body still. He moved as quickly as possible feeling her body tremble slightly. He moved onto her back and quickly dealt with her wounds there. She kept her body like a statue, but couldn't control her trembles of pain. He pressed one quick kiss to her shoulder and then went for her leg.

"STOP!"

"Woman, I..."

"Kira already did my leg," she panted.

"Oh, that would explain why she was so quick to get away," he mused.

She laughed breathily, "Yeah."

He stood straight and watched her tiny body slowly relax as the burning sensation subsided. She took a few deep breaths about opened her eyes. Every time she opened her eyes he was surprised by what he saw. They were just brown eyes. Simple. Yet, there was something awe-inspiring about her eyes. They were the deepest, richest shade of brown. There were times when they looked black and times when they took on red or golden hues. There were times when her power danced around her irises. He could read every emotion in those eyes. He saw everything about her in those eyes.

"Why?"

She grabbed his hand.

He blinked, "Why what?"

His fingers curled around her tiny hand.

"Why are you so...gentle and kind? Why are you suddenly so damn wonderful?"

Her grip tightened and her face became serious.

He smirked, "Does it offend you?"

His thumb stroked her hand.

She laughed, "NO!"

Her grip lightened, but she refused to let go.

"I am what I am because I chose to be such."

His face became serious.

"But why?"

She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand with both of her hands.

"You changed me. I do not know how and I do not appreciate it, but you did."

His honesty was overwhelming. She had never known someone so honest. If only she knew how long it had taken him to accept what he had just told her. In fact, he hadn't come to that actual realization until that very moment. Her smile was his reward.

…...

She woke up the next morning fully healed. After the balm, and her own healing powers, her body was at one hundred percent. She could still smell him on her blanket and her clothes. She rolled out of bed before the sun rose and prepared for the day. Kira dropped off her food and left. Kagome ate in silence and that was something that she would never adjust to.

Sesshomaru hated leaving her alone to eat, but there were more men in the house now then ever with war coming. He refused to be the source of gossip. He had Kira preparing her room for her, but needed to be done discreetly. He wanted as few people as possible to know about her private room. She would be on the same hall as him, but two rooms away. Very few people were even allowed in his wing of the house and even fewer actually ever walked his hallway. He finished his meal and headed to the training grounds. He knew she would be out soon, he could smell her, but he needed to hand out a few reminders.

Ken stood observing the men. At this time most of them were stretching or meditating. Sesshomaru was approaching fast. He tried to prepare himself mentally for him, but had no idea where to begin. Sesshomaru was usually so stoic, so predictable. Ken was never surprised by him, but now he was changing every other second. He was more emotional than he had been in two hundred years. HE closed his eyes and tried to predict what today would bring.

"Ken."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Please, be sure to remind the men that she is to be trained and improved upon. She is not to be abused," his tone was firm and slightly terrifying.

"Of course."

Kagome could see Ken walking away from Sesshomaru. She saw him stop at several smaller groups, say something, and move on to the next group. She was curious, but wondered if she would actually get an answer if she asked Sesshomaru. Just as his name crossed her mind his eyes turned to her. She was young, she naïve, she was dense, and she was lost. None of those things stopped her from seeing something in his eyes that took her breath away. He looked at her as if she was the sunset or a shooting star. He looked at her as if she was the main event or as if she was going to disappear at any moment. She loved it, but it scared her.

"Morning," she beamed at him.

"Morning," came his stoic reply.

"What is that all about?" She nodded at Ken.

He looked over his shoulder at Ken then back at kagome, "Don't worry about that. Stretch."

As if she was surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and immediately began stretching. Sesshomaru stood there as she bent and twisted about. One would assume that a woman would go about such a thing in a more private manner. She could have at least taken a step or two to the side. Were he a lesser man he would have blushed. Instead he cleared his throat and walked away.

Ken watched the whole thing with a grin on his face. She was going to ruin Sesshomaru.

Kagome could feel nasty looks being thrown at her, but she was used to that. She could hear snide comments, but those didn't get to her as much. However, the atmosphere was different today. The second her first sparring match started she knew something was different. The man she fought started by adressing several flaws in her stance and technique. During the fight his hits were fairly soft and he made a few more corrections. By the end of the fight neither one of them had any major injuries nor were they bleeding. Kagome smiled at him as they went their separate ways. The man stood blinking for a moment then shook his head. Kagome tried to find Ken. She hadn't sparred with him in days. However, she was intercepted by Takeo.

"Oh!" She came to an abrupt stop.

"You favor your right," came his blunt reply.

"What?"

"When you fight you favor you right. You throw punches with your right, kick with your right, push off your right, and you are clearly right handed."

"So what?" Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Any man here can see that."

"Okay, what the hell am I supposed to do about that?" She had officially lost her patience.

"Fix it."

"How!"

His tried not to smirk, "Watch the other fighter. You can tell when they realize your weakness. You can bate them with it and then you throw a left. Switch it up right when they think they have you figured out."

She immediately calmed down, "Oh, thank you."

"You will have to start training your left side to do more work. You favor your right because it is dominant, it is stronger."

"Why does it matter? I was born that way. I cant change it so why can't I just work passed it?"

"You are here to be the best."

"Well, I'm not!"

He looked like he wanted to hit her and truth be told, he did. Men would usually accept the critique and deal with it. They would fix it. She was getting frustrated and argumentative. However, he calmed his nerves and took a deep breath.

"People; men and demons, will always underestimate you."

Kagome's face fell. She knew he was right. She was discouraged by his words and mad at the same time. She knew that no matter how hard she worked in this world she would always be seen as human or a woman. She would never be good enough. That begged the question, why try?

"Those men will be fools and that will always be to your advantage. The day someone on the other side realizes how much of a threat you really are, you're dead," there was no arguing with him because he had simply stated facts.

She knew that he had just complemented her and she was thrilled, but the way he said it just made her life seem all the more grim. She decided to ignore that and just focus on the fact that he considered her a serious threat. Once she got passed the thought of someone killing her she smiled.

Takeo had to admit it was a brilliant smile, but it had no place here. He needed to squash it. That was when he called Tokala over.

Kagome heard the name, but did not expect the man that walked up to them. He was taller than Sesshomaru. He was gorgeous. He had fiery orange hair and hunter green eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, but still delicate. HIs posture was gracefully straight and he was muscular. He was made of a million hard, cold edges. Everything about him was sharp and pointed.

"Yes, Takeo," his voice was sharp and deep.

"You will spar with Kagome today."

He looked her up and down. Kagome had never felt more naked in all her life.

"Is that wise?"

Takeo laughed, "She won't hurt you."

Tokala gave Takeo a nasty look, "Hm."

Kagome hadn't said a word. She hadn't even blinked because all she could see was Shippo. She knew Tokala noticed her starring, but she couldn't stop herself. Where Shippo was soft and sweet he was hard and cold. Shippo had been so carefree, but Tokala was clearly very calculating. Life had not yet gotten to Shippo the way it had Tokala. However, she could see something in him that was very much Shippo and not just his physical traits. He was brave, cocky even, like Shippo. He was what Shippo would have become. He was the man that life would have molded little Shippo into. That was when she thought a thought that she could never take back. Maybe it was for the best that he died before life hardened him, made him cold and cruel. She hated herself.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute as they faced off. He was so mechanical in the way that he moved, but she could see passion there. Shippo's passion. His left eyebrow twitched and she saw Shippo again. Suddenly, he was charging her. She couldn't bring herself to move or defend herself. The way he charged was entirely Shippo. It was as if he freed himself from his robotic body and for a moment he was just her young Shippo charging bravely, passionately into battle. She felt the need to be punished for her thoughts. Had this been the man Shippo became he would still be her Shippo and he would be good. She wanted to keep her sweet, young, Shippo forever. Her selfishness never wanted him to grow up so he could always be hers. HE had died her little boy and now this man was ruining that image. She could see his fist aimed right at her face. He would have her seeing stars and that was what she deserved.

Ken knew who she was fighting and had to see it play out, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw her freeze and then he saw her eyes register his movements. He saw her stop and close her eyes. He was impressed that she could see so much in the mist of battle, but he had no idea what madness had possessed her mind. She stood there like a corpse as Tokala delivered a hard blow. Kagome's head snapped back and her body immediately went limp.

Tokala had no idea what to make of her. He knew she saw it coming and he knew she could have at least tried to dodge it. He almost felt guilty as he hit her. He had literally just hit a defenseless woman. He took a step back as she landed on her side.

Takeo was by her side already, "You idiot girl!"

Her eyes were swimming as she tried to focus on him, "Shut up," came her mumbled reply.

"I'm sorry," Tokala's voice went unheard.

"Whatever feminine issue this is, drop it! This is not a tea party it is war. There is no place for women or men, only soldiers!" He growled at her as he grabbed her shoulders harshly.

Sesshomaru calmly stopped what he was doing. He dismissed the men he was working with and walked toward the fight. He had no idea what to make of the conversation going on between his soldiers and Kagome. The men parted for him at once. He finally broke through the crowd and took in the scene. Tokala looked guilty. Kagome looked dazed. Takeo had Kagome's shoulder in a strong grip and he seemed highly frustrated.

"What is going on here?"

Takeo's body went rigid. His grip lightened, but he refused to move his hand. Moving his hand would be admitting some guilt for how he was handling the girl. It would have been him saying that he was grabbing her much too tightly in front of Sesshomaru making it seem as if it were consciously done. He did not move his body, but he turned his head slightly as he spoke.

"Something is wrong with the girl. She just let Tokala hit her. Took one right on the chin," he scoffed.

"Perhaps she simply did not see it coming?" He tried to reason.

"No, she saw it coming," Ken stepped forward with his arms crossed.

"I should have realized what she was doing sooner," Tokala fell to one knee.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at him, "Nonsense. She is being a fool."

Ken gave him a skeptical look, but said nothing.

"Get up."

Kagome knew he was talking to her. Everyone knew he was talking to her. She was just trying to focus her eyes on something solid.

"I'm trying," came her mumbled reply.

She looked painfully weak. He could not have his men seeing her this pathetically weak. He could not given her such a luxury. Within two strides he was upon her. He ripped her shoulder from Takeo's grip and forced her to her feet. She gave a slight yelp and visibly cringed.

"Stand and fight."

"I can't even see straight," she argued.

"That is you fault. Deal with the consequences of your ridiculous actions," his voice was like ice.

Ken didn't like the way he was handling her, but he had no right to step in. He stood perfectly straight with his feet a shoulders width apart and his arms tensely crossed.

"Sir, I don't..."

"No you don't. You obey. You will finish this fight," his voice cut straight though Tokala.

Tokala stared wide eyed at his Lord and mutely nodded. He had never seen Sesshomaru handle a woman in such a way. He was never nice, by any means, but he was never physically cruel. However, he would never question his Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru and he immediately pushed her away. He forcefully steadied her on her own two feet. Her eyes finally started to focus. She looked at him like a wounded puppy. He had just denied her warmth and support. He had just denied her.

"On your own two feet," he snapped.

Her face became angry. She jerked her shoulder out of his grip and forced her head to clear. She didn't even want to look at him. She had no idea what his problem was, but she knew she didn't want to be anywhere near him anymore.

"Okay, lets go Tokala," she turned to him and fell into her stance.

He looked back and forth between her and Sesshomaru only once. Kagome could see his youth then. He seemed like a child looking for guidance. She saw Shippo. She could see the way Shippo looked at Inuyasha in the way Tokala was looking at Sesshomaru. She forced the thoughts from her mind. She needed to get this over with fast.

She shot forward and attacked. He easily deflected her first few shots. However, she never let up. It was one right after the other, an endless assault. What he couldn't see was her baiting him. She was flaunting her weakness. Sesshomaru, Ken and Takeo saw it.

Tokala landed a hit to her gut. She answered it with her right elbow directly into his spine. The light bulb finally went off in his head. However, he allowed her a few more hits. He was playing along wonderfully.

Kagome finally saw what she needed to see. He was hooked. She waited until he thought he had it all in the bag. She waited until the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward. Shippo.

Sesshomaru would never forget how impressed he was in that moment. He watched her play one of his men. Then he saw her deliver one hell of a left hook. Tokala never saw it coming. Sesshomaru saw the hit start at her toes and shoot through her body like lightning. Her form was flawless, but there was something barbaric about it. The girl was boxing.

Tokala was immediately dazed. He almost didn't even feel her hand wrap around his head and pull him down. However, he fully felt her knee crashing into his skull. Then he saw nothing. He was out like a light.

Ken watched as she viciously drove her knee into his head as she forcefully forced his head into her knee. Everyone could feel the spark come off her. She was terrifying and Ken was almost positive he was in love.

Takeo had nothing to say.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Am I done now, Sir?"

Sesshomaru's eyes finally left Tokala's body and landed on her, "No. Keep sparring."

Without a word she disappeared into the crowd. Sesshomaru watched her walk away from him. He could smell the salt, but she shed no tears. She hated him, again. He could feel Ken approaching.

"That was interesting."

"That was highly impressive," Takeo added.

"All we need is someone to piss her off on the field," Nao joked.

Ken arched his eyebrow. He didn't even know the fool was standing behind him.

"Nao."

"Ken."

"Leave."

He smirked, but walked away.

"We have things to discuss Ken."

"We certainly do," he mused as he starred off toward where Kagome went.

Sesshomaru could feel her. He could feel her anger and her pain. He had no choice, but to ignore it. They were not alone out here.

…...

Ken sat starring out the window. He knew what Sesshomaru had just said was true, but he didn't like it. Kagome would have to go in alone. She would not have Ken or Sesshomaru to keep her safe. She would have to be in the back with the archers given her obvious talent for it. Sesshomaru always led his army while Ken came up close behind. She would have to follow them from a distance.

"Luckily that means we will have more time to neutralize the threat before the real fight reaches her," Sesshomaru sounded as if his mind was far away.

Ken turned his head back to him. He hand his fingers laced together resting his mouth against his knuckles. His eyes were far away. HIs shoulders were tensed to the point of being painful. He didn't like it anymore than Ken did.

"We could always use an archer on the front lines," Ken offered.

"No. That is much to predictable. It is bad enough they will have the advantage of a surprise attack. We wait until they have exposed themselves fully. Then our archers come in," his eyes finally focused on Ken's face again.

"She will be terrified."

"She will be strong."

"You forget she is human," Ken laughed without humor.

"You forget she is a born warrior. The girl is a miko."

Ken sighed loudly, "At least that leaves her with Takeo and Nao near by."

"Hn."

Ken suddenly gave him a sharp look, "Why can't you just put her between us?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Out of the question."

"Why?"

"That is too close. She wont last that long if she is forced into up close battle from the start."

"I thought you said she was strong?"

"I thought you said she was human."

They locked their eyes on each other and refused to blink. Their bodies became more tense with each passing second. A knock sounded through the room the moment before the tension snapped.

"What Kira?"

She rolled her eyes then stepped into the room, "There are three men in the infirmary."

Sesshomaru's head snapped toward Kira, "What?"

"Seems they have all sustained serious burns during sparring."

Ken turned from Kira and back to Sesshomaru, "You pissed her off all right."

"Why is that fool using so much power? This is just sparring. She has injured men with war running at us!"

Kira took a step back, but went on, "Sir, I am sure it is not that serious."

Suddenly, he stood from his chair and slammed his hands onto his desk, "That wench is out of control!"

"Sir," Ken stood up slowly.

"Silence. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Ken watched him push the desk out of his path as he headed for the hallway. Kira was already out of his way. She quickly took another step back as Ken came flying out of the room after Sesshomaru leaving a trail of wild red hair behind him like fire. For the sake of the house being left in one piece she followed them.

Sesshomaru's breathing was ragged and his eyes were tinted red. She injured his men this close to war. She was so mad at him that she misused her power on HIS men! He wasn't even entirely sure that he was really just mad at her. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt her. Before he knew it he was facing the infirmary doors. He didn't even stop to calm himself. He busted into the room with wild eyes and flared nostrils. His eyes went everywhere at once as he searched her out. Then he saw her.

Ken almost ran right into him. The moment he entered the room his eyes were no longer focused on Sesshomaru. He was drawn to a bright blue light at the corner of the room. HE stopped hard to avoid running straight into Sesshomaru, but the moment his body stopped he could feel her power in the air. There was a sense of peace and warmth wrapping around him. He just wanted to get closer to it.

Kira walked calmly into the room, but her eyes were wide. She knew the girl had some how given Sesshomaru his arm back, but she didn't realize the girl had such a handle on her healing abilities.

Sesshomaru watched her move her hands over a young soldiers abused body. Her eyes were closed and her brow was creased. She was healing the man she wounded. He could not resist the calming affect her power was having on him, but he refused to back down.

She could feel him there. She felt him from down the hall. He was livid and she knew exactly why. She had lost control. She had injured these men. She could only hope that healing them would help her case, but somehow she wasn't so sure now. He was pissed.

"Woman."

Oh yeah, he was done.

She quickly finished. The soldier in the bed gave her a weak smile and then sleep quickly claimed him. Kagome took a deep breath then slowly got to her feet. She kept her eyes down, but responded.

"Sesshomaru."

"Come again," his voice was dangerous.

She was quickly getting annoyed, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"You have injured my men."

"Yes."

She refused to look at him and it was driving him insane. He needed to see her eyes. He needed her to see his. He needed her to understand that something needed to be done, but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

"Look at me," he growled.

Every other person in the room was doing their best of blending in with the furniture. Ken's eyes were flying back and forth between the two of them. Kira couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome. She was still glowing slightly and she was beautiful. How Sesshomaru could remain mad was beyond her.

Kagome tried to calm her heart as she slowly raised her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Somehow his anger was not only terrifying, but painful. She couldn't face being such a disappointment to him. She couldn't bare being so...like everyone else in his eyes.

"NOW!" His voice filled every corner of every home in his land.

Her whole body jumped as her eyes snapped to his face. What she saw there terrified her. It was like looking at Inuyasha as he changed into a full demon. He was practically unhinged.

Her eyes ruined him. Without even thinking he shot forward. Before he even registered how close he was, her smell, the back of his hand was connecting with her face. Her head snapped to the right and her body followed. He watched as she fell to her knees clutching her face.

She could feel the searing pain, but she couldn't believe it. She felt her knees slam into the floor, but the pain was lost. Inuyasha had never hit her. He had never hurt her until...that day.

He could feel himself breathing like a mad man. He needed to say something, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. He wanted to punish her, but he wanted to hold her more. He had just hit her. He had terrified her and then hit her. He was truly a bad person.

Ken was unable to breath. He knew now would be the perfect time to save her. He also knew that now would be the perfect time to push Sesshomaru fully into insanity. He was stuck standing there like an idiot watching as blood slipped passed her lip.

Sesshomaru could smell it a second before it started streaming down her chin. He watched as she slowly raised her fingers to her chin and felt the wetness of her own blood. Then, he could smell the sweet salt of her tears. He was almost fascinated as she transformed into a fully vulnerable, broken woman. Her bottom lip poked out slightly as her chin began to quiver. Her face scrunched as her eyebrows rose in the middle and fell on the sides. Her wide, wet, brown eyes found his face. She was asking him so much with just that look. He had no good answers.

"Kagome..."

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked.

He couldn't speak.

"I shouldn't have hurt your men," her voice hitched, but she continued, "I didn't mean...I would never want to make you...this mad."

Ken could feel his heart ache for her. There was a strange moisture forming in his eyes that he refused to believe were tears. However, there was something so beautifully painful about this scene. She was on her knees, her small hand resting on her abused face, looking at him with such pain and fear. She seemed so childish as she tried to appease him with an apology. This was not his Kagome.

"Why...," he couldn't even finished his statement.

He was ashamed. He had never truly known the feeling until right then. He could feel everyone around him moving in to see what had unfolded. Now was not the time to comfort her. He needed to remain strong, firm.

"You have done well healing them. Go to your room."

She couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. He would not falter. He would not show tenderness in front of these people, his people. She was tired of fighting someone for being themselves. She was tired of expecting, waiting for change, all the time. Slowly, her body fell into a full on bow of submission. She knew this would help him save face for even letting her live.

His gut twisted as she submitted to him. This was disgusting. Someone like her submitting in such a way, like a peasant, to him was just wrong. She was more his equal than anyone other person in his life. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. Why! Why couldn't he!

She got to her feet, keeping her head low, and spoke, "If you'll excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ken's entire body slumped. Sesshomaru had never asked such formality of Kagome. In fact, he was more lenient than most when it came to such things. He understood what she was doing and he knew it would make a difference. However, he also knew that her not doing so wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru that much. His men would get over it. Sesshomaru would get over it. Ken turned and left the room. He would not watch her break herself for that man. The girl was like water. She was so powerful, so beautiful, yet she bent, twisted, turned to the will of a rock. She was so much greater than it, but she bent to its will. He went to her room and waited.

Sesshomaru tried to stare right through her, but he could not escape her. She was to present to ignore. He kept his face hard as she left the room as meekly as a mouse. It was unnerving. In an effort to distract himself, he turned to the injured soldier. He looked him over. He felt out his energy. The man was healthier, stronger now that she had healed him, then he had ever been before. He swore in his head and spun around to leave. He needed to talk to her. For the first time in his long life he felt the need to explain himself. Her actions showed him that she clearly understood, but he needed to tell her, in his words, why.

Kagome walked slowly to her room. Her mind was blank and her body was numb. Her heart was on fire. She could feel everything. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She leaned into the wall as she walked. She felt so weak. She just wanted to collapse into her bed and never wake up. She couldn't face this life anymore. She looked up and saw her room and let a sigh of relief passed her lips. She came to her door and just rested against it for a moment.

Ken could feel her pressing against the door. He waited.

She mustered one last ounce of energy and opened the door. She saw him sitting there. A small, sad grin resting on his handsome face. His hands rested limply on his knees and he looked at her. The sadness in his face broke her heart because it was for her and yet she knew that it in no way compared to the sadness in her own face. Without hesitation she flew across the room and collapsed into his lap. Her face went into his bare chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. His arms immediately closed around her tiny body.

He could feel her sobbing against his chest. He could feel her entire body shaking. He could feel her power raging just under her skin. He knew that her power had a link to her emotion, but he had no idea it was like this. It was as if her emotions and her power were the same thing. He soothed her hair trying to ignore the fear of being at the receiving end of her attack.

"Why, Kagome?"

She continued to dry.

"Why him? He will hurt you for the rest of your life. You will bend every time," his voice was desperate.

She cried harder.

"You deserve better. You deserve someone who fight for you against any man that would speak against you in any way. You should yield to nothing. Others should have to bend for you," he pleaded.

She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him, "Who? If not him, then who?"

"...me."

Her face fell further, "That won't work."

"Why?" His voice was small and tired. He already knew why.

"I do not love you."

"I could love you enough."

She laughed sadly, "No, you couldn't."

He looked into her eyes and knew she was right. His hand came and rested on her already bruised face. His thumb stroked her cheek a few times. Then, slowly he leaned in and kissed her bloody lips. Even that horrid metallic taste could not taint such a kiss. She let him kiss her. He pulled back and gave her a half hearted grin.

"I'd give my life for that kiss."

She burst into new tears. He grabbed her body and cradled her in his lap. He whispered soothing things into her ear as her sobs grew and then fell. He could feel him the entire time. He knew he was listening. He knew he was watching. He was glad. He wanted the fool to see exactly what he had done and what he would always do to her. He looked up and his eyes landed on a very angry set of golden eyes. Ken refused to back down. His grip tightened on Kagome as he kept his eyes locked on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's entire body was tense and numb at the same time. He was livid, but not at her. He wanted to rip Ken's head off, but not because of anything Ken did. He knew he would contribute nothing to this moment. He turned on his heel and left.

Ken sighed softly as he walked away. He was lucky to still be alive after kissing her in front of him. He laid back on the bed and situated her body next to his. He watched as the sky slowly faded into darkness. He watched as fire's popped up all over. He could feel her body relaxing and her sobbing had finally ceased. He knew she needed to know. It was just one more thing at this point. It would do no good and no damage.

"You will be in the back with the archers. Sesshomaru and I will be on the front lines."

"I will be alone."

"You will have Nao and Takeo," he tried to sound comforting.

"I will be alone."

"We will protect you."

"I will protect both of you," she sounded far away.

She couldn't even find it in her heart to be afraid. Her mind was slowly giving way to sleep.

"You will?"

"I'd die for you."

He knew she was practically asleep, but he couldn't stop talking to her.

"I'd never allow that."

"Too bad."

"Why can't you just pick me?"

"It was never meant to be you..." she mumbled into his chest.

"I can see that."

He felt her lips move, but he couldn't hear what she said.

"Hm?"

She was already asleep.

…...

Sesshomaru watched her closely, but never once spoke to her. For four days he practically stalked the girl, but somehow avoided physical contact entirely. She was becoming a rather gifted fighter. Her archery was near perfect. She had taken to practicing after Ken had told her the news. Most the other soldiers would stop and watcher her for a few moments every day. He would watch her until her last arrow flew. Her body moved so naturally as she went through the motions. She almost never missed her mark and her arrows were always charged with her power. Sesshomaru noted that she wasn't drained at all by the use of energy. He also noted that Ken was never far from her.

Ken was constantly near her. He observed every single one of her sparring matches. They walked and talked between matches. It almost felt like before, but it was so far from it. She was sad. There was no other way to put it. The girl was the embodiment of sadness. Ken tried to explain her disposition to Takeo, Nao, and Yasahiro. They all seemed overly concerned in Ken's opinion. He knew that he was much to vague for them to really understand, but the fact that she was a woman seemed to satisfy them. Now, he watched her deliver a nasty hit to Nao's ribs. She was getting much better.

Takeo watched and gave what feedback he could. She was getting better with each spar. She seemed to have the ability to learn and adjust her technique during a single match. Once she fixed something she rarely got it wrong again. She was ready.

"Takeo."

He was almost startled. He tended to get a little lost when he watched her. He looked over and saw Tokala standing over his shoulder.

"Yes, Tokala."

"The girl is getting much better, but she still seems lost," he mused as he watched her.

"That girl is probably considered more of an adult to humans than you are to us. Why don't you show some respect," Takeo spat back at him.

His face fell, but he recovered, "Of course. She defeated Naraku?"

"Yes."

They both fell silent as they watched her finish Nao. She had her foot digging into his spin as she held his arm in a rather impressive grip. His mouth was half full of dirt.

"Ah! Fine! Get off wench!"

"Ha," she actually sounded happy.

He sat up and rubbed his shoulder as he gave her a nasty look, "I can't hurt you, but you can break me."

"Oh I didn't break it and trust me I could have," her eyes were already scanning the crowd.

"Yeah, whatever."

She laughed at his reply as her eyes ran over Tokala. She stopped and back tracked. She almost forgot how much of Shippo she saw in him. She gave him a small smile. He seemed uncomfortable, but nodded his head in her direction.

"How are you Tokala?"

He seemed caught off guard at her talking to him, "Fine."

"He has recovered nicely from your attack," Takeo cut in.

Tokala narrowed his eyes as his upper lip twitched at Takeo.

Kagome gave him a reprimanding look, "Don't be mean."

Takeo laughed, "That was a good match, Kagome."

"Thank you."

"Truly it was. You are improving," Tokala added.

Kagome blushed slightly. She hadn't heard so many positive words aimed at her in months. She couldn't take her eyes off of Tokala. The more she looked at him the more she saw Shippo's face. He was beautiful. Her observations did not escape the notice of Tokala or Ken. Tokala became tense.

"I suspect you will be going to archery next," he tried to break the tension.

Her blush deepened when she realized she was starring. She gave a loud nervous laugh and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Maybe you should take Tokala with you," Takeo smirked.

"Why?" Kagome laughed at him.

"His aim is mediocre at best, that's why."

"I wouldn't say that," came Tokala's frustrated reply.

"Take the boy with you. He needs the practice," Takeo was already walking away as he spoke over his shoulder.

Kagome laughed at Tokala's face. He was embarrassed and nervous.

"Come on! I won't hurt you," she gave him a small smile.

He simply followed her without a word. He watched her walk through the crowd with such confidence. A human woman among thousands of demon men and she actually maintained confidence, as if she belonged here. Her hair swished behind her as she walked and her hips moved entirely too much. However, the sun bounced off of her like she was a new bloom.

Sesshomaru watched him follow her like a puppy. Ken seemed to be hanging back slightly. Sesshomaru had no idea what his angle was, but he didn't agree with it. She didn't need to spend so much time alone with so many men. He set his path and started toward them at a steady pace.

Tokala watched as her face lit up as they reached the range. She practically ran to the bow rack. Slowly, she ran her fingers over each one. Then, she picked the smallest one. It was beautifully crafted out of a deep, rich wood, but it was mostly for looks. He gave her a skeptical look.

She laughed, "It isn't always about size. It is about what you can do with what you got!"

She was entirely too enthusiastic for him, but he followed her line of thinking. He picked one slightly larger, but fairly petite. He gave a nervous look around. He didn't want anyone seeing him taking direction from a woman while holding a women's bow.

"Alright! Let's see what you got," she stood to the side and leaned on her bow.

"Hm."

Kagome watched as he carefully placed himself into a horribly stiff stance. It was literally like watching a rusty robot. He was comfortable and it showed. She watched him take aim and fire. He fired three more before she stopped him. Not on was even close to the bulls eye.

"Okay, stop," she put her hand up.

He looked miffed, "What?"

"You are so stiff! The arrow is an extension of your body. That means that if your body is awkward, your arrow will be awkward."

"I am not awkward," he frowned.

"Trust me you are."

His face was getting rather ugly as he frowned at her. That only reminded her more of Shippo. She gave him a slightly condescending smile.

"Okay, my turn."

He moved to the side and swept his arm, "It's all yours."

She scrunched her nose at him, but kept quite. He watched her moved effortlessly with the bow. She quickly strung an arrow and took aim. Watching her was like watching an aged musician with his instrument. She moved with grace and ease. He couldn't find a single muscle that was straining. It took her seconds to aim and fire. His eyes went wide as her arrow came to life with her power and then it hit the target, dead center. He tried not to look impressed, but after the next 3 arrows he couldn't help it. Each one right next to the other and in such quick succession. It was when she turned and gave him a cocky grin that his face lost any look of admiration.

"Hm, good job."

She giggled, "Stop pouting. Look, you need to relax. You aren't going to hurt yourself by missing. I mean you will be hitting the other guy somewhere at least slowing him down. You need to relax your body and ease your mind. The longer you stare at the target, the longer you aim to worse it will be."

"I need to lock the target."

"Trust your first instinct. Look at it, aim, fire."

He gave her a questioning look, but went back to firing position. He was about to raise his bow when she approached him. He stepped back immediately.

"Oh, stop! I need to fix your posture," she scolded him.

He allowed her to move closer. He averted his eyes as she tugged here and there trying to get his body into a more relaxed position. He complied and allowed his body to fall into an awkward stance.

"I feel absurd."

"Well you look it. Just let your body be natural, but naturally straight."

"That makes no sense."

She huffed in annoyance, "Just do it!"

He growled at her, but did as he was told.

"Good. Now, aim."

He did so and before he could even concentrate on it she was yelling.

"Fire!"

He released the arrow without hesitation. It was a quarter inch from the center. He looked at it for a moment and then turned his head. Kagome watched as a smile of pure pride broke out on his face. He was truly beautiful. There was something there, a quite vulnerability, that Shippo didn't have. She memorized that difference. She would look for it every time she looked at him so that maybe she could just see him.

Sesshomaru watched him smile at her and stopped. The boy never smiled. He set his jaw and started forward a little faster.

"That was wonderful! Again!"

She clapped her hands as he excitedly nocked another arrow and released before she could even blink. This split the other arrow right down the middle. Kagome exploded into laughter as she clapped her hands and jumped.

"I have never done that! Your accuracy is amazing!"

"I did not even hit the center."

"You hit the exact same spot! My arrows are always at different point in the same area. Do it again!"

He couldn't stop smiling as he repeated his actions. He waited for her applause as his arrow once again split the previous arrow. He didn't have to wait long. She was jumping up and down.

"I knew I could teach you!"

"You did prove to be a rather good teacher," he tried to remain stoic, but his smile was still cracking his lips.

"Keep going! You need to learn to lock your eye on the center quicker," she calmed slightly, but was still radiating excitement.

Then, she felt him. She didn't even turn to see him approaching. She could feel his presence starting to smother her. She refused to run, but also refused to acknowledge him. She concentrated on the target as hard as she could, it was obvious.

He knew she was ignoring him and it drove him to the point of insanity. He stopped just a foot away from her and still she kept her eyes on the range. HE waited until Tokala's arrow hit the target and had to admit he was impressed. Dead on.

"Impressive," his smooth baritone rolled right over her as it floated to Tokala.

He immediately tensed and bowed, "Thank you, Sir!"

Kagome noted the child like excitement when Sesshomaru complimented him. It was like a child starved for his fathers approval.

"Kagome has improved you already," he mused.

'Yes, sir. She has been very helpful."

"Good."

He moved his eyes to her and still she looked away. He would not stop until she was forced to look at him.

"How has she been doing?"

"She has also improved greatly, Sir. She has won an impressive percentage of her matches today."

"Any injuries?"

"No, Sir. She has only sustained a few bruises."

The corner of his lip twitched upward, "I meant the men."

"Oh...um they all seemed fine, Sir."

Kagome stared straight at Tokala as he spoke, but her eyes were dangerously close to looking at HIM. He was baiting her and she knew it. The sound of his voice was so melodic, it reminded her of what his lips could do.

"Good. You seemed rather enthusiastic just now, Tokala?"

His eyes flickered to Kagome and back to Sesshomaru. Something was happening here and it wasn't good. He shifted slightly under the gaze of Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was suddenly very nervous.

"Well, I am just glad to have improved in an area where, admittedly, I was lacking."

"Would you have been as excited had Ken been here?"

He was trapped and he knew it, "No."

"Why is that?"

"He would not improve of such a display," Tokala's shoulders fell.

Kagome wanted to spit, "He just smiled."

"I am sorry, are you talking to me?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head. She took a breath and opened them. That face. That beautiful, smug, cold, stupid face!

"You, Sir."

"Hn. Well, I cannot have the boy making eyes at you on the field now can I," he was becoming a little crass.

"He was not making eyes! He was happy and he should be," she finished with an air of smugness herself.

Sesshomaru took in her clenched fists and the light in her eyes. She was still very much alive in there.

"Tokala, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," he quickly bowed and turned.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Kagome did not take her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"For?"

"Practice."

"Oh..."

"Tokala, do not question her in such a manner," Sesshomaru's eyes did not leave Kagome.

"Of...of course, Sir!"

They both waited until he was far and then took a step toward one another.

"What is your deal?"

"You seem to attract all kinds of men."

"Are you kidding?" Her voice took on a rather unattractive screech.

Sesshomaru winced, "Calm your voice."

Kagome glared at him, "He is practically a child!"

"He is 50 years older than you."

"Yeah, but he is a demon. He acts mature, but lacks a certain kind of confidence," her voice was calmer.

Sesshomaru could tell in the way she talked about him that he seemed familiar to her.

"Who does he remind you of?"

Her eyes widened. He was much more perceptive than she would ever give him credit for.

"Shippo."

"The fox?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Okay, now what?"

"Ken told you."

"Yes, hence the fact that I am at this ranger every day."

"You may pick the archers you wish to group with."

"Wha...why?"

"I want you to be...comfortable with them and they you."

She tried to figure his angle, but couldn't see one, "Alright."

They stood there looking at each other. The tension was leaving their bodies while a new tension filled them. He could still see a bruise on her face from where he hit her. He hated himself for that.

"The other day..."

"I have to go, " she interrupted him quickly.

She tried to walk away, but he gently caught her arm.

"Let me finish."

"I understand you were punishing a soldier who stepped out of line. To injure another soldier this close to war is foolish and dangerous," her voice took on a hard edge.

"Yes..."

"I apologized for it and accepted my...punishment."

He could see the hurt in her eyes as clearly as he could hear it in her voice.

"Yes, but I must apologize."

Her entire face fell and her arm went limp in his grip. This had to be a joke or a dream. Then, she remembered that he didn't joke and this was never the scenario in her dreams.

"What?"

"You are not accustomed to the ways of demons. I was rash."

"Um."

He released her arm, but remained close to her, "I am sorry. I should not have hurt you."

She couldn't seem to move her body or her mouth because her mind was frozen.

"I must attend to other things. Perhaps you will join my in the library tonight so that I may discuss other important matters with you."

It was not an order. He was actually making a legitimate request. All she could do was nod her head dumbly at him. Without a word or a nod in return, he turned and walked away. She watched his hair dance in the breeze as he walked away.

Ken walked nonchalantly toward her. His hands were behind his head and he was looking at the sky. He was shirtless, of course. It took her a few moments to rip her eyes from Sesshomaru's back only to have them land on Ken's chest. Her face darkened.

"I need to start training alone," she mumbled.

He laughed, "Important meeting tonight?"

"Apparently," her voice sounded far away.

"Hm, I will be close by."

She focused on his face and smiled, "Thank you, but I think it will be okay."

"I don't."

She frowned.

"The man always finds a way with you."

"To what?"

"Hurt you."

Her frown deepened, "I noticed."

He stepped closer, "You can still pick me."

She sighed heavily, "Ken..."

He laughed, "Okay, okay, lets go."

She followed him back to the field. The rest of her day was spent learning new techniques from Ken and Takeo. She sparred with Nao and Tokala several times. Yasahiro stood close by observing her closely. In between matches, he would stand close and softly tell her where she need improvement. Then, he would smile softly and tell her how wonderful she was doing. She loved him already.

Nao ended the day with a black eye, bloody lip, and a new found attraction for violent women. Takeo gave her a hard pat on the back as he grinned like a fool.

Finally, her day was done. She was leaning so heavily on Ken that he debated carrying her. They made it to her room where Kira was waiting.

"She needs a hot bath and healing salts," Ken told Kira.

"Obviously. I think you people forget she is human and a woman."

"I think you forget who she is."

"Doubtful," she rolled her eyes.

"You are both forgetting she is wide awake," Kagome's annoyed voice cut in.

Ken grinned, "Enjoy your bath, darling!"

"Get out!" Kagome threw her shoe at him.

He dodged it as he ran down the hall. Kira smirked at the display.

"Kiar?"

"Yes."

"Do I have anything green in my wardrobe?"

Kira thought for a moment then replied, "I think. WHy?"

"I'd like to wear something more colorful. I am tired of the same training stuff everyday."

"I do not blame you. I will retrieve it for you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Kira was always caught off guard by her smiles. They were so bright and genuine. The girl was overly sincere and overly kind. However, Kira loved that smile. It always made her fell appreciated.

"Of course," she turned before Kagome could see the small smile on her lips.

…...

He sat at his desk tapping his finger on his desk. He knew he should have just demanded she come. He gave her the option, how ridiculous! She wouldn't come. She hated him just was much as before. That didn't matter. She was his soldier and she would obey him. She could take his offer as if it were a

"The sun should envy one as radiant as her, for even at night she shines," he whispered aloud to himself.

He remembered her reading that line from a poem weeks ago. He remembered because the moment he heard the words he looked at her and understood them. He could remember the expression on her face while she read it. She longed to be so beautiful, for someone to speak that way about her. You think she would have realized by now that he was not so eloquent.

He leaned into his chair and closed his eyes. Just as his mind started to go blank something hit his nose. The smell of citrus and fresh air. His eyes shot open as he inhaled the scent. There was something else there. Vanilla. He could bathe in her scent.

He couldn't even turn his chair. He needed to know that she was coming to him. He waited and listened. His breath hitched every time her scent his nose a little stronger. She was getting closer to him. He could hear her heart pounding and her blood rushing.

She felt light headed and sick to her stomach. She was nervous. She wanted to be mad at him. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about. She had no idea if he was going to lash out again. She was terrified that he would touch her. She terrified because she would melt. She didn't want to melt, but she wanted to kiss him. She smoothed her simple kimono for the hundredth time.

Kira truly had great taste. Underneath was a pure white kimono with the faintest silver pedals all over. The outer layer was a deep green made of the finest silk. Her sash was also pure white. It was simple, but it was bold and bright. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she couldn't stop playing with it. She felt silly getting dressed up to see him. She felt like the man would have gotten used to seeing her covered in blood, sweat, and dirt by now, but that was exactly why she was doing it.

He heard her huff as she approached the door and almost laughed. The girl was a mess and so was he. He heard her knock and didn't speak as she slowly opened the door. Her scent flooded the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she hated that title.

He turned his chair ready to reprimand her, but the moment he saw her he forgot why. He would heavily invest in green clothing in the future. Her skin was radiant with a fresh tan and the smell of fresh water. He had forgotten what the girl looked like clean. She was almost glowing, but something was holding her back.

"Um...Lord..."

"Quite."

He remembered now. He hated that title on her lips. He watched her snap her mouth shut.

"Do not be so formal when we are alone," he ordered.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Sit."

She didn't take her eyes off of him as she moved to the chair in front of his desk. He was beautiful and she was positive that he was wearing the lightest kimono he owned. It was pure white and free of any markings.

"Why am I here?"

"There are a few things that we need to discuss. One, you will be moving to your new room tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"You will be in my wing from now on. The room you have now does not suit your status at all. That bed is a monstrosity."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Okay...thank you."

"Two, who are the men you want with you?"

Her face brightened slightly, "Takeo, Tokala, Yasahiro and Nao."

"Hm. You cannot have Yasahiro and Tokala is our of the question."

"What? Why!"

"Yasahiro will prove much more helpful on the front line. He is one of our most efficient killers. Tokala would get you killed."

"Tokala is a gifted fighter. He has such passion for it and his archery is already improving."

"As you pointed out earlier he is a practically a child and still learning. This is his first war."

"I don't care. I want him."

Her insistence was as attractive as it was infuriating.

"No."

"I insist," she crossed her arms.

His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"I trust him."

"Why?" his voice was tense.

Her eyes softened, "He reminds me of my Shippo. There is something soft about him. I know he would not let me down or you for that matter."

"You have put too much stock in him."

"You have not put enough."

They stared each other down. Suddenly, he was aware of how much he liked her hair down. He leaned forward like a bolt of lightning and snapped her hair tie. He sat back and watched her braid unravel.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled as she tried to fix her hair.

"Release it. Leave it down...please."

She let her hand drop as he hair came undone. He was as bipolar as they came.

"I want Tokala."

His jaw tensed, "Perhaps you could rephrase that."

Her cheeks got hot, "I meant on the field."

He sighed heavily and watched as she tried to smooth her hair into place. Without really thinking he leaned forward again and ran his finger through her hair. He allowed it to slip through his fingers and fall into place around her. She was beautiful. He sat back and sighed again.

"If you are hurt I will kill him."

"That is uncalled for."

"If you die I will kill him twice."

She sighed, "FIne Sesshomaru."

His name. without any title, on her lips soothed his nerves.

"Third."

"Oh come on, what else could there be."

"I am sorry for hitting you."

She took his face in cautiously, "You already apologized."

"Yes, but for another reason. I want to apologize now for laying a hand on you out of anger."

"You have before."

"It was uncalled for."

"You hurt me," her voice cracked.

"I know. That was my intention," he sounded guilty.

"I figured."

"I was upset."

"I could have guessed."

"At myself."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"I was hard on you that day, too hard. You have limits as a woman, a human, and I overlooked them."

She gave him the smallest smile, "We both have adjustments to make I suppose."

He smirked, "Obviously."

They both remained quite for a moment. She could see the shame in his eyes. He was ashamed of what he had done to her and she suspected it was not simply because he hit her. She felt the need to comfort him. She knew it was ridiculous. She knew he should have to grovel and go out of his way to comfort her. However, that was not her way. She needed him to know that she trusted him...still. She had no idea why, but she knew that he would not lash out that way again. He would not hurt her that way again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome."

"Why did you undo my hair?"

"I prefer it down."

She blushed, "Well I prefer you with a smile on your face."

He almost laughed at her attempt, "Is that so."

She laughed, "Yes."

She stood from her chair and walked around the desk. He tensed as he turned in his chair to face her. For the first time in all her time knowing him he looked unprepared and a little nervous.

"Why won't you smile for me?"

"It is not a habit of mine."

He lifted his hand toward her and she flinched. She had no idea why, but she flinched. She didn't mean to, but she flinched. His hand fell back to his lap like a rock. His entire face became hard.

"You are afraid."

"No..."

"I do not blame you."

"Sesshomaru."

He did not answer her. She needed him to hear her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her face and placed his palm against her bruised cheek. She melted into his touch. Just feeling his skin upon hers was turning her into jello. She held his hand with both of hers and looked him in the eyes.

"I am not afraid of this."

He looked at her with what she could only describe as awe.

"I gave you this hand and if you ever lay it on me out of anger again I will take it away."

He smiled. Just for her. Her eyes lit up and her own smile found its way to her lips.

"You are beautiful," she whispered.

"Green becomes you."

"It does?"

"I would not lie about such a thing," he sounded offended.

She took a step closer to him, "Thank you."

He nodded his head as he drank in her scent so close to him again. He watched her take another graceful step closer to him.

"You make me crazy," she smirked at him.

He grinned, "I only seek to return the favor."

She laughed. One day he would admit to loving that laugh. He watched as her eyes lit up. He watched as she slowly, tenderly, placed herself on his leg and swung her legs over his other leg. He sat straight as an arrow as she put an arm around his shoulder. He had overestimated her weight gain.

"Is Ken right about you?" She asked almost desperately.

He only lifted an eyebrow.

"Will you always hurt me?"

His face hardened, "No."

Her hand caressed his face as she gave him a sad smile. They both knew it was a lie. She leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't moved. Then, his lips molded to hers and he leaned into her. One hand went up her thigh and the other got lost in her hair. He would never in his life forget what it was like to kiss her. He would always remember how perfectly they fit and how his body just knew what to do. He spent years training his body to know how to fight, but this was simply a part of who he was.

She just wanted to stay in moments like this forever, but life, especially her life, was not so kind. She leaned in briefly and then broke the kiss. She pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.

"I understand things work a certain way around here, but if things work out that way again, I will hit back," her voice was deceptively sweet.

"Fair enough," he smirked.

She gave him a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her tiny form and kept his hand rested on her leg. This was where she was supposed to be. This was where she fit.

He watched as the sky turned black as her breathing evened out. Her heart beat slowed and her eyes closed. He allowed himself to feel everything about her. He inhaled her scent with each breath. He could feel her power swirling just below the surface as it danced across his skin. His eyes flickered to the window the second he felt it. He could feel them. He could feel thousands of angry feet pounding the earth. His eyes slid from the window back to her.

He didn't want to deal with that just yet. He had time. He wanted to allow both of them some peace. He wanted his calm before the storm.

He leaned back in his chair and allowed her to drowned out the thunder on the horizon.

**Author's note:** please just enjoy it lol review!


	15. Chapter 15 Over as Soon as it Begins

**Chapter 15 - Over as Soon as it Begins**

She stood there on the very edge of her sanity preparing for war. She hadn't moved since Kira began dressing her for battle. Her eyes were dry from lack of blinking and her mouth was like a dessert. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her throat practically choking her. All she could see was that look in his eyes. All she could hear was the regret in his voice.

She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe he had known and simply not said anything. How could he be so foolish? How could he be so calm? How was it that someone like him could be so...considerate?

The solid warmth of his body surrounding her. The sun spilling into the room covering her in light. Slowly, her dreams were chased away by her new reality. She opened her eyes allowing the light to break through. She immediately searched for his pristine face. She shifted on his lap and looked up at his face. What she saw there floored her and left a fear settled in the pit of her stomach. What was that...Fear? Regret? There was something there that she couldn't even place.

He had known she was waking up and he almost wanted to coax her back to sleep. However, Kira was approaching quickly. He could feel her body tensing and relaxing as she shifted. He could feel her eyes looking for him and let his find her first. The moment her eyes met his face he felt exposed. Her reaction made him painfully aware of how unguarded he was being. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened, but nothing came out. He waited.

Finally she spoke, "...Sesshomaru..."

"They are close."

Her eyes widened further, "What?"

"Kira will be here soon to tell me as much," he kept his eyes on her face and his voice low.

"...how...when?"

"They will be here by sun set...today," he sighed as her body tensed.

"Oh...oh," came her awed gasp.

"We must prepare," he began to lean forward.

"Wait," she pushed him back with her body.

He allowed it.

"How long have you realized that?"

He closed his eyes, "Since last night."

She blinked, "You let me fall asleep..."

"You needed it for today."

Her eyes watered, "Thank you."

He looked at her and knew her gratitude was much deeper than thank you. She was thanking him for a moment of peace and quite. She was thanking him for sharing his warmth with her for a night. He tightened his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. He embraced her with everything he had to offer her. Then he pulled away and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

His hug surprised her more than anything. His hug wasn't like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had always been overwhelming and overly tight. He hugged her with reckless abandon in moments of high stress and pure impulse. Sesshomaru folded around her with his body. She could feel that he was holding her like a delicate glass doll, but still he held her with such a tenderly strong grip. Inuyasha often forgot she was a human, but Sesshomaru was mindful of every aspect of her human body. She did not feel suffocated, but cared for immensely. It may have been the impulse of the moment, but he remained thoughtful. He was thoughtful...for her. His kiss was quick and hard, but soft.

Then he stood taking her with him. He gently smoothed her dress taking exaggerated time doing so. He could feel every curve of her perfect body as he took care of each wrinkle. He saw her tinted face and he could hear her heart beat. Suddenly, he felt guilty. He was trying to take as much of her in as he could, but now he could see he was fully overwhelming her.

She felt his hands slide away from her body and he stepped back. She had never felt so cared for in all her life or so turned on. She immediately missed his hands, but was silently grateful. She looked up at him and smiled. His face was so soft at that moment. She stepped forward and adjusted his top. She ran her hands down his chest and gathered the material. She pulled the fabric back into place and smoothed her hands down his chest a few times. Her eyes began to water as she did so.

He now knew what it was to be overwhelmed. He took a deep breath feeling his chest rise and fall under her hands. He could smell the salt of her tears. He ran his hands down her arms and to her hands. He held her hands there against his chest allowing her to feel him and his heart.

"Will you please reconsider?" Her watery voice reached his ears.

"Never," his tone was firm, but soft.

"She only wants me," she whimpered.

"She will not have you."

"Why?"

"You are mine."

Her eyes widened. Then, the door opened and a very frantic Kira shattered their peace. People would die on both sides. He could die...she could die. Now, that she wanted to be alive. Her mind shut down and her heart sank in her chest. The fairytale was over. She allowed Kira to whisk her away from Sesshomaru. She could not look back at him as she left.

Kagome grunted loudly as Kira tightened her chest plate. She was actually surprised at how well the armor fit a woman. She was trying to avoid looking at Kagome's face because, frankly, it scared her. It was as if not a thing was going through her mind. She looked like a statue void of any emotions. Her lips were slightly parted and a little dry. Her eyes hadn't moved from the wall. The girl should have known sooner. This was unfair, but such was the way of the world. She tried to think of something to say just get some sort of response from her.

She cleared her throat, "The men all cut their hair before battle."

Kagome heard her, but it took a few seconds for her brain to really hear her. Slowly, she blinked her eyes and turned her head toward Kira.

"Really?"

"Yes. It helps to not have all that hair flying around you during battle. It also helps that their hair grows back so fast," she smirked at the vanity of men.

"Oh... maybe I should do that..." came her curious response.

"Well, that would help you to blend in a little better. Knowing those wolves they would be more likely to pull something cheap with you..."

"They would pull my hair?" She almost laughed.

"Oh yes, that is their choice way of degrading women," Kira smirked.

"Do it," her voice was firm.

Kira knew Sesshomaru would kill her, but she knew it would help the situation. She quickly made the last few adjustments to her armor and turned to the sword laying on her bed. She pulled the sword and turned to Kagome.

"You are sure?"

She nodded her head firmly with a tight straight mouth. She watched as Kira came forward and gather all of her hair at the top of her head. She almost winced as Kira pulled it and instantly relived the pressure with one quick cut. Kagome let a big breath go as she allowed her body to relax again. She blinked a few times at the sensation of feeling nothing on her back, shoulders, or the back of her neck. Her bangs fell into place framing her face as her mouth dropped openly a little.

Kira almost felt bad. She had to admit the girl had beautiful hair. However, the short hair didn't ruin her. Somehow, she pulled it off wonderfully. She stepped toward her and began evening her hair with quick slices of her claw. She cut the hair at the bottom and sides of her head close to her scalp. She left the hair on top somewhat long. She moved around her and came to her bangs. She lifted her hand...

"STOP! Please, leave me something to hide behind," Kagome held both hands up as she pleaded for her hair.

Kira smirked, "Fine. It is presentable as is."

She already missed her hair. She ran her hands over her hair and was surprised at how well Kira blended her..."layers". She pushed her bangs to one side and sighed heavily. She prayed it grew back fast.

Kira could see it in her face. She gave her one more look and presented her with her weapons. She helped her to strap them on. She took a deep breath and watched as Kagome did the same.

"Ready?"

Kagome looked right at her and said, "Yes."

Kira turned and signaled for her to follow. Kagome followed her without actually telling her feet to move. Her body seemed to know what to do as her mind shut off. She could see the people passing by giving her looks of horror, fear, sympathy, etc. She could feel the rise of power as she approached the men. She could feel the air hit her face once she stepped outside. She registered none of it.

Ken watched her walk toward her men. He found himself hoping her hair grew back faster than most humans, but that didn't take away from her beauty. He wanted to go to her and hold her, kiss her. He wanted to run away with her, but he knew better. He could not go to her because that would be too much for him. He could not be so close to something so fragile and then willingly allow it to go into war. He watched her follow Kira with a heaviness building in his chest. He would never understand Sesshomaru, and after this, he would never want to.

Finally, she reached the archers. The men were all in various stages or preparing. Kagome's eyes finally registered something as she searched for a familiar face. She found Nao. She walked besides Kira and gave her a side glance.

"Thank you for everything," she offered a small smile.

Kira did something then that she had never done and would never do again. She reached out and grabbed her hand. Holding it tight she spoke her quick and soft.

"Be swift, be strong and use your power only when absolutely necessary."

Kagome's eyes watered.

"None of that, be safe you foolish girl. That man will burn Japan to the ground if you die," she admonished.

Kagome nodded her head and tensed her jaw as she shook the tears away. She squeezed Kira's hand a second before she pulled it away and turned back to the house. Kagome watched her walk away and felt her heart being pulled. She steeled herself and turned back to Nao.

"Hm, the hair cut seems like a bit much," he scoffed.

"Shut up. That last thing I need is to stick out more than I already do," she argued.

"Yeah, well good luck growing it back. Mine will be back by the end of the month," he grinned.

Kagome growled, but was cut off but Takeo.

"Nao, either way your ugly, so who cares?"

Nao gave him a nasty glare, but said nothing. Yasahiro gracefully stepped up beside Nao shaking his head at him.

"You should not tease her that way," he admonished.

"Yeah, one day she is going to kill you," Takeo grunted.

Kagome smiled at her team and her heart felt lighter. She could feel Ken, but did not search him out. She was suddenly grateful that Sesshomaru and Ken would not be near her. That would be too much for her if they were hurt, or worse, in front of her. Not to mention there was something painfully ironic about watching Ken die by the hands of Kouga's people.

"Are you prepared Kagome?" Yasahiro's gentle voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, I think so," her voice wavered.

"Good. If you should be in any danger out there, just call me," he smiled kindly at her.

"Don't you have to get all the way up to the front Yasahiro? Anyways, It's not like this if your first battle, Kagome?" Nao chimed in.

She leveled him with a nasty glare, "I assure you, that in no way comforts me."

"I don't think this discussion is heading in a productive direction," Tokala shot at Nao.

Kagome looked over at him. Suddenly, the fear of him getting hurt sunk deep into her stomach. She would not fail him like she failed Shippo. She sent a silent thank you to Sesshomaru for letting her have Tokala.

"Enough. We have to get in place," Takeo demanded attention.

Kagome watched as thousands of demons slowly moved into their places. Yasahiro's comforting presence left as his back faded into the crowd. It was like watching an intricate dance. She followed Takeo mutely as she took everything in. She had never been on this side of things before. It had always been her and her rag tag team against...the world it seemed like. Now, she stood amongst some of the most elite warriors of this time. She only had a small idea of what the wolves were like, but she was still positive they would not win this. She knew they would win, but her heart still stung. This was her fault and some, even if not many, some would die on this side. Worse yet, Kouga's men would die. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru could feel her anxiety from his room. He could feel her everywhere. They would be ready to move soon. He could hear Ken approaching him to let him know it was time. He stood watching his men come together. He tried to pinpoint her ebony tresses, but couldn't seem to. He needed to see her just once more. He needed to tell her that everything would be okay and he would protect her. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to walk away from her, leave her, but he would have to because he had to see her.

Ken touched the door just in time to have it ripped open. Sesshomaru gave him a quick glance as he sped passed him. Ken had never seen him this way before battle...he had never seem him this way period. He moved with such purpose. Ken could practically hear his blood pumping. He followed him closely, but did not confront him.

Sesshomaru knew he would follow, but hoped he knew better than to follow him to her. His heart was ponding and there was such a heavy determination settled in his gut that he couldn't imagine turning away now.

Kagome stood next Takeo clueless as to what was coming at her. She was so overwhelmed by so many demon auras on edge that she couldn't tell one from the other.

He could smell her now. He was getting closer. He headed straight for the back. His men straightened as he passed them. He vaguely registered Ken doing quick inspections as they passed. He silently thanked him for the small cover. However, when he reached her there would be no going back. There would be no cover good enough. He didn't care.

Kagome could feel him. She didn't want to see him now. She could feel his power weighing down on her as he got closer. She looked around frantically as the men around her realized what was headed at them. They seemed nervous, but not surprised. She looked around with a quizzical look on her face.

"He is just doing his last inspection," Takeo leaned over to her as he spoke.

"What...oh, okay," she still sounded unsure.

Takeo knew it was more than that. Sesshomaru was never so...passionate about inspections. However, he had to say something to the girl, she looked like she was about to bolt in the opposite direction.

He was closing in on her scent. He could hear her heart racing. He could feel her power spiking in the air. Then, he saw her. She was something out of a fairytale. She was strapped in his silver armor, wearing his white and blue colors, and her hair was practically gone. Her hair was...practically gone! He slowed slightly as he began to close in on her. She was nervous, but she continued to hold herself proudly although her eyes were taking on a slightly glazed look. He smirked.

He was beautiful. Everything about him was out of a dream. His armor was practically white and he wore pure white underneath. And his hair was fully intact. There was not a single inch missing. Her face darkened instantly as her embarrassment sunk in. His hair was already superior than her hair and now she didn't even have any!

He was finally in front of her and found himself overwhelmed. He felt himself being torn in a hundred different directions. He wanted to laugh at her reaction. He wanted to be pissed about her hair. He want to kiss her and never stop. He wanted to yell, scream, laugh, scoff, and a million other things that he couldn't bring himself to do. He looked at Takeo.

"What happened to her hair?"

Takeo fought off a grin, "Kira gave her some last minute advice."

"I thought it would be a good idea," she mumbled.

"Hm," he stepped closer to her.

Her bangs were swept across her forehead in such a delicate manner. Her ears, something he had never noticed before, were tiny and slightly pointed. Her bone structure was even stronger than he had first thought. She was beautiful in a whole new way.

"It works."

Her eyes lit up and the smallest of smiles found her lips. Takeo noticed and he also noticed the way Sesshomaru was looking at her. It was as if she was the only beautiful thing left in the world and the only person on the field.

"Your armor, it fits?"

"Yes, really well."

"Your weapons are to your taste?"

"Yes. They are lighter."

"Yes, but twice as sharp."

"Easier to handle and twice as dangerous," she smiled. He did that for her.

They looked at each other with barely contained affection. He tried to memorize everything about her in that moment. Her lips were slightly parted with the remnants of the smile she wore only seconds before. Her eyes were reddish brown in the sun. The wind tossed her bangs into her eyes. He had never seen something so delicate, so beautiful, seem so fierce. She was ready, but he was not.

She could feel him observing her and she completely opened herself to it. The wind tossed his braided hair over his shoulder. He was being too vulnerable. It was beautiful and terrifying. Then, she saw him move. She stood perfectly still as his hand came forward.

He knew it was stupid, but he did it anyway. He reached out and ran his claw through her bangs. He watched as her hair fell to the ground and her eyes were free of any obstruction. His claw slid down her face and lingered at her lips.

Her breath hitched and her eyes went wide. She couldn't look away from his eyes. He trimmed her bangs...

His hand fell back to his side as he spoke, "Why she wouldn't trim your bangs is beyond me."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She pressed a kiss to his neck. He did not wrap his arms around her, but she felt him move into her. She felt his head drop and his neck curved around her as his chin rested on the top of her head. She felt him close in around her and that was enough. She pulled back and fell back into place.

They all saw it. They all heard it. They all felt it. None of them believed it had actually happened.

He looked directly at Tokala as he addressed his men, "If she dies, you die."

He turned and walked to his place. He stood there with his men waiting on him. He stood there with an army that was unbeatable, but all he could think about was tearing off the head of any wolf that wanted Kagome dead.

Tokala watched him walk away with a new found fear settling in his gut. Now, he had to keep himself and the girl alive. He would die for her and not because he loved her. He would die for her because he would rather die in battle then at the hands of Lord Sesshomaru.

…...

They had been walking at a steady pace for at least four hours now. She was suddenly thankful for the time she spent traveling with Inuyasha. She was perfectly able to keep pace with the men. However, the knot in her stomach was growing with every step. She could feel Sesshomaru still, but he was so far beyond her eye sight she wondered how she could feel him at all.

Takeo could feel her searching him out. He was about to smack her.

"That won't make any of this any easier, you know."

Kagome barely heard any of it, "Huh?"

Her eyes remained ahead of her, he sighed, "He can feel you doing that."

She heard him this time, "What?"

"Yes. Stop it."

Her face became red and her eyes fell to her feet, "Sorry," she mumbled

"Keep your mind focused. We are stopping soon to set up."

"Us?"

"Yes, the archers."

"Oh."

She looked behind her at Nao and Tokala. They both seemed so calm. She admired them. Then she looked back at Takeo.

"They are so calm."

"You think?"

"Well," she looked over her shoulder again, "Look at them!"

He laughed, "These men are terrified, none more than Tokala, because if you die they die."

"He wasn't serious..."

"He was. They all think that you will be the first one dead."

Her face fell, "Oh..." she looked back again.

He waited.

Suddenly, her face took on a quizzical look and then it hit.

Her face turned angry, "Hey!"

Nao laughed as the other men tensed.

"What the hell!"

"Well, all but one. Nao seems to have no anxiety what so ever. He thinks you unbeatable," Takeo smirked as he spoke.

He looked over his shoulder and watched, with smug satisfaction, as Nao's laughter died down. He mumbled something that Kagome did not hear. She was not comforted.

"Whatever! If you jerks think I'm going to be the first to die then I hope I do just so Sesshomaru will kill you," she turned back and stuck her tongue out.

Takeo laughed at her childish antics, "You show them, Kagome."

She gave him a nasty glare, but kept her eyes forward. She wanted to smack all of them. She wanted to laugh at Takeo for teasing her, but she also wanted to kill him. She wanted to hug Nao for believing in her, but he was still Nao. Most of all, more than ever, she just wanted to turn around and go home. She didn't want to fight anymore. She sighed heavily as her feet continued to carry her forward.

He could practically hear her from where he was. At least they were not trying to sneak up on the wolves. He wanted to laugh at her behavior, but was much to distracted by how much ground the wolves were covering. They seemed to be moving even faster than before. He turned to Ken.

"Send a messenger to the archers. They will be stopping sooner than previously discussed," his tone was not pleased.

Ken gave him a grim look, "They are close already."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. He turned his eyes forward and kept moving as Ken sent a man to Takeo. Ken watched as one of his fastest messengers made his way to Kagome. He could smell her scent dancing on the wind. He was almost positive her scent was the only reason any of the men were at all calm. He could practically taste the citrus on his tongue. He looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. The fool had no idea. He moved forward and stepped closer to him.

"She should be mine you know," his voice was a whisper meant only for Sesshomaru.

"Doubtful," he didn't even bother lowering his voice.

"I show her unashamed affection. I would love her exactly the way she deserves," his voice was slowly rising.

"You are a weak fool. You seek the curve in her body and nothing more," his voice dropped dangerously.

Ken's jaw tensed, "I love her."

Sesshomaru stopped dead and turned to Ken, "You are on dangerous ground."

"She is just something to put on your shelf. I want to love that woman."

"You can't," he growled.

"Why?" He practically whined.

"You have no idea how," his voice was teetering on the edge of a roar.

The men, all of whom had already stopped, were not starring wide eyed at Sesshomaru. They had never seen him stop during battle until the last men fell. Now, he seemed to be making time for a disagreement between him and his own soldier.

Ken was starting to see red, "And you do!"

Sesshomaru could feel a hundred on eyes on him, but all he could see was Ken.

"Do not question me, fool," he warned.

"Why? Someone should! You don't know what love is, let alone the kind of love she deserves."

"Watch yourself," his words were growls.

"She needs me. She needs something stable and consistent. She needs something that will bend to her," he pleaded.

"NO!" He roared.

Ken took a step back.

"She needs someone who will challenge her. She needs someone who will mold her into the person she wants to be, but isn't confident enough to become. She needs someone who understands her unbearable pain. She needs passion! She needs me," he snarled at Ken.

Ken couldn't find it in himself to move as Sesshomaru moved in on him. He could feel spit flying into his face and the heat rolling off Sesshomaru's body and crashing into his. This was what she needed.

She could feel him. She could feel his anger as if it were her own anger. She stopped and opened her mouth, but right then Nao spoke.

"Is that Bo?"

Tokala craned his neck slightly, "I believe so."

The man named Bo came to an abrupt stop in front of them. He hunched slightly and tried to catch his breath as he spoke to them.

"You must stop...and set up...they are close," he was almost hard to understand.

"What!" Kagome was the first to speak.

"You heard the man. Get to it," Takeo gave the order.

Before anyone could ask Bo another question he was already gone. Kagome could feel the tension in the air. It was bad enough that they began moving so much sooner than anyone thought, but now they were moving in faster than she could have imagined. On top of all that, Sesshomaru seemed to be teetering on the edge of his sanity.

Kagome took a few deep breaths and then found Takeo in the flurry of activity. She tried to calm her heart, but Sesshomaru's anger was palpable. She was almost positive it had something to do with Ken, but what?

Ken knew he should not have started anything. The stress of everything that had happened the passed few months was becoming too much for him, and clearly it was starting to get to Sesshomaru as well. However, he could feel the wolves getting closer. They were going to have to squash this and return to it later.

Sesshomaru was way ahead of him, "Enough. We need to move faster."

He turned without another word and broke into a sprint. There was only a second of delay before his men followed him. He could feel the gap between him and Kagome growing with every step. He tried to ignore it, but it was nagging at his mind. He couldn't protect her. He wouldn't be able to save her. He would fail her.

Ken watched as Sesshomaru harshly shook his head. This would be interesting.

Kagome stood with her eyes closed allowing the wind the bring her a message. All the power in the air was overwhelming her sense. She couldn't tell friend from enemy. She could only really feel Sesshomaru and he was getting further with each passing second. Her eyebrow wrinkled in concentration as she try feel something more specific.

Takeo watched her and wondered how she ever made it through any battle. She was going to drain herself if she didn't go crazy first. He sighed loudly before speaking. He hated women sometimes.

"Calm your mind, girl."

She blinked and turned her head, "What?"

"You are sending out an unpleasant vibe," he flicked his eyes to the men behind him.

Kagome looked over her shoulders and noticed a few slightly nervous looks that she hadn't seen before. She gave them a nervous apologetic smile and turned back to Takeo.

"Sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Understood. Calm yourself."

She sighed heavily and then asked, "What is happening?"

He arched an eyebrow at the whine in her voice, "They are charging."

"Who?"

"Us and them."

"Damn...I should have found a way..."

"What?" Nao called over her shoulder.

She didn't bother looking back at him, ''Should have found a way to stop this."

"How would you have done that?" Tokala asked quietly.

She stood quietly for a moment, "I should have..."

Something in the air stopped her words in her throat. It was happening.

He saw them and something inside of him rose up. He suddenly felt more alive than he had in years as his power tried to burst through his skin. He sped up to an impossible speed as he set his sights on the Captain. Ken almost laughed as Sesshomaru zeroed in on the Captain and not the Lord of the South. That coward of a man couldn't control or protect his own men. Ken couldn't resist the grin that came to his face.

There was that moment before impact. There was that strange sort of calm that spread through all the men. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Then, life came back in full force as the first of the men clashed together. Powers erupted all over the field as Sesshomaru cut down his first victim.

"What do we do?" Kagome half shouted at Takeo.

"You calm down," Nao muttered earning himself a nasty glare.

"Keep your eyes open. Try to take out the ones you can see from here, but do not take a shot unless you are positive that you will hit your target. The last thing we need is one of your arrows hitting one of our own," his eyes never left the field ahead of him.

She didn't want to kill these men. She didn't even want to kill Ayame! Her heart started pounding in her chest and her face went pale. She could feel her hands sweating and

"They will kill you," Tokala's voice broke through her fuzzy mind.

She turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It isn't enjoyable, but you must kill them or they will you," his voice held a gentleness to it that Kagome hadn't heard before.

He was trying to help her, but it wasn't helping. Then, she saw her. She could see a mess of fiery orange hair blowing in the wind. She was leading a small group of men coming for the east. She had no idea how they managed to sneak up on this army, but now it had to be dealt with. She looked over to Takeo who was already looking toward the east.

"That bitch of woman," he spat.

Nao looked over and nearly choked, "How the hell?"

"It doesn't matter! Ready your arrows," his voice boomed through the archers.

The moment his voice sounded a hundred arrows simultaneously pointed toward the east. Kagome's heart was beating outside of her chest as this point. She had her arrow pointed, but had no idea if she could actually release it. Her entire body was shaking and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. She didn't want to kill her!

"WAIT!"

He literally could have taken her head off, "Excuse me."

She turned to Takeo praying he didn't kill her, "Let me go out there..."

"What!" Nao shouted.

"Let me talk to her! I can try to reason with her," she pleaded.

"You are beyond ignorant," Takeo spat at her.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Please...she is just a girl with a broken heart. I understand that."

All the men were looking at Takeo waiting for his call. Tokala looked around at the men with an incredulous look on his face. He dropped his arrow and stepped toward Takeo.

"You aren't really thinking about this, are you!"

Takeo turned on him, "Watch your tongue boy!"

"Please! Let me go," Kagome threw down her weapon in desperation.

"He will kill me."

"No."

"She will kill you."

"No, she won't," she didn't sound convincing.

"Go. You have as long as it takes for me to change my mind."

She didn't even think on it. She turned and ran toward Ayame. She didn't debate her stupidity or even think about how long she really had. She didn't even think about how on earth she was going to achieve this. She just ran as fast as she could. She barely registered her feet hitting the ground as the wind filled her ears as it whipped passed her. She could see her face now and she almost stopped. She was not just heart broken she was beyond irate. Kagome took a moment to look at the men she had with her and almost let her jaw drop. Amongst the men behind her was Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome knew that they loved her, but looking at them now she wasn't so sure.

She ignored her fears and lowered her chin as she picked up her pace.

"She is coming at us!" She could hear Ginta yelling.

She watched as the men came to halting stops, but Ayame only picked up speed. Kagome thought now would be the best time to slow down. She allowed her body to slow down and come to a full stop. She squared her shoulders and fell into a defensive position. She wasn't slowing down.

"Stop! Please!"

Her voice seemed to go on for miles, but never seemed to reach her. Kagome held up her arms and added a little spark to her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Her voice traveled with the aid of her power.

Ayame felt the sting against her skin, but couldn't stop! She wanted to rip the wench apart with her bare hands!

Kagome knew she would have to force her to listen. She squatted low to the ground and braced herself for impact. She allowed her power to flow around her hoping a small force field would help to at least slow her down. Then, she took a deep breath and waited for the boom. She didn't wait long.

Nao watched as Ayame flew into Kagome like a bolt of lightning. He cringed and took a step forward, but Takeo stopped him.

"Let it be. The fool wanted a chance and she is going to get one," he crossed his arms and continued to glare at the scene unfolding miles away from him.

Kagome felt all the air leave her lungs as Ayame's should planted itself firmly into her gut. She felt her body become airborne for only a second before she was slammed into the dirt. Her head met the ground first as her vision blurred for a moment. Without thinking she linked her arms around Ayames waist and held on tight.

The moment their bodies landed on the ground Ayame was on the attack. Kagome felt her claws digging into her back and arms. The woman was coming at her like a rabid dog and that was very much in her favor. She brought up her elbow and slammed it as hard as she could into her kidney. Ayame was momentarily stunned by the pain.

"Please, stop this! Talk to me!"

"No," she coughed.

Kagome delivered another blow to her kidney before quickly untangling her body and rolling away. Before Ayame could blink Kagome was on her feet prepared for the next attack.

"You had everything, why him too!"

Kagome barely heard her before she felt a foot connect with her jaw. She was forced to her knees by the blow, but was prepared for the next. Kagome flung herself forwards, away from Ayame's fist.

"Kouga wasn't just there for me!"

"Shut up," she was practically growling.

Kagome tried to get to her feet, but Ayame was upon her too soon. She felt a knee in her back as a hand to the back of her head into the dirt. Ayame dug her knee into her back as she pulled Kagome's face out of the dirt by her hair.

"He was mine! You killed him!"

"NO!"

"Yes," she screeched.

She slammed Kagome's face into the dirt and brought it back up.

"Everyone loved you. Why did you have to have him too?"

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She almost didn't even noticed the blood pouring from her nose and bottom lip. She deserved this on some level, but Takeo would be taking aim again soon. She allowed her power to flow passed her skin. She felt Ayame's body tense as a scream forced its way up her throat. She practically tripped trying to get away from Kagome.

Kagome quickly rolled over and got to her knees. With blood dripping from her face and back she looked straight into the eye's of the women who wanted nothing more than to kill her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I told him to walk away, but he didn't...he couldn't..."

"LIAR!"

"Naraku killed his men!"

Ayame's face fell. She knew Kagome was right, but she couldn't handle it.

"Shut up," she screamed.

Kagome watched as Ayame charged again. This couldn't go on any longer. She stomped her foot and sent a wave of power directly into Ayame's chest. The other men watched as Ayame's body flew through the air and landed, with a thud, on the ground. Kagome could smell burning flesh, but forced herself to walk forward.

"I loved him. Not the way you did, but I love him. I never wanted him there. He was a proud fool who for some reason loved me," her voice cracked as she got closer to Ayame.

Ginta ran forward, but one look from Kagome stopped him, "I know you didn't want to kill him."

Her face fell, "You would still kill me."

Ginta looked at his feet with shame.

"You...why..." she coughed up blood as she struggled to sit up.

"You would lead HIS men into a battle that they could never win! Despite you lies and tricks, these men will all die here today because of YOU! Kouga didn't die for me, he died for his men," Kagome's voice was slowly rising.

Ayame finally pushed herself into a sitting position, "I just wanted him to love me and you took away that chance."

"No. He made his choice."

She stopped inches away from her body. Kagome fell to her knee's in front of Ayame with tears running down her face.

"I lost the man I loved that day. I lost a sister. I lost a son. I lost so many beautiful friends. No more pain will come from that day, do you understand me?"

Ayame couldn't look her in the face, "I'ms sorry..."

Kagome almost sighed, "Call your men off, please."

"Go Ginta," she whispered to the wind.

Kagome watched as his ears perked up and he immediately turned and ran.

"Thank you."

"Don't apologize just yet."

Kagome's eyes found her face as she looked up at her. Her eyes held in them a hatred that could not be talked down.

"Even now you prosper. It isn't fair!"

Ayame lunged forward and forced her hand through her chest. All the air in her lungs was forced out as the pain took over her mind. She heard an order being shouted. Then, she watched as arrows rained down on the men behind Ayame. Sesshomaru would kill her slowly for this.

Kagome looked into her eyes as she ripped her hand out of her body, "You don't deserve another chance."

She didn't sound mean or satisfied. She sound slightly regretful, but mostly she sounded tired. It was like looking an old photo of yourself. You know it is you you're looking at, but you know you don't look like that anymore; you can see the changes that weren't there yet. Her entire body was getting weak and her vision was blurring. She wanted to live, but Ayame needed to die even more.

She could hear Sesshomaru's men charging. She didn't have anymore time. She forced every ounce of power she had into her hand and aimed for her heart. She threw her arm forward and almost puked as she felt her skin and muscles give and rip apart. She felt her pointer and middle finger hit a bone and screamed in pain as they broke. However, she kept going until she could feel the cool touch of air. Ayame's eyes went wide with shock, but quickly became half lidded. She looked at Kagome with a grateful, slightly bitter, look as blood poured from her mouth. Kagome forced her hand out of Ayame's body as she fell back into a small pool of her own blood.

"I'm sorry things ended this way for you," Kagome whispered to her.

"Me too," Ayame whispered back.

Kagome listened as the men got closer. Ayame took her last few breaths.

"You know I always envied you," her faint voice barely reached Kagome's ears.

"Why?"

"You're beautiful in a way that no woman can compete with...it had nothing to do with...what we can see...it's just who you are..."

Kagome didn't even try to stop the tears. She allowed her heart to feel the pain of another woman's heart ache. She could feel the powerful auras around her slowly calming down. Ginta was faster than he looked. She smiled sadly at the sky as she slowly tried to begin to heal herself. However, the moment she started to feel her skin pulling together she had to stop. She just didn't have the energy. She did her best to roll into a dry patch of grass. Then, she let her body go limp. She looked up at the sky and sighed again. The sun was setting now and the sky was filled with pinks, purples, and oranges. It was the most beautiful sky she had ever seen. Had she ever really watched the sun set before? She sighed again.

He was going to be pissed.

**Author's Note:** IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! im never going to be happy with this chapter lol BUT i hope you love it! more to come still.


	16. Chapter 16 Catch and Release

**Chapter 16 - Catch and Release **

He would kill her one day if the fool didn't let someone else kill her first. He didn't even bother tossing glances at any of his men as he ran toward her. That pathetic little messenger wolf may have ended this war, but he would start another if she was beyond repair. Ken was hot on his heels, but Sesshomaru would not be outrun today.

Takeo stopped within 20 feet of the girl. He was afraid to get too close. Sesshomaru was going to kill every last one of them. Nao moved to run passed him, but Takeo put a hand to his chest.

"Don't."

"What? She is dying! She needs help!"

"If you touch her that man will kill you."

"If she dies we all die," Nao growled.

"Enough. This is ridiculous," Tokala stepped forward, "Her heart is still beating and he is..."

"Here," Takeo's eyes were now on Sesshomaru.

Not a single scratch on the man and very little blood. His hair flying behind him in a still perfect braid. He was truly the Killing Perfection. There would be no survivors if the girl died.

Sesshomaru could smell her blood. He could see her body. He was seeing red. Ken watched as Sesshomaru zeroed in on Kagome. He knew he would have no place next to her. He slowed his pace and closed in on Takeo. He stopped inches away from his face.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He spat in his face.

Takeo sighed, "She would have it no other way."

Ken wrapped his hand around Takeo's throat before anyone could say a word, "I will personally kill you if she dies."

"You are a foolish man," Takeo spoke calmly.

Yasahiro came up behind Ken, "Enough of this. We have more important matters. Nao, find Bo. He needs to go back to the village and find the best healer we have. They must immediately start running."

People didn't argue when Yasahiro spoke. Nao turned and sprinted toward Bo. Ken reluctantly released Takeo's neck. All the men turned their eye's to where Kagome's body lay.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from her body. Her armor was shattered and broken. Her hair was soaked in sweat and blood. He could see the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. She seemed so small and weak lying there. She was so delicate. How could he have sent this perfect thing to war? This was his fault. His blood roared in his ears. He could feel himself losing control. His breathing became more ragged as his eyes became redder. He took a step toward her, but noticed Ayame. Without a second thought he raced forward and removed her head from her body with a nasty growl. He knew she was dead, but he needed to make a little more permanent.

Kagome could feel him. She could practically smell him. She took a deep breath and drank him in. Then, she felt his energy surge and her eyes shot open. She watched as he leapt forward and ripped Ayame's head off. Her eyes went wide as she struggled to sit up. He looked so wild...so barbaric. He was losing control and she had no idea how to stop him. At least with Inuyasha she could just say "sit".

He could hear her movements. He whipped around and looked at her. The moment his eyes met her very alive face he calmed. Even now she was beautiful and it was all so clear to him. The girl may have practically been engineered for war, but she had no place on this field.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

He growled in response. His breathing became more even.

"I'm...sorry," her voice cracked.

His anger faded as he looked at her.

"Lay down."

He sounded more like himself. She moved to lay down, but something caught her eye. Her eyes went wide and her lips parted.

"Why would you do that?"

He looked at her and noticed her eyes were not on him. He followed her gaze and noticed he was still holding the Ayame's head. He tossed it aside.

"Hn."

"She has to be buried that way now...her family has to find her that way."

"Yes and with a hole in her chest," he snapped as the red started to bleed back into his eyes.

Her eye's watered. He just wanted to hold her, but he also wanted to beat the hell out of her.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?"

"Ending this."

"That was my job, woman," he growled.

"With as little loss as possible," she sighed.

"Hm, was it worth it?" He spat.

He took in her pale face as she nodded her head, "Yes."

He watched as her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. Within the blink of an eye his arms were around her. He forced his animal down. Now was no the time to lose it. She needed him to be logical and level headed. He needed to stop this bleeding just long enough for her to get a little stronger. She was the only one who could heal this wound. He stood and looked toward Ken.

"Yasahiro sent Nao to get Bo. The healers will soon be heading toward us," his eyes never left Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru didn't think. He simply ran. He ripped his sleeves off and pushed them into her wound. She screamed in pain, but he forced himself to ignore it. It was like a knife in his heart.

"You had no business fighting that woman," he growled.

"She was just a broken hearted girl."

"You are a fool."

"I understood her," she whispered.

His face fell, "Your wounds still feel fresh."

He was not talking about the hole in her chest, "Only sometimes."

"Do you wish to die like her?"

"Never."

His heart felt lighter, "Well, I assure you it does not look that way."

"I won didn't I," she barely got the words out.

He squeezed her body tighter. He could feel the healers approaching now. Luckily the village was much closer than his home, but his healers were better. He looked down at her pale face and half lidded eyes. Her dry parted lips struggled to bring oxygen to her lungs. They would have to do.

…...

"AHHH!"

First finger.

"AHH!"

Second finger.

Her screams filled every inch of empty space. She was barely awake, but her screams stung his heart. Those screams were enough for him to kill the healer. A rough looking old bat demon grimaced as he set her second finger back into place. He looked up at Sesshomaru and back down at Kagome.

"They needed to be set or else her hand would never be useful again."

"If you don't minimize her pain you will never be useful again," he warned.

The demon ignored him with a roll of his eyes. He watched as the girl panted heavily. Her sweat was soaking through her clothes and her hair was clinging to her head and face. He had barely had time to even assess her injuries on the field. He only had time to stop the bleeding. Now, she was in a bed and he realized how bad it was. Most of her ribs were broken, two fingers were dislocated and broken, her left ankle was sprained, and the hole in her chest damaged several organs. How she was still living he would never know. He started with the little things, all together ignoring all the small cuts, and finally he was at the hole.

"I can sew it up, but that will not fix her organs or stop the bleeding internally," he rubbed his chin.

"Do you know how to do anything?"

He gave Sesshomaru a brave dirty look, "I have never had to work on something that hasn't already started healing itself. I have no idea how to deal with humans organs. I can close it and bandage her."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, but did not argue further. She just needed to be strong enough, alive enough, in order to start healing herself. He stood right behind the healer as he dug the needle into her skin. She moaned in pain. Sesshomaru listened to her for as long as he could handle before he reached forward and knocked her out. The healer pulled back and gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell was that?"

"Watch your mouth. Finish your work," he stood back again and watched.

She would kill him for that later. He watched as her delicate skin was harshly meshed back together. Her body was visibly shaking and drenched in sweat. The old bat knew better than to allow any part of her body to be uncovered that didn't need to be. Sesshomaru began to pace about the small room. He watched as the old demon took surprising care while rolling her onto her stomach to stitch up her back. He felt like she would be this way forever...

"Done."

He snapped to attention and brushed passed the healer to pick her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I am taking her home," he replied with obvious annoyance.

"Moving her is not very wise," the healer shrugged his shoulders.

"Consider yourself lucky, old man. I have not once reprimanded you, but if you question me again you will not be so lucky."

The old bat held back his smile until Sesshomaru was a few yards away. That boy was too far gone to even see how in love he was.

…...

He waited. He sat. He stood. He paced. He meditated. He waited.

Kira watched him as she checked the girls bandages. He had not left the room since they arrived. There was barely a sound as he flew into the house like a swift breeze and immediately took her to his room. The only sound that was heard was him howling for his healers. Even now, he didn't make a sound. He sat on a chair beside his own bed, shoulders and back straight, watching her sleep. It had been two days since he brought her back and she had showed little signs of life. Her wounds seemed to be just as bad as the first day.

Kira stood up and stretched her back slightly as she did. She had been tending to wounded men constantly the last two days. There was nothing life threatening, but still wounds that needed to be dealt with.

"Kira."

She jumped at his voice and snapped her head in his direction, "Sir?"

"You may go. I will deal with her bandages," his voice was as bored as ever.

"Are you certain?"

"I won't have you wearing yourself out on account of this fool," his voice remained indifferent.

However, she could hear something there that she had never heard from him before. Sesshomaru sounded exhausted. She stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe any of this. Suddenly, his eyes were on her and she was at the door within seconds.

She stopped before walking out, "Sir, is she really worth it?"

He didn't make a sound. He didn't move a muscle. She held her breath as she waited for a response.

He heard her, but he didn't want to answer. She looked down at Kagome. Her perfect skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Her flawless face was pale and rough with scars. She was a miko. She was a human. She was once his brother's.

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed.

Kira nodded her head and left without another word. Eventually, he was going to have to face the fact that she would have to be reprimanded, like any other soldier, for disobeying orders. He may have had some sort of feelings for the girl, but he was not willing to claim them. He was not willing to make her an exception. She sighed out loud. It only took her five minutes to run into Ken. He was pacing a hall with a wild look in his eyes. The second he saw her he was in her face.

"Is she awake? Did he hurt her? Is she even alive?!"

She looked at him for all of two seconds and then back handed him. She watched as he registered being slapped.

"Shut up. I don't know if you have forgotten, but you actually have duties to tend to. The war is over, but you need to clean up the mess. Someone needs to send out a crew to collect and deliver the bodies. Someone needs to take count of all the deaths and injuries. Stop harping after a girl who will never love you and do your job," she grounded out every syllable.

He was speechless. He had never seen Kira react physically to anything. He had never seen her snap. He had never been hit by her. He stared at her cautiously as he tried to compose himself.

"That hit might have been a little unnecessary," he muttered.

"Debatable. The girl is alive. Now, please, go make some sense of the commotion outside these walls," she pleaded.

He ran his hand through his tangled mess of hair. He knew she was right, but something about that damn girl dazed him. He turned on his heel and headed toward the men. He didn't say another word to Kira. He just walked away. He never knew a woman could have so much power over him and not even be in love with him. He could still taste her sometimes.

Sesshomaru felt Ken moving away from them and almost sighed. He almost wanted to smile at what Kira had just said. However, he would have to speak with her later about her obvious dislike of Kagome.

Kagome. He looked at her face and tried to picture her smile. He tried to see her brown eyes catching the sun. He tried to imagine her skin with its normal glow. He tried to bring her back simply by wishing it.

"A fool you have made of me indeed," he whispered.

He reached forward and moved her hair out of her face. Her hair. Her neck was longer and slimmer than he thought. He looked down at her bandaged body and frowned. He took the hand she gave him, after taking it from him, and rested it on her chest. He could feel the hole under his hand. He closed his eyes and tried to sense how badly she was bleeding. He sat quietly, not moving a muscle, trying to read her wound.

She could feel him. She was surrounded by a constantly changing landscape. One moment she was next to the well and the next she was in her bedroom. She was in Kaede's hut, but she could see the city out the window. She was at Sesshomaru's home, but the Goshinboku was in the middle of his garden. It almost made her sick watching everything constantly changing. She hated it. She was trapped in her head and suddenly, she could feel his warmth pressed against her. It was like someone turned on a light. She looked at the sky. What was happening?

"Am I going to die?"

There was no answer of course. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to die...not now," she whispered.

Her heart started beating a little faster. His eyebrows creased as he applied a little more pressure.

"He needs me. I know he does," she squeezed her eyes shut as her voice became desperate.

He felt a spark under his hand. It burned his skin, but he refused to move his hand. His eyes shot open. He had no idea what was happening.

"Damnit! Kagome, get yourself together! Fix this!" She yelled at the sky.

She stomped her foot and closed her eyes. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she was sick of floating through this dream world she was trapped in. She would either heal herself, or die trying!

Suddenly, her body was covered in light. He was too stunned to move, but it only took him a moment more to realize that her power wasn't burning him at all. In fact, it was calming him. He watched as random streams of power dove in and out of her body. He could see her eyes moving rapidly under her lids. He watched her power dance around her with quiet awe. It was like watching a performance.

Her dream world was crashing around her. She was slipping back into reality, but her mind was resisting it. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to bring herself back to him. However, the closer she got the more aware of the pain she was. She almost fell over when the pain of the hole in her chest registered for a second. She pulled her power back slightly. she needed to fix her body before she fell back into it fully. She sighed in frustration. This would take a little longer. He would have to wait.

He could feel her heart beating wildly and then it calmed almost completely. The light faded, but didn't go out completely. Moments ago she seemed to be buzzing and now all he could feel was a soft hum.

She sat down with a huff and closed her eyes. She was sick and tired of being stuck in her head over and over again. She looked around her and noticed her surroundings had finally stopped shifting. She struggled for a moment to figure out where she was. She walked over to a familiar stone bench and sat down. She looked around and took in Sesshomaru's garden. There was a full moon hanging over her head. The very essence of this place calmed her heart. She felt like she was home. She moved from the bench and walked to her favorite weeping willow. She sat down in the grass and leaned against the tree. She closed her eyes and tried to fix her body so she could get back to the real thing.

Sesshomaru watched her face as her eyes continued to move under her eyelids. Then, he noticed his hand was still on her wound and her chest. He removed his hand and sat back. She was coming back to him.

…...

Three days passed. He had checked her wounds twice a day, every day. At first, it was strange. He felt like any second she would wake up and scream about him being a pervert. Honestly, he had paid almost no attention to her naked body. All he could seem to focus on was the hack job that damn healer did on her wound. A long, ugly, scar went across the top of her left breast and down the valley between. The stitches caused her skin to bunch in several places. However, with each passing day it looked better. It was almost as if she was repairing herself to her former glory and not just fixing what was broken.

He leaned forward and started unwrapping her bandages. He sat her body up and leaned her on one shoulder. The bandages finally fell away and he noticed the scar on her back was almost completely closed and smooth. He tried to ignore the feeling of her naked body pressed against him as he felt her back. Her skin was softer than a rose pedal and there were no signs of blood.

"Hn," he mused.

Just yesterday there had still been bleeding, but now there was no sign of bleeding. He gently laid her back down and observed her second scar. It was still ugly, but less intimidating. He wrapped a light bandage around her. He heard someone approaching, but took his time covering her back up.

As he brought the covers up to her shoulder he noticed her cheeks were the softest shade of red. He froze with his hands on her shoulders. Then, a knocked sounded.

He sighed to himself, "Come in, kira."

She walked in and bowed, "Sir, you need to eat."

He turned and noticed her holding a tray of food. He gave her an arrogant look.

"Hardly."

She ignored his attitude and walked over to the table. She noticed he had just finished changing her.

"I can take over that duty again. All the men are fine now."

There was a slight pause as she waited.

"How many are dead?"

She frowned, "157."

He slowly turned toward her, "On their side?"

She straightened her shoulders, "523."

He growled, "Pathetic."

Kira silently thanked Kagome for doing what she did. The wolves may be many things, but at the end of the day they were skilled fighters. Not as good as sesshomaru's army, but good enough to make a dent before they lost. It was a good thing the battle didn't last long.

"Most of their men were injured as well," she stated.

"I am sure," he spat.

He turned back to Kagome and fell back into his seat. They would be doubling their drills from here on out.

"Ken has dealt with the clean up and..."

"Spit it out Kira," he growled.

She frowned, but did as he asked, "This needs to stop. The girl will wake up with or without you right next to her. You have a kingdom to run and this letter came for you...from the king of the South."

He figured as much. He gave her a sideways glance and noticed she was holding the letter. He held out his hand and waited for her to hand him the letter. He held it in front of him.

"You may leave now."

Kira didn't move. She watched him open the letter. She knew it would not be pleasant. The girl had murdered the man's only child. She watched as his shoulders grew tense. His grip tightened on the paper crinkling the sides. It was not good indeed. However, he just dropped the letter and rubbed his head.

Kira almost stomped her foot, "Sir, what does it say?"

He was quickly losing his patience, "You are testing me."

"Sir, please the men must know what is happening."

"They will know what they need to know in due time," he growled.

"That girl has started something hasn't she?"

"Watch yourself," he warned.

Then, she got brave.

"Sir, she will need to be dealt with."

His head snapped toward her and his eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"She ignored your wishes, your orders, and she must be dealt with on that count..."

"Kira, you are coming dangerously close to crossing a line."

"I have been around long enough to know that the letter you just read is a direct result of her actions."

"Silence!"

"My Lord, you have made her a soldier and she must be treated as such," her voice was steady and deep.

He growled as he closed the gap between them, "Get the fuck out."

She looked him in the eyes and knew she had done her part. He was realizing that if the girl was going to stay here he would have to pick a side. She was either going to be a solider, his mate, or she would simply have to leave. Not to mention, he would have to deal with whatever mess the letter introduced. If she were to leave than he could simply let it all die down. The girl wouldn't have to fight again and the kingdom would go back to normal.

Kagome could feel something shifting around her. She could only assume it had something to do with Sesshomaru. She wanted to reach out to him, but the second she tried the pain was still too much.

"Ah! I am sick of this!"

She stood up and stomped over to the small koi pond. She looked down at the fish and almost laughed. They were all ridiculously bright colors. Her father had always told her that when people weren't looking koi fish would change their color just to taunt people. The second people looked back, catching glimpses of the change, they would revert to their more boring colors.

She could still see him give her that lopsided smile as he quickly spun her around. He would tell her to keep very still causing her to giggle.

"If you pretend to not care they will forget to change back," he would whisper in her ear.

She would giggle louder. Then, he would whip her around as she giggled like crazy. He would laugh at her.

"Your giggles have scared them," he would taunt.

Once she got control of herself again she would look up at him and give him his own lopsided smile back, "Daddy?"

"Yes, darling."

"I like them just fine with these colors," she would conclude.

"You do?"

"Yes, they are bright still and they still look different than me...so that makes them interesting. They are beautiful."

Her father gave her a strange look then. Looking back she still couldn't place it. That day she remembered he got to one knee and put his face right in front of hers.

"The truth is, my love, that they taunt us because they envy us. To them, you are the most beautiful thing they have ever seen and you don't need to change or trick anyone into seeing that."

She would break out into a smile bigger than her face. She looked at the water with tears in her eyes. Her father had always filled her head with silly stories. He died a few months after that day at the koi pond. He always told her she had an eye for things truly different and she would fall in love with a man unlike any other.

"Good call, Daddy," she sighed.

She sat by the pond and just watched memories play out in the water. Then, she started seeing memories of her and Inuyasha. The tears were instant. However, the more she saw the less sad she was. It almost broke her heart as it finally hit her. She was only meant to love him for a season. She saw all of them; her friends. She allowed herself to feel the pain, but to also feel the happiness of the memories.

He could feel her mood shifting. He turned from Kira and watched her. Kira knew the fight was not over just yet. She stood there and watched him look at her. Then, she moved. Sesshomaru's entire body tensed as she rolled onto her side. That was all, but you would think the girl had just moved a mountain.

"Kagome," her name left his mouth before he really thought about it. He didn't care.

Kagome's tears became less as the memories kept passing. Then, he was there. Sesshomaru. She could see him telling her to follow him. She could see him abuse her verbally and at times physically, but she saw something else. She saw something that she hadn't noticed before. There was always a hint of regret or, in some cases, affection. How long...

"How long has he...felt for me?"

He could feel her body buzzing softly. He went back to his seat and leaned toward her.

Kira moved forward. She could feel the girl's power all around her, but there was no pain or discomfort. She was healing herself...fast.

She watched their first kiss and almost looked away. She felt her face get hot as she watched their other interactions. Then, Ken. What fool she had been. The man was beyond hot though. Never could she deny him that.

She kicked her leg softly and moved her arm. She sighed softly. Sesshomaru moved closer. He needed to hear and see everything. Kira took another step closer. Was she waking up?

Then, she could see his face that day on the field. He was livid. He was worried. She could see what looked like regret, but couldn't wrap her head around that. Then, she saw it. She saw what she had seen on so many faces before. It was all over Inuyasha when he looked at Kikyo. It rolled off Miroku in waves when he looked at Sango. It lay just under the surface when Sango secretly looked at Miroku. She reached forward and touched the water where she could see his face. Right there...that was love.

He felt something in her shift again as everything about her came to a halt. He fell back into his seat. She was lost to him again. Kira knew better.

Tears came to her eyes. She had to be seeing things. He could never love her. It would be like...a blue koi fish thinking you are the most beautiful thing alive. Suddenly, she felt her mind being ripped out of her dream world. She tried to stay there. She needed to look at this moment until she believed it. She needed to know the truth before she went back to him. However, it was too late for that.

Like the first spark of a fire bursting into a real flame, she was back. Kira almost smiled. Sesshomau didn't move.

Her eyes flickered open. His heart jumped. She instantly brought her hand up to block the sun. He almost laughed. He heard a moan and the covers shifting.

She turned over and saw him. Her eyes softened. He had been sitting there for a while. She looked over his body and noticed his clothing was slightly wrinkled. His hair was still in a braid from battle. She could see the beginning of dark circles under his eyes. He was as close to a mess as she would ever see him and he was still beautiful. She could still see that look on his face from her dream. She had almost killed herself.

Her eyes watered, "I'm sorry..."

Her voice hit him like a wave. Hearing her scratchy voice was what made it all real to him. She was back and she had royally pissed him off.

He scrunched his eyebrows, "You could have died and for what?"

"You."

His body tensed. Kira took another step toward her.

"Fool."

She laughed weakly, "I agree."

Kira took another step, but then Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"You may leave."

"Sir, her wounds," her voice was a whisper and her eyes were still on Kagome.

"I will check them. Leave," it was not a request.

Kira gave him a blank look and then looked back at Kagome. The girl couldn't take her eyes off Sesshomaru. She quietly left the room still giving Kagome an odd look. Sesshomaru made a mental note to ask her about that later. He waited until he heard the door shut.

Slowly, his eyes drifted back to her face and at once he softened. She was still a little pale, her hair was a mess, but there was color in her cheeks. His eyes roamed over her face for a moment and then landed on her chest.

"Lay back straight," he gently commanded.

She couldn't seem to find words. This was not what she was hoping for. She did as she was told. His hand moved toward her reaching for her bandages. It took a moment, then it clicked. Her hands flew to her chest.

"What are you doing!?" She screeched.

His ears were already ringing, "Checking your wounds. Lower your voice."

"No! Kira! Come back!"

"Woman, be quiet," he snapped.

"You are not..."

"Who do you think has been doing it the passed few days?" His eyebrow quirked in annoyance.

Her mouth opened to speak and then snapped shut. Her eyes went wide and her face burst into flames. He tried his hardest to fight the grin that made its way to his lips.

"You..."

"Please, move your hands, Kagome," her name sounded beautiful coming from his mouth.

He was having fun, but he needed to make sure her wounds were better. She gave him a wary look as she moved her hands. A look of determination came to his face that made her feel a little better. She watched as his large, powerful hands carefully split her bandages down the middle. Her face was only getting hotter. For a man who had probably lost count of how many men he had killed, his hands were extremely nimble...gentle even.

It was very different checking her while she was awake. He was making a serious effort to not think of her body in anyway. On top of that, her eyes were burning holes in him. He could feel her watching him closely. Then, none of that mattered.

She saw something on his face that made her look at what he was looking at. When she looked down she saw nothing. She saw a perfectly normal body with no sign of anything. She had a few wounds from traveling with Inuyasha and even those were gone. She attempted to sit up, but his hand shot out and pushed her down.

He couldn't believe it. She was completely healed. Without thinking he traced where her scar used to be. The tips of his fingers started at the top, went down between her breast and ended at the top of her ribcage. He almost didn't noticed her breathing.

She could only imagine that was where her wound was, but all she could see was his hands on her body. No man had ever seen her this close or touched her this way. She couldn't take it. Her hands wrapped around his wrist.

The moment her hands made contact with his skin he pulled back. He was out of control.

"My apologies," came his husky reply.

She could only nod.

"You have healed completely. It is truly remarkable."

Again she nodded. She watched as he quickly pulled the blanket over her body. She sighed and tried to relax her body. She almost jumped when he grabbed her hand. She watched as he gently pulled and bent each of her fingers.

"What are you doing now?"

"These were broken," he was fixated on her fingers.

"From what..."

It finally hit her. He wrapped his fingers around her hand looked at her face as her body tensed. He waited.

"Ayame..." it was a painfully hopeful whisper.

"You killed her."

"I did," her face fell.

Her pain was physically painful for him. He needed to make her better. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"It was kind," his face softened.

Tears rolled onto her pillow, "Sesshomaru plea..."

"Kagome," his voice was almost desperate.

Her name on his lips was like wine.

"what?"

"May I kiss you, now?"

She stared at him wide eyed. He had just asked permission to kiss her. Her mouth fell open slightly and she just nodded her head. He moved from his chair to the edge of the bed, and leaned forward, savoring the look of her eyes fluttering closed. His lips swept overs like water meeting the sand. He had forgotten what it was like.

He immediately slipped one hand under her head and down to her neck. He brought her deeper into the kiss. His other hand wrapped around her hip. How on earth had he forgotten?

Her mind was turning into a foggy dream. She allowed him to take full control and just let herself feel everything. He was perfect. She could feel his desperation and that almost brought tears to her eyes. She let her body melt into his as she tasted his mouth.

He could taste salt on her lips as her tears fell down her face, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. All he could think of was kissing her until everything was okay again. He had made her a soldier, a killer.

She sat up and into his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into her. Her body felt stiff from being in bed for so long, but she somehow felt stronger than ever. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she forced him closer.

There was something terribly attractive about her assertiveness and borderline desperation. However, her body wasn't ready for this yet. He pulled away allowing her to take a breath. He placed one quick kiss on her lips and went back to his seat. She sat starring at him with her hands still reaching for him.

He smiled, "You just woke up. That is enough."

Her hands dropped and she gave him a half smile half pout, "Fine."

They sat and starred at each other for awhile. Sesshomaru knew he had to make a real move. The letter was something he did not see coming. He could not let it happen...again. He knew he would never show her the letter. He would simply end it all.

Kagome looked at him rubbing his neck and knew whatever was going through his head would not be good. She leaned against the wall and sat with her hands in her lap. She waited for him.

He decided. He wanted to die right then.

"Kagome," he sighed.

"Yes."

"You crossed a line."

Her eyebrow went up, "What?"

"I gave you, and all my men orders, and you disobeyed me."

"Are you kidding me?"

His face became harder, "Not only that, but now I also have to reprimand Takeo for allowing it."

"Sesshomaru, you can't be serious? I gave him no choice."

"That man could have easily stopped you. You seem to have influence over some of my men that must be corrected," his anger was starting to show.

Kagome sat up, "What? I stopped the war! I killed...for you!"

Her words slapped him. He sat stunned for a moment. She was right and that was why he was doing this.

"You could have died and that was his responsibility to keep you safe."

"I am not a child! I kept myself alive out there!"

"Lower your voice, " he warned.

"Do what you want to me, but you leave him out of this," she snapped.

He sighed, "You are impossible. It is not that easy. I cannot allow such disrespect to go unpunished. Takeo knows that."

"Sesshomaru, please! You are being ridiculous. The war is over. Why does anyone need to be punished?"

Her voice was starting to break him. He should have known she would resist. That's what he needed her to do. It all had to seem real.

"You need to grow up," he growled.

"You need to take it easy," she snapped back at him.

He stood up, causing his chair to fly back, and shouted, "You are a fool! You know nothing about ruling men or running a kingdom! There are rules, Kagome. If there is no punishments, then who the hell is going to care about following those rules!" He felt like a monster.

Her eyes went wide. He was full on shouting at her. He was practically barring his fangs. He stood over her with an accusing finger pointed right at her face. She felt like a weak child. Her tears fell without her even realizing it. She was hurt and she was pissed. She sat up and pushed her legs off the bed.

"You're such an ass! I was trying to protect your men!"

He stepped closer, "That was not your place, woman!"

"I was just trying to fix this mess," her voice was loud, but slightly broken.

"Well, it was your mess after all," he snapped back at her.

Her mouth snapped shut and she looked up at him with hurt shinning in her eyes. She could see so much of Inuyasha in him at that moment, and that just made her hate him.

"I will leave then. I will leave this place and take my mess with me," her voice was cold.

His eyes flashed red, "You will do no such thing. You will stay here and fix what you have done. You will receive your punishment and you will continue to serve me," he said what she needed to hear.

Inuyasha had treated her like a prisoner because of her promise, but this was different. He was forcing this responsibility on her. He was making her a prisoner simply because he could. Hot tears fell down her face as she stood from the bed on shaking legs. She would not back down this time. This was not right and she would not let it happen to her.

He looked at her and knew he won. He was sorry about everything. Everything he had put her through. Every bad thing that he had ever thought or said about her. Every moment that he ignored her pain or made it worse. He hated himself for the man he had somehow become. He hated that he didn't deserve her. He hated that he couldn't back down. He couldn't just keep her.

She stood in front of him with her head held high and her body shaking with exhaustion. She refused to back down even now.

"What are you doing?"

"I am...I will fight you," she remained firm

"And you will die."

"Then so be it," she did not waver.

He sighed. She was making it impossible even now.

"No. That is not how this will end."

"You don't get to decide that!" She shouted in frustration.

He was taken aback by her passion and frustration. Her tiny fists were balled and her entire body was buzzing with her power.

"You can't just play puppet master in my life forever! I am a human being. I will decide my fate for myself," she pleaded.

"Not everyone is afforded such luxuries in life," his tone became angry again.

"I know that better than anyone," her face fell, but she went on, "I have been thrown into battle, war, death, over and over without my consent. This, none of this, was the life I choose for myself."

"What makes you think things will change now?"

"I am going to change them."

He did not doubt her for a moment and that was what scared him most.

"What will you do then?"

"I will leave. I will try to use the well," she was making it up as she went.

She had no idea why she was taking it so far, but for the first time since he had brought her to this place, she felt like a prisoner.

"And if it rejects you?"

He took a step forward watching the wheels turns in her head. He knew she had no idea what she was going to say next, but he also knew that she would figure it out fast.

Her fear lasted a second, "Then I will build a life here. A life that I decided on. A life that I would want to live."

"You are a child," he spat.

"No. I have aged beyond my years. I have seen, felt and done more than most do their entire lives where I am from and more than some in this time. I have been used and drained for too long. I am ready to be done," she suddenly sounded ancient.

Her body sagged slightly, but she refused to lose her confidence. He hated her.

"I will not allow it," he sounded bored.

"I am not asking permission," she sounded confident.

"You will stay here."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to cuss! She just wanted him to give in to her just this once. Now, she would push until he broke and she knew just how to do it. She could still see that look on his face. It may have been remembered in a dream, but it had first been seen in real life. He loved her and she knew it. She looked him straight in the eyes and crushed her own heart.

"There is nothing for me here!"

Her words cut him to his core. He didn't think it would take this turn. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to force her. He was here! He was for her! He couldn't and yet he pushed her. Some part of him needed her to say something different.

"Nothing?" His voice was low and dangerous.

She knew what she was saying and she knew what it did to him. She simply did not know how much it was doing to him. She was unaware of how deep it went. She had no idea that his pain mirrored hers. She had seen his love, but knew nothing of its depth.

"Nothing. I never wanted to come here, I was forced. I never wanted to be a soldier, I was forced. I never wanted to belong to you...I was forced," she was losing her backbone with every word.

Suddenly, he forgot the letter. Were these her true feelings?

"Forced? You were a rather willing prisoner," he snapped.

Her face colored, "You were overly kind to a prisoner. You were much to...passionate with a soldier."

His eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself."

"Why!? Because you don't want to be embarrassed! I don't care. I am done caring about your reputation. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. You touched me in a way that I didn't know I could be touched and not just physically. You want everything from me, but you refused to give me the same!"

His growl reached her moments before his fist did. Her head snapped to the right, but she quickly followed with her own left. He was too fast. He deflected her hit and grabbed her throat. Her momentary burst of adrenaline was already leaving her and she slumped into his grip.

"You speak too freely bitch!"

"You...are a coward," she choked out.

They stood that way until she was blue in the face. She called him a coward. HIM! The great Lord Sesshomaru...a coward! He dropped her and took a step back.

"Coward," he cast the word from his mouth like poison.

She rubbed her neck and coughed, "Yes!"

"In what way?"

"In every way. You want me, but are afraid to admit it. You hold me prisoner because you are afraid I will reject you if I had the choice. You refuse to admit your feelings and yet it is those very feelings that you protect by keeping me here. You fear what your enemies, your own men, would say. You fear your own opinion most."

He watched her rubbing her throat and coughing as she came to a stop. He should not have hurt her that way. She was right. He was not ready for that.

"You jump to bold conclusions. You think..."

"I know."

Her eyes were right on him now. They were burning straight through him. He did not deserve such a woman.

"I can feel it in the way you kiss me. I see with every look. The way you speak to me and react to me."

"I am a man who is attracted to women. I am sure Ken reacted to in a very similar manner."

Her body tense, "That comparison alone ruined you."

"Why?" He huffed.

"Ken's reaction was a fraction of yours. They way I reacted to him cannot in any way be compared to the way I react to you," she did not hesitate.

He could see her cheeks getting redder, but that was the only outward reaction to her bold honesty.

"Yes, because you have such experience with men, right? You have so much wisdom when it comes to matters of sexuality and chemistry between the sexes. That must be how you captured Inuyasha so fully," never had he sounded more condescending.

Tears immediately came to her eyes, "Fine. You want to attack me. You want to hurt me, go ahead. You are a weak man."

"You are a presumptuous whore."

The words left his mouth before he clearly thought them. They got to her ears before he could regret them. She needed to get as far away from him as she could. He needed her to leave. His need to hurt her was only a twisted reflection of how badly he wanted her. the girl would not give in, then she would have to go. He would not cater to the desires of a human girl.

Her eyes were cold as she stared him down.

"I am leaving."

Those words brought him back to reality. He had won, but he felt like he had lost. This was the way it had to be, he knew that.

"You have done your part."

She would never be able to change him.

"I will not come back."

"You are no longer needed."

"Liar?"

"Excuse me?" His voice was low.

"You will always need me."

She was the bravest person he had ever known and he was going to let her leave. He had told her he would not hurt her again out of anger and he did. He had made her a prisoner from day one. He had intentionally said things to hurt her. He did not deserver her. He could see her angry eyes gathering tears. He would only destroy her. This was not her world. He could see her struggling to keep her icy domineer.

Then, all at once it fell away. She exposed herself fully to him as she stepped toward him. She let him see the hurt and pain in her eyes. She let him see the compassion. She let him see her love. She was naked before him and he could not deny her. She reached forward and cradled his face in her hands.

"You will always need me just as much as I want you," her voice was a broken whisper.

He could not look away from her eyes. Once upon a time, they were so tortured he could hardly stand to be around her. Now, they were so vulnerable he couldn't look away. She was giving him one last chance, but she knew he would not take it. Sweet, soft tears fell down her red cheeks. It was almost as if she knew his mind and was trying to make it as hard as possible for him to do the right thing.

She rose to her tiptoes and leaned forward. Her lips were almost upon his and then she stopped. He would always remember the feeling of her lips touching his briefly, like the fluttering wings of a butterflies as she spoke.

"I love you. I love you like no other and you cannot change that. That is the fate I have chosen for myself."

His eyes started to burn. Her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss for only a moment. He would have given his kingdom for her lips to stay longer.

Without warning she released him and fled the room. He stood there, slightly hunched forward. He could still taste her on his lips. Then, he could taste salt. With a shaking hand he reached and touched his own face. He felt moisture. He brought his fingers forward and saw his own tears running down his hand. He had done this to himself, but he had also allowed her to do it to him.

Ken felt her before he saw her. She rounded the corner at an impressive speed. He was almost to happy to see her alive to notice the tears. He stepped into her path and, with some effort, caught her by the shoulders.

"Kagome!"

She almost didn't even register him. She just wanted to get her stuff and leave as fast as possible. Her eyes were wild as she looked for a way out.

Ken's face fell, "Kagome."

"What!?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I am leaving! I am done with this place," she sobbed.

His hands fell to his sides and she didn't hesitate. He just stayed straight ahead as she ran to her room. The man had somehow managed to ruin every single opportunity he was given to do things right. Ken turned toward her room and stomped over. He would not give up just because Sesshomaru was being an moron. His red hair trailed behind him like fire as he stormed into her room and watched her throw random things into her disgusting yellow bag.

"Why are you leaving? You have nowhere to go."

"Yes I do. I am going home."

"To the old women's village?"

"Yes...no, well yes," her hands stilled for a second, then kept going.

He took a step closer to her, but she was across the room in seconds.

"Please, stop," he pleaded.

Kagome heard his plea, but couldn't bare looking at him. She was breaking her own heart, she couldn't imagine breaking Ken's too.

"I don't belong here, Ken. That man...he doesn't want me," her voice was angry, but soft.

She went to throw something into her bag when she saw the jewel. It looked so lifeless and then she remembered that Inuyasha was still trapped in there. She grabbed the jewel and held it tightly in her hand. She would deal with that later. She stuffed the last of her things into her bag and made turned to the door, but Ken was already there.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"Ken, move."

"Now!"

She stomped her foot, but did as he asked. Ken. He was handsome in an action hero sort of way that made her sick for home. She loved him, but she would have to leave him.

"I'm sorry. I don't belong here," her voice was weak.

He looked at her and knew she didn't have much left in her. He could break her if he wanted. He could keep her here. He could.

"I understand."

He took a step forward and wrapped her up in his arms. He took in her scent. It was tinged slightly with the way she smelt when she first arrived, but he could still smell her. He pressed into her body and touched her soft skin.

"Please, if anything goes wrong come back," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded as more tears fell. He was beautiful.

"I love you," it was almost too quiet to hear.

A sob broke passed her lips. Why couldn't she had just loved him!?

He released her and tapped her noes with a sad, sloppy grin on his face.

"Takeo is in the stables. He will not stop you."

She gave him one last sparkling smile and dashed passed him. Ken watched her go and then turned toward Sesshomaru's room. There was something behind this and he knew it. Not even him, The Killing Perfection, could throw away a woman like Kagome.

Kagome ran into the stables and right into Takeo. She came to a skidding stop. He gave her a knowing look.

"That's it then," he mused.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"You will always have a place in any home that you wish."

Why today, of all days, did these people have to be so beautiful? Well, all except one.

"Thank you," came her watery reply.

"Shall I get Nao and Tokala or Yasa..."

"No!"

He gave her a small smile, "Very well."

"But...tell them I love them," she pleaded.

"Even Nao?"

She laughed, "I guess."

"Will do."

He walked over and threw a saddle on one of their best horses. This one was Sesshomaru's favorite. Demons rarely actually rode horses because most of them were faster anyways. However, some did it for sport. Sesshomaru's mother had made riding horses popular when she would roam her lands on her dearest horse and greet her people. This horse was pure white like his mother's, but much bigger. Sesshomaru did it for solitude. He would allow the horse to go where he pleased. He would know to come home when it was all done. Takeo walked the horse to Kagome and looked her in the eyes.

"He is a fool for this."

Her tears would never stop she was sure of it. Without really thinking she threw her arms around him and held him as tightly as she dared. He allowed his arms to fall around her for a moment. Then, she was gone. He watched as her anxiety and pain seemed to inspire the horse to run as fast as he could manage. What little hair she had left was flying in the wind. She made a pretty picture indeed.

Sesshomaru watched from his window and she fled his home with his best horse. He would not stop her. No, that would just turn into him bringing her back. He knew Ken was coming and he would allow the fool to say what he needed. He was in the mood for verbal abuse.

Ken walked straight into his room without hesitation.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He kept his back turned as he watched her disappear.

"That woman would have given you everything! She had practically already done that."

The trees were slowly closing in around her as she entered the forest.

"Not one of us would have said a word against you had you chosen her," he was calmer now, but still angry.

He could still smell her as he turned and walked across the room. He picked up the letter and handed it to Ken.

"What the hell is this?"

"They want her head. They would wage war for it," he stated calmly.

Ken gave him a cautious look and then looked at the letter. He was not lying.

"That idiot man. It was his daughter that wanted to start a war in the first place," he growled.

"Well, now it would be all of them with a much better reason. They would come at us harder," his voice was becoming more and more monotone.

"And? We would fight them and win. She does not have to run when she could easily kill half the army herself."

Then, Sesshomaru looked at him hard.

"You would do it, again?"

Ken gave him a confused look.

"You would expose her to that life again? War?"

Then, it hit him. Ken realized why Sesshomaru had done what he had done.

Sesshomaru gave him a disappointed look. Ken looked at the ground.

He put a finger to his own chest, "I will never allow that perfection to be touched by war again. She will never again know what it is to kill or wound. She will never have to look into the eyes of a man or woman who wants nothing more than to kill her."

Ken looked back up and at his face. He thought that he loved Kagome, he did. However, what he felt for Kagome could not compare on any level to what Sesshomaru felt for her. Then, something else occurred to Ken.

"She doesn't know about the letter does she?"

"Of course not," he sighed.

Ken didn't even want to know what Sesshomaru had to say or do to get Kagome to run like that. He didn't have it in him to even imagine sacrificing himself, and hurting her, just to save her. He looked at Sesshomaru and silently begged forgiveness for every harsh thing he had ever thought or said against him.

Both men turned and looked out the window wondering how far she had gotten.

She could hear the horse breathing hard, but she couldn't let him slow down. She needed to be gone from this place. She laid a hand on his neck and allowed her power to flow into him. Moments later his breathing grew calmer and his stride seemed stronger. She leaned further into him and urged him forward. A trail of tears dried on the wind behind her.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and her entire body was so tense she thought her bones would break. She hated him. She hated this place. She could feel random branches, twigs, and pebbles smacking and cutting her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home. She could still see his face in her head. There was pain on his face and she hated herself for that. She hated herself because her heart broke for his pain when he hurt her over and over. She hated herself because she knew her words hurt him. She had done that to him knowingly. She was no better than him.

He could feel the gap between them growing fast. The further she got the less sure he became about what he was doing. He could keep her here and protect her. He could pick her and tell his men to accept it. He could make her fight her war...he could fight it for her. He looked over at Ken's face and knew he would fight for her as well. Maybe he was wrong.

"Ken."

"Sir?"

"Is this the right thing to do?"

Ken slowly turned his head to look at Sesshomaru. Never in all his time knowing Sesshomaru, or before, had he ever heard him question himself. All he could do was stare at him. His eyes had not moved from where she disappeared. Ken knew what he needed to hear because he knew what he was doing was right. However, he knew that Sesshomaru needed her and he would fight for her. Suddenly, his responsibility as second in command, his own want to Kagome, was put on the back burner. Right then, he was one of Sesshomaru's only friends and he wanted the fool to be happy.

"No," he sounded sure and confident.

Sesshomaru knew he was lying, but he was going to believe him anyway. Then, all Ken could register was a swift breeze blowing through the room blowing his hair back and Sesshomaru was gone. With a sad smirk on his face he turned to the window and watched as Sesshomaru quickly sprinted toward Kagome. He couldn't blame him.

…...

She had no idea what time it was or what day. It was pitch black as she finally broke through the trees and entered Kaede's village. She finally allowed the horse to stop. The moment she did he dropped to the ground and she collapsed on top of him. She cried into his neck. She tried to fill him with healing, but felt so weak herself. She silently hoped someone would find her and just throw her down the well.

Kaede had felt something approaching them for some time, but she couldn't really place it. She knew it was not a demon, but it was powerful. Then, something familiar hit her. Pain. She knew that pain. Now, it was practically at her front door. She gathered herself and walked into the cold night air. She could see a large figure lying on the ground that seemed to be glowing. The closer she got to the ethereal being the calmer she became. The moon seemed to cover it in a blanket of beautiful protection. Then, she was close enough to see that it was two creatures, not just one.

Kagome could feel someone coming, but didn't have the energy to lift her head yet.

Kaede could see a head of short black hair and a tiny body. She could feel waves of power rolling of the girl. That hair: the color was right, but not the length. The power felt familiar, but seemed off. Her eyes went wide when it finally hit her. Kagome. She rushed forward as fast as her old body could carry her.

"Child!"

Kagome heard her voice and immediately her head shot up. The old woman's face brought her a comfort that she had never known. She picked herself up and ran into Kaede's arms. Kagome collapsed into Kaede like she was reality itself. It was as if she was the last solid thing in her life and Kagome needed to anchor herself there.

The old woman sat there with the girl in her arms slowly caressing her hair. Kagome wept in her arms until her body stopped shaking. Kaede could feel how much her power had grown. It was almost terrifying. She could feel how hard her body had become and she could practically see the muscle definition through her clothes. The girl had been training hard in combat as well. She held her tightly and tried to fix her broken soul.

Kagome couldn't get enough of what Kaede had to offer. Her embrace was simply love and comfort. There was no ulterior motive. There were no stipulations. There was no question. This woman loved Kagome like her own flesh. Kagome finally understood that kind of love.

"I love him," she whispered into her chest.

Kaede's entire body froze, "Sesshomaru?"

"..yes," she whimpered.

She almost laughed, "I see."

"I am a damn fool," she cried in frustration.

"Oh child, you are human."

Kagome sat up and pulled away, "I need to go home."

"You need rest and food," Kaede tried to reason.

"I can still feel him," her voice seemed so small.

Kaede had no words. She had seen love and pain. She had felt both and had seen both in this girl, but this was different. She was looking at someone who had truly found their soul mate. She was looking at someone who was trying desperately to get away from a love that would define her for the rest of her life. She was looking at a woman in love with a man who loved her back just as much. She was crushed.

"I can feel him everywhere and I can't take it," her voice cracked.

"My sweet child," her old voice swept over Kagome with love, "at least eat before you go."

Kagome could not deny her that much. She could not deny herself that much. Kaede was the only thing left of her past in this place. She was one of the first to come into her life here. Kaede had always loved her like a child and she would never stop loving her.

They helped each other up and turned toward Kaede's hut.

Kagome hesitated and turned, but Kaede pushed her forward.

"I will send someone to feed and water him."

Kagome sighed and leaned into her as they walked.

…...

Never in his life had he broken a sweat. He detested it. However, the feeling of the salty liquid sliding down his body was pushed aside. He needed to get to her. He could still smell her and feel her power. That had to be a good sign. He could only assume if the well did take her to another time that her power and scent would disappear from this world. That thought just made him move faster. He couldn't live his life without her scent.

He tore through the forest at such a speed that he could no longer even feel his feet hit the ground. He was nowhere near properly dressed and his hair was collecting leaves and branches from every passing tree. He had not stopped running for at least two days at this point. He knew he was close and that only made his feet move faster.

The smell of other humans hit his nose and he knew he would arrive at the village soon. He could smell her there. The entire forest seemed to be drenched in citrus and dead leaves. She was hurting and it was his fault. How he had managed to hurt her more in a few months than Inuyasha had in four years he would never understand. His foolish brother always seemed to be shouting horrible things at her or betraying her in some intimate way. She always went back to him in the end, with a smile. However, the pain she radiated because of him was different and certainly deeper.

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut being assaulted by old memories. She welcomed the pain. She sipped the last of her broth and almost sighed. She had no idea how starved she really was. Her entire body felt heavy and numb in certain areas. She had an awful headache. She put her bowl down and her entire body seemed to slumped to the ground with it.

Kaede watched Kagome with a knowing gaze. This was not just physical exhaustion.

"Child, what happened?" Her voice was careful, but stern.

Kagome flinched, but spoke, "War."

"What?"

"I had to fight again. Ayame started a war with...him because of me," she mumbled just before she sipped her tea.

"He trained you," it was not a question.

"Very well."

They sat in silence for only a moment.

"His army is truly remarkable," she sounded far away.

"Is it now."

"Amazing. You would not think that men of such character could fight for a man like him. You wouldn't think demons could have such honor," her tone was almost dreamy.

"They were good to you then?"

She laughed, "That depended on how close Sesshomaru was to me at first," she flinched when she said his name.

"They hurt you?"

"Yes, but usually for my own good. There were a couple that seemed to have such beautiful souls. Those men were nothing, but kind to me."

Kaede had no idea what to really make of what she was saying. She simply accepted the fact that she would never truly know what went on. Looking at the woman that sat before she knew it could not have been all bad. Her physical body seemed to match the power radiating from her. She was thinner, but seemed heavier. Her hair...

"And your hair?"

This time she laughed loudly, "Kira told me it was what all the men did."

"Kira?"

"I am not really sure how to describe her."

They sat in silence again. Then, she just had to ask.

"You love Sesshomaru then?"

Kagome's eyes fell closed and she sighed heavily.

"Why are you here?"

A sad grin graced her face, "That man would never change for me."

"Perhaps it was you who needed to change," she shrugged.

Now, Kagome was all ears, "What?"

She knew she was pushing it, "You accepted Inuyasha's love so fully. You accepted everything about him, even the things you didn't like. Did you do that for Sesshomaru?"

"...well...yes," she lied.

"In what way did you think he had to change?"

"He was too proud. He was one way in front of people and another way in private. He used his stupid rules when they were convenient..." she knew she was going to lose.

"Family traits I see and yet Inuyasha had all of you."

"Why are you taking his side!"

Her anger caught Kaede by surprise, but she stayed firm, "Was he good to ye?"

"Well...sometimes," her voice was still angry.

"He fed ye?"

"...yes."

"He clothed ye?"

"Yes."

"He trained ye properly?"

"Of course," her sarcasm was hard to miss.

"He allowed ye freedom?"

"For the most part," her voice was calmer now.

"He was good to ye and I am sure he was tender at times."

Her face colored, "How would you know?"

"A woman like ye is not easily won over."

Kagome looked at Kaede and knew better than to question or argue. She could not argue with someone so old and wise. The woman had probably seen it all.

Kagome huffed in annoyance, "The man didn't want me there!"

"Hm, I see. He said that?"

"He wouldn't bend! Not even a little! It was like the man was trying..." her mouth snapped shut.

Kaede felt him and almost lost her breath. She watched as it hit Kagome and didn't even have time to blink before the girl was up and running.

"Child stop!"

Kagome could feel him all over her. His power was practically inside of her. She had no idea how long he had been following her or why, but she had to get away from him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her toward the well. The fact that it may not work was completely forgotten by her. He was close enough to taste.

His foot caught on a branch as her sudden burst of energy hit him like a boulder. Her scent was drowning him. He quickly recovered and pushed his body to its breaking point. She was running for the well.

Kaede tried to keep up with her, but it was hopeless. The girl was almost as fast as Inuyasha.

Kagome could see the well and her entire body seemed to feel lighter. She was almost there.

He finally broke through the trees and there she was a few steps away from the well. His heart fell.

She refused to look up. She couldn't see him now, it would ruin her. She pushed her power into every inch of her body and then her fingers were wrapped around the edge of the well. Her lungs were screaming as she desperately tried to get air into them. Then, she looked up. His eyes were wide and scared. His hair was a mess. He was soaked in sweat. He was panting heavily. He was perfect.

He didn't even realize he had stopped running until she looked at him. Her entire body was leaning against the well. She was so close. His feet sluggishly carried him a few steps.

She saw his movements and quickly climbed onto the edge of the well.

"Stop!" His desperate voice filled the clearing.

Her eyes went wide as tears fell down her face. That shout would be imprinted into her memory for the rest of her life.

"I can't," she desperately called back.

She had never seen him physically exhausted before. It was almost heart breaking. His entire body seemed to sag as he tried to catch his breath. She looked down into the well praying it would take her.

The moon was covering her in it's light just like the night he had found her soaked in blood. Her transformation from that night took his breath away. She was like some ethereal warrior from another place. A place meant only for the most beautiful and pure creatures. A place that he did not belong, but he would fight his way into.

Slowly, he whispered for her ears only, "Please, Kagome don't leave me..."

She yelled in pain as her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Maybe Kaede was right. Maybe it was her who needed to try harder for him. She looked up at him and knew that this was the man she would love for the rest of her life. A soft breeze swept passed her, lifting her bangs, and taking her tears with it as it passed.

A sweet breeze carried her scent to him and gave him the courage to step closer to her. She was his.

"You will never fight again. I will fight for you," his smooth baritone swept over her.

She cried out as more tears spilled.

"You will never long for affection. My warmth will always be near."

Her hand clapped over her mouth as her shoulders hunched forward.

"No man will speak against you, I will not allow it," there was fire in his voice.

She could not contain herself as she sobbed into her hands.

He stepped closer, "I will hurt you again," his pain was clear.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"I will, but never twice. I will spend the rest of my life repairing any damage that I cause."

Her eyes hid nothing from him. She was an open wound bleeding out in front of him.

"I don't belong here," her broken voice found his ears.

His face grew angry, "You are wrong. You belong with me."

"Please..."

"No. You belong with me..."

"Sesshomaru I am begging you..."

"I need you," his voice was softer.

Her entire body became tense and that was all it took. The well had taken to many beatings. She heard the crack, but it was too late.

He saw her body lean forward. He was desperate. He sprinted forward with one hand reaching toward her.

She felt herself falling, but couldn't stop it. She tried to reach for him. She watched as the most pained looked came over his face. Her heart broke purely for him.

The words came out all at once purely out of desperation. They spoke of something that his head had not even understood yet. They filled every inch of space between the lovers and every corner of her mind.

"I love you!"

She saw his lips speak the words she would never forget. His eyes were wide and desperate. His entire body was reaching for her. He was the most beautiful mess she had ever seen. Then, all she could see was a bright purple light.

**Author's** **Note:** sorry about the wait! everyone who has bene reading should know i have a problem by now! I am never happy with my chapters lol, but here it is! AND YES i know i have a lot of typos and what not, but i do my best. I really do proof read over and over, but i miss things still lol get over it and enjoy! I love all of you!

P.S. I am already working on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 All Hope Is Not Lost

**Chapter 17 - All Hope Is Not Lost **

She sat on the dirt floor of the well, but all she could see was his face. He said it. The great Sesshomaru...actually said it.

"He...loves me," she spoke softly in a broken whisper.

Then, slowly her eyes went to the sky, but where there once was stars and a moon, there was now a wooden roof. The well accepted her. She was home.

A scream tore through her throat and exploded through the walls. She instantly dug her fingers into the dirt. She dug up handfuls of dirt wildly trying to get back to him.

"No, no, no, no! Please, don't do this now! I need him," her voice was desperate and the lump in her throat was practically choking her.

Dirt was starting to pile up around her. Her eyes burned with fresh tears.

"NO! What was the point!?"

She started to pound the ground with her fists. With each thrust she screamed. She screamed until her throat was raw.

"Who is in there?"

She knew that voice, but she couldn't accept it yet. She needed to be back there, with him. She leaned forward and dug her head into the ground. Her tears slide down her face and fell onto the old dirt.

"Why? Why make me go through all the of that and then send me home? He needs me," she argued with the air.

"Kagome?" Her grandpa peaked into the well.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to will herself back to him. Her heart was aching and her entire body felt like it was about to turn into a liquid.

"Souta! Your sister is back," her Grandpa yelled out the door as he threw it fully open.

Off in the distance she could hear something being yelled. She assumed it was Souta, but she still couldn't bring herself to acknowledge them. Not yet. She pressed her cheek to the dirt and closed her eyes tighter. She could still see his face. She tried her best to retrace everything about him in her memory. His words rang through her mind.

Suddenly, she could hear two people bursting into the well house.

"Where is she?" Her mother's voice rang out in concern.

"In the well. Kagome, come out!"

"Kags! Hurry up," Souta yelled down the well.

All three of them stood looking down into the well wondering why she wasn't even moving. Souta's smile was slowly fading as he watched his sister sob into the dirt.

"Kagome, honey what is wrong?"

The sweetness of her mother's voice made her feel even weaker.

"Mom, what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, dear. Why don't you and grandpa go start dinner. I am sure she is hungry," her voice was like honey as she soothed Souta's hair.

He gave her a half smile as his Grandpa hurried him out.

"Come now, boy! This is something for women."

Then, slowly her mother made her way down the ladder. She didn't even try to avoid the dirt all over. She simply knelt next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"My sweet girl," she whispered soothingly.

Kagome couldn't help, but relax completely into her mother's arms.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried! It has been months" her soft voice cracked.

Kagome could feel her mother's tears on her back. Another wave of misery rolled over her.

"Please, come back to me," she whispered.

Kagome's heart couldn't take anymore. She jerked up, away from her mother, and slammed her back into the well wall. Her mother sat with her arms still slightly outstretched.

"I can't! I need to get back to him," she screamed.

"...What...Inuyah..."

"No! No...he is gone," her face scrunched in pain.

"Oh, Kagome," her mother's face fell in pain.

"They are all gone! All of them, but not him. He needs me, Mom," her voice was lower, but just as desperate.

Her mother stared at her like she was an alien. She had no idea what to make of her daughter's current state. Her hair was practically gone. Her face was covered in tears and dirt. Her body seemed healthier and stronger than ever, but her eyes were filled to the brim with agony. She felt as if her sweet girl had aged thirty years. She had lost her baby girl.

"Please, come inside. You need rest," she tried to reason.

"Mom, please just leave me here."

"Kagome, please, I am begging you, leave this well before it takes you back," she urged her daughter.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but something hit her. Her eyes went wide and the smallest of smiles came to her face.

"Take me...back."

Her mother took two steps back in her head and then her face fell. Her daughter was going to leave her, again.

Kagome didn't hesitate once it hit her. She was up the ladder in moments. She waited, impatiently, as her mother climbed out after her.

"Kagome, please! At least have a meal with your family!"

She didn't even look at her. She swung her legs over the edge and let herself fall. Her mother watched in horror as her daughter's body crumpled into the dirt floor at the bottom of the well. She heard a scream and a slight cracking sound.

"Kagome!"

"Damnit!"

"What on earth...wait, it didn't take you," she declared in awe.

"No!"

Kagome listened as her mother ran to the door and yelled for Souta to come back and help. She looked down at her now broken ankle, and scraped up legs, and wept. She simply gave up. She allowed her mother and brother to carry her out of the well. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed Souta had gotten much bigger. She could feel her mother's soft hands caressing her abused ankle. She heard her Grandpa yelling about demons. All she could do was listen and cry.

She watched as she was carried into the house, up the stairs and into her room. Souta put her down on her bed with a huff, but she did not cry out in pain when he jolted her ankle. She had nothing left to give. Her brother stood in the background as her mother wrapped her ankle and did her best to clean her up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could vaguely remember her mother telling Souta her ankle was luckily only fractured.

Kagome just laid there and allowed it to happen.

She was a fool to have left him. She was a fool to love him. She was just a damn fool.

…...

Kaede finally made her way into the clearing. She stopped dead when she saw him. The great Lord Sesshomaru was on his knees in front of the well. His eyes were wide with hurt. His appearance was disheveled as the wind tussled his hair and clothing. She was gone. Her old hand rested over her heart as she gave Sesshomaru a look of compassion.

His eyes were wild as he stared at the well. He couldn't smell her at all. He couldn't feel anything about her. She was gone.

Kaede stepped toward him. He almost looked like a statue, but his face was as far from stone as it had ever been. He was heartbroken.

"My Lord," her old voice seemed to boom through the clearing.

He did not move. His eyes stayed on the well. He could see where the old wood had given under her weight. He could see right where it cracked. She would have stayed and he knew that, but that just made it worse. She was gone. He loved her and now she was gone. She knew he loved her and she would die knowing that they loved each other. She would die without him. He would never stop hurting her.

Kaede took another cautious step toward him.

He could feel the old woman approaching. The man could never just fall apart.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

His eyes finally left the well and narrowed dangerously in her direction.

"Can this thing bring her back?"

"Well, it has before, but the jewel is dead now. I am surprised she even made it through," she replied slowly.

"Where are her things?"

"Her bag? It is in my home."

"Bring it to me, now," he demanded as he turned his attention back to the well.

She watched as he slowly stood to his feet and circled the well. She took another moment to observe and then turned toward the village. She learned long ago to simply let life happen and not try to figure out what would happen next.

He would find a way to get to her. He would give his kingdom to get her back. He stopped circling the well and walked right up to it. He looked into the depths of the well that had just been alive with magic. It was old, dirty, and rather unimpressive. However, he could feel the magic lingering there. He sat with his back against the well and waited for the old woman to get back.

Kaede saw the sun just barely peaking over the hills. She could see him sitting there as if the girl was going to be back any moment. She stopped short as she watched him and her heart ached. His body seemed rigid with anticipation and uncertainty. She was looking at Sesshomaru, but she was seeing Inuyasha. She willed her tears away and walked right up to him. She bent with a huff and laid the bag in front of him.

He opened his eyes and gave her a nasty look.

"You are lucky I didn't fall asleep," he stated dryly.

She shrugged, "Not even fear could make this body move faster."

He gave her a cold look before setting his eyes on the hideous bag in front of him. It was old, the most appalling shade of yellow, dirty, and it smelled strongly of his Kagome. He gently picked it up and placed it in his lap. He opened it and held his breath as he looked inside.

The disgusting thing she always used to wear when she traveled with his brother. His favorite green kimono. Her training clothes. A few sleeping kimonos. Then, the odd things which he quickly set to the side. Her scent only became stronger with the more things he pulled out. Then, his hand hit something hard. He quickly pulled out an odd book. The cover was glossy and slick. It was an odd shade of green that he had never seen. He gave it a quick sniff and decided her scent was not strong enough on it. With an eyebrow lifted he opened the strang book and immediately his heart fell. It was her. Her face was everywhere. Her eyes were shinning, her smile spread wildly across her face, her ebony locks flowed freely and her arms were around Inuyasha. It was the oddest thing to see such a likeness to an entire scene. He looked up to see the old woman watching him. He simply held the book up in her direction.

She smiled, "They are, what the girl called, photos. It is like an instant painting, but it is without flaw when mirroring something."

He gave her a cautious look, but accepted her response. He looked down and flipped the page. There were mostly pictures of Inuyasha and the girl's other companions. He continued to flip and noticed that most of the time they seemed oblivious to being caught in a photo. However, there were times when they all stood, and smiled looking straight at, what he could only assume, was Kagome. His heart beat painfully in his chest and he noticed the open affection their faces offered Kagome. Even his idiot brother had offered some sort of smile. He had refused his love for so long. He had denied someone so worthy of love, someone so easily loved, the simplest form of affection. He gave her physical affection at times, but a girl like her needed something more. His Kagome simply needed acceptance. He should have shown her, in front of anyone and everyone, what she had meant to him.

"Fool," he whispered.

He continued to flip hoping to see her again and he did. Suddenly, she was everywhere. She was standing by the well waving. She was yelling at Inuyasha. She was sleeping by a fire. She was preparing food. She was laughing as the wind played with her hair. Then, he saw it. She sat with her back turned to him in front of a lake. Her hair trailed down her back as she looked over her shoulder. On her face she wore the sweetest smile. She was not laughing, but she didn't have to. Her entire face seemed to radiate the purest happiness. He did not know that girl. More than anything he wanted to know that girl. He wanted to love that girl.

He ran his fingers over the photo wondering if he would even get the chance to see that girl. He found her at her worst. She had been broken beyond repair. He did his best to build her back up again, but he had never seen that look on her face. Could she ever be that happy with him?

He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. The stars were fading now. He allowed his eyes to close as he breathed her scent as deeply as he could.

"My Lord?"

He didn't bother responding.

"What will you do now?"

His eyes opened and he once again looked up at the sky. He would find her. He would love her. He would make her what she once was. He would make her what she was meant to be.

"I am going to make her mine, forever."

Kaede gave him a knowing look. She knew he would not fail.

He caressed her photo once more and then closed the book. He opened her bag to put it back in when he noticed something. He gently put the book next to him. Then, he reached into the bag and soon his fingers touched something smooth. His hand twitched away.

"It couldn't be."

Then, his fingers went forward and wrapped around a small sphere. He pulled it out and there in his palm rested the shikon no tama. He heard a small intake of breath and looked up to see the most stunned look on the old woman's face.

"You said it was dead."

"Yes, but the fact that it still exists is worrisome," she spoke quietly as if she was afraid someone would hear her.

He looked at the jewel and thought of all the trouble the silly little thing had caused. All the pain it had caused in so many lives. How much devastation it had bestowed on his Kagome. He closed hand around it and squeezed hoping to turn it to dust. As he squeezed something shot through his hand. His face showed his shock. He opened his palm and still saw a dead jewel, but what he felt could not be mistaken.

The fool had truly had a gift for messing things up. That idiot was trapped in the jewel.

…...

Her eyes opened and it was a new day. The sun spilled through her window and filled every corner of her room. She didn't want sunshine. She moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She looked down at her body and saw her ankle. She stared at it as if it were brand new to her. Then, she remembered. Slowly, her eyes filled with tears as she remembered.

"Sesshomaru," she wept.

Her mother watched from the door as her daughter wept again for this "Sesshomaru". She had heard of him once of twice before, but she assumed he was a monster. However, now his name seemed to spill from Kagome's lips every minute while she slept and even now when she was awake. She was in love.

Kagome heard someone walk in and she felt the bed shift as someone sat down. Slowly, she lowered the blanket and came face to face with her mother.

"Mom," she whimpered.

"Kagome, what has happened?"

"Naraku is dead."

Her mother's face lit up with hope and excitement.

"He took all of them with him," her voice cracked.

"Your friends...all of them," she spoke in awe.

"Yes. He found me."

"...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. He took me with him. He trained me."

"To fight?" Her face wore a look of shock.

She almost rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Well, Inuyasha would have never..."

"Taught me to defend myself?"

Her mother's mouth opened and then closed into a thin line. She knew her daughter was right. She was glad that Kagome could protect herself, but that only made the danger that her daughter had been putting herself in for years now all the more real.

Kagome sighed, "It needed to happen."

There was a moment between them in which both of them understood that this was not to be talked about anymore. However, her mother couldn't help it.

"Kagome, you love Sesshomaru?"

Her entire face became twisted with agony, "Yes," she sobbed.

Her mother braced herself as her daughter flew into her chest. Only after an hour of sobbing did she finally get her to eat something. It went on that way for the rest of the day. She would fall asleep, wake up, cry, eat a little, and go back to sleep. It was as if she were waking up in the same moment every time and the pain was brand new to her each time.

Kagome sat on her bed starring at the moon allowing her tears to slide down her face and drip from her chin. She was weak without him. When he was around she felt a fire ignite inside of her. She had the will to fight and the passion to never stop. Now, all she wanted to do was find a dream to hide in.

She let out a shaky sigh as her mother walked in the room again.

"Kagome, dear?"

"Hm."

"Honey, I know this is hard, but life is going to keep moving. Now, is the time to start looking at schools."

Kagome almost laughed. She knew all to well that life seemed to keep moving whether she liked it or not. She turned her eyes to her mother.

"What school would take me?"

"Oh, stop that. You did very well most of high school. Even if you have start at a community college..."

"And do what mom?"

Her mother gave her a sad look, "Whatever you like."

Kagome did laugh then.

Her mother sighed, "Fine. You need rest. I am sorry for bringing it up."

Kagome watched as her mother turned and left the room closing the door behind her. She sat there a few more seconds and then just let her body fall onto her bed. She ran her fingers through her bangs and noted that her short hair was much easier to deal at night. She didn't have to put it up or get tangled in it as she slept.

"Thanks, Kira," she mumbled.

She even missed her. She closed her eyes willing the pain to stop as she desperately chased her dreams. She would find him there. Nothing could stop her from being with him there.

…...

They went on this way for weeks. Sesshomaru sitting by the well willing the jewel to spark again with his brother's energy. Kagome continued slowly caving in on herself.

Then, one day something clicked.

Sesshomaru watched as Ken finally made it to the well. He had been feeling him lurking for days. He sat with his back against the well and his eyes half lidded as the afternoon sun warmed his body. Ken strolled up to him with his usual arrogance.

"Where is she?"

"In another time," he stated flatly.

Ken didn't question it for a second, "Hm. She won't be coming back I suppose."

"I will bring her back."

"How?"

Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Ken with a bored expression. His most trusted soldier had clearly not taken it very well. His face seemed old, his hair unusually flat, and his overall demeanor had diminished. For a moment Sesshomaru wondered what he looked like, but then thought it better he didn't know.

"I will find a way."

Ken snorted, "You look like shit."

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly.

"You have a kingdom to run, Sir."

"Is it on fire?"

Ken gave him a questioning look, "No..."

"Then, come back when it is," he replied bored as ever.

"Sir, she is gone. We must move on. You cannot spend the rest of your life waiting."

A cool breeze made its way through the clearing sweeping Sesshomaru's hair up. He looked at Ken with a blank look and then something cracked. Ken saw it there. The man was broken.

"I cannot move on without her."

In all his life he never thought he would hear Sesshomaru speak so freely and certainly not on the subject of the heart.

"Sir..."

"I can feel her and yet I feel her absence from this place. I know her scent in my mind, but I cannot find it anywhere."

All he could do was stand there wide eyed as Sesshomaru broke a little more.

"I failed her. I failed her and she loved me still. A creature like her is not raised, she is not made, she is not born...she simply is."

Were he a weaker man he would shed a tear for this man.

"Do you know what it is to fail someone, Ken?"

Ken gave him a cautious look before responding, "Yes."

"I did not until her. I never understood it until I met someone so deserving of my absolute best. I failed her because I could not see how worth it she was. How deserving of my everything she was," his eyes bore into Ken.

Ken felt his stomach twist into knots as he listened. He was truly uncomfortable, but could not look away. This was not something that would happen again.

Sesshomaru's face could not hide his pain as he looked down at his hands, "She completed me...in every way."

It was then that he felt the jewel spark. Ken felt it to.

"She left that thing," he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," came his distracted response.

Inuyasha was there alright.

…..

Kagome sat up in her bed and looked out the window. She decided enough was enough. She was not fourteen anymore. This behavior was ridiculous. She loved him, but her life needed to be lived. She wasted enough for her life crying over Inuyasah. She allowed him to bring her life to a screeching halt. Not again. Sesshomaru deserved better.

She stood up on her weak legs and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She didn't even bother looking at herself as she headed straight to the shower. She quickly undid her bandage and stepped into the water.

Souta walked passed the bathroom and almost tripped when he heard running water. He back tracked to make sure it was the shower he heard. He looked over and saw her door was open. His eyes bugged out as he ran downstairs.

"Mom!?"

"Yes," his mother looked shocked.

"She is up!"

"...what?"

"She is up and in the shower," his smile was laced in his voice.

His mother clapped her hands, "Oh, thank goodness!"

They listened as the water ran as if it was going to happen any second. Eventually, Souta sat down, but he did not leave the kitchen. His mother moved about the kitchen, but her eyes constantly went to the stairs. It seemed like hours passed once the water finally shut off.

She stood in the shower watching the last of the water go down the drain. Bathing was so simple here. Everything seemed vastly more complicated, but at least bathing was no longer a full on task. She reached for her towel and started to dry herself. As she looked down she finally noticed her body. In all her time with Sesshomaru she had never really paid any attention to the change in her own body. Now, as she looked at herself she almost gasped.

Abs! She had a full on six pack! Her entire body seemed to be carved from muscle. She was hard and defined. Her arms actually seemed powerful for once in her life. Her breasts were practically gone! Still, she couldn't deny she was hot, but she missed the softness of her former body. Looking at her body she could practically see Sesshomaru's hands molding her.

She physically shook her head. She couldn't get lost in him again. She would find a way back to him, but not now.

Souta finally heard the bathroom door open. He scooted to the very edge of his seat. His mother stood washing one plate looking at the stairs. Together they waited with not a breath between them.

She could feel them waiting, as she re-bandaged her ankle, and she almost wanted to laugh. Then, she realized how worried they must have been all this time and then to see her come home the way she did. She quickened her step as she came down the stairs. The moment she stepped into the kitchen Souta was upon her. He threw his lanky arms around her and squeezed.

She didn't even hesitate as her arms wrapped around his thicker frame. He was still smaller than her, but not by much.

"Kagome, I missed you so much," he cried into her hair.

She leaned into him and sighed, "I am so sorry baby brother."

Her mother watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She watched as Kagome rubbed circles in her brother's back. She watched as her daughters heart broke for her brother.

Souta stepped back, "Never again."

"I promise," her voice cracked.

He looked at his sister and took in her arms and shoulders. He could tell that she was slimmer, but also much stronger. At the same time Kagome took in her taller brother. He was lanky and awkward, but still so handsome.

"You been working out much?"

She laughed, "Looks like you could use a trainer yourself."

They both exchange dirty looks before laughing.

"Where is Inuyasha? He is gonna hear from me about keeping you..."

"Souta," she whispered.

He took in her face and knew it was bad. Her entire body seemed to slump the moment he said Inuyasha. He took a step back and looked at her cautiously.

"What?"

"He is dead," her voice was barely audible.

Souta looked at his sister with wide eyes already collecting tears, "How?"

She gave herself a moment to allow a few tears to fall, "Naraku."

"What about..."

"They are all gone."

She watched her sweet baby brother cry like a man. He allowed the tears to fall as he wore a look of shock. However, he did not shake or break down.

"Then where have you been?"

"With Sesshomaru..."

"His brother? He hates...hated him," he flinched at his own words.

Kagome sighed, "I know. It is complicated."

"Come now, let her sit. Are you hungry?"

Kagome almost sighed in relief as her mother wrapped an arm around her and took her to the table. Souta walked behind them and sat himself next to Kagome. They sat there allowing each to mourn what had happened as their mother cooked. She could feel her children's sadness fill the room. She allowed them a moment of sadness as she prepared their meal. However, the moment she set the food on the table she clapped her hands.

Brother and sister jumped at the sound of clapping hands. They looked up at their mother and waited.

"Enough. Life is hard and sometimes we lose people we love. We do not sit around allowing ourselves to fall to pieces. We keep moving forward no matter how slowly we may move at first."

Both of them nodded their heads, but their tears would not stop.

"You two are my heart. I will not see you broken by this life," her voice was as soft as silk.

Kagome wept mostly because for the first time in years she felt young again. She was simply someone's daughter and nothing more. She was allowed to be sad because she had her mother to build her back up. She let her heart feel exactly what it wanted as her mother served them their meal.

Souta's heart was breaking, but not just because Inuyasha died. He could only imagine what his sister had gone through. He knew his mom was right, but it really seemed like life had it out for his sister. As he watched her eat he suddenly knew she would be okay. She already seemed much more alive. She seemed to radiate peace.

Near the end of their meal Kagome jumped to her feet.

"I am going to the well."

Her family looked at her with nervous faces, but before they could say a word.

"I know I will find him one day, but for now I need to say good-bye," she explained.

Souta still seemed a little lost, but her mother gave her a small smile.

"Go then."

She kissed her mother's head as she walked passed her.

…..

They stood there together looking at the jewel as it struggled to maintain even the smallest hint of life.

"Your brother."

"He will prove to be useful after all," Sesshomaru stated dryly.

Ken sighed, "Sir, you cannot fix this...it is literally impossible."

"That woman loving me is impossible. This is simply complicated."

Ken wanted to shake the man, but he could not argue with him. He knew Kagome. He knew that whatever Sesshomaru did next would be justified simply because of her.

…

Kagome walked into the well house and her heart stilled. This place felt so different now. She hated it, but she loved it. She could feel her happiness and her sadness in the place. She could feel every memory of past and present clashing.

She walked up to the well and ran her fingers along the edge. Her fingers stopped at the crack. That crack had taken him from her. Right there, where the wood gave under the slightest shift of her weight, was where her fate was no longer hers to decide. Tears sprang fourth.

She slowly lifted herself onto the lip of the well and swung her legs over. This was something she had done a thousand times, but now she had her ankle to deal with. She awkwardly made her way down the ladder. She could not resist the familiar rise of anxiety in her gut that always appeared just as the light surrounded her. There was no light this time.

…

Sesshomaru squeezed the jewel tightly in his hand.

"I will make this work."

Ken watched as Sesshomaru gracefully leapt into the well. His hair cascaded down after him. Seconds later Ken heard a small thud. He braced himself for an unpleasant reaction.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and knew it had not worked. Suddenly, a heart wrenching scream tore through his throat that he never knew he was capable of.

Ken jumped and his eyes went wide. He could not ignore anything about it. It was everything that Sesshomaru wasn't.

Sesshomaru wanted to destroy the well. He wanted to rip down the walls and leave nothing but a crater for all to see.

Ken heard a thump that could only be Sesshomaru dropping to his knees.

…...

She slowly fell to her knees as something shot through her body. It was more than a feeling. It was like electricity...it was physical. It was pain and it was not her own pain.

Tears gathered in her eyes as her hand fell to her heart. She knew it was him. He was hurting. She hated this damn well.

"Please, let me through! He needs me," she pleaded with the air.

…..

His heart started to slow down as something came over him. It was a presence that calmed him and set him on fire all at once. She was close to him.

Ken stepped closer to the well as he sensed a very strong shift in the atmosphere.

….

Her blood was boiling as she tried to will herself back into his time. She needed to be near him just as much as he needed her. She could feel that.

Hot tears rolled down her face as she leaned forward and pushed her forehead into the ground.

"Please, just let him feel me. Let him know I'm here," she pleaded.

…..

His heart was aching in his chest. He could feel something reaching for him. He suddenly felt exhausted. He was tired of fighting it. He was done with fighting her.

He let his body fall forward as he rested his forehead on the floor of the well.

….

It was instantaneous. She could feel him against her. She knew his warmth too well to miss it even from such an impossible distance, even through time.

She took a deep breath and flattened her hand against the ground and concentrated as hard as she could. She knew her energy would calm him. She prayed it would be enough to comfort him.

…..

Ken was now looking down into the well. He looked down at Sesshomaru with his face in the dirt. He felt ashamed for looking at the man, but something was happening. He leaned further against the lip of the well just in time to see it.

Slowly, small beams of light crept through the dirt like sprouting flowers. Ken watched as the beams started to wrap around Sesshomaur in the most intimate manner. He made no move to save the man. He could feel the intention of this light. He could feel Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell shut as he felt something wrap around him. It was warmer than any hot spring he had ever been in. It felt like fingers wrapping around him, touching his skin. He could feel it combing soothingly through his hair and down his back. He knew it was her. Only she could touch him in such a way. Only she could comfort him so.

His hands flattened against the floor as he attempted to reach her. He knew it was impossible and horribly irrational. However, he needed her to know he was here. He needed her to know that even this small piece of her was enough. He needed to give her at least a fraction of what she was giving him.

…..

His very essence was filling the well. She could feel his skin against her skin. The moment his intention became clear to her she shot up. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

He was trying to...comfort her. He was reaching for her just to let her know he was there. He knew he could not force time, but he wasn't trying to. He meant only to let her feel his warmth.

Before she could take another breath she was flat against the floor and taking in every ounce of himself he was giving her. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled sweetly at the ground.

…..

Suddenly he knew everything would be alright. He knew that it would take some time, but eventually she would be with him again.

He knew he could not just stay by the well and die waiting for something to happen to bring her back. He knew that he would have to walk away for now.

…..

Her heart broke because she knew this would be the end for now. There was nothing that could be done. She would have to live her life for a while without him.

She pressed her lips to the dirt and tried to taste his skin.

….

He could feel something against his forehead. He could feel something moist, soft, and above all warm. He leaned into her love and drank it in. This would have to do for now.

Ken watched as the light slowly snaked back into the ground. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but couldn't stop it. This was...he couldn't think of a single word to describe it.

…..

Slowly, she sat up with her hand to her heart.

"One day, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

….

"I will find you, again," he whispered.

He sat up and tried to drink in what was left of her. He could feel as her essence slipped back into the depths of some unknown tunnel that only time knew as friend.

…..

Has she did her best to climb out with some grace she cried with a smile on her face. She knew she would see him again, but now knowing when or how was too much. She wanted him tomorrow. She needed him today. She craved him now.

Finally, she swung her legs over and sat on the edge. She could hear her mom coming toward her. She heard the door open and her mother take a deep breath.

She looked up with tears and hope shinning her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Mama."

"Oh baby, I know."

…..

He leapt gracefully from the well and landed soundlessly in the grass. He did not turn to Ken as he spoke.

"Let us return."

Ken was speechless.

"I will not have you run my kingdom into the ground."

A grin fell onto Ken's face before his mind actually caught up. Sesshomaru was...joking. His entire body seemed lighter. Hell! Even the shine seemed to come back to his hair.

Without another word the two men headed west.

…..

Kagome turned to close the door. She gave the well one last longing look. She allowed her heart to wish for the portal to open just one last time.

Then, with a sad smile, she closed the door on that season of her life.

As she walked away she could still feel him fading back into the past.

…...

**Author's Note:** I literally have no idea why this frickin chapter took me so long! I hate it! I hope you love because if this chapter were a person id be in prison! I am crazy sorry for the ridiculous wait lol I hate when I have to wait more than a week for an update!


	18. Chapter 18 Time Doesn't Control Love

**Chapter 18 - Time Doesn't Control Love**

"Mom, please stop!"

"Kagome, please just stay still!"

"MOM!" Kagome begged for the hundredth time.

Her mother simply set her mouth in a thin line and continued to fight the cow lick from hell.

"Mom, please! It is fine like that. I don't care," Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome! You should have never cut your hair. I mean you look adorable, but look at this! I couldn't glue this down," she huffed.

Kagome wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Not only was she being dropped off on her first day of college, but now her mother was drenching her in saliva. She looked around praying none of the other students were paying attention.

"Mom, leave her alone," Souta exclaimed.

"Oh!" She threw her hands in the air in defeat.

Kagome sent her brother a palpable silent thank you. They both knew their mom was simply trying to distract herself. Now, as their mother stood there with nothing to do with her hands, but wring them they softened.

"Mama, I am only going to be five minutes from home."

"It is a fifteen minute walk," she corrected.

"She is always going to be at the house still," Souta pointed out.

"Oh, darling, I am so proud of you!"

Kagome quickly prepared herself for impact as her mother threw her arms around her. Tears were now gathering in both women's eyes.

"It isn't the best school," Kagome reasoned.

"It is a respectable school," her mother argued.

"Yeah, Kagome! You worked your butt off to graduate high school while you were still traveling," Souta declared.

"I was an average student."

"If only they knew," Souta muttered.

Both women smiled at him.

"Mama I need to know that if you need help paying I will get a job."

"Absolutely not! You will have nothing distracting you from your education. Not again."

"But..."

"Hush now! I have been saving a very long time for this. What little loans you need will be taken care in the future. For now, you just worry about your classes."

Kagome squeezed her mother tightly being careful not to hurt her. She quickly found out that her new found strength might have been average to demons, but was dangerous to humans. She never even realized how strong she had gotten until she broke Souta's wrist while they were wrestling one day a few weeks after she got home.

The women finally parted and shared watery smiles.

"I can't believe it has already been three months since you got back," Souta mused.

Her heart stilled in her chest. Ninety-four days to be exact. Ninety four days since she had seen his face or felt his lips. She quickly pushed that back.

"Okay! I need go meet my new roommate and I don't need a entourage for that."

"Okay, okay! We are leaving. I love you," her mother gave her one last kiss.

Souta moved in for a quick hug. As he pulled away he smiled at his big sister.

"I love you, bud."

"I'll be waiting for you every Saturday."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She had no idea anyone really noticed her. Honestly, she shouldn't have been that surprised.

At first it had been every day. Every single day for three weeks she went out and just sat by the well. She had no idea what she was there for. She didn't know if she was waiting for something or trying to feel for something or just trying to make something happen simply by being there. All she knew was that she could feel him there. It wasn't like that day she felt his comfort, but it was similar.

Souta watched her every time as she made her way toward the well house with a hopeful skip in her step. Then, he watched as she came out with slumped shoulders, but hopeful, wet, eyes. It took three weeks for her to finally understand what going there everyday was doing to her.

It was just too much. She was driving herself mad with "maybe today" and "tomorrow will be the day". It was like a fix she had to have daily. She was addicted to the slightest presence of him. She stayed away as long as she could. One week.

It was a Saturday when she finally went back. She would just sit there by the well looking at old photos and talking aloud to friends who were no longer here nor there. After being away for a few days it seemed to refresh her. It was almost therapeutic and refreshing.

Thus, every Saturday after that, like clock work, she would finish her lunch and head to the well house. Only Souta knew she went every Saturday. Her mother would be concerned, but he knew his sister. He knew that she needed it. It wasn't that she wanted to leave them and go back. He could see that. It was because there was something back there that she wanted more than anything else.

"You didn't say anything."

"You needed it that way. It was yours," he shrugged.

She looked at her brother, now half way into manhood, and tears welled in her eyes. He was beyond his years. When had that little boy with a video game glued to his hand and his eyes glued to Inuyasha, become such a man?

"I will see you there this Saturday. Bring the food," she smiled brightly.

His entire face started to light up, "I can come?"

He seemed to young again, just like that.

Her smile became softer, "Of course."

Then, he said his last goodbye and turned to the car. Kagome watched as another chapter, one that she never even really read, was closing.

…...

He rubbed his neck as he leaned back in his chair. It had been eighty-eight days since she disappeared. He had been counting. Pathetic.

He stood from his chair and walked to the window. He looked out at his lands. He couldn't smell her anywhere. It was like the well reached out and snatched up every single part of her. Then, there were moments when he could feel her.

Kira walked in to see him starring out the window. He was doing that more and more.

"Sir."

"Kira," he did not move.

"The wolves have sent a progress report."

He looked over his shoulder at her and motioned for her to hand him the letter. She gracefully swept through the room and quickly placed the letter in his open hand. She watched as he scanned the letter. He wasn't the same now that the girl was gone. None of them were. Kira had never even noticed the difference the girl had caused in him until it was gone. She noticed a twitch of his eyebrow and tensed.

"They seem satisfied," he mused.

They still wanted the girl's head. However, once she left Sesshomaru waited for their messenger to arrive. When that unfortunate messenger did arrive he was sent back with a letter and a broken arm. The letter simply stated the miko was gone and there was not a trace of her left. The fools wanted more and that time the messenger did not make it back. Sesshomaru went himself to the south. Not a single man dared to stop him or try to at least. He walked straight into the office of the Southern Lord. He walked up to his desk and leaned over it getting close to the old fools face.

"Go ahead, fool. Find her."

With that he was gone. Within the week that old fool had dispatched hundreds of men to search for her. It would appear that they found nothing. Not a hair, not a thread, not a trace of blood, not even the smallest hint of a scent. Idiots.

"Fools," Kira spat.

"They are fools who will no longer be bothering us."

He turned and placed the letter on his desk. Kira watched him as he moved. They all could see it. They all missed her, but Sesshomaru mourned her.

"I will be leaving tomorrow," he spoke without looking at her.

"I see. I shall prepare things."

"Good."

She turned and left him there. She knew where he was going. He had only gone there one other time since the girl left, but it was only a matter of time before he went back. It was the only thing that kept the man sane.

Ken could feel her walking toward him as he headed toward the library. He smoothed his hair as he turned the corner.

"Kira, darling," he grinned.

"Ken."

"How is the old dog today?"

She frowned at him, "The same."

His grin faded, "Could've guessed as much."

"You seem chipper today," she observed.

"Had a very good session with the men," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

He almost felt guilty for starting to move on. He loved her still and missed her everyday. However, there were other things in his life that made it worth while. Sesshomaru had only her. Not even his kingdom would be enough for him after her.

"That is good," her tone was genuine.

"Where are you off to?"

"I am preparing a horse for Sesshomaru. He travels tomorrow."

"To the well," it was not a question.

"It appears that way."

"Well, at least he will come back a little lighter."

They both looked back in the direction of the library. They both got momentarily lost in his pain. It was simply to hard to understand. How could a man with no feelings...love so fully? Now, was simply not the time to ponder such difficult things.

"Well, that's enough of that. Get on with your business," Kira spoke abruptly.

Ken laughed, "Will do."

He tried to prepare himself for Sesshomaru. The man was almost impossible to be around. Not because he was an emotional wreck, but because he was...emotional! It was unnerving to say the least.

Sesshomaru could feel him coming and just sighed loudly. The man came to see him at least once a day. He always seemed to have a legitimate reason, but Sesshomaru knew better. The fool was "checking" on him. He was almost ashamed of himself. When did he become so weak? How on earth did he become his father? Then, he realized that it simply didn't matter. She was gone.

Ken waltzed into the room and plopped himself into the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru gave him a hard look, but said nothing.

"The men all seem fully healed and recovered from battle. Their drills went rather well today."

"Hn, isn't that much expected."

"I suppose, but even then, some of them sustained serious injury," he shrugged.

"Ken, you can stop this nonsense."

"Pardon me," he played innocent.

"I have not stopped breathing. Life will go on."

Ken laughed. Sesshomaru did not like it.

"What?" He spat.

"You don't even see it."

"You are pushing it," he growled.

"You are half gone. You, Sir, are not living. Yes, life is moving on, but you are stuck."

He sat back in his chair, "Ken, do not lecture me."

"It is true. You are my friend, whether you like or not, and I want more for you."

Sesshomaru started rubbing his temples. This was getting ridiculous. This must be what humans feel like. How exhausting.

"Get out."

"You are no longer in control of your emotions."

"Ken."

"Everyone can see it."

"Now."

"Will she come back?"

His hands dropped to the desk and his eyes narrowed in Ken's direction.

"No. She cannot."

"You will wait for her then?"

Why had he never thought about that? His eyebrows rose slightly. Wait for her? Wait to get to her time? How long was that?

Ken almost laughed, "You hadn't thought of that."

His face became hard, "Watch it."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"I do not know."

"Exactly. It could be a while and I would recommend getting these emotions under control or you may lose your mind before you get to her."

"Or I could simply force my way through the cursed well."

"I suppose, but we must always have a plan B," he wagged his finger as he spoke.

"I am going to take your arm off."

"Sir, one way or another you will have her again. Why must you live this way in the mean time?"

Sesshomaru looked at Ken then straight on. The atmosphere in the room shifted.

"I don't know how else to be. She was here and I was something new. Now, she is gone and I cannot just go back to what I was before her...I have never wanted to be anyone, but the person that I am at the moment. Now, I watch every sunrise wishing I was that man again..."

Ken did not blink, "What man?"

"The man she made me."

"You are still that man..."

"No, not without her. Everyday she challenged me to grow and adjust. I rose to the challenge simply because I wanted to keep her."

"She is yours."

He stopped. She was...his?

"That will not change. Trust me, I tried."

"I noticed."

"Time does not rule over everything."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru knew he was right, but simply living without her near was too much. Not having her warmth close or being able to touch her skin. He could not hear her laughter or her anger. She was not around to flood his home with her scent. He longed for something as sweet as her kiss. He didn't just want her love. He wanted her.

Ken knew he had said enough, possibly too much, but he knew it was not enough. A trip to the well would help. He stood up and straightened what little clothing he had on.

"Well, I better be off."

"Too late."

Ken grinned at him as he turned to the door. Just as he stepped into the hall Sesshomaru's voice stopped him.

"Ken."

"Sir?"

"I...appreciate your words. I will consider them."

Oh yes, something had certainly changed in him.

"Enjoy your trip tomorrow," he sent him a smug grin.

Sesshomaru leveled him with a glare. He hadn't changed that much.

…...

She practically ran out of her last class. She hated history. They got so much wrong!

It was finally Saturday and she was running late.

"Hi Kagome!"

HOJO! How on earth did Hojo end up at this school?!

"Oh, hi Hojo," she said breathlessly.

"In a hurry?"

"Oh, yeah! Going to see my brother."

She was trying to speed up while Hojo was trying to slow her down.

"Well, maybe when you get back..."

"I'm sorry Hojo I really have to go," she gave him an apologetic smile.

He sighed as she sped away from him. Even Hojo could see how far gone she was. Even Hojo.

She smiled as she got away from Hojo in record time. She flew into her dorm and dropped off her books. She snatched her purse and was out the door again.

Her heart was racing. She couldn't wait to see her brother and the well. She hoped a piece of him was still lingering there.

Souta had their lunch ready right outside the well house. He was doing his best to not touch any of the food. Their mother was watching from the window to make sure he waited for his sister, but she was late. He looked around and checked the window. His mom walked away.

He looked at the food and licked his lips. Just as he reached forward...

"Souta! Don't you dare! I am right here," she shouted from the down the street.

How she could even see him that well was beyond him. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Kagome jogged up to him and practically dropped in front of him. She gulped in as much air as possible.

"I ran all the way here for you and you start eating WITHOUT me!" her face was painted with false horror.

"OH shut up. You are late," he crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air.

"Whatever, lets eat."

They dug in to the feast their mother had made for their, what she called, "brother sister get together". Souta tried to correct her, but thought better of it once he noticed the small tears gathering in her eyes.

Kagome looked up at the sky and watched the clouds move. She wasn't sure if it was in her head or truly the well, but time always seemed to slow down around the well. The breezes were sweeter and longer. The air smelled fresher and cleaner. And...

Suddenly, Kagome sat up straight and gasped.

Souta put down his chopsticks, "Kagome...what's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?"

"What?" Souta looked around with wide eyes.

He had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew better than to think she was going crazy.

Slowly, she stood up and closed her eyes. She knew she felt it. Something shifted.

…...

He was finally there again. He circled the well from a distance. He tried to figure out how such a pathetic well could keep something so precious from him. How was it that such an old ragged structure could control time?

He hated it.

A breeze swept over him and his eyes fell shut. It wasn't often that he indulged in moments like this, but he did enjoy them. He noticed he enjoyed them more after her.

He breathed in the sweet scent and allowed the soft breeze to caress his face. He could feel her there. Her softness was in the breeze. The freshness of her scent was like nature itself. Her grace was second only to the way the wind danced.

He stepped closer to the well allowing the breeze to guide him.

He missed her. He didn't want to admit it at first and he wasn't sure why. He had admitted to just about everything else. However, admitting to this seemed...like too much, but he did. There wasn't a single thing about her that he didn't miss. There were times when he could feel his heart stop simply because he couldn't feel her rhythm. What is a heart without a rhythm?

Just then he could feel the old woman approaching. He straightened his back and cleared his face. He watched as her old body carried her into the clearing opposite of him. It was impressive she could move at all at her age.

She had felt him long ago. She had missed him the last few times he came. It would seem her body truly was not as young as it use to be. She laughed at the thought, but did her best to hurry through the trees into the clearing.

Her eyes landed on him only to find that he was already looking directly at her. Were she a younger woman...she mused, but quickly threw the thought aside.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed slightly.

"Hn."

"What brings you here?"

"Do you honestly believe that is your business?" He tone was bored.

"I suppose not," she shrugged.

He sighed and she heard it.

"You will try to get to her then?"

"Hn. It would seem this jewel truly is dead," he looked down at his haori where the jewel rested.

She eyed the spot where the jewel rested, "Never underestimate that thing."

"Do not lecture me," he snapped.

She almost rolled her eyes.

They both stood there lost in thoughts that neither would share. Then, he asked something she did not expect.

"How many years?"

"...My Lord?"

He sighed, "How many years until she is actually...born?"

Her eyebrows shot up. She heard the girl speak of the timeline of course, but she never actually thought that would occur to him. She really didn't think he would sit around long enough to even think of waiting for her. She could sense his patience wearing thin.

"I believe the girl once mentioned 300 years or something around there..."

His eyes narrowed sharply at her.

"...Could be more and it could be less, I suppose."

He wanted to kill something.

She watched his careful reaction. She wanted to ask, but knew she shouldn't. Her curiosity won over her common sense for the first time in a long time.

"Ye would wait?"

He did not look at her as he spoke, "Perhaps."

"I hope so."

He looked at her then. Those 3 simple words spiked his curiosity.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath as she rested her arms behind her back. Kagome needed him and so he needed to hear what she had to say.

"She needs ye. Somehow ye made her better. She was broken, I once thought, beyond repair. Deep in my bones I knew she would not come back from that final battle. Then, ye took her and when she returned to me she was...new in some way. She was not like before, but in some ways she was better."

All he could do was stare at the old woman wondering how true her words were. He remembered the Kagome he saw in those photos...how could HIS Kagome be better than THAT Kagome?

"Her scars are still there. Those will never leave her, and not even ye could change that, but she has fallen in love. She seems to have fallen even further this time."

"Love is a fickle thing indeed."

"Oh, but Kagome is most certainly not a fickle girl. She is rather stubborn actually. She decides who she will love and how deeply she will love them. She choose ye, Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes went wide. His heart did something that he could not explain.

"When she returned to me that night she was distraught, but she was also stronger. Physically superior to Sango even, but it was more than that," she shrugged.

There was a quick silence as she tried to pinpoint in her head all the differences the girl came back with. It was odd. She came back in a rather emotional state, like so many times before with Inuyasha, but everything about it was different this time. The way she carried herself. How deeply she was wounded. How badly she wanted to just get away. Before it was always her fault, but this time it had to be Sesshomaru's fault. She did not want to responsible for ruining such a love. It simply meant to much to her. However, she did not see the need to give the man all the answers.

So she shrugged once more, "I suppose a love like this simply changes a person."

"This?"

"Yours," she looked him right in the eyes.

She was too old to be so brave, but it was her age that made her neglectful of her life. He almost laughed, but he could not ignore the feeling in his heart.

He watched as she bowed and turned away from him. She took a few steps, then she turned to him.

"If you do not find her. If you do not wait. It will not only ruin her...it will destroy you."

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. With that, she was gone. She was right. He would not argue. He needed her. That woman. That human. That damn miko!

He took a deep breath in through his nose. He hadn't said her name in so long. Some part of his brain was either trying to forget about her or freeze the memory of her.

As a exhaled he opened his eyes finally and noticed he was inches away from the well now.

"Will I ever be in control of myself again?" He asked the air.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on the well. He looked into the depths of the cursed thing and tried to wish her there. Her...

"Kagome," her name was like honey on his tongue.

He felt like he could breath again, but only for a moment. Then he realized why he hadn't said her name. saying her name opened the flood gates. Now, he wanted to smell her scent. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see her face. He needed to taste her lips. Saying her name made it all real again and it made the fact that she was gone impossible to tolerate.

He jumped without hesitation into the well.

…...

She started walking toward the well.

"Kagome?"

She simply put her hand up toward him, but did not turn to him. She knew she felt something. She walked into the well house and she could feel him there, but it was different.

…...

He landed at the bottom and looked up at the sky. He hated this damn well! He reached into his haori and grabbed the jewel. He had not let this cursed thing out of his sight. He knew Inuyasha was in there.

"This is all your fault, half-breed," he growled.

There was no reply, but he could feel something stirring.

…...

She walked toward the well and looked over the lip into the depths. Nothing was different, but something was certainly out of place.

It was almost as if the very atmosphere was shifting to make room for something.

…...

"You had everything and yet you wanted more. You had that damn sword, but you just had to be a full demon. You had love, but it wasn't enough. You idiot! You had her," he argued with the jewel.

He was glad the fool was stuck in the jewel. This was the only way he could possibly say what he needed to say to him without having to hear him.

"Nothing was ever good enough. You constantly had your eyes set on the next best thing," he growled.

Now, that he had her, he simply could not understand how a man could actually choose another woman. She made him stronger. She made him better. That woman made everyone around her better.

…..

She could feel him there. She knew it was him, but what exactly was he doing? She slowly circled the well trying to feel anything that would help her figure out what was happening.

…..

"That woman would have died for you. I am positive that, on some level, she did."

Kagome loved that fool with every part of her. She didn't even know how to love, she was too young, and yet she loved him so fully.

Then, it occurred to him that she would never want him to end this way. He sighed. Even now, when she so clearly loved him, her heart would ache because Inuyasha's soul was not at peace.

"Damnit," he spat.

…..

There! She felt the jewel...and Inuyasha?

"Oh!" She exclaimed when it hit her.

She never released him from the jewel! Inuyasha was still there, stuck in between life and death.

"Oh Yasha I am so sorry!"

She knew he couldn't hear her, but she had to say the words aloud. She had gotten so distracted. Even now, she failed him. However, she wasn't devastated. Inuyasha had always made his own decisions in his life. She loved him, of course, but that love was no longer her burden.

Then, she wondered if Sesshomaru could feel him there, in the jewel.

"But...why does Sesshomaru have the jewel? Is he protecting it or...using it?"

Her eyes went wide. Her body sprang into action before her mind. She flew at the well and jumped in without hesitation.

….

It was like a bolt of lightning. She was there. He was overwhelmed by her. He could practically feel her heart in his. He could feel panic, pain, surprise, longing and so many other things that made her Kagome.

"No, I suppose she would not want you stuck in there," he sighed in defeat.

The jewel would not allow him to the other side. That much he had proven. However, it did allow him to feel her. He could at least sense her presence. There were times when he could smell her or feel her warmth, but was it enough? Was it enough to keep Inuyasha prisoner? She would not think so and he would never deny her.

…..

She stood with her hands against the wall trying to figure out what he was doing. She let her power rise to the surface in an effort to reach him.

She could feel him there and she knew he was aware of her. However, it was the jewel that concerned her. She could feel it waking up.

…..

He would wait. It did not matter how long, he would wait for her.

Keeping the jewel around on the off chance it would let him pass was not good enough. His foolish brother would be trapped there and Kagome would know that. He would not hurt her again. His only hope was that she would not have to wait long.

He looked down at the jewel in his hand and a look of defeat stretched over his face. He just wanted her. He wanted to hear her, touch her, feel her, taste her, but that would not happen today. It would not happen tomorrow, or any tomorrow after, for many years.

"You got the best of her, but she got the best of me," he laughed humorlessly.

He looked to the sky and tried to picture her. He closed his eyes and imagined her skin under his fingers. He tried to breath in anything similar to her scent. He soaked in as much of her as the well let through. That was all it took. A few memories, and the smallest part of her that the well let him have, and he was ready to wait a thousand years.

He held the jewel at eye level and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he exhaled and felt her heart. Then, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"I wish for the release of Inuyasha's soul."

…...

She fell to her knees and her hand automatically went to her side. A white hot pain was starting to spread through her body. The well was filling with light. She closed her eyes to it, but her mouth opened as a scream fell from her lips. she could feel her side tearing open, but she felt no blood.

She could hear Souta yelling somewhere outside the well house. She assumed the power of the jewel wouldn't allow him to get in.

What was happening?

…..

The jewel filled the well with a blinding light. He dropped the jewel in order to cover his face. He was still not fully accustomed to having both arms. What he didn't see was the jewel sinking into the ground.

…..

Suddenly, she felt like she had been shot as something hit her right in the side. She doubled over as the pain filled her to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she could sense it. The jewel was near. She just didn't realize how near.

…..

Then, he felt the ground leave his feet. His mind panicked as he searched for something to land on, but oddly enough he didn't really feel like he was falling. it was more like his surroundings were moving around him.

He refused to panic or thrash about. He refused to be that ridiculous. It was only because of his forced calm state that he could smell it. Citrus. It was like he was breaking the peel of an orange and the citrus was spraying into his face.

…..

Finally, the pain receded. She dropped onto her butt and leaned against the wall as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her hand rubbed her side trying to figure out why she felt like Ayame put her hand through her again. Then, she felt it. She could feel a little lump under her skin. Her eyes went wide as she realized what happened.

The jewel had been defeated because someone finally made a truly unselfish wish. Tears instantly filled her eyes. He would have to wait for her...five hundred years. The only other possibility was now resting in her side.

Through the haze of her tears she noticed the well was still filled with light. However, all she could think about was...

"Five hundred years."

…..

His heart began to race when he heard her voice. He could not make out the words, but he was certain it was her voice. He wanted to rush to her, but he had no idea what was happening. He had no sense of direction and he was positive that there wasn't actually anywhere to go.

All he could do was fall. All he could hope was that he was falling toward her.

….

Her head dropped into her hands. She had left him and now he would have to wait hundreds of years. She wouldn't suffer for long, but he would.

"Five hundred years." Panic filled her voice.

…..

He could just barely make out what she said, but he felt as if she had shouted it.

Five hundred years. That was how long he would have to wait to be near her again. His heart sank because he knew that he would never look back. He belonged to her and that was it. He would suffer five hundred years for her.

…..

Then, a thought occurred to her. What if...

"He doesn't wait?"

She had left him after all. He would not be evil to move on. Sure, his stubbornness would keep him focused on her for a while, but not five hundred years. Who would wait that long for a woman who ran away from him? Not to mention a human...miko.

Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of having to move on. She would never be able to move on. He told her he loved her. What she felt for him was simply too deep to turn into anything, but what it was right at that moment. However, it was not up to her.

"Will he wait?"

…..

He heard that loud and clear. The fool really just didn't understand. She didn't seem to comprehend how deeply he needed her. He almost wanted to laugh. However, the excitement that filled him was overwhelming. He heard her voice. He could practically feel her warmth.

…..

She leaned her forehead into the wall of the well as she tried to calm her heart. She had more than one issue at the moment. The jewel may not have been active, but it was doing something. The well was still filled with light.

Then, she felt it. Something filled the cave that simply calmed her. It comforted her to her very core.

…..

Finally, something settled under his feet. It was solid and cold. It was the solid earth. It was his new reality. It was her time.

As the light faded the vision of her became clear. There she was right in front of him.

She couldn't bring herself to turn around or even stand. It couldn't be him...it couldn't.

"Fool."

His voice alone brought tears to her eyes. She almost wanted to laugh, but she still could not bring herself to turn around.

"Excuse me?"

"You thought I would not wait."

Her heart stilled. He had heard her. That light that filled the well was Sesshomaru moving through time.

"I left..."

"Stand up," he commanded.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Of what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Life."

His head tilted to one side. Was she so wounded? His question was in the air.

"Everything that I have ever loved has been taken from me...I can't," her voice cracked.

He moved toward her and slowly knelt down behind her. He held his breath as he reached forward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and across her chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He heard a sob fall from her lips.

"This is very real," he whispered into her ear.

Each of her hands moved to meet his. Feeling his skin against hers was life changing. Feelings his warmth against her body was earth shattering. This was real.

"I would wait a thousand years for this. I would wait a lifetime for you," his lips moved against her ear as he spoke.

"Why?"

He moved his hand to cover her heart, "Can't you feel it?"

She couldn't say a word.

"That emptiness that cannot be escaped or filled. That longing for a peace of you that isn't near..."

"And to be without would be to live half a life..."

"Because she is where your heart resides."

Tears fell down her face, landing on his arm as she spoke, "I see you have taken up reading."

"You left it on my desk. It would seem that some humans are rather wise after all. I just never saw it because...my heart has never belonged to anyone."

She wept as her lips found his arm. She pressed her lips against his skin trying memorize his warmth. She could feel his lips on the back of her neck. She was suddenly very fond of her short hair. She smiled against his arm.

"I love you," she whispered against his arm.

He froze. Of course he knew it on some level, but hearing it was something else entirely.

"I desire you. I need you. I adore you," he whispered for her ears only.

She smiled again, "I supposed that will do for now."

He couldn't take it anymore. He rose to his feet bringing her with him.

"Please, look at me," he pleaded.

She took one step away from him and slowly turned around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been wanting to see him for what felt like forever. She had been longing for the sight of his perfection. It had become a physical aching. She opened her eyes and landed on his shoes. She traveled up his long legs, passed his narrow waist, up to his broad chest and shoulders, and finally there he was.

He watched her eyes travel up his body. Soon his eyes were doing the same. Her body had not lost any definition or appeal. She was perfection in his eyes. Then, his world was being shown to him in her eyes.

She couldn't take it. She launched herself into his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and found his lips like it was the first time. He felt so new to her. His scent was drowning her. She had never had a drink, but she was positive she was drunk.

His heart pounded in his chest as his hands found her hips and lower back. He pulled her against his body as he hungrily kissed her back. He tried to cave in around her. His hand came up to her head as his fingers got lost in her hair. She was the sweetest wine, the finest perfume, and the softest of silk all perfectly balanced just for him. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by her. Her soft lips against his, the taste of her in his mouth, the feeling of her body against his, was all too much.

She almost cried when he broke the kiss, but was silenced by his arm wrapping fully around her body. He pulled her into him so closely and so fully she thought she would just melt into him. She could feel his warm lips on her neck as he buried his face there. However, she also felt something that she couldn't believe. She felt moisture.

He couldn't stop the tears. She was here. She was his and she was so close to him, but she just didn't feel close enough. He felt like any second she would disappear. He wouldn't survive it.

"You are mine..."

"Sessho..."

"I am yours."

She smiled.

"That is it. This is how it will be, always."

…...

Ken sat in the grass with his back against the well. The man truly did get everything he wanted. Everything that everyone wanted. He could smell the old woman coming, but made no move to leave or greet her.

Kaede walked toward the well where she could see a fox demon leaning against the well. She knew he was Sesshomaru's man. She could understand why Kagome would be torn.

"He is gone then?" She called out to him.

He turned his eyes toward her, "I assume you are speaking of Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm."

"I suppose he is," he looked over his shoulder at the well.

She took a breath and looked to the sky, "That is for the best."

Ken looked at her sharply, "How so?"

"The girl was thrown back in time for him. It is only fair that he return the favor."

Ken had never put much stock in fate or destiny, but it was moments like these that made him wonder. However, that was a subject for another day.

"Well, it is what it is," he shrugged.

She smiled at him, "Ye loved her then?"

He grinned, "You are too old to lie to."

"She has that ability."

"You spoke with him," it was not a question.

"I did."

"So you saw it then?"

She simply looked at him without a word.

He grinned, "The man would've waited forever for her. He puts my love to shame."

She smiled at him, "Not him, them."

He laughed. That's what was missing. It wasn't just that Sesshomaru loved her more, but it was the fact that Kagome loved him the way she did. Her loved called to Sesshomaru, it made him better. He loved her so deeply because she loved him just as deeply.

"If only she could have loved me in such a way," he sighed as he stood to his feet.

She watched him stand with sympathy shinning in her eyes. She had loved a man that way once. The way this man loved Kagome.

"Perhaps I will stick around and see if he doesn't mess it up again," he laughed as he started walking away.

She watched him walk away with both hands clasped behind his head. Oh yes, she had loved that way once and she knew that he would wait. He would wait for Sesshomaru to mess up, but he never would. Sesshomaru was not as fickle or naive as Kikyo and Kagome was most certainly not Inuyasha.

Those two would last unlike so many before them. They were made for loving each other.

"Inuyasha and Miroku...what a dangerous combination to put into one demon," she laughed quietly to herself.

He would wait for Kagome like she waited for Inuyasha, it was simply their fate.

…...

**Author's note:** DON'T SHOOT! I am sorry that took so long! That was so hard to write for so many reasons. I really hope you like it and well...there is more! I will warn you it may take a while...things are getting busy for me lol even more so. BUT there is more coming.

Love you all for reading and the support and the very kind reviews!


	19. Chapter 19 Adjustments

Chapter 19 - Adjustments

**Chapter 19 - Adjustments**

One month. It had been a month since he came to her. She was still in heaven. There was a lot they had to work on, but things were going...well.

He had only tried to kill two people and that was immediately after leaving the well house. It would seem that his nose was rather sensitive to the change in air quality. That led to his temper flaring and a harmless delivery boy ended up on the receiving end of that tantrum.

Kagome yelled "sit" before realizing that that wouldn't work with him. She did the next best thing. She ran after him and jumped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Then, she did something she couldn't explain. She located his neck and bit down. His entire body immediately stopped and his eyes went wide.

She gave the delivery boy a scathing look for just standing there. She sank her teeth in his neck as the delivery boy finally decided to run. It was only then that she noticed how still he was.

"Release. My. Neck."

She blushed the brightest shade of red and removed his neck from her mouth.

"Sorry. I panicked."

"I will ask only once that you refrain from doing that ever again," he sounded as if he was trying to hold his breath.

"...okay..."

He could hear the worry in her voice as well as the embarrassment. He was almost thankful for what she had done. The cloudiness this world caused immediately cleared the moment she bit him. He could only smell her. He could only feel her. However, there were some unwanted reactions a well. This was going to be an exhausting adjustment indeed.

"Do not be embarrassed. You reacted well considering the situation. However, that sort of action is saved for...more private scenarios."

"Huh?"

He huff lightly, "If you wish to remain untouched I would recommend not provoking me in such a way again."

Her eyes went wide in horror when it finally clicked. She launched her body backwards to get off of him. She was mortified! She had just...turned him on, but on another level entirely!

"I'm so sorry," she hastily apologized.

He looked over his shoulder and couldn't stop himself from grinning. Perhaps this could be fun.

"Do not be sorry. Perhaps that is something we could try again later on. The only way to properly handle a heated situation is to know exactly how to navigate it without incident," his voice was much too husky for her liking.

Her entire face went red and her jaw dropped. It was at that exact moment that Souta decided to make himself known.

"Who the hell is that?!"

That was the second person Sesshomaru tried to kill. The rest of that day was exhausting, terrifying, and filled with a thousand different explanations. Grandpa had passed out. Her mother couldn't pull her eyes off of Sesshomaru long enough to even listen to any explanations. Souta was doing his best to kill Sesshomaru with his eyes. And Sesshomaru was as edgy as Kagome had ever seen him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were darting around the house taking in all the foreign objects. He was positive the old man was at death's door. The boy was clearly an Inuyasha fan. Her mother wouldn't stop starring at him. Something smelled horrendous and then...something hit his nose. It was home.

Without a word he walked passed everyone and allowed his nose to lead him. He jumped the stairs in one graceful leap. Souta shouted something behind him which he ignored. Kagome watched him an eyebrow raised.

"What in the world..."

Slowly, he came to a stop at the end of a rather short hallway. He stood facing a door and the smell flowing from the cracks was drowning him. He looked down at the knob and lifted an eyebrow. He grabbed it and tried to slide the door, but it wouldn't budge. He dropped his hand and tried to catch his breath. He was more flustered than he ever thought he could be in his life. He just wanted to rip the damn thing down.

Then, she saved him. Kagome reached passed him and twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He hadn't even noticed her. He looked over his shoulder as she encouraged him to walk into the room with a nudge. Her entire family starred up the stairs at them with wide eyes. She had never handled Inuyasha so confidently or softly.

He walked in and immediately closed his eyes. Her scent was everywhere and stronger then he had ever known. He stood in the middle of the room and just took it in. He allowed her to fill him and drowned out the rest of this world.

She watched him from the door as his entire body relaxed. She watched him and she knew everything would be okay. It was true. He loved her.

She walked quietly across the room and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek to his back and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That this is so difficult."

He almost laughed. He brought his hands up to rest on hers and smiled to himself.

"I believe that I once asked you to go to war."

She laughed, "I suppose."

"I would fight a hundred wars for you. This is hardly even a fight," his confidence was borderline obnoxious.

Now, she sat watched him turn the page to the third book that day. She was still thrown off seeing him in such regular clothes. His dark wash, straight leg, jeans fit him like they were made for him. Her mother quickly realized that he would refuse to wear anything besides white V-neck t-shirts or button ups. It was the V-neck at the moment. His hair was braided nicely down his back. He was perfect, but all she could focus on was his beautiful feet.

She was positive that she would never be used to seeing his bare feet all the time. She wasn't a fan of feet, but his feet were perfect. It was such an odd trivial thing to get hung up on, but she couldn't help it. With Sesshomaru, someone so much larger than life, it truly was the small things.

"That is rather rude," he spoke without looking up from his book.

Her face turned red, but she didn't give in, "I suppose, but who cares?"

He grinned, but did not look up from his book. He was beyond amazed at everything that happened in the time gap between his time and this time. He could not believe the inventions, the wars, the politics, the industrialization, and well everything else. The clothes were overly simple, but rather comfortable once he got used to how confining "jeans" were. Cooking was practically magic at times. Then, there was the cars. Those damn things were too big, too noisy, and he absolutely loathed the stench they left behind! However, Kagome was very quick to let him know that blending in was crucial here. He would have to walk, like a sloth, or be in one of those contraptions.

As he finally looked up from his book he realized that learning a few new breathing techniques was a rather small price to pay indeed. Her long legs were draped across the floor, her jean shorts and t-shirt were the only things hiding her from his eyes. She was supposed to be writing a paper, but instead she was starring at him. He had only been with her for a month, but he felt as if he had learned enough to fill a year. He had only been with her for a month and everything he gave up was worth it.

"Are you finished with that paper?"

She frowned, "No! It is due on Monday and I can't close the stupid thing!"

"Perhaps you should have started it last weekend," he said with a superior tone.

"I would have had somebody not begged me to take them to the park," she shot back.

One elegant eyebrow rose in response, "It was hardly a park and I cannot just be so idle all the time. I need to allow my body to exert itself as it once did daily."

"Oh I know, I know," she waved at him.

"You do not need to come every weekend you know."

She became very still as she took him in, "Yes, I do."

He smiled at her. It was beautiful, and genuine, and it was only for her.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Slowly, he slide from the sofa onto his knees. He fell onto his hands and leaned toward her. She pushed herself off the floor with her arms and met him. Their kiss was warm, and sweet and quick. She gave him a lopsided smile as he went back to his seat with ease and, of course, grace.

Her mother watched with a smile on her face. Her daughter was in love. Not just in the way a young woman loved a young man, but in the way a soul loved another soul. Who could blame her!? The man was perfection! He was taller and more solid than Inuyasha. His hair was like snow and his skin was...well she couldn't compare it to anything. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help, but think about the children that would come from these two.

….

"What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru, your hair alarms people...we have to...trim it," she gulped.

He sat at the table with a cup of tea inches away from his mouth giving her a scathing look.

"Absolutely not."

"Sesshomaru! I cut all my hair off for you," she pleaded.

He resisted huffing, "I had no hand in that decision. I was rather fond of your hair the way it was."

She decided to ignore the compliment altogether for now, "Please!"

"Kagome, leave him alone," her mother called form the stove.

"Mom, come on! I know you've seen the looks people give him."

"I think that has more to do with the make up," Souta muttered.

Kagome shot him a nasty glare, but said nothing. Now, was certainly not the time to discuss him wearing make-up to cover his markings.

"I wear these clothes, I move like a sloth, and I don't carry a single weapon. I have done enough," his tone left no room for further discussion.

"He even filed his nails, dear."

"Mom! Whose side are you on?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. She knew Kagome was more bothered by the amount of attention he was getting from the female population. People these days had more ridiculous hair than Sesshomaru and tattoos in all sort of places. The girl was making mountains out of mole hills.

"Leave him be."

Sesshomaru sent her mother a grateful nod of his head. It didn't take him long to figure out that her mother would be one of his biggest advocates. Souta on the other hand wanted him dead and gone.

"Fine!" She huffed and slammed her hand on the table.

Sesshomaru watched her as her frustration rolled off of her in waves. If only she knew how attractive he found her at moments like this. Her hair was taking rather long to grow out, but he did like it. He understood what she was asking, but he couldn't give up his hair. He loved her, of course, but he would never be that kind of man...he would never be human.

She was just wanted him to blend in more. His beauty was beyond any human, but that was just a characteristic of demons. His hair and markings only added to his appeal. She would lose count of the girls who would fall over starring at him whenever they went out. They didn't go out often, but when they did it was exhausting. She was pretty, but eventually someone else would catch his eye and she would be more than willing to be his knew fixation.

In his time she didn't have to worry about other women because they were surrounded by a sea of men and Kira! Not to mention, her mind was a little preoccupied by training and war. Now, in her time, where things were so much simpler, she could only seem to focus on things like prettier girls.

Her frustration was reaching a boiling point. She stood up with a huff and stomped out the door. He watched her as she flung the door open and stomped toward the well. He simply did not understand what she was so upset about it.

He sighed quietly so himself as he set down his cup of tea. Her mother looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. Poor thing.

"I suppose I am missing something," he mumbled.

"Please, be patient with her. Kagome is confident in so many ways, but she is young still."

He watched Kagome through the window has he spoke, "Meaning?"

"She thinks another woman will catch your eye," she stated.

He turned his head sharply toward her, "Pardon me?"

Her mother smiled, "She is young. No matter how mature she is, she is still a young woman. She doesn't think herself enough to keep you. You are much older. These types of things are far behind you, but just be aware that she is still very much in that phase of her life."

He had honestly never thought of that. In his time such things were so trivial. Such things were for pampered demons and humans. He never knew that such thoughts occupied her mind. She was young, even by human standards. He was well over four hundred years her senior after all. Still, the girl was a damn fool.

He sighed and shook his head. He turned and looked out the window just in time to see her disappear into the well house.

"Your daughter is a fool."

Her mother stopped and stared at him.

"She doesn't even realize. She is the only woman I see. That girl is everything to me."

Her mother had no words. All she had was a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"I gave up my time, my kingdom, and everything else that I thought was my life. I gave it up for her. I gave it up without a single regret or an ounce of hesitation. There isn't a woman alive, now or then, that could take me from her."

She watched him as he took one last sip of tea, stood up, straightened his clothes, and made his way toward the door. She didn't notice until after he walked out that tears were falling from her chin. A man had once told her similar things. She prayed that one day her daughter would know that love. She got more than she asked for.

He walked out the door and tried to prepare himself. He loved her, but she was too much for him at times. He came to the well house and sighed before walking in. He could already smell her frustration. He pushed the door open and saw her sitting the edge of the well. Her legs were dangling above the black emptiness.

"Are you going to run away from me?"

She huffed, but did not respond.

"Kagome, what is all this?"

"Sesshomaru, I just want you to blend in more."

"I am what I am, Kagome. Have I not given up enough?"

She wanted to scream because he was right.

"I know...it's just...you are so damn gorgeous!"

She flung herself around and landed on her feet in front of him.

"Every girl we pass is pretty much ready to marry you or drop her panties!"

"Kagome, please, don't be so vulgar," he sighed.

"I am serious! One day..."

"Enough."

He stepped toward her and cradled her face in his hands firmly.

"You are all I see. That is it. You are it for me," his voice was brimming with emotion.

She couldn't resist the smile that came to her lips then. On his best day, Inuyasha could not make her feel this way.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know," he smirked at her.

She slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"It would help you to get a job though," she spat.

He grinned, "I could just go to a female employer."

Her eyes narrowed, "You are hilarious."

He laughed quietly to himself as she walked passed him back toward the house. He had seen women, demons and humans alike, through tantrums. After dealing with Kagome on her worst days he realized just how lucky he was. She was emotional and passionate, but reasonable and forgiving. She could take a joke rather well. He never knew how attractive he found a sense of humor until he came to this time. Realizing such trivial things about a person was unnecessary and simply had no place in his time. The future was proving to be a rather suitable place for him.

Now, he just had to get passed school. However, that was for another day. He shook his head and followed her back into the house.

…...

He was coming to her school today...to register.

She sat in the lobby of the main building waiting for him. Her nails were gone and now she had nothing to do with her hands. He had very limited contact with...everyone! she was so nervous how he would handle not only being around so many humans as well as being on the other end of authority.

He walked toward the main building and he could already see her sitting with her hands pressing into her lap. She was going to bruise her legs at this point.

She looked up just in time to see him looking at her. He wore dark jeans, a brown belt, a simple white button up with his sleeves rolled up, and a pair of brown dress shoes that she didn't remember buying for him. She stood up and straightened her yellow sundress. She couldn't look away as she walked toward the door to meet him. The breeze blowing through the trees picked up his hair and made it that much more mystical.

She was beautiful, but clearly stressed. He opened the door and looked her up and down.

"Nervous?"

"Where did you get those shoes?"

He smirked, "Your mother. She has rather good taste."

She smiled, "You look so handsome."

He reached forward and moved her hair out of her face. He allowed his fingers to linger on her cheek before placing both hands back into his pockets. That was what his love looked like.

She smiled at him and turned to lead him to the admissions office. She could feel the confidence rolling off of him and wanted to hate him. She knew he couldn't fail, but it didn't mean he had to be aware of it.

He walked at a painfully sluggish pace as Kagome took him to a desk. He watched as a blonde woman looked up at Kagome and prepared to speak, but then her eyes found him. He lifted an eyebrow as the woman sat up straighter and finally put a smile on.

"Oh, hello!" Her voice was sugar covered in sugar.

"Hi! We are here to speak with an advisor," Kagome's voice was soft and polite.

The woman still hadn't looked at her, "Of course."

Kagome knew she was smiling at him and refused acknowledge it. Her hair was to blonder, her wrinkles too obvious, and her tone was too sweet. Kagome knew she was in no danger.

"I was hoping to request Mr. Tabo."

"Oh, well," she tore her eyes from Sesshomaru, "he isn't in today."

"Oh, okay."

"However, Mrs. Sato is here."

"That will do just fine, thank you," he finally spoke up.

The woman lit up, "I'll let her know you are here!"

Kagome almost wanted to laugh at the woman as she scurried away in her two sizes too small skirt.

"She was appalling," Sesshomaru noted dryly.

Kagome laughed, "She had stars in her eyes."

"Come lets..." Sesshomaru froze.

His hand froze a hair's width away from Kagome's lower back. He was about to lead her to a nearby seat and then he felt it. There was a demon very close.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer the woman from the front desk came scurrying back.

"Right this way, Sir," her smile was too sweet, "and your..."

Kagome looked up at him curious as to what he would say.

"My girlfriend," he was distracted.

Her face fell, "Of course, she may come back as well."

Kagome wanted to laugh at the whole thing. Who had taught him the term "girlfriend"? The woman's face and behavior was laughable! Sesshomaru was good looking, but you have to know when you are beat!

He fell in step behind the woman as she lead them to an office. He felt Kagome behind him and wondered what exactly they were walking into. He hadn't felt a single demon since he had gotten here. He assumed it had something to do with spells or that they were all gone. Now, he could feel one and he was positive they were about to walk into her office.

"Go ahead walk on in," she didn't bother to smile at anyone this time.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Then, he saw a face he thought he would never see again. He felt Kagome run into his back. He almost didn't want to let her pass him to see what, or rather who, he was seeing.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she purred.

Kagome froze as she rubbed her nose. That voice...had she really just heard that voice. Slowly, she grabbed his arm and peeked around him.

"Kira," his smooth baritone was the last thing Kagome heard.

He almost rolled his eyes as he turned and caught her before she hit the floor. He knew that would happen. He picked her up and walked over the small couch to the right of her desk.

"Some warning would have been appreciated," he stated blandly.

Kira smirked, "I have been waiting over five hundred years, I think I deserve a laugh or two."

She watched as her former Lord placed the girl on the couch as if she were the finest silk. He took a knee next to her and adjusted her body gently. Then, he brushed her hair away from her eyes. He hadn't been here long, but she could already see how much he softened.

"Hm, why?"

"Why not? I worked under you for over two hundred years. What made you think I could adjust to something entirely new?"

"Never would have pegged cats for creatures of habit," he mused.

Finally, he stood and turned toward her. He quickly sat himself in the chair placed in front of her. Objectively speaking, she was beautiful. Modern clothes suited her rather nicely. Her hair in a neat bun on top of her head allowing a good view of her sharp bone structure and intense eyes. She wore a crisp blue button up with a white collar, white cuffs, and gold buttons. His eyebrows spiked as he noticed the black glasses on her face.

"Glasses?"

"You must blend in."

"Hn."

She waited for him to ask. He was a curious dog after all. Little did she know he didn't simply have one question. HIs mind was throwing a hundred questions at him at once. He was simply trying to organize his thoughts.

"Are there any others?"

"Few and far between."

"From my kingdom?"

"Three of us are left."

"Who?"

"Tokala, Ken, and myself."

"How did it happen?"

"Slowly. The humans started moving in about one hundred years after you left, but we did not fall until two hundred years after that...we all underestimated them," her voice was low as her eyes drifted away.

He was about to ask her where the other two were when a small moan came from behind him. He turned as Kagome slowly sat up with wide eyes locked on Kira.

"What the hell..."

"Kagome, language," he admonished.

"How...are you here?"

"You forgot I was a demon I see," Kira's deep voice was full of humor.

Kagome almost wanted to smile at her tone. She never heard that in her voice before.

"You waited, but why are you...here?"

Kira looked around her office, "I needed to be close to you. How I ended up here exactly I do not even remember. I suppose the fact that it doesn't get much more under the radar than this position, at this school, played a part."

They all sat in silence as Kagome and Sesshomaru tried to settle the thoughts in their minds. Kagome just needed to know who else as left.

"Who else?"

Sesshomaru answered her, "Ken and Tokala."

"That's...it," her voice was filled with already dying hope.

"That I know of, yes," Kira chimed in.

They all sat there again until Kira finally decided to end their agony.

"Ken built a home in the western lands. When the humans started to close in on us he decided to go into the deepest part of your forest and build a home for when you returned."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow," Me?"

"No, her," Kira's eyes landed on Kagome.

She really was beautiful, but she still did not understand why Ken did what he did.

"He wanted both of you to have a place to call home I suppose."

Kagome was speechless and Sesshomaru only had a few unpleasant words to share. Kira could sense as much so she moved on.

"Anyway, you are here to apply?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hm, I don't like it, but I understand. Both of you are so beyond this place."

They exchanged looks as Kira started clicking away at the keyboard. They sat in a painful silence until her fingers slowed down.

"You are registered."

He almost frowned, "Do I have no say in my studies?"

Kira smirked, "I picked your classes. Your major is up to you."

"Hn. Very well."

Sesshomaru stood up and moved back to where Kagome was. He leaned forward and gently grabbed her arm. She stood at his silent request, but couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular. Sesshomaru brought her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"We will take out leave. Please, email that to the email address on file for me," he looked at his once upon a time servant.

Kira almost fainted when he said please. She never expected him to acclimate so quickly to this lifestyle. All she could do was nod her head. Suddenly, she felt bad for going about this meeting the way she did. They weren't prepared for this.

…...

She sat on a bench watching leaves fall. Sesshomaru was talking to her mother on the phone. She listened to him tell her mother that they would be dinning out tonight. Her ears perked and she finally focused on him.

"Hm, very well. Fairwell," he ended the conversation.

"You could just say..bye."

"Hm, I could."

"We are eating out?"

"I did not think you were ready to go home," he looked around at the park.

"Can you handle it?"

He gave her a nasty look, "Please."

She giggled and smiled at him. He looked at her and his heart sped. She was beautiful when she smiled. It was times like these he could almost see that girl from the photos. Although, he had to admit there was something in her that wasn't there before. Something that he invoked in her and she in him. He smiled softly at her.

"There it is," she smiled from ear to ear.

She loved that smile.

He laughed and walked over to her. He settled himself next to her, but did not touch her. She scooted closer to him and simply rested her hand on his leg. This was just his way. There were times where he wanted to dominate her, but there were so many other times where he simply needed to know she wanted to be near. He needed her to seek him out. It touched her heart because she never saw it coming. She never even knew it was something she wanted in a man.

"Will we search him out?"

"I don't know...maybe we should give him a chance..."

"Hm, I suppose Kira will get a message to him."

"He has been waiting for so long...you don't think he has just been living there?"

"That is not his way, Kagome. The man doesn't know how to sit still, especially in such a stimulating era. I am sure he has taken care of the property, but I doubt he was been living there."

She looked up at him and frowned. There was something bothering him. She could hear it in his tone.

"What?"

His face fell. She really was much too perceptive for his taste. He knew he could not hide from her.

"That fool has been waiting for you as if I would've failed."

"Sesshomaru," she sighed.

"He built you a home, Kagome. That was never meant to for me or us. It was meant for you and him. Even now he refuses to let it go."

She hadn't heard frustration like she was hearing now in his voice in a long time. It caught her off guard.

"So what? That doesn't matter," she pushed.

"It does!"

Her eyes went wide and she took her hand of his leg. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were angry as he looked her.

"In our time, I would have every right to kill him for not backing down on my claim. Now, I must sit and watch as he tries to win you over! He threatens your role in my life, again."

Now, she understood. Her face softened as she put her hand back on his leg. Her other hand reached up and caressed his face. He melted, but his anger remained.

"I am yours. What don't you get about that?"

His eyes took in her open face and he knew he was being foolish. There were so many things in this time that simply were not important or serious. There were so many things that in his time would mean death or at least an argument. But, looking at her in that moment he knew nothing had ever been so fully and securely his. He placed his hand on hers and leaned into her touch.

She smiled. She loved when she won this way. She pulled slightly on his face and he allowed her to pull him into a soft kiss. It was soft, but it was full. He loved the way she kissed him.

She pulled away and he smiled at her. She melted for a moment. They both sat back and looked to the sky. Her hand on his knee and his hand on hers.

"So, we wait."

"Yes."

"Then?"

"We go claim our home," his tone left no room for argument.

Her heart stopped for a second. Their home. THEIR home.

"And do what with it?"

His eyebrow rose, "Was I wrong in assuming that in this time you LIVE in your homes?"

She gave him a nasty look, "Shut up."

He chuckled at her, "Yes to live in."

"But...what about school?"

"We will attend."

"It is...so far," her eyes were everywhere, but on him.

She was hiding.

He angled his body in her direction, "I am rather fast."

"How would we pay..."

"You really think Ken overlooked finances?"

"I guess not...what would mama think?"

"Pardon me?"

"People will talk..."

"Because we are unwed?"

"Yes," she glanced in his direction.

"Kagome, what is this?"

"Well, we aren't married and it seems...fast."

"Do you question my commitment to you?"

"No..."

Then, he understood. She was grasping at everything she could to fight this idea. She was afraid of being alone with him. All the time that they had spent alone together in his time and she was terrified of being alone with him now. She had gone through war, killing, almost being killed, and much more. However, she was outwardly nervous at the prospect of being alone with him. He was so far from understanding this girl before him.

"You are afraid," it was not a question.

"...no...well," she looked away.

"Is it the thought of intimacy that bothers you?"

Her face turned red, "...no..."

"Or perhaps you are overwhelmed at the prospect of being fully exposed to me and I to you?"

She wanted to die, but kept speaking, "What if we realize how awful the other is?"

He almost laughed, "We have both tried to kill each other. I think whatever we have to offer each other now can be dealt with."

She smiled, but turned her wide nervous eyes to him. He took her in and he could see her youth.

"We will live in that house only when you are ready. I am in no rush."

She sighed as a small smile spread over her lips. She knew that he was a man and as such he wanted certain things from her. Hell, she wanted those things from him. However, she was very aware of her own youth when she thought of such things. She was not ready for that just yet. She worried that he would become impatient, but as usual he surprised her with his patience. He would give her the world if she asked for it. Luckily for him all she wanted was him.

…...

Kagome leaned against the Goshinkbu and closed her eyes. She smiled as the wind played with her hair. They had made it through their first semester together! Finals were over and she was home for summer break. Sesshomaru was pleased with their academic success, but not so thrilled about having to sleep on the sofa now that she was home to reclaim her bedroom.

She laughed at the memory of the argument that ensued the moment she dropped her bags in her room.

"Kagome, you are not staying in there while Sesshomaru is in there," her mother laughed.

"I know that!" Kagome was appalled that her mother would even say it.

sesshomaru lifted one eyebrow at that, "Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?"

Kagome almost laughed at him as his face showed the tiniest scrunch. She thought it best to keep things as neutral as possible.

"Sesshomaru, you are not sleeping in this room while I am here."

His eyebrows shot up, "Exactly why is that?"

"It isn't decent," her mother shouted again from down the hall.

He glared over his shoulder at nobody. This was ridiculous. Him, the great Lord Sesshomaru sleeping on a floor in a room meant for social calls!

"I refuse to sleep in the living room!"

"Oh stop! This is not our home and we are not married. We cannot share a room," Kagome tried to reason.

They went on that way for almost an hour, but eventually he gave in. Not once did he ask or tell her to give him the room. That night he gave the sofa, now dressed in sheets and blankets for him, a scathing look as he growled to himself. He dropped himself stiffly onto the cushions.

He could hear silent footsteps coming down the stairs. Her scent brought him sanity. He watched as she tiptoed toward him in her green nightgown that was about five inches too short. However, at the moment he was not complaining. He adjusted himself slightly to get a better look at her allowing his blanket to fall to his waist.

Kagome stopped mid-step as his upper body was exposed to the moonlight pouring in through the window. He was beautiful. She resisted the urge to blush and kept going. She smiled as she dropped to her knees in front of the sofa.

"I'm sorry."

He dropped his head to the side.

"You have to sleep here."

"Hn."

She smiled at his attitude.

"It is only for the summer and then the room is all yours again!"

"Or until we have our own home," he added.

she blushed, "yes, of course."

He sighed and sat up a little taller. She quickly moved to sit on the edge of the sofa so she could look him in the eyes. He almost moved back in surprise. What was she doing?

"What are you up to?"

"Kiss me."

He was surprised by her request. the fact that she had to ask him irked him. He should be giving affection so freely that she would need to ask him to stop! However, school was consuming and her family always seemed to be around. He needed so much from her and all it took was those two little words for him to realize that need in himself and her.

Like a bolt of lightning he reached out and tangled his hands in her hair. His mouth crashed onto hers as his arm wrapped around her rib cage. He pulled her towards him and she did her best to push herself up. His kiss was everything she knew it would, but it felt so new to her. It had felt like forever since he kissed her this way. Perhaps living alone wouldn't be so bad.

His growl brought her from her thoughts as he pulled her closer. She pressed into his kiss and made a bold move. She quickly threw on leg over his body and placed herself in his lap. He pulled back slightly in surprise.

She gave him a shy smile, but didn't budge. He grinned at her and took her lips again. They took all they could from each other, but Sesshomaru had to draw the line somewhere. He softly grabbed her face and pulled away. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and forehead. Her dazed smile as all he needed. Then, he placed her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. Her long legs were draped around his hips.

They didn't move until Kagome was asleep. Before sunrise he walked her to her bedroom and tucked her into her own bed. He looked down at her as she slept and his heart was happy.

Kagome traced her lips thinking about that kiss of his as another breeze blew by. She was waiting for him. He told her he had a few things to do today and these tasks required "privacy". The man was too formal for this time, but she preferred him that way.

Just as she closed her eyes something shot through her. Someone was watching her and they weren't human. She sat up fast as her wide eyes took in her surroundings. Just as she started to panic she heard a laugh. A laugh she knew all to well.

"It took you long enough," his smooth carefree voice floated toward her.

She looked up and there he was. He wore a short modern hair cut, blue jeans, and a black v-shirt. She could tell his clothing was not cheap. He was just as handsome as ever. The modern era suited him wonderfully. He still refused to shave. His eyes danced over her as that grin fell into place.

"Ken..." she breathed.

**Author's Notes: **i dont know why this took so damn long! I am starting to hate this story lol IT IS ALMOST OVER! so close. Also, i am already thinking about the next story!

Review let me know how you feel!


	20. Chapter 20 At Last, a White Flag

**Chapter 20**** - At Last, a White Flag**

"Hello, sweetheart," his grin faded into a small smile.

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

She smiled at him, but couldn't find it in herself to move toward him. He did that for her.

"Why now?"

"You seem very convinced by him. I need to make sure."

"...what?"

"I watched you grow up you know. I watched as you turned into the you that I know."

"Ken..."

"Kagome, I have loved you since the moment you were born," he was so confident as he spoke that Kagome couldn't interrupt him.

He had no problem interrupting as his cold tone sliced through the air, "Ken."

He didn't even turn as he laughed. Kagome jumped as she noticed Sesshomaru behind Ken a few feet away. How had she missed that?

"Sesshomaru," he greeted him like an old friend.

"Is there a reason you are here?"

"I have come to say hello," his voice was distracted as his eyes roamed over Kagome.

She wore a long white sun dress that hugged her body. Her exposed back made up for her lack of cleavage. Her hair was still short, but growing nicely. His eyes landed on her bare feet and he smiled.

Sesshomaru could feel him taking her in and his blood boiled.

"Well, you have done that and then some. Perhaps, that is enough for one day," his eyes looked passed Ken to Kagome.

She was clearly flustered and couldn't take her eyes off of Ken.

"What's that matter, Sesshomaru? Forgot what competition was like?"

It didn't take demon hearing to register Sesshomaru growl.

"Leave."

Ken finally turned to look at Sesshomaru. The moment their eyes met he knew that they would never be friends. All he could ever be was the man's soldier, but that time was long passed.

"Kagome, would you like to me leave?" He spoke slowly as his eyes watched Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes finally left Ken and landed on Sesshomaru. She knew he could not take much more without trying to kill him. Slowly, she stood up and gave Ken a small smile.

"Perhaps, you should stop by another day."

He closed his eyes and sighed a small laugh. She was lovely in white. He looked down at her bare toes peaking out from under her dress. Her smile was sweet, but weak. He was making her nervous.

"Very well."

Before either of them could react Ken was in front of Kagome. He laid his hand on her cheek and like a passing wind his lips graced hers.

Sesshomaru thought he was going to burst into a million pieces. He couldn't understand why he wasn't killing him or at least hurting him. All he could do was stand there and watch as another man kissed his Kagome. He could feel his eyes bleeding red and he was losing control.

Kagome couldn't find a single solid thought in her head. She could feel Ken's beard scratching her face. The feeling was so familiar and seemed to far away. He was beautiful, she would never deny that.

He pulled away and whispered only for her, "You can still pick me."

Then he was gone. Neither of them were aware of what was happening. Kagome's hands were floating in front of her and her eyes were wide open in shock.

Sesshomaru looked at her, blood boiling, and felt the need to erase Ken from that moment. He strode forward grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

She had to admit it was a good kiss, but for some reason it annoyed her. She pushed against him and grunted when he wouldn't give. She pushed again with a little zap of her power.

He almost growled at her as he pulled away.

"Stop it! You are being ridiculous," she scorned.

"I am? You were standing there like a simple minded..." he cut himself off and shut his eyes.

She stood there, blood boiling, as she waited for him to finished his insult.

"No, please go on sesshomaru, finish!"

"Enough. That man will have no further contact with you."

"Says who?'

His eyes narrowed at her crossed arms, "Me."

"You will not dictate my life," she spoke firmly.

Now, it was her he wanted to kill. They stood there starring each other down. Neither would give in. Ken watched from a distance. He knew he could at least put a bump in the road. He turned on his heels and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"You looked please," her smooth purr rolled over him.

"Kira, my darling."

She stepped out from behind a tree, "What are you doing?"

"I am just having some fun," his shrugged his shoulders.

"No, you are causing trouble. Leave them alone."

"This was not your tone a few years ago," he challenged.

"That was before..."

"Before?"

"Before I saw them as they are now. They are different then the last time we saw them...especially Sesshomaru," her eyes drifted passed Ken to Sesshomaru.

Ken watched her looking at them and he wanted to smack her.

"Look, Im not charging in demanding she pick me. I am just reminding her that she has options."

Kira almost laughed, "She doesn't want options."

He growled, "Enough. Just give them the package I asked you to give them."

She looked down at the envelope in her hands and sighed, "He is going to kill us."

…...

Kagome's mother was finally able to pull them inside and separate them. She watched as Sesshomaru pretended to read a book in the study. He was stiffer then she had ever seen him. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to see Kagome trying to make her tea evaporate.

"Kagome, drink it don't try to kill it."

She jumped at her mothers voice, but quickly recovered.

"Mom, I don't know what to do! He thinks he can run my life!"

"He is a man, dear," her mother laughed.

"He can hear both of you," a deep voice danced into the kitchen.

"Who cares?" Kagome shot back.

She hated his super natural hearing sometimes. She hated that he was always around. She hated that she couldn't even scream about him without him hearing it. She needed to vent, but didn't need him around listening.

"Kagome, don't be a child," her mother chastised.

"You forget her age."

Both women looked up at the man now in the kitchen.

"Now, Sesshomaru," her mother warned.

He tipped his head to her and sat across from Kagome.

"If you have anything to say, please, say it."

Kagome's mother took her daughters moment of stunned silence as he perfect opportunity to leave.

"Well, first of all you have no right ordering me around!"

"Hn."

"I'm serious! You are not " Lord Sesshomaru" anymore and I am not one of your subordinates. I am my own person."

He knew she was right, but it still annoyed him. He rather preferred the days when he spoke and things simply were as he wished. Although, even then she always resisted.

"Fine."

"Good. Second, you have to trust me!"

"I do..."

"No! You really don't. You constantly assume that I am just going to run off with Ken the first chance I get!"

"May I point out, Kagome, that you did in fact pick him at one point," he pointed out with arrogance.

She wanted to spit, but instead she said, "May I point out, Shessomaru, that you pushed me toward him. You told me to go!"

His face fell as he recalled the memory. There was a time, before her, when he fancied himself a confident man.

She sighed loudly knowing this was going nowhere.

"Look, I just need some space."

Her words stung him, but he understood. He stood from the table and straightened his clothing.

"Very well, I will call Kira."

Kagome watched him stand with wide eyes. He gave in so easily. He was leaving. She was getting her way, but she really didn't feel like she was winning.

"Perhaps I can stay with her for a few days and give you the time you so desire," his tone could not disguise the hurt in his voice.

She could only stare as he walked to the door, put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. She stood to her feet in a panic, but couldn't think of anything to say. She watched as he opened the door and looked at her over his shoulder.

"If you need me...call."

She was too stunned to speak. What just happened? Her mother walked toward her.

"What happened?"

Kagome looked at the older woman who was now watching Sesshomaru walk away.

"I think...we just had our first fight..."

"I find that hard to believe."

Both women looked up to see Souta coming down the stairs. Kagome gave him a nasty look while his mother gave him a warning.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the fridge. He didn't like the man anyway.

Kagome turned away from him and watched Sesshomaru disappear. Her heart did a strange thing at the sight of him leaving. Was it breaking?

Sesshomaru would be the first to say his heart was far from unscathed by this whole display. He wanted to turn around and go back to her, but he was sure this was what she wanted. She needed space and he would give it to her.

"That didn't take long."

He didn't look at her as he spoke, "Kira, you have gotten too bold."

She smiled, "Perhaps."

He stopped and turned toward her. His eyes went to the package in her hands. He gave it a look and then his eyes went back to her face.

"It is for you."

"From?"

"Ken."

He growled and held his hand out waiting for her to deliver it. She sighed and gently placed the large envelope into his hand. She watched as he tore it open and read the letter inside. It was a letter from ken, directions to the house he had built for them, and keys.

"Hm."

"He knew didn't he. He knew you would leave first."

He gave her a scathing look over the top of the letter, but kept reading. The fool did know. He knew that him showing up would start something between them. He knew that Sesshomaru would be the first to walk away. Whether he assumed Sesshomaru would be the first to give up, or that he would give Kagome whatever she wanted, didn't matter. He would kill this man.

"How far is it?"

"About two hours if you are running. Three and half if you drive."

"What does he want?"

"Her."

Sesshomaru sighed and stuffed the papers back into the envelope. He never would have thought that pursuing a relationship with Kagome would be more stressful than running a kingdom.

…...

Kagome laid on the sofa watching the front door. She was waiting for him. It had been four days and she was going insane. She missed his presence. Simply having him fill space in her home was comforting. All she could think about was him. Frankly, she didn't even know what it is she needed space for.

She huffed as she flopped onto her back and threw her legs over the back of the couch. Her hair just barely touched the floor as her head hung over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Kagome!"

Her mother's voice shocked her, "Yes?"

"Telephone."

Kagome slowly lifted her head. She hadn't even heard the phone ring. The flipped off the couch and walked over to the hall to grab the phone from her mother. Her mom gave her an odd look as she walked away. Kagome shrugged it off.

"Hello."

"Hello, baby."

Kagome's stomach dropped a little, "Ken."

"Come on, Kagome! Don't sound like I'm holding a gun to your head!"

"Well, Ken you kind of stirred things up!"

He noted her snippy tone with a frown, "It wasn't that hard."

"Screw you!"

"Kagome!"

She ducked her head as her mother gave her a hard look from down the hall.

"Look, I just want to have lunch with you. I assume you are free."

"How do you know that?"

"Kira..."

"Liar."

He really hated her at the moment. She was being very stubborn and very blunt and...so very Kagome.

"Lunch?"

She sighed heavily into the phone, "Why?"

"I want to talk to you...about why I waited."

"Ken..."

"No, Kagome please I need this."

She wanted to cuss, "Fine!"

"Thank you," he beamed at her.

She hung up the phone after ironing out the rest of the details. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to it, but she did care for Ken and she was curious about his reasons.

Her mother watched her walk toward her room to get ready. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

…...

Sesshomaru walked onto the porch and looked at the forest surrounding him. Ken did seem to have an eye for beauty. He breathed in the air and for a moment he was back in his own time. He let his ears hear everything the forest had to offer.

He missed her. He couldn't believe how fast it happened now that they had been together for an extended period of time.

The home Ken built was a little on the small side, compared to his kingdom of course, but it was finely furnished and well kept. He couldn't help, but notice how the style reflected Kagome rather well. How would Ken know what she would like?

He sighed to himself. For the first time in his very long life he felt...alone. There was a time when he would search out loneliness. Now, he felt like something was missing. There wasn't someone around who he could listen to. He wasn't just thinking about talking, but the sound of a beating heart; feet slapping the floor, or the sound of Kagome's soft sighs.

He leaned onto the railing of the porch. Why had he been here for so long? The letter said to wait for him, but why exactly was he still waiting? It had been four days and there was no sign of the red headed fool.

He sighed on last time and turned on his heal. he would give the man one more day.

…...

She knew it was a bad idea, but she just didn't realize how bad of an idea. She stood behind Ken as he spoke to the hostess of a very expensive restaurant. Her heels were to high, her lips were too red, and her top was too low. What the hell was she doing?

He looked over his shoulder at Kagome and almost bit his lip. White button up silk shirt, high wasted black pleated skirt, and red pumps. He noticed all the jewelry she wore was a small gold necklace with a "K" and he wanted to shower her with gifts. Then again, a girl like her really only needed some red on those lips and she was perfection.

"Right this way, Sir."

He turned to Kagome and ushered her forward by placing his hand on her lower back. She gave him a nervous smile and walked behind the hostess trying to outrun Ken's hand.

Finally, they arrived at their table and sat down. Ken watched as Kagome settled herself in her chair desperately attempting to look normal.

"Will you relax?" He grinned at her.

"Shut up. I feel like Sesshomaru is going to come bursting in any moment and make a scene!"

"Oh please, he is far away," he mumbled.

"What?"

He froze and decided to change the subject, "You look lovely."

She sighed, "Can we just get to the point?"

He wanted to smack her.

"Since when are you so...rough?"

"Since when do you take so long to get to the point?"

"Living so long teaches you how to take your time with things," he shrugged.

She sighed, "Ken, I am so happy to see you again, but what exactly are you trying to do?"

He smiled at her, "I love you."

She blushed and looked away, "Oh."

"I have loved you for over five hundred years."

"Ken..."

"I have never hidden it or lied or ran or pushed. I have only ever loved you," his voice was getting louder.

Kagome looked around knowing people were starting to look their way.

"Ken, what am I supposed to say?"

Their eyes locked and Kagome gasped. His eyes were so...lonely. She could see his heart in his eyes and it broke her heart. She could see the years of loneliness and the desperation. There was a tiny part of her that almost wanted to give in. How could a man who waited around for that long not deserve a chance?

"You are supposed to say you pick me," he pleaded.

"Ken..."

"Kagome, I saw you the day you were born. I watched you take your first steps under the tree. I saw you on your first day of school, your first dance, and every first in between. I saw you as a girl, a teenager, and finally I was able to love you as a woman. Do you know what that is like?"

"Ken, please..."

"No! You don't. You don't know what it is like to see the woman you love as a child. You were something so innocent and pure. I just wanted to protect you. I felt like a monster following a child around, but I knew one day you would the Kagome I fell in love with," his voice was harsh.

Kagome's eyes watered as she listened to him. What had she done to deserve this man?

"Then, one day I saw her...the girl Inuyasha fell in love with," his was softer now.

Her eyes went wide as her mouth fell open with lost words.

"She was young and beautiful. She was light and free. She was everything that she could never be again once life tore her apart," his voice was soft and sad.

Tears ran down Kagome's face. Was that true?

"Kagome, every part of me wanted to stop you from falling down that well. I struggled for so long! I wanted to stop life from hurting you, but I also wanted you..."

"Ken, please stop," her voice was small as she spoke through the tears.

"None of that mattered though. I knew that one day you would be the Kagome I would fall in love with."

Her mind was trying to grab onto at least one solid thought. She couldn't decide if Ken was selfish...or selfless...or what the hell did she think?!

"I love him, Ken," she whispered.

HE opened his mouth, but closed it when he realized he had nothing to say.

They locked eyes and they could what they could have been. They saw the moments they once had; the precious few that there were.

"Just let me show you."

"Show me what?"

"The house."

This night was just turning into more of a bad idea with each passing second.

…...

Sesshomaru was slowly getting angrier and angrier. He allowed his body to reach its limits as he sprinted through the forest. He felt like he had gotten slower from the months of moving like a sloth.

Why he was still waiting for Ken was beyond him. A small part of him was almost scared to go back to Kagome. She seemed to fed up with him...he really didn't think he could handle her pushing him further away. Him, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, was afraid of a woman who barely broke five feet.

He growled and pushed himself harder.

…...

Kagome starred out the window as she watched the city pass by. Ken watched her as he drove. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He wasn't sure if it was because he watched her grow into this woman or if she was just better rested these days.

Her hair seemed shiner and softer. Unfortunately, if was taking a lifetime to grow out. Her skin looked so soft and was practically glowing. It helped that she was no longer covered in sweat, dirt or blood. Her body still seemed to be it great shape. He couldn't help, but hoped she put on a little more weight; round out those hips, fill out her blouse...

He tore his eyes away from her and kept them on the road. Kagome was grateful when she finally felt him look away. Feeling his eyes on her was unnerving. Was he always so...intense? She shifted in her seat and looked at him. He wore a very nice, gray, slim fit suit with a white shirt and a salmon tie. She was surprised to see him in a tie, but assumed it was because of the place they went to eat. His hair was so short now. It was well kept, but still somehow wild. She sighed as she looked away.

Now would be a good time to say something.

"So...what have you been doing?"

He laughed, "Everything."

She grinned, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I have done just about everything you can think of. Currently, I am an accountant for some high end clients."

"That explains that suit and this car."

His chest swelled as he listened to her compliment him. He did all this for her. He wanted to make himself the best man possible. He could offer her the world while Sesshomaru was barely starting college.

"Name the car and I'll buy it for you," he grinned.

She laughed, "Shut up. I like walking."

"The offer is always on the table."

She looked out the window again and noticed the city was quickly fading away.

"How far is this house?"

"A few hours."

"Geez! Why so far?"

"This place is one of the few truly beautiful, untouched places left. I wanted you to have all the best things in life."

She turned back to him and smiled at him. In another life he would be everything she wanted. Maybe had she never met Inuyasha...maybe if she had never met Sesshomaru? Her heart ached at the thought.

She turned in her seat and let her eyes close as Ken brought her closer to...her home.

…...

In such a quite place Sesshomaru could hear the car coming. It took another hour before he could pick up the scents inside the car. His heart sped up when he realized Kagome was in the car with Ken. Why? What was happening?

He made his way back to the house. His anxiety level was rising as they got closer. He decided to hang back and see exactly what Ken was playing at.

It wasn't long before the car pulled up. Sesshomaru stood in a tree as he watched Ken's black car came to a hard stop. He would kill the man for driving like such a lunatic with Kagome in the car.

Kagome tried to stop her body from lurching forward as Ken hit the breaks. She gave him a hard look as he turned, shrugging his shoulders, and grinned at her.

"We are here," he winked at her as he got out of the car.

Sesshomaru held his breath as he watched Kagome get out of the car. She was beautiful. Why had he not given her an opportunity to dress up like that? Why had she done so for Ken? He frowned as her graceful stride brought her around the car and to Ken's side. his frown deepened as Ken reached for her hand.

"Come on," he looked back at her.

She gave him a small smile as she slide her hand away from his. He looked at their hands, but quickly turned forward to hide his disappointment.

"Let me show you your home."

They walked onto the porch and Ken opened the door for her. He knew Sesshomaru was somewhere around here, he just couldn't tell where. He also couldn't figure out why he was hiding.

Kagome almost tripped into the house. She felt something shift in the air, but couldn't tell what. Then, her eyes landed on the home Ken built for her. It was beautiful. Dark hard woods floors that seemed to go all throughout. As she walked further in she noted the open concept. She saw there was a fire roaring in the fire place already. The furniture was comfortable, but beautiful. The color scheme was exactly what she would pick out. Everything about this house was high end, but so comforting and inviting.

Ken watched her face as they went through the house. Her eyes took on something he couldn't place as she took in the master bedroom. There were two master suites and 3 guest rooms. He had done most of the work himself. However, what he needed her to see was the garden.

"Ken, this is so beautiful...it is perfect," she whispered as she noticed the large glass doors at the back of the house.

"Keep going," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped slightly. She gave him a nervous smile over her shoulder. When had he gotten so close? She slowly made her way through the kitchen toward the back doors. She noticed the doors took up almost the entire wall.

"They slide open all the way. Opens up the house to the backyard."

"Oh, that is amazing! Indoor outdoor living space!"

He laughed at her childishness. He loved that about her. He walked ahead of her and opened the doors. He could hear her gasp as he flipped the switch to the lights.

Kagome walked passed him and took in the backyard with an open mouth. Beautiful cobblestone patio with an all white patio set. A small pathway lead the to a fountain in the middle of the "yard". There was a couple of antique benches sitting to the right of the bench with flowers all around them and some lamps. Just behind the benches was a weeping willow casting a shadow over them. She knew that weeping willow very well.

"Is that?"

"Yep! The tree where we had our first kiss. You looked like a dream sitting under it that day," his voice took on a faraway tone.

Her eyes filled with tears. There were light wrapping around the tree lighting the yard more. To the left of the fountain she saw a garden. There were stone benches around. She walked through the garden letting her hand rest on a flower here and there. This place was a dream come true. As she curved around bushes she came upon a coy pond.

"Oh, Ken...this is the most beautiful place. How did you get that tree here?"

He did laugh at her then, "Kagome!"

"What?!"

"You don't recognize this place?"

"Huh?" she turned her eyes back to her surroundings with a quizzical brow.

"I suppose there are some things missing, but this is Sesshomaru's garden."

She spun around with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"It took a couple hundred years, but eventually the forest grew in around it. I built the house here a few decades after the kingdom finally fell. Once everything faded with time the forest grew around this place."

"I never...wow."

"I knew this was your favorite part of the kingdom," he smiled.

Sesshomaru did have much to say. Ken was very much serious about winning her over. However, a small part of Sesshomaru was very satisfied by Ken's choice to keep a small part of his kingdom alive this way. He hadn't realized it was his own garden.

"This place is magical," her voice was as soft as the wind.

"It is all for you."

She couldn't bring herself to step away as he came closer to her. He did this all for her. She couldn't pull away as he brought his lips to hers. She couldn't push him as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't deny him.

Sesshomaru's heart broke. It was a very odd feeling. He knew he had lost, but for some reason he was okay losing to Ken. She would be taken care of...she would be loved. He decided it was a good time to make himself known. He dropped from a tree and walked out of the shadows.

He fell over her like a powerful wave. She ripped herself away from Ken.

"How nice of you to finally join us."

She wanted to smack Ken!

"Hn."

"Do you get it now?"

Sesshomaru could only look at Kagome's beautiful face.

Ken went on, "She deserve this. She deserves to at least try me out. I can give her the world and I am willing to. You could have made her a queen and you didn't," he spat ignoring the feeling of Kagome pushing his body a little further away.

"Ken, stop!"

"Kagome, it is true."

They both turned back to Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Stop. You do not have to explain yourself to me Kagome."

Her mouth shut as she started to cry.

"He is right. I was ashamed...and afraid and so many other things that are so far beneath you. I could have given you the world and I didn't. I had the power to change all of this..." his voice cracked.

Ken looked between him and Kagome in disbelief. Sesshomaru was giving her...to him.

"Kagome, if I could I would change it all. Every second of pain and heartache. I would destroy that well and make sure you never found your way to my time. However, that was not my choice. My choice was to love you unashamedly...and I couldn't even do that."

"Please," she pleaded.

He strode forward and cupped her face.

"I'll love you forever, but he will love you better You deserve the world...the least I can do is give you an option."

She wept as he kissed her. There was no shame in this kiss. There was no coldness, no fear, nothing, but love. He pulled away too soon and turned to Ken.

"Never, for a second lose focus. She is it for you, do you understand me?"

For the first time in five hundred years he felt young. For the first time in five hundred years he was a soldier and Sesshomaru was his King.

"Understood, Sir," he gave him a quick bow.

Sesshomaru walked passed them and couldn't manage to rip his heart away from her...so he left it.

He passed them toward the house and suddenly she understood why she gave it all up for him. She watched him walk away from her with his shoulders hunched and his usual confidence obviously shattered. She looked at Ken in front of her and she could see him for all that he was. He was everything any girl could ever want. He was everything she should want. He was in no way Sesshomaru. She almost laughed that she had do this again.

"Im so sorry...I know you have waited so long, but I love him. I don't want to give you a chance. I don't want to "make sure". I just want him. I want to love him and only him for as long as I live. I couldn't be anymore sure about anything."

"Kagome..."

"Stop. I know he has made mistakes, but so have I. I don't care. My heart beats with him...and he may not have waited as long as you, but he loves me. He loves me like I am all there is or ever will be. That is what I want. He is all I will ever want. Even when he drives me crazy. Even when I hate him...do you get it?"

He just starred at her and barely shook his head. That old woman was right all those years ago. It had nothing to do with his love or Sesshomaru's love. There was just something about a girl like Kagome and the way she loved that changed everything.

"Please, don't disappear okay," she pleaded for a second and then she was gone.

He did not try to stop her as she ran passed him. Her speed had always impressed him, but her speed at that very moment was unmatched.

Sesshomaru couldn't find enough breath. He was afraid of losing her. How could she pass up a man that never gave up? A man who waited over five hundred years for her? He had always offered her such shameless love. He had never held back.

He would lose to him and he wouldn't even be able to be upset about it.

Then he felt something coming toward him. He turned, his heart dropping, as he watched her sprint toward him. He didn't know what to do. Then, she stopped just a few feet from him.

"I don't understand why you would ever think you had to give me another option!"

He gave her a curious look.

"You are it for me! I love you. I don't want to look around."

Tears threatened his to fill his eyes as he watched her. He knew that he couldn't deserve her, but he knew that he needed to start trying. He closed the gap between them and dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. He rested his head on her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at the top of his head. Slowly, she sank to her knees allowing him to catch her and gently lower her to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her head fall to the side.

"Would you really change this?"

"Kagome, if it were up to me I would have stopped you from ever stepping foot in that well house. I would stop that damn thing from ever being built."

Her mouth fell open and her heart dropped. He would give her up?

"If it was the only way to stop that life from getting to you, I would give you up."

She leaned in and rested her forehead to his. The sweetest smile swept across her face.

"I wouldn't give up my life for anything. I had beautiful friends, beautiful memories, and I had you. I would suffer worse just to get to you."

A tear fell down his face as he closed his eyes and took in everything about her.

"Marry me."

She laughed, "Yes."

"That was not a question."

**Author's Note:**

DON'T KILL ME! Im so sorry it took so long! One more chapter to come and this story is officially closed. I have loved writing it and I love it, but I am so glad to almost be done lol.

Thank you so much for all the love and reviews. I was yelled at a lot about abandoning this story...thank you for that lol It helped me to stick with it!


	21. Chapter 21 The End

**Chapter 21 - The End **

Their wedding happened one year after Sesshomaru declared Kagome would marry him. Souta sulked for the first six months, but he knew his sister was happier than he had ever seen her. Her mother couldn't stop crying or talking about the possibility of the world's most beautiful grandchildren. Grandpa...almost died, but recovered.

Kagome was a mess. Between school, wedding planning, and dealing with the housing arrangements. Sesshomaru hadn't realized what a big deal human weddings were. That was until he came home after class one day to her crying on the floor.

He walked through the door and immediately he could smell the salt. He took a deep breath and then walked toward the living room. He walked in and saw Kagome sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by text books, notes, fabric and flower samples, and of course a laptop shinning with a million different windows. He almost laughed and then she turned to him with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

"What the hell am I doing?"

He smiled at her which only caused her to cry more. He shook his head as he dropped his stuff and walked toward her. She watched him close in on her and she could feel her body relaxing. She reached out to him, arms fully extended.

Sesshomaru stopped short and starred at her. Her eyes were shinning with tears and a little red. Her hair was in a messy mass on the top of head. Then, she lifted her arms to him. Never in all his life had he seen something so vulnerable, so open and so beautiful.

He reached out and grabbed her hands. He pulled her to her feet. Neither person noticed the things falling to the ground.

"What is wrong?"

"This wedding...is impossible."

He laughed, "Our meeting was impossible. This is simply difficult."

She laughed back at him. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up and she easily wrapped her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his neck. He could feel her hair tickling his neck. This was all it took to calm her; his touch. Their bodies together was all he needed in life.

Now he stood at the end of the isle waiting for her. Ken and Souta stood to his left. His heart was doing a hundred different things none of which he was used to.

There were white chairs set up for the guests in the backyard of the home Ken built. He could not help, but give Ken credit for the amazing garden he built here. As he looked around he almost hated Ken.

The fool had insisted on paying for everything. However, Kagome had insisted on picking out and arranging almost everything. There were beautiful white and green flowers everywhere. The flowers were a every size and about six different kinds. She picked all the flowers from the garden and arranged them herself. There was a white carpet leading from the back of the house up to him. There was canvas and gold glitter everywhere. Someone managed to hanged crystal chandeliers from the trees. Kagome had called it a "woodsy fairytale".

He looked down at his gray suit and smiled. This had been the easiest part. He had a slim fit gray suit, dark blue vest, crisp white shirt, yellow tie, and brown shoes. The two men behind wore the same, but their ties were light tan. He looked over at the Kira and Souta's girlfriend on Kagome's side. They wore yellow lace dresses with keyhole backs and nude heels.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He cut it. It was short on the sides and longer on top. Ken had parted it to the right and combed it back. He had to admit he felt much lighter, but this wasn't for him. This was his surprise for Kagome.

She stood behind the doors waiting for the men to pull them open. Her white lace dress hugged her entire body down to her knees and then fanned slightly. Her dress also had a dramatic keyhole back with vintage buttons going down to the bottom of her dress. She wore diamond chandelier earrings. Her face held mascara, blush, and red lips. Her hair was down because that was the only way it could be. Her hair was softly curled and pinned back on one side with a large vintage comb made of silver, pearls and diamonds. Attached to that comb was a small white veil that covered about three quarters of her face.

She looked down at her flowers. She had pretty much every color flower there was in her bouquet. However, she couldn't get over her hair. She always thought she would have long beautiful hair on her wedding day. Sesshomaru was standing out there right now with every girls dream coming out of his head. His hair! She never should have listened to Kira!

She was going to throw up and then the violin started. Suddenly, she could feel the air hit her as the doors were opened. She looked up and her heart dropped. He cut his hair...for her. She started walking blindly toward him with a look of awe on her face. He was devastatingly handsome. All she could do was stare into those gold eyes. Slowly, a smile spread over her face. She was going to marry this man.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat. Everything about her was perfection. She was something he never could have pictured or planned. Then he saw it slowly take over her face. That smile...that smile right there; it was the smile from the pictures. This was the Kagome from the pictures. He could remember her crying because her friends wouldn't be here. Those people she considered her soul mates and her family. Those people she watched die. Those people that made her happy...that made her THAT Kagome. They would not be standing by her side on this day. Then, he realized that didn't matter because for some reason he was what she wanted, all she needed and all she would ever need.

That day they said I do as about fifty people watched. He reached out and wiped her tears as they came. She blushed knowing that public affection as so unlike him. They did not hesitate to seal the deal with a kiss. Later, after everyone had left Ken walked up to them.

"Kagome, I couldn't have dreamed a more beautiful bride," his smile was only for her.

"Thank you, Ken! This was everything I wanted."

Sesshomaru allowed her to reward him with a kiss on the cheek. She was his.

"Well, go enjoy your new home...and that new bed," he winked.

Kagome turned ten shades of red and Sesshomaru actually grinned.

That night they discovered each other in a way they had not before. They came together in love. It was slow, a little unsure, sweet and passionate. Then, round two was much more confident. As the sun rose they both laid on their sides starring at each other. They took in all they could about the moment. Sesshomaru would deny until he died, but he looked into her tear filled eyes with tear filled eyes himself.

This girl saved him from a life that almost was. A life filled with war, death, politics, and nothing more than duty. As he looked into her eyes he could see that memory of the shadow of a girl he found that night under the moon. Now, he saw so much life and love in those brown eyes. It was his, it was for him. She saved him after he saved her.

…...

Kagome walked onto their porch just as the sun started to rise. She leaned on the railing and looked at the beautiful view in front of her. She sighed as a small content smile claimed her lips. Her hands went to her belly and she rubbed the bump forming under her shirt.

She laughed to herself at the memory of the day Sesshomaru found out because he knew before her. She was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get ready for class. It was the first day of her last semester and she could not be late.

Sesshomaru sat with a smug smile on his face. He was ready and waiting for her. He watched her trying to find her other shoe and laughed out loud.

His laugh always stopped her heart. She froze and looked up at him ready to admire him. Then, she saw the arrogant look painted on his face and wanted to smack him.

"You could have woken me up!"

"A volcano could not have woken you up," he shrugged.

"Whatever!"

She stomped passed him and just as he was about to laugh something hit his nose. He dropped the books in his hand and watched her run toward their room.

It couldn't be.

"Go start the car! It is freezing out there!"

Her muffled voice woke him up and he quickly grabbed his books. As he walked to the car he couldn't get that nagging scent out of his head. He opened the door, leaned in, threw his books in and started the car. He stood back up and breathed in the winter air. He really loved this season. He never took the time to enjoy it in his time.

"Hey! Babe, is my math book in the car?" She yelled from the front door.

He looked up at her as her yelling once again interrupted his thoughts. She wore a white pea coat, maroon skinny jeans, camel colored boots to the knee, and a navy blue scarf with gold accents throughout. She had a very sloppy French braid hanging over her shoulder and falling to her hips. Her hair had started growing much faster as a result of their mating. A smile fell over his face at the thought of their mating.

"Sesshomaru!"

He just noticed she was walking down the steps toward him. Her pale skin, only made paler by their mating, seemed to glow. Just then a breeze swept through the trees, passed her and grabbed his nose. There it was...him. He was on her scent, but that wasn't it. It was their scent.

She almost stomped her foot as he continued to stare at her. He was beautiful. He wore a black leather jacket, a gray denim shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. He refused to wear gloves or a scarf. His hair was braided perfectly down his back. However, it was the lost look on his face that stopped her from yelling again.

She stopped dead in her tracks as he slowly started to walk toward her. His steps were slow and too careful. It was almost as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. She stood extra still for him.

It was the most perfect scent he had ever smelled in all his life. It was him, her and something new and pure. He finally stopped inches away from her. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he exhaled. Pure joy filled his body as he dropped to his knees. He heard her yelp in surprise, but ignored her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as he went to his knees and grabbed her hips. Her eyes grew wider as he unbuttoned her coat and pushed it aside. She gasped as he lifted her shirt and exposed her stomach. Then, like time stood still for them he slowly pressed his lips to her stomach. Tears filled her eyes and her hands went to his shoulders. What was happening?

"Sessho..." she froze as she felt his lips move against her.

Somehow she heard him say, "I promise to love you forever."

"What?" She looked down at him with pleading eyes.

His gorgeous golden eyes looked up at her with tears in them as he smiled.

"You are carrying my child."

Then, she fainted.

She laughed thinking about the memory and the twenty pregnancy tests that followed. He heard her laughter float back into the house as he made his way to the front door. He loved that laugh. He walked up behind her, wrapped a shawl around her, and let his left hand wrap around her and rest on her stomach.

"You are not big enough."

"Stop. The doctor said I am fine."

"Hm."

"Why the shawl?"

"There is still a slight chill in the mornings."

She smiled down at her belly thinking of the sort of father he would be.

Then, she turned to him and smiled.

"I graduate tomorrow," she beamed.

"It is about time," he grinned.

"Shut up! You cheated your way into early graduation."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. The argument was over.

"I'm very proud," he whispered in her cheek.

"Thank you."

His hands were on her belly and she could feel his fingers pressing into her. She moved her hands to cover his and looked up at his face.

"What will we name him?"

"Him?"

"I am assuming," she smiled.

"We will wait and see what the sex is and then we will decide."

They stood for a moment longer. Then, Sesshomaru disturbed the silence.

"Come, you need to eat."

He took her hand and she happily followed. As they ate a thought occurred to her and she sighed. Putting down her fork she waited for Sesshomaru to give her his attention. He knew she needed it without words.

"Yes?"

"Our child...will be hanyou..."

His eyes narrowed, "And?"

"Sesshomaru, we are barely able to hide your demon traits and those are much more subtle."

He did not blink, "I am aware."

"We cannot hid our child away."

"We will figure it out."

She noticed his shoulders were relaxing. That only meant that they were just tense. How did she miss that?

"What is wrong?"

"Hm."

"Sesshomaru? Are you upset...he will be a..."

"No," his voice was louder than usual and harsh.

She sat back with wide eyes. He thought she was going to accuse him of not loving their child. He hadn't even thought about the fact.

"Oh Sessho, I would never think you wouldn't love our child."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. She waited for him to speak again. She could see by the look on his face that there was a battle happening inside of him. Had she missed it? How? Finally, he spoke.

"I know I was hard on Inuyasha," his voice wavered.

Her eyes went wider. What was happening?

"That was simply how it had to be back then. He needed to be tough to make it through life," his voice cracked.

"Sesshomaru, are you worried...that you won't love him the right way?"

He lifted his eyes and looked directly into hers.

"I do not know how to love a child."

Her eyes filled, "Why haven't you told me this?"

"I did not want to worry you," he looked away.

"No, look at me."

He sighed and looked back.

"Before me, you didn't know how to love a woman."

He didn't move.

"And now you love me in a way that cannot be taught. You have never seen love and yet you give me the most precious love I have ever received."

"I suppose..."

"I know. You loved Rin in your own way back then. I saw how you were with her. You would have died for her. That was love. You will love our child like no other."

Her passion, her confidence, gave him strength. He straightened up and gave her a small smile.

"You are rather infectious when you are pregnant."

She laughed, "You just have a big weakness for pregnant women. I can pretty much get whatever I want."

He grinned at her, "And what would you like today? We have no plans."

She blushed as he gave her a very specific look, "I am sure we can think of something."

He laughed lightly at her bashfulness. Even now, after they have been together so many times, she maintained her innocence. How he loved this woman.

He stood up from his chair and leaned down to scoop her up. She raised her arms to him and let him pick her up with ease. She blushed and giggled as he walked toward their room. He kissed her neck and jaw line as he walked down the hall.

"Oh yes, you have learned to love rather well," her voice was husky and just above a whisper.

"And what a willing tutor you have been," he whispered into her ear.

He walked into their room, closed the door with his foot and fell onto their bed.

Oh yes, he would learn all he could from her. However, he could teacher her a few things as well.

…...

Ken paced at an impressive speed in the hospital waiting room. Kagome's family watching him with thinly veiled annoyance. He didn't care. He could hear her screams as if he was in the room with her. It was something Sesshomaru had only discussed with Kagome, but Ken knew how hard these types of birth could be for humans. They had somehow found Tokala working in the hospital. Oddly, enough the man had become an obstetrician. He had had enough of taking lives. Now, he wanted to be the one to help bring them into the world.

Sesshomaru stood by her trying to control himself. Luckily everyone in the room was focused on Kagome, they did not noticed his red eyes. Well, Tokala noticed, but readily ignored him. She was struggling. Sesshomaru and Tokala knew she would, but this was worse. Her screams would be ringing in his ears for months. He looked at her red face covered in sweat. She clenched her teeth as she pushed again. Slowly, her face shook and a scream tore through her throat as she finished pushing.

"We need a couple more, Kagome," Tokala patted her leg.

Her head fell into the pillow as she cried out, "I can't!"

Sesshomaru leaned toward her and rested his forehead into the side of hers.

"Yes, my love, yes you can."

"No," she wept, "I can't. I feel like I'm being torn apart."

Her tears ran down her face as she shuddered in pain. His heart was breaking. He held one of her hands and with his other hand he reached up and grabbed her face. He pulled her face closer to his and pressed his lips to her temple.

"You can. You, the girl who tamed Inuyasha. The girl who lived in a time thought to be a fairytale. The girl who defeated Naraku. The girl who put her fist through a demon. You, the girl who defied me and lived. You can and you will."

She wept as he spoke into her ear. Then, it was happening again.

"Push!" Tokala called.

"Push!" The nurse yelled.

"Push." Sesshomaru whispered.

With everything she had left she pushed. She held her powers back trying not to hurt the baby. She pushed half of herself back and used all that was left to push him out. Then, she felt it. He was out.

"Good! Kagome, good!"

She fell back, her eyes already half closed, and cried out. Sesshomaru pressed a desperate kiss to her swollen lips. Kagome felt his tears on her face and sighed. It was like rain on a hot day.

"It's a girl," the nurse beamed as she brought her over.

Sesshomaru shot up and held his arms open. He had no idea what he was supposed to look like. He watched the nurse get closer with his child and he panicked. She was so small! He had never seen a demon or hanyou that small before. Slowly, his arms started to fall. He couldn't. Surely he would kill her! Rin was already large and grown when he found her. He had almost never touched the girl. He had certainly never held her. What was he supposed to do?

Kagome let her head fall toward Sesshomaru. She could feel him. She felt his heart quicken and his heading spinning. She had never seen him so scared. Tears filled her tired eyes and she did all she could do. Sesshomaru felt her hand land on his lower back. She caressed him and wrapped around him. She squeezed him and tried to give him all the strength she had left. His heart slowed down and his arms went back up just as the nurse stepped up to him.

It was like time stood still as she placed his baby girl in his arms. His large body awkwardly wrapped around his baby...his baby. He looked down at her and couldn't describe what his heart was doing. Her head was covered in the most perfect walnut brown hair, her skin was like snow, and he could see the faintest of markings on her perfect face. Her eyelids held the faintest line of silver, her cheeks were covered in tiny magenta freckles, and her lips were unnaturally pink. He looked at her tiny body and noticed silver lines on wrists, her hips, and her ankles. There were random patches of magenta freckles all over her body.

Kagome watched his wet eyes take in their baby and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to see her baby, but she would give him the time he needed to understand the love that was shinning through his eyes.

Then, she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes over-filled and ran over his lashes as he looked at those eyes. She stared back at him with honey colored eyes. The iris was surrounded by a thick line of deep brown and around the pupil were flecks of gold. His heart was full.

Kagome squeezed his hip and he turned to her. Their wet eyes met and she held her arms up for him. He reluctantly placed her in Kagome's arms. Kagome seemed to know exactly how to hold her. She looked down at her with love shinning in her eyes. Sesshomaru watched his girls as he stood up. They were already in love. He looked at them and he knew this was why he found her that night. This was the reason for everything he had ever done and ever choice he had made. His whole life was bringing him to this moment. His life lead him to his family.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was perfect. She took in every single marking that her child got from her father. She counted her toes and fingers. She fell in love. Her babe looked at her as if she was comprehending something. She had Sesshomaru's perfectly straight nose and his eye brows. Kagome traced her lips and her cheeks with her finger.

Then, she whispered, "Rin."

Sesshomaru heard her, but couldn't really believe it.

"What?"

Kagome gave her one last smile, then looked up with shinning eyes, "Her name is Rin."

He felt a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it. There had been more than enough crying from himself today.

"That will do."

He leaned over and kissed Kagome again. He pulled away and looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck because of the sweat. She was pale, but had red cheeks. She was exhausted. He turned to the nurse.

"Please, bring me a brush."

The nurse tripped slightly as she nodded dumbly at him. She had never seen something so beautiful. He was beautiful, but his love was...well who the hell knew! She fumbled around the overnight bag they brought and quickly handed him the brush.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned back to his wife. He nudged her forward and she slowly sat forward a little. He grasped her hair and brought it forward and over her shoulder. He brushed it from the right side to the left smoothing the hair into place. His fingers came up and he smoothed her bangs into place. Then, he began brushing her three feet of hair.

Kagome watched him smilingly like a fool. This man had once, no twice, tried to kill her. Those hands had once fought her and now he was brushing her hair. She held Rin as he brushed her hair and her eyes filled again. Would she ever stop crying!?

The nurse watched with tears in her own eyes. Her mouth fell open as he started braiding her hair perfectly. She watched as this large, perfect man brought her braid over and smoothed it down her body.

"There, now we can have people in here."

Kagome laughed, "Am I presentable, now?"

He smiled at her, only for her, and said, "I know how you are."

He left the room and walked out to the waiting room. He smoothed the scrubs the doctor had made him wear and ran his hand through his hair. His hands were shaking. Would he ever be himself again?

Kagome sat and waited for him to come back. She looked up to see Tokala starring at her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Tokala."

"I was simply doing my job."

"No, thank you for staying alive."

"Hm?"

"He would never admit it, but it comforts him to have the few of you he has left. And I am so happy to see you as well. I know we have spoken so many times during my pregnancy, but I haven't had time to tell you how happy I am to know you are alive."

He looked away embarrassed, "It is nice to see both of you."

She smiled at him. Even after five hundred years he was intimidated by her. He was so much older and he was younger. His short hair suited him and actually helped him to look older.

"Perhaps you could be his friend," she beamed.

At that he laughed and said, "It would seem that you bring out things in him that I never thought were there."

"He makes me better and I just try to return the favor."

He looked back up and she was starring at Rin again. She was beautiful then, but now...she was simply not from this world. He sighed and walked over to her.

"It is curious."

Kagome read his mind, "No ears."

"Mhm. Her markings are rather elaborate, but the color isn't too obvious."

"Her ears are pointed," she smiled, "like her fathers."

"There may be some other physical traits that show up later," he mused to himself.

"Oh, just let me enjoy her for a while before you ruin it, doctor," she gave him a stern smirk.

He ducked his head, but gave her a reassuring smile, "She is very healthy."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood in the waiting room laying down the rules.

"Be quick, please. Do not shout because the child's ears are very sensitive. Kagome is very tired so I ask you to be gentle."

Ken stared at him like he had three heads. He looked over at Kagome's mother who had tears in her eyes and admiration. He wanted to roll his eyes. What was it about this man that made women weak!?

"Alright, first Kagome's immediate family,"

Kagome's mother, grandpa and brother quickly followed him back. He watched as they all cried, hugged, kissed, and took turns holding his daughter. It did something to his heart to see his family enjoying this moment together. He appreciated how quickly they came and went.

As he walked them out her mother, his mother, turned to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at their hands. This was new.

"Thank you."

He tilted his head.

She smiled, "You have made her happier than I could have dreamed. Now, you have given her that perfect child, but you have also given us that child. Never, ever forget how precious you are to her and us."

He was speechless. What was it about the women in this family that moved him so? He allowed her to grab his face and kiss each cheek. He leaned forward to help her reach. Then, she released him with tears in her eyes and walked away. He watched her go into the waiting room and walk right up to Ken.

"Now, you listen here. Do not upset my daughter, my grandchild or my son. Go in there, say hello, give you congratulations and leave."

Ken looked down at the tiny woman and understood Kagome a little better. He simply nodded his head and watched as she walked out of the hospital. He turned to see a grinning, arrogant Sesshomaru looking at him. He shrugged and walked past him toward Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed and followed him. He had a mother again.

Ken opened the door and Kagome turned to him with a sweet smile. Oh what he would give to be the reason for that smile. He smiled at her and walked over.

"So, you are a mom."

"I'm a mom," she smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"I don't even think happy could describe what I am feeling right now."

He grinned at her. Her eyes were shinning, she was exhausted, but she was glowing still.

"May I hold..."

"Rin. Yes you may."

Sesshomaru tensed slightly and stepped forward. Kagome looked over at him and smiled for him. He sighed, but took a step closer still. He watched as Ken took his daughter from his wife's arms. His entire body tensed.

Ken couldn't even believe how tiny she was. Kagome released her with such trust. He looked down at little Rin and he was sure that he had never seen anything so perfect in his long life. Then, she looked up at him with those eyes. This was why he waited. He would protect her. He would be there for her always and at the end of her life she would say that he was there from the moment she was born, to the moment she died and every moment in between.

He would wait for her. He would love her. That was if Sesshomaru didn't kill him first.

"I think that is enough."

Ken blinked twice and then realized Sesshomaru was closing in on him. He grinned and returned Rin to her mother.

"She is beautiful, Kagome."

"Well, obviously. Look at her father," she smiled.

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers and he returned her smile. Ken watched them and knew there was no room for him anymore. Kagome choose to ignore him. She saw that look Ken's eyes. It was that same look she had missed on Sesshomaru's face for so long. It was that same look that she finally saw in a dream. She saw love. That was something she would deal with later, much later.

"Well, I will be around."

Kagome gave him a seconds glance and turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru. He walked out, but left a small piece of himself with Rin. He would get it back later.

"Wife."

"Husband."

They smiled wider. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"We did rather well."

"Yes, we really did."

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru."

"I love you."

She softly gasped. She looked up at him.

"I love you," he repeated.

Her eyes filled.

"I love you."

Tears fell, "I heard."

"I could never say it enough."

"And I could never hear it enough."

…...

They loved Rin. They really loved her, but right now both of them were two seconds away from running away.

"What does she want?" Kagome whined.

"How on earth would I know?" Sesshomaru was dangerously close to yelling.

"That is really helpful, Sesshomaru," she glared at him.

She was holding Rin to her chest and bouncing around the room like a lunatic. The girl had been crying for three hours straight. Something about her cry was unnatural. Kagome had somehow managed to get her hair up on top of her head, but it certainly wasn't neat. Her hair only added to the image of her with gray sweat pants and a white tank top on.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to control himself. He knew how his mother would handle this, but Kagome would not appreciate it at all. Frankly, he couldn't understand how his mother had been so harsh with him. Now, he couldn't imagine laying hands on Rin that way. However, he was very close to jumping back down the well to get away from this screaming.

"Feed her."

"What do you think I've been trying to do! She doesn't want anymore!"

His face scrunched as Rin screamed even louder, "Change her."

"Oh, come on! Even I can smell that she isn't dirty!"

"Your yelling isn't helping," he pointed out.

"And you aren't helping period," she growled.

He sighed and dragged his hand down his face. He couldn't deny that even now she was attractive to him. However, she was even more stubborn in motherhood. She wouldn't let him help! Since the first night she came home Kagome was trying to be super mom. Rin had been home for one week and Kagome had done every single first by herself.

"Give her to me."

Kagome looked up at him. He stood before her with silk pajama pants and no shirt. His short hair was a little crazy, but mostly in one direction. He had cut it before Rin came home. Rin had a fascination with her father's hair and Sesshomaru was not fond of having his hair pulled. This was her job. She was supposed to be able to sooth her, calm her, and take care of her. He was so perfect standing there. Kagome just wanted to be so much for him. She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen to get another bottle.

"No, I can do it."

HE growled, "Kagome."

"Just give me a second! I can calm her down!"

"Why do you refuse to let me help!? She is my daughter!"

Kagome stopped and turned. He had followed her into the kitchen. He looked so upset. For a moment the only sound was Rin screaming. Their eyes met.

"This is my job."

"It is our job," he corrected.

She started to cry. He sighed and leaned on the counter top of the island. He waited.

"I have traveled through time. I have lived in a time of demons and mikos. I defeated Naraku. I fought in a demon war. Why can't I do this?"

She sounded so vulnerable Sesshomaru couldn't look at her. Now, he understood. She felt as if she was failing as a mother.

He sighed, "Kagome, you are not a single mother. There is a reason it takes two to make a child."

She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"It is because it take two to raise a child."

She cried more, "I feel so useless."

HE came closer to her, "How do you think I feel? Let me help."

She exhaled loudly and held Rin away from her. Sesshomaru gently took his daughter from Kagome's arms. Her warm body was starting to sweat from the frustration. He looked back at Kagome and she was about to collapse.

"Go lay down."

She nodded her head dumbly and walked to the bedroom. She fell face first into the bed and went to asleep almost immediately.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and thought maybe he had made a mistake. Then, she lifted her eyes to him and the crying stopped as she looked at him. Sesshomaru's heart stopped. She needed him just as much as she needed Kagome. He smiled at his daughter. He loved her.

Exactly, twelve hours later Kagome woke up. She woke up to the most beautiful thing. Silence. She got out of bed and changed her clothes to clean pajamas. She brushed her hair and splashed her face with water. She stretched as she left the room. She walked into the living room and kitchen. Where were they? Then, she walked to the backyard. She stopped once her eyes landed on him.

He sat in a rocking chair, feet up, facing the garden. His eyes were closed and Rin was sleeping peacefully on his bare chest. She leaned on the door frame and took in her small family. Her heart was so full. The sun was just starting to rise. She walked forward and sat by his feet. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand.

He felt her. He always felt her. He opened his eyes and there was, his Kagome. She looked much better after sleep. He tilted his head to her.

"How?"

"You forget she isn't fully human. Sometimes a dog just needs fresh air."

She laughed, "Of course."

"Also, you can't put so many clothes on her. She heats up too easily."

She nodded again and continued to smile. They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I just...I want to be everything for you. You gave up everything for me."

"Kagome, I gave it all up to be with you not because you are perfect, but because you are you. You don't need to try so hard."

"I love you."

"And I you."

She sighed, "I love her so much. I can't understand it, but still she makes me feel useless."

He smiled, "These types of children need both their parents more than a human or demon. She is half of both of us. She is two very different things. There are things that only I can do for her and there are things that only you can do for her."

"This is hard."

"It is supposed to be."

"Have you noticed anything new about her?"

"You mean as she produced a tail?"

Kagome laughed, "It just isn't normal for her to only have markings...is it?"

"Well, it isn't typical, but it has happened."

"I guess. Her markings are textured."

"I noticed."

"We can easily brush that off as elaborate birth marks. There have been odder things."

He looked at her as she talked more to herself than to him. How he loved this woman! He noticed she herself was developing silver freckles on her cheeks. He gently moved Rin to his right side. Then he held his hand up to Kagome. A small blush painted her cheeks only bringing out her freckles even more.

"Come."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand. Her heart quickened as his warm hand wrapped around her smaller one. She stepped toward him and slowly climbed into his lap. She swung her legs over his legs and laid on the left side of his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her and brought her closer. She reached up and grabbed his face. He let her pull him down for a kiss.

"I would do it all again just for your kiss," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled against her lips and sealed the kiss. She released him and put her head on his shoulder. She put her hand out and caressed Rin's face as she slept. She was so perfect.

Sesshomaru sat watching as the sky was painted a hundred different shades of pink, orange and blue. She felt the warmth and the heartbeats of his whole word beating on his chest. This was what his father had always told him about or at least tried to explain. He would ask Sesshomaru what he loved. If he had anything to protect. Sesshomaru looked down on him for what he gave up for Inuyasha's mother. He hated him for it.

Now, as he sat with his girls resting on him, trusting him and loving him he understood it. He understood his father and not for a second would he ever regret becoming his father.

"Sessho?"

"Hm."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Why don't we put her in her crib," her voice already a little husky.

His eyebrow went up, "And then?"

She looked up and kissed his neck.

"Go on, lay her down," her lips moved against his neck.

He shivered and did as he was told. As he walked toward his, their room, he followed the path of clothes leading to her. He pushed the door open slightly. He watched her making her way to the bed in nothing, but her underwear. Her hips swayed just so and she let her hair fall. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You can finish the job," she whispered.

He stepped into the room and slowly closed the door just as she giggled.

…...

And so Rin grew and grew and grew. Kagome and Sesshomaru loved and hated each other more than ever. They fought about almost every aspect of raising their daughter, but always came to an agreement in the end.

Sesshomaru became an architect and Kagome a nurse. They both knew they would have to relocate eventually. People would realize they weren't getting older. However, they enjoyed what they had in the moment they had it.

Rin did not grow a tail or ears. However, her eyes did sometimes change color. They had Kira come and help her control it. Kira also had this issue with her cat eyes. They had already had to change schools twice. It would seem she had her mothers temper and her fathers strength. It took sometime, but she was starting to accept the idea of having to pretend a little when she wasn't at home or around their people.

Now, Kagome sat in his lap as she watched Rin play with Tokala's little boys. Rin was fifteen now. Tokala's boys were seven year old twins. Fifteen. That's how old she was when she first fell down the well. She looked at her girl now and couldn't imagine giving her to that harsh life. Yet, Kagome prayed each day that one day Rin found friends who loved her like they loved her and a man who loved her like Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Ken!" Rin yelled.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to see Ken walking through the back doors.

"Feel free to start knocking," Sesshomaru said without humor.

"Next time, I promise," he winked at Kagome.

She laughed as he embraced Rin. Kagome knew what was happening, but said nothing. Sesshomaru watched Ken embrace his daughter and resisted the urge to kill him.

"So I spoke to my contractor about starting next month," Ken spoke to them, but was looking at Rin.

"Very good."

"Thank goodness. Her training is becoming too advanced for just the backyard," Kagome noted as she tipped her head toward their ruined fountain.

"Yes and we can throw Tokala boys in there too."

"No," came Tokala's short reply.

"Why?" Ken shouted.

"Leave him be," Kira looked up from her book.

"Why are you even here, cat?"

"Well, Fox, I just finished lessons with Rin," she looked over her glasses at Ken.

"Yeah."

"And what are you doing here? You could have easily told him that over the phone"

Ken watched as Rin ran back to play with the boys.

"I wanted to see everyone," he shrugged.

Kagome watched as Rin started climbing a tree.

"Be careful," she called.

"Okay, Mama."

Ken watched her. She was taller than Kagome already. Her hips were starting to pop and she seemed more developed than most girls her age. He didn't appreciate the way other boys looked at her, but even more so he didn't appreciate how much he was starting to appreciate her. She was still so young.

He sighed and looked away to see Sesshomaru looking at him. He gulped.

Sesshomaru knew that look. He knew that look too well. How had he missed that?

Kagome felt him stiffen, "Sessho."

"Up."

She turned in his lap, "Please."

He did not look at her, "Now."

She sighed and got up. She stepped toward Kira who looked at her with a look she couldn't name.

"Ken."

"Hm?"

"What was that?"

"What?" He averted his eyes.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" His voice was getting dangerous.

"Kagome?"

"Do not even look at me."

Kira looked between them with a knowing look. She turned to look at Tokala who was clueless.

"Tokala?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Take the kids around to the front. Walk them to the lake."

He looked between the women and then the men. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he didn't want his kids there. He gathered his boys and walked over to the tree. And these people wondered why he never let his human wife come to their private gatherings.

"Rin, help me with boys?"

"Of course, Uncle Tokala," she smiled completely unaware of what was unraveling.

Kagome plopped herself into a chair and watched.

"You dare to even look at my daughter that way?"

"Sesshomaru, please."

"Shut up," he growled.

"I love her."

And there it was. Sesshomaru launched forward and grabbed Ken by his throat. He shoved him into the ground.

"HEY! I love this garden!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru growled, but quickly launched Ken toward the surrounding forest. She sighed loudly and looked at Kira who was laughing.

"This is funny?"

"Well, he waited for you and now he is after your daughter."

Kagome was not amused.

Kira shrugged, "One way or another Ken will get his miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then, she noticed Rin running toward the fighting. She jumped forward and quickly grabbed Rin's hand.

"Leave it."

"Mom! He is beating up Ken!"

"They are settling something. It is normal for them, honey."

Rin looked at her with wide worried eyes, "That is insane!"

She laughed, "I know, but it is how they do things."

Suddenly, a tree snapped and they heard it crash to the ground. Kagome had only a second to register the earth shaking before Rin was off. Kagome sprinted after her, but Rin was already faster than her. Silently, Kagome cursed Sesshomaru's long legs.

"Sesshomaru!" She tried to get his attention.

"You piece of shit! First, you try to steal my Kagome," he kicked him in the stomach.

Ken felt his foot a second before he felt another tree.

"Then, you go after my child, like a predator!"

"Sesshomaru, please! Who can take care of her better than me?"

Sesshomaru roared at him and easily snapped his arm. Then, he heard it. Rin screamed as she stepped into the clearing. Sesshomaru dropped Ken's body and looked between them. He saw as Kagome finally burst through the trees into the clearing. She tried to grab Rin, but she was too fast.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's wild eyes and knew this was going to get worse. Then, she looked over and saw Rin running toward Ken. Her little girl threw her body onto Ken and cried out.

"Daddy, please stop!"

"Rin! Get off of him!"

"Daddy, please!"

"Rin, please just listen to your father," Kagome pleaded.

"I love him!"

Even the animals stopped. Time stood still. Ken looked up at Rin as she looked at her father. Her face was desperate, but set with determination.

"Crap. He is going to kill him," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes were as wide as Kagome had ever seen them. She didn't even know they could get that wide. She looked between Rin and Sesshomaru as she started to sweat.

Ken looked up at Rin with a truly stunned face. What?

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru's voice was almost a whisper.

Kagome took a step closer. This was bad.

"Rin?" Ken's whisper called her attention.

She turned her sweet face to Ken, "Is that allowed?"

Ken smiled at her, only for her, "Oh, yes."

Sesshomaru watched the way she looked at him. He couldn't handle it. His eyes went red and his fangs extended as he roared to life.

Kagome jumped into action immediately. She ran forward, leaped toward the fallen tree and launched herself off of it. She landed on his back, wrapped her legs around him, one arm wrapped across his chest to his ribs, and the other grabbed hair. She pulled his head to the side and before he could react she bit down. Her small fangs found the spot on his neck that matched the spot on her neck where her mating mark was. His body turned to jelly.

"Stop," his voice came out like a strangled gasp.

She just growled into his neck and bit harder. She held onto him as he fell to his knees. She heard him moan just loud enough for her to hear. Slowly, she removed her teeth from his neck. She kissed the spot and rested her head against the back of his.

"We can't stop this," she whispered to him.

She looked passed Sesshomaru's head at Rin and Ken. She didn't know when it happened. She knew from the moment Ken held Rin that he would love her, but she missed Rin falling in love with Ken. She was so young still. Kagome remembered herself at that age and how easily she fell in love with Inuyasha. Oh, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru couldn't raise his eyes to the scene before him. He was ashamed to admit that his mind was quickly wandering toward Kagome and their room. He felt her slide down and kneel next to him. He felt her hand rest on his arm and he felt himself relax.

"She will do what she wants," Kagome whispered.

"And so will he," he spat.

Rin helped Ken sit up and immediately set his arm. He held back a scream as she slammed the bone back into place. He growled to himself. It took him a moment to gather himself. Then, he spoke.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Training. I have broken Kira's arm and she has broken mine."

Ken couldn't push down his anger, "What the hell? What kind of training is that?"

Kagome watched them and couldn't believe it. They interacted so naturally. There was no awkwardness. There was only familiarity and love.

"How long?"

Both Rin and Ken looked up at her with confused faces.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Kagome, you have to believe that I have never made a move."

"Mom, I promise."

"Rin, please go to the house."

Rin looked at her father with wide honey eyes.

"Dad..."

"Now."

Their eyes met and Rin lowered her gaze. She grabbed Ken's hand, squeezed it and then walked away. Ken reached out for her, but dropped his hand when he heard Sesshomaru's warning growl.

"What are you thinking?"

"I love her...I wasn't thinking."

"She is fifteen, Ken," Kagome added.

He sighed, "It was not my intention to make a move...yet."

Sesshomaru stood back up and offered Kagome his hand. She took it and stood next time him.

"You will wait."

Both men looked at Kagome with open mouths.

"You will wait another five years before you try anything. Do you understand me?"

"Five years!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"She will be an adult," she shrugged and sighed.

"It is out of the question," Sesshomaru left no room for argument.

Ken looked back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He had no idea what to think.

"Sesshomaru, if it makes her happy..."

"Like Inuyasha made you happy," he spat.

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes went wide. She looked her husband in the eyes, but he refused to make eye contact.

"What?"

"You loved that fool and look where it got you. You were too young for it, Kagome. I won't have our daughter make a fool of herself."

Tears filled her eyes. Ken gave Sesshomaru a shocked look. He had heard Sesshomaru say a lot of things to Kagome, do a lot of things, but the words he just spoke were hands down the cruelest.

"In all the years I have know you, loved you, you have never said anything more hurtful to me."

He couldn't look at her, but he stood his ground.

"That wasn't fair, Sesshomaru," Ken's disappointed voice filled the clearing.

"The girl doesn't know what love is. I won't have her throw her youth away on you."

Ken held his head high and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"You never deserved Kagome. I don't know how you got her, but I know you will never deserve her. However, I love Rin and you have no say in that."

Sesshomaru stood like a statue as Ken walked back toward the house. He watched as he walked to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome cried out as he squeezed her hand.

"You know whats funny?"

"Please, just go," Sesshomaru sighed.

"If this woman, as a girl, had never fallen in love with Inuyasha she would have never met you."

Sesshomaru felt something pull at his heart. He would have never met her. Inuyasha's love kept her in the Feudal Era. He watched as Ken leaned into Kagome and then walked back to the house.

Kagome stood looking at where Ken just stood. Sesshomaru could smell her tears and he hated himself.

"You once told me that you would hurt me again," her shaky voice broke him.

"I'm..."

"You told me that you would spend the rest of your life making up for it."

HE stood unable to speak. She looked up and put her eyes on him and he couldn't look away.

"Why? Why can't you stop?"

"Kagome, I was upset."

"And!? People get upset! It doesn't mean they can attack the people they love!"

He knew she was right.

"And you wouldn't say something like that and not mean it. Whether you like it or not, I loved your brother. I would never have loved him like you, but it doesn't mean I loved him less."

"Where did that get you?"

"To you," her voice softened.

His eyes took her in. Ken was right, he didn't deserve her. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Kagome, I don't want our daughter to be hurt my life and love. Ken will hurt her."

Kagome walked up to her husband and made him look at her.

"That is her choice."

He gave her a defeated look as she turned away from him. She started to walk away when his growl stopped her. It was not a defensive growl, but he was asking her to submit. She stopped.

"What?"

"Why do you walk away from me?"

"I can't be around you right now," she whispered.

"Kagome."

"You know, even if Ken is the one, he will hurt her. There is no perfect love. I love you, and I will for the rest of my life, but even you hurt me...still."

He couldn't respond as she once again started to walk away. He watched her disappear toward their home. It took him a couple minutes, but eventually he followed. He walked passed the garden and around the house to the front. Tokala and his children had already left. Kira was getting into her car, but noticed him and stood back up. She leaned over her open car door and rested her chin on the window.

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed, "Kira."

"Do me a favor?"

"Hn."

"Just let her be."

"You are on Kagome's side," he gave her a hard look.

"No. I am on Rin's side. She deserves the chance to make her own choices and mistakes."

"You think it will be a mistake?"

Again she shrugged, "I thought Kagome was a mistake."

He kept his face blank, but continued to stare. She thought Kagome was a mistake?

"I knew you loved her the day you brought her home. I tried to get rid of her, but you wouldn't let me. You know why?"

"I loved her."

Kira's eyes widened. She didn't think he would actually answer her or admit anything. Her eyes softened.

"I love you, Sesshomaru. Not like she does, but I do. I wanted your happiness and I thought you were going toward your ruin. Aren't you glad you completely ignored me?"

He did not respond as she gave him a small smile and got in her car. She drove off and he still had nothing to say. He looked up at the darkening sky and turned back toward his house. He could hear Rin's cries already. He didn't, couldn't face her. What a coward he was.

"Mom! What is the big deal? We haven't done anything...I didn't even know he thought of me," she whispered.

Kagome sat with Rin's head in her lap stroking her hair.

"That isn't the point. He is too old to think of you at all."

"I know..."

Kagome knew she was being a hypocrite. She was fifteen when she met Inuyasha and he was well over fifty. She couldn't control her daughter and live her life for her, but she could at least guide her.

"Give it time. You will focus on school and friends. Have fun, Rin, have fun."

Her daughter raised her head and looked at her mom. She had heard from so many people about the person her mother used to be. She had heard about the warrior she once was. She would often stop and stare at her mother. Her mother with her soft eyes and gentle voice. The woman who laughed loudly at everything. She was just her mom, but once upon a time she saved the world.

"Okay, Mama."

Sesshomaru decided it was a good time to walk in. He opened the door and looked at his girls. They were so beautiful. They would be the death of him.

"Rin."

She looked down and sat up straight. Kagome kept her hand on her daughter's knee.

"Dad."

"I will not apologize. However, I will agree to letting you see that fool when you are of age."

She beamed at him. A smile that could have only come from Kagome spread across her face and her eyes went three shades lighter. She popped up and ran across the living room to him. She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let his arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Thank you, Daddy! I promise I will wait! Thank you!"

He smoothed her hair as he hugged her. Kagome watched them with a knowing smile on her face. The girl would get anything she wanted out of him. Sesshomaru never looked more in love than when he held Rin. There were times throughout her life that Sesshomaru would get an oddly sad look when he held her. Kagome often thought that maybe he regretted not showing his Rin such affection. She smiled at him now.

"Alright, now its time for homework"

Rin kissed her father's cheek and practically floated to her room. She softly closed the door. Kagome let her eyes fall to Sesshomaru. His eyes were still where his daughter once stood. His cotton maroon button-up was wrinkled and his dark jeans were dirty. She had already forgiven him, but wasn't ready to let him know that.

"Well, I am going to bed."

His head snapped toward her direction. She stood up and smoothed out her shirt. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave him a hard look.

"Am I allowed?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and walked down the hall.

He sighed and followed her. He stopped at the door and leaned on the frame. He watched her remove her pants and kick them toward the closet. She slipped her shirt over her head. Then, she walked over to their dresser and grabbed one of his shirts to wear to bed. She put her hair up in a sloppy bun on top of her head. He watched her move with such natural grace and his heart stopped. She stopped his heart at least once a day with the simplest things. That grace was one of the first things he noticed about her. Well, one of the first positive things. He let his head fall into the door frame a she moved about the room. She threw the blankets back and practically threw herself into bed. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself as she went onto her side.

"Do what you want, Sesshomaru," she called over her shoulder.

He walked in, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and gracefully slid into bed. He laid on his back as she continued to ignore him. He smiled. She was stubborn. She was as stubborn as the day he met her. She was still as stubborn as that fifteen year old girl. He looked at the back of her head and noted a few gray hairs. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them down. His eyes went down and took in the soft curve of her perfect body under the blanket. He reached forward and pulled the hair tie out of her hair.

"Sessho..."

"I like it down," he whispered.

She smiled to herself remembering the first time he had told her that. Her heart sped up as she felt the bed shift. He moved closer to her as he smoothed out her hair. He moved closer and closer until there was no space between their bodies. She felt his mouth by her ear and her breath caught in her throat.

"I will love you always. I will love you well. When you push I will pull. When you talk I will listen. You will be my everything from this day forward; even when I don't like you and especially when you don't like me."

Her heart stopped as he spoke. She didn't want even the beating of her heart to interrupt him.

"You have given me a life that was never meant for me; a life that I never deserved. You have given me a life that I will never give up. You are mine and I am yours. That's how it will be forever more."

She wept as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"You forgot the end."

"Don't be foolish. I have not forgotten a single syllable of my wedding vows."

"Finish."

"Now, this Sesshomaru takes you Kagome to be my wife. I could care less what this man has to say about it."

And he kissed her.

She laughed through her happy tears. Would she ever stop loving him? Would a day go by that wouldn't cause her love to grow for him? She really hoped not.

"I love you."

"That is why I will now say I am sorry. I spoke harshly and out of anger."

"I know. You are forgiven. You will always be forgiven."

Sesshomaru curled around her, surrounded her, and she let him. He wrapped her up in his love and prayed it was enough.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Im glad I fell in love with Yasha."

He remained quiet.

"The heart break was worth it. You are worth it."

He squeezed her softly.

"You once asked me if I believed that only fools believe they could live satisfying lives without love."

She thought for a moment and finally located the memory, "Mhm."

"My answer was..."

She spoke, "You said love was vital for humans, women, fools and wise men..."

"Wise men whose eyes had been opened. You opened my eyes and showed me that I was a fool."

She grabbed his hand, the one she had taken and given, and pressed her lips to his palm.

"You opened my eyes to a love worth living for," she whispered into his hand.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other and their love. It was all worth it in the end.

…...

Five years later Rin and Ken went on their first date.

It was love. Not a foolish love or a young love. It was a lasting love. It was a love like Sesshomaru and Kagome. It was a love like the Great Inu-youkai and his priestess.

**Author'****s**** Note: **** IT IS FINALLY DONE! I have LOVED writing this story and I can't help, but want to keep writing it! However, it has to end sometime. This story has been such a fun journey for me and I am proud to say that my very first fanfiction is finally complete! Thank you guys for the reviews and support. I apologize for all the random (sometimes consistent) typos...not the best proof reader, but I promise i know the difference between quite and quiet lol**

**Love you guys so much for reading! I hope this doesn't dissapoint you. Who knows maybe one day I will write something about Ken and Rin! hehe**


End file.
